Dealing Jokers From Aces
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: For shy little CSI Iris, Las Vegas is a new beginning with new friends. Until she ends up the center of a chaotic love triangle with romantic cowboy Amos and her arch nemesis hot headed Brass. And when they get together fists and flames are gonna fly!
1. Ch1: Fight of the Verbal Daggers

_**Title**__: Dealing Aces and Jokers_

**Rated**: T

_**Summary**__: All Iris wanted was a thrilling CSI career in the bustling city of Las Vegas. What she got was a handful of chaotic encounters on the end of a hilarious crime of passion. Will she keep the faith as she is given advice from everyone she knows in Vegas? Will Iris be able to melt down Brass's rough exterior? Or will she we find herself dancing toward destiny and investigating crimes of the heart?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ CSI is owned by CBS and its affiliates. I write for entertainment purposes only unless Brass gets his own show and then I want to be his writer! The character of Iris was born in the mind of my dear friend Brass Lady. I hope I do her justice._

"Gil! You better rope in your CSI now before I pop a blood vessel!"

"For heaven sakes Captain Brass, if you would stop being so, so what's the word I'm looking for? So thick-headed about everything we could be finished already." Iris said with all the restraint in her voice that she could muster.

Grissom was photographing some blood spatters at the double homicide in front of Treasure Island. He'd been listening to Brass and Iris argue for a good fifteen minutes and he had no intention of intruding. They were like oil and water together, except that Iris was the oil and she was trying her best to jump out of the water bucket.

"I'm not being thick-headed babe, I'm just trying to come out and tell you that I'm the badge and you're the brains. So quit trying to invade my territory."

"I'm not invading your territory. I asked Officer Lennon if he'd gotten the search warrant from the Milson case. And don't call me babe."

"Oh well excuse me Miss, he fired off sarcastically, but I'm the top dog on the Milson case so why'd you go through Lennon? You should've called me and I would've told you that I secured the warrant an hour after you phoned it in. So next time call!"

"I would've called but you act like I'm some incompetent imbecile, why would I call you when Officer Lennon is also on the case?" Iris asked biting her teeth together so hard she feared she might crack a tooth.

Grissom let them continue on until Nick and Catherine arrived.

"Whoa! Who threw the first punch today?" Catherine asked as she knelt down beside Grissom.

"I think it was Brass but I think Iris is up by an uppercut." He answered not looking up from his work.

"Why don't you call em' on it Griss?" Nick asked, watching Brass and Iris throw verbal daggers at each other.

"I can't reprimand Brass. Even in the police force he pulls rank on me, and Iris just got here two months ago, I can't afford to run her back to Dallas, not after Sofia went back to LVPD. Besides I think it's interesting that someone finally got the jump on Brass. He's a great guy and one of my best friends but he can be an arrogant, pompous, bullfrog at times." Grissom said, as he smiled at his own description of the captain.

"Yeah well I think the frog's gonna croak if we don't get in there soon." Catherine said walking towards the shouting.

"You're just a dime-a-dozen aren't you? Probably became a CSI after reading some crime novel or watching court tv!" Brass hissed.

Iris came up off the ground where she'd been collecting her tools, and took a hard step forward. Nick already predicted the next move and when she went for her second step, he hauled her off her feet and over his very strong shoulders. Catherine stared at Brass in disbelief.

"Are you really that mean or just insane, Jim?"

"Well they used to tell me back in Jersey that I was full of piss and vinegar so I guess the first one." He said but with less fire now that Iris had been hauled off.

"Look, Iris is a great CSI, she's good for our team, and I can promise she ain't going anywhere. So you better unbutton another few buttons on your collar and drink less caffeine because we have work to do." Catherine said almost in his face.

"Keep Bloody Mary away from me and we won't have any problems." He demanded back and then walked back to his unit and left.

Nick finally put Iris down at the back of the Denali. When he was carrying her, he could feel her adrenaline pounding against him. He knew he ran the risk of her taking a swing at him but better him then Brass. Much to his relief, Iris hung her head in frustration.

"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry hon! That man winds me tighter than jack in the box! I just can't figure out-" Iris couldn't finish her sentence when she looked into Nick's sympathetic eyes. She began to cry and then to sob. Nick didn't hesitate and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I really want to do good here. Why can't he just leave me alone?" She sobbed into his shirt.

"He's a complicated bull Iris. You just happen to be wearing the red flag. It'll be all right. Big Nick here is on your side I promise." She sniffled and muttered, "Thank you," into his already soaked CSI shirt. Finally she felt more collected and pulled away from his chest.

"I'm so sorry I got your shirt all wet. I promise if you change it I'll take it home and wash it for you."

"No dice Iris. I've had a lot worse then tears on my shirt. This is a level one-shirt disaster I promise, but all the same I will change it. Don't want Grissom thinking I went swimming in the fountain over there. You'll be ok?" He asked, handing her his clean handkerchief.

"Yes thanks to you hauling my butt out of the lion's den. But after I lost my cool with Brass I'm going to have to go home and repent." She said with a sigh.

"Just think of how bad it would've been if you'd been David taking down Goliath instead of Daniel in the lion's den."

"Nick! I didn't know you knew the word!"

"I have Saturday nights off to go to church." Nick said quietly.

"Really? Greg and Warrick always tease you before you leave Saturday mornings. Something about a hot date with a Philly from Fontana?" Iris said trying to piece together her memory of the teasing she'd heard outside the locker room.

"Anna Philly from Flower Mound, Texas is my niece. She's fifteen and lives here in Vegas with my Aunt Delores. I take them both to Harvest Fields Ministries every Saturday night. I'm in training right now to become a youth pastor." Nick said rather sheepishly.

"Well buckle by buttons! I had no idea!" Iris said excitedly.

"Nick! Iris! Hey the coast is clear. Brass has fled the scene. O'Reilly's coming in to give us a hand!" Catherine shouted from the front of the Denali.

"Yeah, be right there Cath!" Nick hollered back.

"Listen Iris, no one on the team but Grissom knows where I go on Saturday nights and I'd appreciate it if you kept it our secret. It's not that I'm ashamed of what I'm doing, I just feel like God isn't ready for me to reveal it yet. But now that you know, I'd be happy if you stopped by to check out my kid's basketball practices."

"Sure thing sweetie! Will you tell me your testimony one of these days?"

"Count on it!" He said with that sheepish smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change my shirt before I head back.

"All right Nick. Thanks again. You really make a gal feel so much better."

Iris walked back over to Grissom and Catherine who were finishing collecting evidence.

"I'm back. I just wanted to apologize for my fight with Captain Brass. I should've been the bigger person and that old Texas fire sparked right up."

"Iris you're a valuable part of this team. I appreciate everything you've brought to the table and you are still continuing to impress me. As for Brass you just have to avoid him until we can figure out what's got him so uptight. I'll do my best to keep you out of his path but it won't be easy." Grissom acknowledged.

"Yeah cause he's always around." She agreed.

"That and the fact that he is the captain and you're one of the best CSI's I can't see throwing you on B&E with the experience you have. We'll work it out."

"Yeah Iris don't worry about it. I sent him home with his tail between his legs. He'll lick his wounds and figure the rest out." Catherine added with a smile.

Iris felt better when she finally punched out that morning. She'd seen Brass in the hallway briefly but was able to easily duck out. It was 5:30am when Iris clocked out. She knew her friend Olivia would just be pulling into work at the boarding kennels so she'd have time to talk before they opened at 7am.

"Good Morning Miss Iris."

"Good Morning. Ready for another fun-filled day with your playtime puppies?"

"I had to leave James Bond and Zorro home today. Jack is taking them to the vet for their shots." James Bond was a black and white Great Dane and Zorro was an all black Husky and Dane cross. Olivia took them to work twice a week. "Maybe Cyrano and Durante could come and visit." She said playfully about Iris's big dogs.

"With all the females that come in there? I don't want to be the mother of the grooms just yet." She laughed.

"So you sound like you're in a good mood. Did you manage to avoid Brass tonight?"

"Negative. In fact if Nick Stokes hadn't hauled me out of there by the seat of my britches, Captain Brass would've been taken down a notch. I nearly hit him."

"You Iris? I can't see you hitting anyone. You're so gentle." Olivia said surprised.

"Thank you but you only know me now. You know the Iris that gave her life back to the Lord. If you would've seen Dallas Iris, you'd never question that I had the great Texas temper."

"Well so what did he say?"

"He told me I became a CSI to satisfy some television related fantasy."

"What a jerk."

"I guess he can be, and yet everyone else on our team says what a great man he is. I wish I knew why he disliked me so much."

"Well some men you just have to break in I guess."

"I hope I break him in before I break his jaw. Lord, forgive me for saying that. Bad Iris." She scolded herself.

"Hey don't sweat it. It's Saturday night and The Black Aces are playing at The Coalminer. We will have a wonderful time. Grace says she can pick you up on the way down and I'll meet you both there."

"I'm looking forward to it. The Black Aces are a great bunch of cowboys and they play a lot of the older stuff."

"Yes indeed. Jack is going over to play poker with Alan and Luke so he gave me his blessing. He told me not to bring home any strange cowboys. I asked him who could I bring home that was stranger than him!"

"Oh that was a good one. I envy you and your Jack. I don't think they make men that wonderful anymore." Iris said with a romantic sigh.

"The Lord cut him out of a fine cloth but don't tell him that, I don't want his head bigger than his stomach."

Iris laughed happily and told Olivia she would see her after work. She drove home and let her boys out back while she showered and put on her pajama top and shorts. The weather in Las Vegas was a lot warmer than Dallas. She went outside and checked the food and water for Cyrano and Durante and then slipped into bed.

Brass couldn't seem to get comfortable. The argument he has with Iris was on every last one of his nerves. He couldn't quite figure out why she put such a fire in his belly and he didn't like it. He got out of bed and got on the treadmill. He tried to workout in his mind just what it was about Iris that set him off. He was so engrained in his mental workout that walked for over an hour! He showered, put on his black and red shorts and collapsed into bed. The fish that he kept in the small aquarium by his bed were witness to his continuous grumbling in his sleep.

Iris woke up refreshed even before her alarm went off. She sat on the edge of her bed praying as she did every morning. Her heart's intention that afternoon was for Brass to warm up to her side. After she ate an English muffin with butter and jelly, she leashed up the dogs and began her one-mile walk to the park. It was warm outside and she was in good spirits by the time she arrived at home. Iris quickly dressed into black jeans and boots, with a rose colored button-down shirt. She sprayed some of her favorite perfume called Design onto her neck and was just in time for Grace's arrival.

"Iris!" The woman shouted rushing over to give her a big hug. Grace was a large woman in her mid-30's who had such a beautiful heart for people. Iris had loved her from the minute she'd met Grace and Olivia at church. The three of them had spent lots of time together.

"I talked to Olivia on my lunch and she was telling me about your latest problems with that Brass guy."

"I'm starting to really understand what Jesus meant when he said pray for your enemies. My stars he makes my life miserable at times."

"Ok well get in cause I have a theory."

Iris slid into the front seat of the 2008 Mazda 6 and buckled in. "All right I'm listening with my mental pad and pen ready. Fire away."

"Have you considered the fact that maybe he has a crush on you and he can't easily deal with that?"

Iris stared at Grace in complete and utter shock. "A crush? For heaven's sake Grace, this isn't high school."

"No it's not but some men still haven't figured out how to get out of that mentality. I'm just saying maybe you fluster him."

"Grace you are one of the last true romantics. I can't see that I fluster him in that way. He's just a grouch."

"All right you can shoot down my theory for now, but like a good CSI I know you will look for evidence."

"I will do that." Iris said getting out of the car at The Coalminer Dance Hall.

"Do what?" Olivia said walking up behind Iris.

"Grace said that Brass probably has a crush on me. Silly right?"

"Grace! I told you not to tell her that till we got more information!" Olivia squawked at Grace.

"What a minute? You agree with it?"

"A conspiracy theory takes at least two people Iris. But yes I think it is possible that he has a liking toward you. You just watch. In the meantime let's go inside. Maybe we can find you two some cowboys to dance with."

Grace and Iris piped up at the same time, "Yeah right."


	2. Ch2: A Pain in the Brass

When Iris moved to Las Vegas she'd gone to a few churches but she hadn't felt that sense of belonging, not until she'd walked into City of Lights Christian Church. Olivia and Grace were quick to speak to her. Olivia was in her mid 40's and with her blonde hair and gravelly voice she reminded Iris of Monica Quartermaine on General Hospital. Grace was in her mid 30's and heavy with auburn hair and brown eyes. She looked like a bigger version of Deborah Winger. She loved to laugh and dearly loved people, especially children. They'd hit it off right away and got together once a week. Iris was single and not exactly looking. Olivia was happily married and Grace was a romantic comedy waiting to happen. Her entire closet was full of romantic films from Cary Grant to Sean Connery. They all had a common interest in country music so they invited Iris to _The Coalminer_.

Grace, Olivia, and Iris stepped into _The Coalminer Dance Hall_. Iris had liked it the first time she'd been there. She had never been big on bars because she didn't drink alcohol but she loved the live country bands. The dancehall wasn't as large as _Gilley's_ or _Billy Bob's_ in Texas. Iris had been there on many occasions but found it rowdy at times. _The Coalminer_ had a large dance floor in the middle of the room, tables encircling it, and two bars in the back. The stage was set in front of the dance floor and at least three feet off the ground. _Red Apache_ was the opening band. They mainly played for the business crowds. _The Black Aces_ were a very talented band that played country from the 60's to the present. Iris secretly liked the look of the bass player named Brady.

The ladies sat down at the table they dubbed their own. They all ordered sodas from Billie the waitress. She was a favorite of theirs and extremely sweet.

"Hi ladies! How was your week?"

The three of them took turns filling her in on bits and pieces.

"Iris are you getting along better with that detective fellow?"

"Oh gosh, one never knows with him Billie."

"Well if he keeps fussing with you, you let me know. I'll have Bill go over and have a real nice talk with him."

The girls all laughed. Bill was Billie's husband, a cowboy that stood 6 feet 5 inches tall and could bench press the CSI team in one sitting.

"I'll be back with yall's drinks in a minute."

The three ladies talked about different events that had gone on during the week. Olivia was telling them about the St. Bernard that made off with her boss's lunch when she was on phone.

"By the time Jesse realized he had it, her entire lunch was nothing but a whiff of pastrami on Uncle Laddie's breath."

"Good thing Jesse loves that dog!" Grace laughed.

"Yeah it is. But I still had to get her lunch to replace that and so I didn't get my lunch till nearly 2 o'clock."

Grace worked in the pharmacy of the local drug store and always had her share of stories about the elderly people.

"Mr. Matabo, I feel so bad for him because he has Parkinson's, so when he gets the pills open, he shakes so bad he spills them all over. Then he has to get another prescription. And you know Medicare isn't the picture of compassion."

"Well it's too bad they don't have All's Well Drug Store here like they do in Dallas. The pharmacist there got into a big debate about mistreatment of the seniors in Dallas. By the end of that battle, the drug companies would roll over and play dead if he told them to. You should call him Grace. I bet he can get you some of those bottles with the easy caps and the pill dispenser. This way he would get one pill every time he pressed on the button. Remind me tomorrow and I'll get you the number. His name is Ralph Florazine."

"Sounds like an allergy pill." Olivia chimed in. They all laughed.

They all swapped events until _The Black Aces_ took the stage, and then it was more singing than talking. Olivia knew her share of cowboys and danced frequently. Grace always declined because she was too nervous, and Iris usually got passed up. She was used to it so it didn't bother her.

As Iris was singing along to the end of Waylon Jennings' "Brown-Eyed Handsome Man," one approached Iris. He was so tall he had to squat down to talk to her. His handsome features immediately made the butterflies in her stomach start doing the mambo. She'd seen him there before.

"I've been sitting over there watching you all night. Seems like you're ready to get out there and dance." He said in a deep voice.

It was no use; Iris's blush glimmered brighter than the small candles at their table. Before Iris could decline, Olivia piped up.

"Iris here was just saying how much she wished you'd come and ask her to dance, and here you are."

Iris nearly spit her water in the handsome face of her suitor. For emphasis, Grace kicked Iris's chair and without thinking Iris stood up.

"I'm glad I came and asked then." He took her hand possessively and led her to the floor like she was his. Iris glared at them.

"You lied to him." Grace said to Olivia not taking her eyes off Iris.

"Remind me to repent tomorrow and if I still have this smirk on my face, ask Pastor Malcolm to pray for me."

The song that began to play was "Listen to the Radio" by Don Williams and it made Iris flinch because it was the song that made her swoon at Brady.

"Um, I don't really know how to dance. I love it don't get me wrong and I really want to learn but all I'm saying is I don't want to injure you." Iris said nervously.

He laughed heartily and took quick possession of her waist. "It's just a two-step like this." He showed her the steps.

"Isn't that three steps?"

"It is a dance from Texas, some of them good ole boys can't count."

"You better watch it. I just moved here from Dallas."

"Begging your pardon, Iris, was it?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Amos and I'm from Amarillo so I can make fun of the boys if you'll let me. Now you ready to try it?"

"All right. Here goes the neighborhood." She made a few mistakes and had a horrible time not looking at her feet but by the end of the song she was feeling a little bit better.

"Not bad at all Miss Iris."

"Nothing compared to you. I see you dancing out here all the time."

"If you're good at something, then you should do it often and do it well. You want to try one more?"

She nodded and the next song was Brady's sister singing "On a Night Like This" by Trick Pony. Iris knew the song well and prayed she wouldn't blush too much. She didn't really have time because the song was faster and she had to concentrate on her steps. After the song Amos walked her back to her chair, her hand in his.

"I'll be back in a bit. Don't you run out on me before we get the last dance in you hear?"

"I won't I promise."

Olivia had also come back from a dance with Bill and she was smirking like a teenager at Iris the entire time. They waited until Bill and Amos walked away together and then the teasing began.

"Amos Hunter asked you to dance, Iris. I am beside myself." Olivia said.

"Is that bad?"

"No, Amos dances with a lot of women but I've never seen him do a double." Olivia added.

"He was teaching me to dance. I was too sloppy in the first one."

"And he told you to wait for the last dance. Iris, this is _The Black Aces_ do you remember what their last song is?" Grace asked excitedly.

Iris thought for a minute and then realizing it they all said it together, "Don't Close Your Eyes!" It was Iris's favorite song by Keith Whitley and also another Brady song.

"It doesn't mean anything. He just knows that I do better with the slow songs." Iris said feeling suddenly ashamed.

"We'll see." Said Olivia. "I miss my husband on nights like this but I'll forgive him if he's winning all the guys money at his poker game."

Amos danced throughout the night with many of the women in the place and was a gentleman with them all. He took Iris out for another dance and then quickly walked her back before heading outside.

"I think he left." Iris said half relieved and half disappointed.

After the final break was over for the band, Amos made another appearance. Then came the last song and Iris saw a tall blonde walk over to him. Iris figured that Amos would agree to dance but he seemed to decline her offer. He walked over to her instead.

"Last dance, you ready?" He held her tighter than the previous dances. The cologne he wore was playing happily with her senses. He even sang the song and Iris found herself fighting not to lay her head on his chest. The song finally ended and he didn't immediately let her go.

"I've taught many women to dance, but you get an A for advanced. Can I call or text you?"

"Sure." He led her back to the table and waited for her to write down her number as he chatted amicably with Grace and Olivia.

"I'll talk to you soon Iris." He leaned down and collected her in a tight hug, and then he winked and left her to her blushing.

Olivia and Grace teased her relentlessly at their evening breakfast haunt, The Sunnyside Diner. Iris hardly remembered ordering or talking to the ladies. In the midst of something about steer roping, her cell phone chimed.

Just thought I'd send you a quick goodnight. Sweet Dreams. Amos

"Grace you're in charge at church." Olivia said after seeing the smile on Iris's face.

"In charge of what?"

"Kicking Iris during service tomorrow. If Pastor starts talking about correction and he sees that smirk, Iris will be in an all day prayer session."

Iris never heard a word they said. She'd left her mind on the dance floor.

Iris floated through church and the rest of Sunday. She toted her phone around even to the bathroom and then finally scolded herself for being so silly. Monday started out wonderfully. She'd heard it through the grapevine known as Greg that Brass was investigating a robbery in the High Point district so Iris would be safe from him—or so she thought.

She was in ballistics talking to Bobby Dawson about a bullet she'd found at her last crime scene. The husky voice turned up behind her.

"King, you got a minute?"

Bobby gave her the "go get-em" look and she followed Brass into the hall.

"I found that hooker you were looking for."

"Sugar Spice?" She said almost giggling.

"That's the one. We caught her with a friend down in the High Point district. I figured since I was done with my robbery I'd go chasing down hookers. You ready to question her?"

"I believe so." He phoned chimed. "Oops I got a text. It might be Grissom or Catherine."

He rolled his eyes at the delay but he suddenly felt a different feeling arise when he saw her blush at the message.

Brass couldn't resist his urge to jab at her. "I hate when my girlfriends send me those sorta messages at work. Makes for a lonely night." He chuckled.

_Why the heck did I just say that?_ He wondered.

"It's not my boyfriend. Can we question our witness?"

"After you." He smirked.

Iris started off with her typical round of questions about Sugar Spice's whereabouts on the night Peter Pizazz, her pimp, was murdered. The woman was rather sarcastic but kept eyeing Brass.

"You in the mood for something other than a donut, Captain?" Sugar Spice said leaning further over the table so as to reveal more of her assets.

"Sugar and Spice ain't my thing. I've got more of buxom brunette craving myself. But you seem pretty popular maybe you can get me a date with Rosie Roxie. Now that's one cinnamon role I can sink my teeth into." He said with a wink.

In the blink of an eye Sugar Spice was out of her chair and halfway over the table trying to claw at Brass in anger. In the process she shoved Iris to the floor. Brass didn't flinch or even move to help Iris.

"Roxie ain't anything in these parts but some corn trash from Nebraska! I told Zazz not to let her on the strip!" She screamed.

"So Roxie got all the hot numbers and you were left with broken-down gamblers on Fremont Street. Is that why you killed Zazz?"

"I'd kill her too if she wasn't working my corner right now!"

"Jonas, show Miss Spice her new corner in the cell would you?" He said motioning to the cop restraining her.

Iris stood with her back to the one-way mirror and stared at Brass with new eyes. The fire in her was explosive.

"What just happened Captain?" She asked biting her teeth.

"That was what we call combat training. You took that hit like a pro. I bet you'll call up your boyfriend and tell him that you got knocked on the floor just like they do it on television huh? I bet they didn't teach you that in that fancy school you went to. Old ladies with cancer very seldom wake up on the table to throw punches!"

He'd really meant most of that as a joke to calm her from being thrown to the ground but one look in her eyes and he knew she wasn't going to laugh.

"What? Wait just a minute here! First of all, if you hadn't been baiting her like a pit bull after a steak, I would've gotten what I needed. Hodges already got me the evidence I needed to arrest her. All I wanted was a simple confession after I confronted her with the evidence!" Iris said still amazed that she hadn't began screaming at him.

"You got your confession." He shrugged.

"At my expense! And second of all just where do you get your information? I didn't become a CSI because of television. I've loved science and human anatomy since I was in high school. I might've become a doctor but my three-year-old niece was murdered and no one ever found her killer. I didn't go to some fancy school either I went to the University of Texas. In between classes and studying I spent countless hours at the county morgue, learning autopsy with Dr. Marvin Shadows. And I wish they were all old ladies with cancer instead of teenagers killed in gang violence, then maybe I could've slept better those first few years!"

"Yeah go figure. Here in Vegas its all about the drunks and hookers."

Iris steamed some more. "And remember I'd been a CSI for over five years in Dallas before I came here. Yes I have feelings but I also have passion to do my job because the world is a brutal place and no one should die like these people do! Just because you've been a cop since preschool doesn't give you the right to be cold and cruel."

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked Grissom who was standing behind the glass watching the latest encounter.

"Why get pay-per-view? Brass and Iris work together and I get the fights for free. Plus, you know I am the lead CSI and supervisor if there's going to be a murder on my watch then I want to have first crack at the evidence." He said humorously.

"So you're here to protect Iris?" She said over the yelling.

"Iris? No way I'm here to protect Brass. If he delivers another one of his famous wisecrack one-liners, Iris is pulling off the gloves."

Catherine thought about this for a minute and then pulled Warrick and Nick in the room with them. She explained what Grissom had just said.

"Fifty bucks says Iris slugs him." Catherine said.

"Iris? Not a chance. She's mellow. She'll just put him in his place." Warrick added.

"No way mi amigo she's gonna pop him." Nick said with a chuckle.

"I can't condone gambling in the lab." Grissom said. "But as we aren't in the lab I got twenty on Iris with facial contact of a violent nature."

"Three to one odds? I can dig it. You're on." Warrick said. "Good thing we work graveyard and no one else is here."

They stood and watched the fight already in progress.

"I maybe short but I'm tough!" Iris shouted now losing all her patience.

"If you're so tough why did I see you crying after we nabbed Johnny Felt?" He demanded.

"He hit me across the face right before you got there! I made O'Reilly and Greg keep it quiet because you're so darn awful to me!"

"Well in that case, may I recommend a self-defense class; because in two months you've been hit more times than Evander Holyfield. Wouldn't want you to cry in front of Catherine and Sara, now those are some tough chicks!" He said smugly.

The slap came so fast and so hard that Iris was certain she'd broken a bone in her hand. Her hand was burning and Brass's face was glowing like he was nine months pregnant. He looked at her almost with admiration.

"Well that's a good start, King!" He nodded with a mild grin and then he was gone.

Iris sat down at the table with her head in her hands. She felt the all too familiar tremble of guilt in her gut. What in the world had come over her? She'd dealt with arrogant cops in Dallas. Ninety percent of the forces in Texas were all arrogant punks right out of the academy. She'd always shrugged them off and called it a day. But this was totally out of character for her. Iris had the temperament of Daniel since she'd rededicated her life back to God.

"Bravo!" Catherine said opening the door with Nick and Warrick behind her. Grissom had collected his winnings and headed for an online beetle auction.

"Really Iris, it's about time someone put Brass in his place. He's a great guy really but he needs a chick to clean his clock now and then." Warrick said with a grin.

Iris was mortified. Not only had she lost control but she'd had an audience the entire time. She felt the horrible embarrassment burning up through her face.

"Excuse me guys." She said and ran past them. She sat in the private bathroom down by the trace lab. It was a coed handicap bathroom that was rarely used. Iris put her face in her hands and sobbed miserably. She'd just had the perfect weekend and now she was about to have the worst week.

"Now I know how you felt Lord. But you didn't lose your cool. I have been humbled and humiliated all in one night. Well there's nowhere to go but up from here. Please help me find the strength not to kill him."


	3. Ch3: Steers and Stars

Iris thankfully did not see Brass until Thursday night. By then she was eagerly awaiting Friday night so she could see Amos again. Iris was on her way to the lab when he cell phone rang.

"Hello Boss Shakespeare!" She said cheerfully.

"Iris, what's that song playing when I call?" Grissom asked.

Iris blushed slightly as she thought of Amos.

"It's called Don't Close Your Eyes by Keith Whitley. Sorry I guess it isn't very professional I just happened to stumble on it."

"Well the boss here approves. In fact, I am jotting it down here on my notepad so I can download it at home later. Where are you?"

"Heading down Riviera Drive toward Robin Way."

"Good, when you get to Robin Way make the left instead of the right and head over to Monte Cristo Estates, house number 113. O'Reilly will meet you there, and I'll have the crew with me. It's a big one tonight; we're all working the case. Looks like a house party with lots of fatalities. Don't process until we get there."

"You got it Toyota. Be there in ten minutes."

The Monte Cristo Estates was located in one of the classy parts of Vegas, Iris passed by them at least once a week on her way to the grocery store. When she arrived on the scene her stomach clenched to see Brass talking to O'Reilly. She was fairly certain that Warrick mentioned Brass having the night off. She parked on the other of the street and waited patiently until the team arrived. She quickly shot off a text message to Olivia.

_Pray for me. Brass is here tonight and I haven't seen him since the other night. Lord help me._

Iris smiled as she pressed send. Grace had been after Iris for months to learn text messaging but Iris had maintained the Stone Age. Grace persisted and Iris began to slowly learn. Typing a full sentence was for Iris was like Raymond Burr winning the Boston Marathon. The knock on her window startled her. When she looked up she saw Nick smiling in at her.

"Sorry Iris. I actually stood here for a few minutes. I didn't want to interrupt your text, you were concentrating so hard." He teased.

"Hey I'm getting better but I must admit I need more practice."

"You can text me anytime. I'll help you practice." He winked.

She walked with Nick to meet the team and was relieved that Brass was engaged with Catherine. Grissom sent her to work the scene in the house. Iris, who was always the chef at heart, decided to scan the kitchen. She had been dying to see what the kitchens in big fancy houses like this looked like. According to O'Reilly there were eleven dead bodies on the premises. Iris's first victim was in the kitchen. It was the only body found inside. The rest of the bodies were on the outside in the front yard. As she came around the corner, Iris encountered Brass. He seemed to be examining shoe prints that lead from the body to the pantry door. The shoes were obviously that of a child. She stood off to the side as he gestured for her to remain quiet. Then startling her, he spoke loudly.

"Boy, what a mess if I was a little kid I'd be so scared. I am so glad I am a policeman and I capture the bad guys. My mommy told me that policemen are nice and they help kids when they are scared. I sure wish there was a kid I could help."

Brass crouched down facing the pantry door. He hardly waited a minute before the pantry door flew open and a little girl ran into his outstretched arms.

"Oh well hello there sweetheart." He said picking her up and turning her away from the dead body on the floor. He carried her into the backyard where he knew it was secure. A small black and white Boston terrier whined at Brass's leg.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Katie." She whispered.

"Katie? I have a dog named Katie. It's my favorite name is the whole world. And who is this little fella, Katie?"

"That's my doggy Snoopy."

He sat down on the brick wall holding Katie on his lap. He wanted to be tender with her.

"How old are you Katie?"

"Four."

"A big girl, aren't you? Well my name is James and I'm a policeman."

"Why don't you have a star on your shirt?" She said pointing to his chest.

"It's too shiny and I don't want to get it dirty. Here, look."

He pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket and let her run her fingers over the star. Kids were smart, they knew what made a policeman and Katie was no exception.

"James, where is my mommy?"

He looked at her for a second. He had already assumed that the dead woman on the floor was Kathie's mother.

"I don't know, baby. Did you see her today?"

"Uh-huh she was going to buy cookies for me at the store. She told me to watch Dennis till she came back."

"And who is Dennis?"

"My brother."

"And how old is Dennis."

She held up two fingers.

"Uh-huh and where is Dennis now?"

"Sleeping."

"Ok you see that lady over there by the door? Her name is Sandra. She's a policewoman and she's going to sit here with you until I go check on Dennis. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Do you want a hamburger? It just has cheese and ketchup on it." Again she nodded. "Ok when I come back from checking on Dennis I will bring you one all right?"

"I don't want you to go. Stay here. The bad guys might come back."

"Listen sweetheart. There are ten policemen here. The bad guys won't come back I promise you. How about I give you my star and you hold it real tight until I get back? Can you do that for me? I need a special little girl to keep my star safe. Can you keep it safe, Katie?"

She looked at his badge and slowly nodded. Then she hugged his neck really tight before releasing him. Brass walked Katie over to Officer Sandra Harris and went through the gate.

"Iris, can you help me process in here?" Nick said quietly behind her.

"I'm all yours hon. Do you want me to start east side and you come from the west side and we can meet in the middle at the body?"

"Sounds good to me."

They unpacked their individual kits and began to photograph, fingerprint, and tag.

"Iris, can I you something?"

"Sure, do I need to bring my notepad?" She asked.

"No, this isn't about the scene. Listen, I know you and Brass have your differences but try not to think too badly about the guy."

"I try not to Nick but he treats me differently than everyone else and for no good reason either. I see the way he is with Sara and Catherine. With me it seems like he picks up his mental Louisville Slugger when I enter the room." Iris said pondering her own problem.

"You mind hearing the theory of a Texas Longhorn?"

"As one Longhorn to another I'd be honored."

"Have you ever seen the TV show, The Nanny?"

"That's the one with the lady from Queens, New York that speaks with a sharp nasal accent. Yes, I have seen an episode or two. I couldn't pass a quiz on it however."

"Ok well there's the butler named Niles and the boss's partner named CC. They are constantly bickering and making snide comments but in the last season you find out that all their tension was really love. I'll bring you the DVD's. Anyway my point is, maybe Brass has a Texas sized crush on you."

"Nick, you must've been hit over the head or something of that nature. I have a better chance of Ecklie falling in love with me."

"You heard that rumor about Ecklie too? Yeah I'd watch out. The other rumor is that he loves Dwight Yoakam and loves to dance in his living room to KC and the Sunshine Band on dates."

Iris looked horrified at the proposition that Ecklie would find her appealing.

"Iris, you went pale. I was only kidding about Ecklie. Are you going to pass out?"

"No, just can't imagine Ecklie being into disco."

"Well-" Nick started but was interrupted.

Brass suddenly had Iris by the arm and was leading her into the hallway.

_Now what? _Iris wondered.

"Dennis, the little brother is missing and we're still unsure where Katie's mother is. I was able to contact Katie's aunt and uncle and they are flying in from Hawaii as soon as they can. They live down the street from your house. I don't want Katie spending the night in child services so I cleared it with Grissom. You are going to take Katie home and I'll come over after all of this mess. Then we'll meet in the morning to bring her to her aunt and uncle. Here, take my Jeep over to Walmart and get the kid some clothes since the scene is still evidence, and then come back and get her. I'll explain it to Katie." He grabbed Iris's hand and dropped his keys into them and then turned around and headed out the back door. Iris was stunned at how quickly she'd been roped into this.

Grissom came in to take over processing with Nick. "Iris, you're free to go."

Iris nodded and turned to walk through the kitchen. Nick grabbed her arm and leaned close to her.

"See I told you he likes you. How else would he know where you lived? Looks like the rest of us have competition now. See you later." He said with a wink.

Iris hadn't been able to speak for a full ten minutes. When she got into Brass's Jeep Liberty and drove away from the scene, her mind began to race. Was Nick right about Brass? How did he know where she lived? What did Nick mean by competition? What in the world smelled so good in Brass's Jeep? Was it cologne?

She drove to the Walmart and picked out an outfit and pajamas for Katie. On her way to the register she walked down the toy aisle and picked up the fuzziest teddy bear she could find. On her way back Iris studied Brass's vehicle for signs of a human life outside the department. The Jeep seemed too new for personal touches except for the smell of cologne which she found herself inhaling deeply. At the stoplight, her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the glove box and found only registration, insurance, and a tire gauge. When she opened the console beside her the fragrance hit her strongly. The area was much too busy for Iris not to pay attention so she had to wait till the next light before she could investigate. She became highly annoyed when almost every light was green or just turning green. Finally she got her chance.

"Jovan NRG" She read to herself. The light turned as she was examining the bottle and when the car behind her scared her out of her reverie she accidentally sprayed it half up her nose. Immediately she began to sneeze. Every time she sneezed the scent became more intoxicating and Iris actually began to giggle at the ridiculous experience.

Finally she pulled up the house and found Brass and Katie waiting in the front. He went to say something to Iris and immediately recognized his cologne. The smirk on his face said it all but surprisingly he didn't say anything about it.

"Katie, this is Iris. She is my friend and she helps catch the bad guys too." He said kneeling beside her.

"Do you have a gun?" Katie asked.

"Yes I do. So I promise the bad guys will not come and get us. I also have two big dogs at home and they catch bad guys too."

"Can Snoopy come with us?"

"Snoopy has to stay here and protect the house from the bad guys. But I promise you can see him tomorrow, ok?" Brass promised.

"Ok."

"Now give me a big hug until I see you tomorrow." The little girl held onto his neck and squeezed tightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise. You be a good girl and Snoopy and I will see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Ok. Bye James." She waved sadly and took Iris's hand.

"Benson over there put the car seat in for you just a second ago. I'll be over later to check on things and grab my Jeep. Thanks King."

"Sure thing Captain."

Iris helped strap Katie in her seat and then she gave her the teddy bear. She squeezed it tightly.

"Can I call him James?"

"Yes sweetie you can call him James."

They backed up and Katie waved goodbye to Brass. Iris turned the radio on to find the same country station she listened to. It was a mix of old and new country. Katie held onto James and petted the bear's head.

"My brother Dennis has a dog that's red and white. He calls him Dog Dog."

"Do you love your little brother?"

"Yeah, except when he bites me."

Iris smiled as she pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Now listen when we go inside I'm going to put you on the stool because my two dogs get excited to see new people."

"I like doggies."

"You are a smart little girl and sweet too."

Katie intrigued Cyrano and Durante. Iris let them out the backdoor and took Katie down the hall to the extra bedroom.

"Here look I got you some pretty pajamas at the store."

"Dora!" She said excitedly. Iris knew Dora was a big hit with the kids.

"Do you like Finding Nemo?" Iris asked.

"Yup! I like the turtles!"

"Me too." Iris said as she turned the TV on. "Here put your jammies on and I will put Nemo on in the living room ok?"

"Ok. Can James watch Nemo too?"

"Sure. If you give him to me I will find him a nice pillow to sit on."

Katie thought about this for a minute and then handed Iris the fuzzy black teddy bear.

A couple minutes later Katie came out of the room with her Dora pajamas on. She informed Iris that she had to go potty and Iris showed her where the bathroom was. After turning on the light Iris went down the hall. Four was the age of independence for little kids so Iris wanted to give her privacy. A minute later Katie came down the hall and climbed on the couch. Iris had let Cyrano and Durante back inside so they went right to Katie and began to sniff. After a minute Cyrano retreated to his food dish. Durante on the other hand lay on the floor next to the sofa where Katie was above him. Iris turned on Nemo. Thirty minutes later, Katie was sound asleep and Iris prayed over her that she would not have nightmares or feel insecure. She picked the little girl up and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. She turned the radio on lightly so if Katie woke up she wouldn't be frightened. The last thing she did was to take the nightlight out of the kitchen and place it in the socket near Katie headboard. Durante suddenly appeared in the door and climbed up on the foot of the bed. It was strange behavior because Durante liked to sleep on the big dog pillow in her bedroom. She tried to coax him off but he wouldn't move. Iris gave up figuring her would come out when he was ready.

Iris retreated to the living room and looked at her watch. It was almost 10:30pm. She reached for her cell phone. There was a new text message from Amos.

_I wanna dance with you. Twirl you all around the floor. That's what they intended dancing for. I just wanna dance with you….._

Iris blushed and then as if she'd been caught thinking about Amos, she sneezed. Immediately she smelled Brass's cologne in her nose and began to blush harder. She decided to call Olivia.

"Monica Quartermaine's residence." Olivia teased. Iris had told Olivia how much she physically reminded her of the General Hospital character. "Is it Friday already?"

"In an hour an hour and a half it is."

"Then aren't you supposed to be playing Corpse Bride?"

"Technically, but I got off early and I needed someone to talk to." Iris said nervously.

"Well you're in luck. I have the day off tomorrow and my man Dr. Greg House isn't on till Tuesday. Oh and my wonderful hubby called from Memphis whining about how much he missed me. I told him that we were going to Orlando together next month and that he was only in Memphis for the weekend. He was the one who told his partner that he'd attend all the dental seminars for him. Normally he only has three a year but because he took Parker's place, he has eleven."

"Poor Jack. He is always so miserable without you. You are so lucky to have that kind of marriage."

"You're right I do miss him. It's a good thing James Bond is such a big dog. I make him lay up here next to me so I kid myself into thinking Jack is home."

"Very romantic." Iris teased.

"So how did you get early release tonight?"

Iris told Olivia all the details of the evening. She blushed horribly when she came to Nick's part about Brass's crush. And she caused Olivia physical pain when she told her about the cologne inhalation while Olivia was drinking her Pepsi. Olivia said she spewed it out her nose and it burned terribly.

"Now that we both have a nose full of unusual fluids." Iris sniffed. "I have to wonder why Brass is so awful to me."

"Well I have to go with Nick on this one Iris. I think you might get under Brass's skin. He probably does have a crush on you."

"This isn't high school, Olivia."

"Name one guy that has actually figured that out. I'm telling you sometimes I think that Jack sees his dental practice as an ongoing elective in high school. It's a guy thing. And then there's Nick's comment about competition. Did you tell him about Amos?"

Iris had nearly forgotten about her text from him. "No, I didn't tell anyone about Amos, I barely had time to process the scene."

"So does competition mean that Nick likes you too?"

"What is this business of conspiracy here?" Iris said shaking her head.

"It's not a conspiracy. We know Amos likes you. Brass might be playing high school prom dates and Nick is like the quarterback on the football team. And guess what Iris King, they all seem to be showing interests in their own way." Olivia said not hiding her amusement.

"Oh brother! Amos and I had three dances together and he's text me twice with George Strait lyrics. Brass is about as friendly to me as Jackie Gleason is to the Bandit, and Nick is just a friend of mine who happens to resemble something off Baywatch. I would hardly call them interested."

"Look at it this way Iris. If Brass is mean to you again, you can always have your two Texas cowboys rope Brass and leave him in the desert with the rattle snakes!"

"Olivia! Sheesh! I don't hate the guy!" She said laughing.

"Just one question, Iris. How does Brass know where you live?"

Iris hadn't remembered Nick's comment until then and the fact that he had asked her the same question got Iris's blood pressure elevated.

"Olivia, I have to go. I think Brass is here to claim his Jeep."

"Romeo number two awaits behind door number one." She teased.

"You just wait till tomorrow. Call you later. Bye,"

Iris got up from the sofa and gently prepared herself. She was surprised to see Nick.

"Nick! I thought you were Brass."

"I'm a little too tall and a little too Texan to be Brass man."

"Thankfully. Come in. What do you got there?"

"Oh here you go. This is the final three seasons of The Nanny. I also brought this stuffed dog for Katie."

"You are caramel fudge in blue jeans!"

"Um wow! Thanks I think. Actually the dog was sent over by Brass."

"Oh well fudge then! Come in and sit down."

Iris showed him to the sofa. Durante came down the hall to investigate and then went back to Katie. Iris grabbed some Coca Cola's from the fridge and sat across from Nick in her lazy boy recliner.

"Now that we have some time, tell me about your basketball team."

"Oh yeah. We call the team Rolling Revival. The kids range from 13 to 17 in age. We have practices at Orion Park right behind the church. It's just me and our other coach. He's taught me a lot about coaching, basketball, and hanging out with the kids. You should come and meet them one day."

"I totally will! And whom do they play against?"

"No one yet because the team is still in practice."

"What a shame! I bet they are fantastic!"

"They're awesome kids and I love them a lot. Sometimes I look at them and their innocence and I feel ashamed of how I acted at their age. I was a terror when I was a little buckaroo."

"I think we all have regrets, hon. God forgives us. That's what's important. What made you join the youth program?"

"Two kicks in the head or as Pastor likes to call them, Godsmacks!"

"Greg would love that. Godsmack is like his favorite band."

"Totally. Well the first one happened after these two teenagers got high and decided to walk on the guardrails up on the Stratosphere. They were sixteen and fourteen and Warrick and I had to process the scene. I have never seen such anguish in two mother's eyes."

"My least favorite part of this job for sure."

"The second wakeup call was worse and far more personal. You may not like me after I tell you."

"Judge not lest ye be judged. So have no fear sweetie."

"I met this woman a couple years ago named Kristi. She had a few issues in the mall and she robbed this guy after she drugged and seduced him. Well maybe not seduced him cause she was paid for her services, so to speak. She was a hooker. Anyway I worked both cases and Kristi was a really nice girl. She was just lost and needed some guidance. Heck so was I. I saw her one night arguing with this guy so I forced her to let me take her home. One thing led to another and I kinda gave in to the flesh. But I really did care about her. I left the next morning and then I came by later in the afternoon. She'd been murdered."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah and of course all the evidence pointed to me. I nearly lost my job and went to jail but thankfully Catherine is exceedingly good at her job. She cleared me with the evidence. I'd had a run in with her so-called boss and he killed her. But as I was trying to figure out my life both in and out of jail and CSI, I began to pray like I did when I was a little boy. I told God if he would save me from all of this and clear my name that I would follow his lead for my life."

"And so you did."

"Yeah but he didn't tell me like he told Moses."

"I would say a burning, non-consuming bush in Vegas would be hard to understand but then again it is Vegas. People think that getting mugged is part of some sideshow." Iris laughed.

"True enough. Well anyway this other coach asked me to come watch the kids practice. I knew this really cool jumpshot technique and I showed it to the kids. Coach asked me to come and help with the kids. Then the following weekend I started talking to this guy who said he attended the church that the kids went to, He was so totally cool that we talked for hours. I felt like I could tell him anything. As we are all walking out to the parking lot he shakes my hand and introduces himself as Pastor Rocky. He's the senior pastor of our church. He asked me to help Coach with the kids and even said he thought I'd do well helping with the youth group if I rededicated my life to Christ. I did and Pastor Rocky gave me the opportunity to work with the kids. He said it was nice to talk to me one on one. I had no idea who he was so I had no reason to try and impress him. And he loves that I'm a CSI."

"What a truly amazing testimony to God, Nick. I see how you interact with kids, I bet you will be a great youth pastor."

"Thank you Iris."

"You're welcome. Now I'll have to hit up your practices."

"The kids like to show off their talents so it would be great for you to come and meet coach and the kids."

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait. Our church is nice as well but there's rumors in the air that our Pastor and his wife are going to Maryland to open a church there. So I might be out looking for a new house if that should happen."

"Well I think you would really like our church. I better head home and do a bit of reading. Can I get Brass's keys?"

"I thought he was coming to get his own Jeep?"

"He was till I asked to go in his place. I can't say that he exactly fought me over it."

"Yeah I thought not." Iris walked Nick to the door handing him the keys.

"I'm so glad you're part of our team. I trust you so completely and I promise you are worth far more than you're weight and mine in gold. Believe that and you are going to have the best cowboy out there."

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Iris." He said and left.

Iris felt her body shake. Was she imagining it? Did Nick Stokes just kiss her?

Iris dialed Olivia's number as she walked Nick walk to the Jeep.

"Olivia put down the Pepsi and hold onto your hot flashes. You aren't going to believe what I'm about to tell you."


	4. Ch4: Angels and Duckponds

"This better be good Iris, my Davey is on." (By Davey, Olivia meant David Letterman)

"Olivia, put Davey on DVR, you'll want the front row interview for this!"

Iris told her all about Nick's visit and how wonderful it felt to hear her say that he was comfortable with her.

"Sounds sweet. Nick is such a nice guy."

"Olivia, hold on tight to your Pepsi, he uh kinda kissed me before he left."

Iris heard a series of crashes on the other end. Then she heard Olivia's distant yelling to hold on. Finally after what seemed like half the night Olivia returned.

"Good heavens lady, what in the world was all that?"

"I knocked my bowl of popcorn flying and when I went to retrieve the remote that fell with it, I fell off the bed. As you know, Jack bought us this impossibly high king size bed and falling from it is like King Kong falling from the Empire State Building!"

"Oh my! Are you all right?"

"I am but my poor dogs think I've lost my mind. At least they like to eat popcorn."

"So you're ok then?"

"Well that depends dear Iris. Did I just hear you say that Mr. Texas Titanium went fourth and goal on your lips?"

Iris felt the blush creep up her next like a silent disease. "Yes and in the meantime Amos is blowing up my phone, and to top it all of you, Grace, and Mr. Double T Stokes are trying to convince me that Brass has a crush on me! That's a lot of drama for a woman who blushes watching the Cialis commercials on television."

"Oh I have to tell Grace, she just got off work. Let's conference call her shall we?"

Iris had no time to object. A minute later Olivia came back on the line. "Iris? Gracie?"

"We're here!" They said together.

"Nice!"

"Grace you better pull over. Iris had one humdinger of a night. You know Mr. McDreamy Nick Stokes?"

"I've heard tons about him but never had the pleasure."

"Well get this, Iris now has herself a man pyramid!"

"Olivia!" Iris squeeled.

"Whoa! What do you mean Olives?" She said to Olivia using her nickname.

"Amos is texting love notes, Brass is playing hard ball, and now Nick kissed Iris in her own home!"

"Oh man! I wish I had your problems Iris. Did you kiss Nick back?"

"Grace, do not encourage her! Listen you two Nick is far younger than me. I barely met Amos, and Brass is not worth mentioning right now. Will you both see reason?" Iris pleaded.

There was silence on the line and then Grace burst out singing "Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married, going to the chapel and we're gonna get married."

Olivia burst into hysterics and Iris covered her face with the pillow. Finally after the third chorus line, they stopped.

"Iris you give yourself no credit at all." Olivia huffed.

"She's right Iris. You are a smart, sassy, loveable, intelligent woman with a heart bigger than Texas. Of course they'd be crazy about you!" Grace added.

"My phone's beeping." Iris suddenly proclaimed. "Hold on, oh lovely it's Brass."

They both tore into fits of giggles.

"Be right back hold on." Iris clicked over.

"Hello?"

_That was strange it sounded like Letterman in the background and then went silent._

"Hey King, it's Jim Brass. I was just calling to check on Katie."

"She's sleeping soundly under the protection of my dog."

"Good, good. Her aunt and uncle will be at the station tomorrow at 10am. Can you bring her down?"

"Sure can."

"By the way did you let her play with my cologne bottle? Smells stronger than usual."

Iris seethed with embarrassment. "No, I was trying to find the parking brake and hit your console. It smelled interesting so I went to smell it and it sprayed me."

"I bet old Amos didn't like you smelling like another man. That's reminds me, he isn't sleeping with you tonight is he?"

"Jim Brass! You have some nerve! How dare you?"

"Hey I'm responsible for Katie and I have to ensure her safety."

"If you didn't trust me then why did you ask me to take her home?"

"It was either you or Hodges and well I don't think the guy knows how to flip a burger, let alone take care of a kid."

"So that's it? I'm the lesser of two evils."

"I wouldn't say that. I figured if you couldn't do the job, your dogs would at least protect her."

"I would give every ounce of Texas blood in my body to knock you to the floor at the gym, but I wouldn't want you to crawl out on hands and knees in front of real men like Nick and Warrick." Iris said getting herself worked up.

"Please hot rod, I've been rolling females bigger than Stokes since I was in kindergarten. Any time you're ready King. Better wear a pillow on your back, cause I'm going to pin you to the mat with such force, Lou Ferrigno will look weak. See you in the morning. Good night mouth!" And with that he hung up.

"What a jerk!" Iris proclaimed seemingly to herself.

"Grace did you call the fire department? I think Brass and Iris just burned down Atlanta again." Olivia said suddenly scaring Iris out of her reverie.

"I think we better get with Archie from CSI and have him rig a camera in the gym. That was hot, Iris!"

"I can't believe you two were listening! See I told you I am a cell phone dummy! Look what happened!"

"Not our fault Iris, you said hold on and then you conferenced Brass in with us. We had front row seats to the event! I need a cold shower now!" Grace announced.

"Oh me too! And Iris you were magnificent! Hands down that man wants you barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen." Olivia chimed.

"Ladies! This is how Brass always treats me. Forget it, your little idea is far-fetched. Now if you don't mind, you heard the man, I have to drop Katie off in the morning so I have to go to bed." Iris stated.

"Who's Katie?" Grace asked.

"Part of the long story, let Iris go to bed and have manly dreams of Brass and Stokes. I'll fill you on all the details. Goodnight Iris. By the way, just press the red button to disconnect."

"Ok fine. Grace I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow night and Olivia we'll be there at 6:30. It's my driving night so Olivia you pick our dinner spot."

"Tio's Tacos!" She said without hesitation.

"I knew you'd pick that. You've been texting me everyday about their Nacho Volcanoes." Grace laughed.

"Hey we deserve it Gracie, we haven't missed a night at the gym in two weeks!"

"We wish you could go with us Iris." Grace said.

"I know. I'm there in spirit. Gotta work on the night moves. Goodnight girls. Behave yourselves."

"Not a chance!" Olivia teased.

Iris fell sound asleep on the couch with little help. The next time she opened her eyes; Durante was the first thing she saw. Katie stood beside him.

"Good morning sweetie. Are you hungry?"

The little girl nodded.

"Can the doggy eat too?"

"Yes the doggy will get breakfast too. Come and sit at the table."

She followed Iris to the table. Durante parked at her feet.

"Katie girl, do you like waffles?"

"Yeah, my mommy puts them in the toaster."

"Well how about I show you a different way and you can help?"

She smiled slightly.

"Ok come here sweetie."

Iris made waffles in the waffle iron and let Katie help her fold in the mixture with a few chocolate chips. Then she gave Katie the syrup and let her fill the holes before cutting it up.

After they finished eating, Iris took Katie to her bathroom to take a bath. This was also an excellent time for Iris to check for any signs of abuse while she splashed around in the water. Iris was happy to discover that the little girl did not have any outward signs of abuse other than a tiny scratch on her arm. Given the way Katie spoke of her, Iris knew that the mother was a good one.

After the bath Katie was dressed in a red and white shirt with stars on the front and a pair of red shorts and red and white sneakers. As Iris had selected this from her store adventure, she was extremely pleased that it looked so nice.

Iris's Yukon was where Nick had left it, with the car seat strapped in. They drove the three miles to the police station, which was adjacent to the CSI building. Katie clenched her Jim bear tightly. Brass was already there speaking to two of his officers. This however did not stop Katie. She ran at full speed, wrapping herself around Brass's leg.

_At least someone sees the good in him._ Iris thought to herself

"Well hello my sweet Katie." He said picking her up. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Did you sleep good?"

"No, I want my mommy and my doggie and my brother."

"I have your doggie in the other room. We'll go see him in a minute, ok?"

She nodded and put her head down on his shoulder.

Iris stood in the background and felt the emotions rising up in her. Brass nodded slightly to her and walked off with Katie. The buzzing of her phone broke Iris from her reverie.

"_I wanna dance with you. Twirl you all around the floor. That's what they intended dancing for." See you tonight._

Iris blushed and quickly hid her phone. Her duty to Katie complete, Iris climbed into her SUV and headed home to sleep.

She crept into the house so as not to alert her dogs to her presence. In one quick motion, Iris was in her long nightshirt and buried beneath the crisp coolness of her sheets. She had just begun to doze off when her ringtone startled her awake because it played "You Give Love a Bad Name." by Bon Jovi. She now remembered that she'd asked Grace to spunk up her phone. It was Brass.

"Hello again Captain Brass."

"Hey King, where you at?"

"I came home to get some much needed shut eye."

"Thought you were working this case with me?"

"Nick and Catherine have it."

"Not according to Ecklie or Grissom."

"Brass I haven't even slept yet. And today's my day off."

"Hey it wasn't my first choice either. I had things to do last night too but big cases require the big bosses."

"Hot date?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"You getting in line for the next one if I need it?" Brass smacked himself in the forehead.

"I don't think Amos would like that very much, Captain." Iris smacked herself in the forehead.

"Is that right? Well just get down here. I need a geek to tell the relatives what happened." And with that he hung up.

"Cranky." She declared.

Iris grumbled all the way back down to CSI. She was surprised that she didn't see Brass when she arrived. She met with Katie's aunt and uncle and gave them as much detail as forensics and evidence would allow.

"Will you come visit me and Snoopy and my teddy bear? His name is James. See he has a star on his shirt like you."

"Yes he does. It keeps him and Katie and Snoopy safe. Now I want you to promise if you get really scared that you hold onto James and you talk to Jesus ok? He will be right there to help ok?"

"Ok I will."

He hugged her tightly and she kissed his cheek. Iris would have been swept away by the display but Brass was certainly an ogre around her.

"Plant one more right there little lady." He said pointing to the other cheek. She gladly bestowed another kiss and giggled when he did.

"Auntie Christa!" She said as Brass set her down.

"Hey Christa and Paul! I didn't know Katie was your niece."

"Yeah Shannon is my sister." Paul said. "Iris told us some of the stuff. Do you have any leads?"

"Well why don't you two step into a room with me and we'll talk it over. You can fill me in on some stuff about your sister."

"Hey King, stay with my Katie. Take her to the duck pond across the street. Sheldon's got her dog outside."

Iris knew to the marrow of her bones that Brass had done it on purpose. She recalled that Warrick had once talked about Brass being graveyard supervisor until he became captain at LVPD. She knew that Brass could explain the forensics but they weren't needed to explain the details to a family. No, she was there to serve as a babysitter for Katie. Luckily, Iris adored the little girl and didn't mind the extra time away from sleeping.

"Let's go get Snoopy and then we'll go get some bread to feed the ducks."

"Quack quack quack! I love duckies!"

"Me too."

They headed to the Up All Night Convenience Store to buy bread. Iris tied Snoopy up and they quickly bought bread and headed for the pond. Iris spent many days at the duck pond. In Dallas the closest pond was ten miles away and littered with garbage and panhandlers. She and Katie sat on the bench and tossed small pieces of bread at the grateful ducks. Snoopy barked happily at the birds if they came too close to his Katie.

After the bread was finished, an ice cream truck drove by playing the Hokie Pokie music. Iris thought it would be fun to teach Katie. Pretty soon they were laughing and dancing together. Iris had just got to her favorite part where you put your booty in. She was shaking it all about when Katie turned the opposite way and began to giggle. Iris didn't need to turn around to know Brass was smirking behind her. She was engulfed in embarrassment. She turned to look and saw him standing against a tree; the smirk couldn't be hidden.

"Now I know what makes the ducks fly south for the winter. C'mon Katie, your Auntie and Uncle are waiting for you."

"Goodbye Miss Iris!"She waved goodbye and Brass walked off shaking his head.

"You're welcome!" She said louder than she anticipated.

Brass turned back to her. "What did you say King? I got a whiff of something." Again he smirked and Iris turned around in red aura. She knew he was referring to her cologne inhalation problem in his Jeep.

Iris picked up the garbage she had brought and stood looking over the pond. She stood for a brief time and turned around. Her boot heal caught a soft stone. Iris saw flapping birds and the blue sky before she fell completely in the pond. She sat in it dumbfounded. Every time Brass came around, Iris found herself in the worst predicaments.

"Lord, why are you batting for his team?" She said toward the sky.

"I think it's all amusement."

"Lord, you have the voice of Nick Stokes."

Nick appeared, planted his boot firmly and swooped her out of the pond.

"My angel has arrived and we shall dub him Gabriel."

Nick laughed. "Actually as arch angels go, I'd like to be Michael. He never gets enough credit."

"Michael it is. So tell me dear angel, were you watching from above?"

"Actually no, more like Mrs. Garcia's burrito wagon over there. Me and my buddy serve as handy men for her and in turn we get all the Chile rellanos we want."

"Batter covered chile peppers? Wow you really are an arch angel to eat food that hot."

"I have a flair for the spicy. Anyway what happened?"

"My dear friend Captain Brass came within one hundred feet of me. Is that enough? He infuriates me, Nick!"

"I hadn't noticed." He said smugly. "You given any more thought to what I said about him liking you?"

"He doesn't Nick, trust me. To him I'm nothing more than a wriggling worm used solely to bait his sarcasm. Thank God it's Friday! Speaking of which…. oh no!"

Iris pulled the soggy remains of her cell phone from her pocket. She growled in annoyance.

"Bum deal Iris. You better shake Brass man down for another one."

"No way Nicky. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of hearing about my mishap here in the pond. It's fine, I'll get a loaner from Grissom to use for work and then get a new phone over the weekend."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Going dow to the Coalminer just to dance, I don't drink, I don't even get near the bar. Then we have church on Sunday. Then sleeping till Monday night." She laughed. "And you?"

"Greg and I got case wraps this weekend."

"Oh I heard about those. Grissom said he wouldn't make me do wraps till I get used to the system here in Vegas. In Dallas we had to spend an extra hour every morning doing them."

"I'd fall asleep."

"I did!" Iris declared. "Working the cases are hard enough but data entry has got to be the most monotonous thing in the world. At one time, I did want to try my hand at medical transcription for the Dallas hospitals. Guess I had a flair for the gore and glory."

"I don't mind the overtime really."

"Well I better tuck my pride away and head home. I have to first go and get a phone."

"Hey why don't you go home and I'll get it from Archie. I trust you to keep it safe if I check it out. Besides Brass's Jeep is still over there. I don't want the big dog gnawing on you."

"Nick if I weren't soggier than a fish stick at the bottom of the Mississippi River, I'd hug you."

"I got you next time Iris. We'll double up on hugs. I'll drop by your place in about half an hour with the phone."

"Thanks sweetie."

Iris went home and took the longest hottest shower of her life. She dressed in her shorts and favorite "Rough and Rowdy" Texas Longhorns shirt. Nick came a short while later to drop off the phone.

"I'm beat. See you Monday hon."

"Me too. I think I'll sleep till next year." He said.

He pulled her in tight and squeezed her hard. She closed the door behind him and headed again for her bed.

"Five hours." She said with a grumble.

Iris turned the Nanny on the DVD player but barely hit the pillow and she was asleep.


	5. Ch5: Texas Two Step Tango

Iris woke up five minutes before her alarm went off. She could afford another thirty minutes of sleep but she knew how addicted she became to it so she got out of bed. On her dresser was the chosen outfit of the evening. Knowing how mystery spots seemed to surface on her favorite shirts, she opted for a plain blue shirt that she could swap her good shirt out for later. She added blue jeans, low cut boots and her white shirt and denim vest combo. Quickly she showered, dressed and headed out to pull the tarp off her car.

Her prize acquisition two years prior had been a 1977 Firebird complete with the hood emblem and turbo charged engine. It still had the original upholstery and roared to life when Iris started it. It seemed silly the reason she had gotten it was a late crush on Burt Reynolds when he played the lead role in Smokey and the Bandit. The crush had long since faded but the passion for the car had kept her researching and saving for an exact replica.

As she zoomed down Mason Avenue, she began to sing the theme song "East Bound and Down" from the movie. Ten minutes later Iris pulled into Grace's apartment complex. She was sitting on the tailgate of her brother's pickup truck.

"Oh we get to ride the Bandit tonight!" Grace said throwing her bag in the backseat.

"Yes indeed, I wanted to take my boy out on the town."

"Awesome! Crank the music and watch for coppers!"

Iris laughed. "I see Luke is here. Slow night at the station huh?"

Luke was Grace's older brother and best male friend. He was a firefighter for LVFD and had been for eight years. He and Grace shared a relationship that made Iris wish she had a brother.

"Yeah, he's in there setting up my new high definition stereo system. Remember I told you how long I had to save for it? Well Luke took me out to lunch and then surprised me by taking me to Delario's Electronics."

"Oh they have some nice stuff at Delario's! Greg and Warrick helped me pick out my new television over there!"

"Yeah I remember! Anyway I'm still like $400 short and he not only gives me the extra for it but he paid the extra $500 for the premium audio package. This system could put Carnegie Hall to shame Iris! I told him not to waste his money on me but you know Luke he never listens to me. I blame my parents for that. Dad told him that I was his little angel and my brother took it literally. He won't even let me pay him back. He told me to cook him supper one night and he'd call it even. Wouldn't even let me stay there to help him."

"He is such a sweetheart Grace. But then again it must run in the family because you are so much like that too. If Ed McMahon showed up at your door, you'd be seeking out every lost or sick child in Vegas and blessing them."

"Thanks Iris. Now crank the music and let's try not to get pulled over again." They shot off into the night. They picked Olivia up and headed to Tio's Tacos. The Nacho Volcano was at least three pounds and three people could easily share it. It was stacked high with red, black and golden tortilla chips, meat, black beans and refried beans, sour cream, nacho cheese, pico de gallo sauce that they had on the side, with guacamole, black olives, cheddar cheese, jalapenos, and Tio's own volcano sauce. The entire platter cost $8.99. The girls then bought drinks and tortillas on the side to quench the hot stuff.

"You ready to see Amos tonight?" Olivia asked as she sat down with the drinks.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Iris said with a giggle.

"She's twitterpated, get the girl a wet nap for her drooling." Grace teased.

"Wait till Brass gets in the middle of this whole thing." Olivia said.

"What does the Bulldog have to do with this?" Iris asked.

"We already told you that Brass is smitten with you."

"Grace is right Iris. That man is playing hardball for a reason. Definitely smitten."

"Well I'm not smitten with him. He makes me crazy."

"We shall see who wins the duel." Olivia teased.

The girls finished their nachos and sodas and headed for The Coalminer. They found their usual table and ordered their sodas.

"No sign of Amos yet. Oh my phone's vibrating. It's my Jack."

Iris loved listening to Olivia and Jack. They were the couple Iris always wanted to be. Jack was a dentist and he adored Olivia completely. She headed out the front door so she could hear him over the band.

"Romeo has arrived, Iris." Grace said.

Iris blushed when Amos came into view. He was wearing black jeans, a black and white checkered wrangler shirt and his usual boots and cowboy hat. He looked like a slightly older version of Peter Coyote the actor from the movie E.T. When he walked in he got a lot of female attention.

He walked in but didn't come right to their table. There were a few stops he made and Iris tried not to stare. She and Olivia were engrossed in a conversation about country singers who had disappeared from the music business, when he appeared behind her.

"Yeah like you never hear about Janie Frickie or John Conlee anymore." Iris had just said.

"Hello Darlin'" He said close to her ear.

"Hi Amos, how have you been?"

"Busy this week but I'm glad to see you here. Night's young and I do believe the time is right for a dance. Excuse us ladies."

Olivia and Grace nodded with a smile.

"Iris can barely contain herself, Olives." Grace said calling Olivia by her nickname.

"Yeah and it's hilarious because she has that full on flush tone to her face."

"I envy her." Grace sighed.

"Gracie, one day your prince will come. I promise God's got his eye on him. Trust me you don't want just any guy. You want to do it right the first time."

"I know it's just hard to wait. And you know us big girls rarely get a really good knight in shining armor."

"Oh but you my dear Gracie are different. You are going to have the cream of the crop I promise. Iris and I put in too much prayer time for you not to have the right one. You just wait. Now as far as Iris, I'm not sure that this guy is her prince."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you hear the way she and Brass were arguing? There is something there for sure. If not then I'm crazy but I'm not putting all my chips on the table just yet." Olivia confided.

Iris took a few missteps to get back into form but Amos was patient. They danced two songs and then the band went on break. The second song was Adalida by George Strait. The pace was fast so Iris really had to focus.

"See and you thought you couldn't dance." He kissed her hand and led her back to the table. I'm going in to shoot some pool, be back in a bit all right?"

"We'll be here." Iris said

"Iris you looked awesome out there!" Grace said

"Thank you I felt like I was running backwards on a carousel."

"Look at that smile. Someone's got a crush!" Grace teased.

"Oh hush!" Iris scolded. "It's just nice to be with a man who knows how to dance and knows how to treat a lady without spurning my hide!"

Olivia looked at Grace as if to say, "I told you so."

"Don't worry you have all weekend to be free of him." Grace said.

"Thank you Lord."

"Iris, don't look now but guess who just walked in?" Olivia said leaning closer.

"Please tell me it isn't the bulldog himself."

"Even better. It's Mr. Texas Titanium!"

"That's Nick?" Grace asked.

"Yeah it is." Olivia said.

"I know him. He comes in the Java Junkie at night. He's really a sweet guy. Arlene that I work with likes him a lot, but he always talks to me. That's CSI Nick Stokes?"

"It is." Iris confirmed. "Then you are the girl that draws stars on his cup." Iris said putting two and two together.

"That's me! I do it because he adds four shots of espresso to his cup. I know it's his that way. Oh he's a dreamboat Iris!" Grace said trying not to look his way.

"Nick! Over here!" Iris said walking over towards him. She gave him a quick hug and led him to the table.

Nick followed Iris and Grace all but stopped breathing.

"Cinnamon Sugar!" Nick said as he saw Grace.

"Espresso Eddie." Grace shot back.

"You two know each other?" Iris asked though she knew the answer.

"Well we know each other from the Java Junkie. No one but Grace makes my coffee the way I like it. I call her Cinnamon Spice because she's always drinking the #11 when I come in." Nick said sitting between her and Iris.

"Actually I switched from the #8 when he started coming in. Otherwise he'd end up calling me Cinnamon Nutmeg!" The whole table laughed at Grace's comment.

"So Nick what brings you over here?" Olivia asked "I haven't seen you since you helped Jack get his motorcycle up and running."

"How is Jack? Pastor Lucky keeps asking when he's coming to start the bike ministry at our church.

"I think about another month or so. Our pastors are moving to Florida to take care of their church there. I heard a Catholic church is taking over our building. We'll be looking for a new church pretty soon." Olivia said.

"You come right over there. We have plenty of room and I think you might do well with Pastor Lucky's wife Lucy."

"We'll check it out Nick. It's going to be hard to lose our pastors. They have been here for a while and they are wonderful people but they need to get their Florida place back up and where it should be." Iris said.

The table grew very lively with Nick added and Grace's antics were hysterical. The band came back from their break and it was then Amos appeared. He had Iris out of her chair on the dance floor so fast that her head was spinning.

"I hope you didn't think that I forgot about you?"

"No, I just figured you were on a winning streak and you couldn't leave."

"Oh I am on a winning streak but it has nothing to do with pool and everything to do with you, Iris."

Without warning he bent his head toward her and took her lips in his. Iris could feel herself blushing horribly. Her only thought surrounded what her captive audience was thinking.

"Wowie." She said when he gently broke off the kiss.

"Sorry, I was getting swept away with the music. I didn't upset you did I?"

"Surprised me yes but you didn't upset me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said grinning ear to ear.

The next song that the band played was "Neon Moon" by Brooks and Dunn. Iris really had problems managing her steps after he'd kissed her but Amos just laughed and smiled all the way through.

"Well gee darling if I would've know my kissing you was gonna mess with your dancing, I would've waited till later."

Iris blushed again, which made Amos laugh with delight. The next song was a slow song, "One Boy, One Girl" by Collin Raye. Amos pulled Iris in close. Amos was so tall that she hadn't been able to see over his shoulder when they were dancing earlier. This time however, Iris had her head against his chest so she could see her table. Grace and Olivia were giving Iris a thumbs up, but Nick had the oddest look on his face. She couldn't quite make out his expression but it didn't look good.

Finally the song ended and Amos took the liberty to kiss her again, this time gently. He led her back to the table.

"Are ya'll thirsty? Let me buy you guys a round of drinks. If I remember right, Olivia you have the watermelon Sprite, Grace drinks Diet Coke with grenadine and Iris you drink Vanilla Coke with pineapple. I don't believe we've been introduced man."

"I'm a late arrival. My name's Nick. I'm good friends with Grace here." Nick said like he and Amos were already best friends.

"Nice to meet you Nick. Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be great. I'm a root beer kind of guy." Nick said with a smile.

"No alcohol among you guys. Well as for me I'm due for another beer. Be back in a bit." He winked at Iris and walked off.

Iris wanted to ask Nick if she had been misreading his look on the dance floor but he suddenly stood to his feet.

"What about you Grace? You up for a dance or two? I love this song!" Nick said reaching for her hand. The song was "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" by Kenny Chesney.

"I don't know about that. Do you have a tractor, cowboy?" Grace teased.

"I do on my daddy's ranch. Got pictures of me on it. Does that earn me a dance?"

"Couldn't hurt, let's do it." Grace said.

Olivia sat across from Iris with a sneer.

"They sure are getting along well, huh?" Iris said.

"They are. As long as Grace keeps her wits about her." Olivia said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dwight, the mechanic. Need I say more?"

"The guy that told Grace that she wasn't going to be his girlfriend until she lost weight? The one that made her retreat into her apartment for months? The one that Luke tried to run over with the ladder truck? That Dwight?"

"Exactly."

"Nick isn't anything like Dwight, Olivia."

"No he isn't and that's why I bring up my point."

"What is your point dear Olives?"

"Remember Brandon?"

"Brandon who?" Iris asked puzzled.

"That's my point. Brandon was the guy that worked in Caesar's Palace as a pit boss for the roulette tables. Remember Grace was seeing him not too long after Dwight. He was wonderful and she wouldn't give him the time of day. My point is that Nick is a sweetheart and Grace has been out of sorts with men since Dwight."

"I see your point. On the other hand they are out there dancing having a good time and Nick knows where he stands on the hottie level. He won't string Grace along. If he's not interested, he'll come clean with her fast. I've seen him do it a time or two already at work."

"I trust you, I just love them both and I don't want to see my Gracie hurt or my Nicky either." Olivia said.

"Indeed not."

Amos arrived with the drinks, let Iris take two sips and then he was tugging her out again. She felt bad leaving Olivia alone at the table but usually Olivia was out on the floor with Jack. She didn't mind the solo act tonight.

The night continued on. Nick took Olivia out on the floor. Amos joined the table a few different times but ultimately ended up in the back shooting pool. Finally the band wrapped up their last set and the lights went on in the place. Nick hugged the girls and shook Amos's hand. He told Grace he'd see her on Monday to get his usual and then winked in her direction. Amos followed the girls into the parking lot. Olivia and Grace got in the car so Iris could have some privacy.

"Next Friday is a long ways away Iris. I'll miss you but I'll text you."

"Sounds good to me." He leaned down and kissed her with a smooth full-on kiss. Then with a knowing smile he strode off toward his truck.

Iris got in the car to applause and giggles. Iris suddenly felt totally giddy and she Grace and Olivia drove off into the night.


	6. Ch6: The Jim Workout

Iris had such a nice weekend that she found it nearly impossible for her to head down the street to work. She turned the radio on and all of the songs reminded her of Amos and the way he kissed her before she left with Olivia and Grace.

She stopped off at the Java Junkie which she did every night on her way into work. Grace worked the counter there Monday through Thursday night. She used the extra money for school.

"Hey girl, how are ya?" Grace said hugging Iris.

"Oh good, it was a pretty great weekend. It's hard to head back to work especially with Brass there and Nick off for the basketball game up in Reno. Have you talked to Nick?"

"Not yet."

"Why not sweetie?"

"Because I'm nervous and because I'm not so sure that he isn't interested in you."

"Oh Grace, I don't think Nick is interested in me, I think he's just really protective of me."

"He sure got mad after Amos kissed you."

"Well that's certainly something to ponder but my head was so swimmy I don't remember what happened after that." Iris blushed at the memory. "He gave you his number. You didn't ask him for it and even if you are just friends, Nick is the greatest guy to have around."

"You're right Iris. You gonna have your usual?"

"Actually I'm feeling brave tonight. Let me try the #10 The Java Tornado."

"Ok but don't plan on sleeping for the next few days!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Iris growled low in her throat when she saw Brass's Jeep parked in the parking garage.

"Lord, please give me the patience and self-control to deal with Brass."

Right before she entered the main entrance of CSI headquarters, Iris took a swig of her coffee. The buzz hit her instantly and suddenly she felt lightheaded. To complicate matters she missed the door handle, dropped the coffee, which splattered all over her new shoes and nearly dropped the phone Nick had borrowed for her. As she bent down to retrieve the cup, the door suddenly flew open and there stood Brass.

"I've heard of people not being able to hold their liquor but you invented a new one King."

"Oh for heaven's sake would you please stop calling me by my last name. My name is Iris and despite the fact that you are ornery as all get out, I still prefer you use it!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be so ornery if you wouldn't be so defensive all the time!"

"I wouldn't be so defensive if you would quit acting like a high school kid!"

"A high school kid? Please I've taken down criminals with my bare hands and locked them away for life, hardly the work of a high school kid."

"What happened to your hand?" She looked down at his hand that was bandaged up. "And besides your physical strength or lack there, of has nothing to do with your behavior!"

He ignored her comment about his hand."Yeah well if you acquired as much strength in your body as you have in your mouth, I bet we could clean up all of Vegas and half of Harlem!"

"Should I get the hose or should we sell tickets?" Catherine said walking up to Grissom who was standing hidden between his Tahoe and a Blazer. "How long have they been at it?"

"Not sure, but I've got 5 bucks on Iris that she hits him again."

"Gil!" Catherine hissed as the yelling continued.

"I'm as strong as I need to be and as I've told you before, I've knocked cops bigger than Warrick and Nick to the ground with one move, so back off already!"

"All right, you want me to back off, fine. I'll give you my conditions. After work tomorrow we'll meet in the gym for some conditioning training. If you can take me down to the mat, then not only will I shut up but I'll bring you breakfast for a week. But if I pin you to the mat, you have to stop being so defensive and you stop seeing your weekend fling."

Catherine took the five out of her pocket and handed it to Grissom. She knew Iris was about to Evander punch Brass.

"What?" Iris said in shock.

"You heard me."

"Amos doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh yeah he does. You spend the weekend with this chump and then you come back and you're touchy."

"Excuse me! How do you even know I was with him this weekend?"

"You started to blush when you saw me, meaning your mind was on other things and another guy entering it in any form threw you off your game. I minored in psychology." He said with sarcastic smile.

"Oh forget it! You're ridiculous!"

"Does that mean you're going to Welch on our bet?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm just not agreeing to your terms."

"I can look into negotiating after I pin you."

Iris didn't expect her body to betray her but she blushed again. Without another word she dashed into the building. He called after her in the hallway.

"See you in the morning cherry cheeks."

Iris took cover in the ladies room. How dare he challenge her and then give her unspeakable terms.

Iris worked through the night in the lab, thankful that Brass had gotten called to a district swing meeting. She was dreading the challenge he presented her with. It was yet another case of his pushing her over the line and him benefiting from it. She kept praying that he'd forget about it or be detained. Finally Grissom released them to go home and Iris started to head down the hall.

"King!" He bellowed after her.

The chills of nervousness hit her but she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be. She hoped her agility in fencing would serve her well.

"You ready to eat the mat?"

"Right after you taste test it for me." She chided.

"See you out there in ten minutes." He added.

Iris changed into her black sweat pants, Fila running shoes, and her tight yellow tank top that read "NYC Cabbie Club." She walked out of the female locker room and was surprised to see her entire CSI team on the benches.

Brass walked out tightening the drawstring on his black sweat pants. He wore a sleeveless black and gray shirt that read "Everlast" across the center. He also looked surprised to see the CSI team.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"I came to watch Iris knock the flub off the Pillsbury Dough Boy." Doc Robbins said first.

"For real. After Iris dunks your donuts, I wanna go a round with her." Warrick added.

Brass looked pleadingly at Grissom.

"Sorry pal, I know who takes care of my ant farms and my roaches when I'm out of town." He said looking affectionately at Sara.

"That's just fine. I love being the Underdog, it feels so good when you win."

"I'll help drag you outta here when she's done wasting you Big Dog." Nick teased.

"All right King, you ready? What position we working on first?"

"Reverse attacker seems your style."

Iris turned around and waited for the attack. When it didn't come she turned to see where he was and nearly fell backward. He was directly behind her. With one quick trip Iris fell on her back. Brass lunged to pin her but Iris was fast and darted through his legs. The force knocked him down toward the mat, Iris thought she had the advantage till Brass's leg came down over her.

"Praying Mantis! Praying Mantis!" Greg shouted.

Iris found the pressure point behind his kneecap and pushed her thumb into it. She heard him grit his teeth and he quickly released her. She jumped to her feet but Brass was faster and knocked her down on top of him. Her head pointed toward his feet. When she came down her elbow unintentionally made contact with his family jewels.

All the men in the crowd moaned in unison as they saw the anguish on Brass's face. Iris made her move; she grabbed his leg and pulled it toward his head. Brass couldn't move if his life depended on it.

Iris thought her lungs would explode. It was exhilarating to finally make Brass eat his words. One by one the team came to congratulate Iris's victory. Grissom and Catherine knelt down beside Brass.

"That was a low blow but now that I know she plays dirty, I'm not going easy on her next time." He said grimacing.

"C'mon Jim, that was an accident. In fact it was your fault because you tripped her." Catherine defended.

"Cool it Big Red." He fired back. "Besides I got a bum hand so I'm already at a disadvantage."

"Fine walk it off then. We're sure as heck not going to baby you." She said walking over to Iris.

Iris felt bad for having injured Brass but glad to have shut him up for once. The team slowly began to leave. Grissom and Doc Robbins tried to give Brass a pep talk. Nick and Warrick left with some good-natured ribbing. Finally it was just Brass and Iris left in the gym.

"I'm headed to the locker room. No hard feelings?"

"Not at the moment." He winced. "See ya."

She walked to the locker room feeling a sickening bit of victory. She began to remove the stuff from her locker. The light flashing on her phone revealed that she had text messages. Olivia reminded her that they were meeting that morning for coffee. Amos sent two. One was a song lyric by Dwight Yoakum and the other read.

_I enjoyed kissing you. I got another waiting for you Friday night._

Iris's blush crept clear down to her pinky toe. She didn't know if it bothered her more that Amos had said it or that Brass was in the other room. She felt like Amos was whispering it there in her ear.

Quickly she changed into her jeans and t-shirt, padded her face with cold water and scowled at the mirror. How she longed to see long flowing locks and pouty lips when she saw her reflection. Alas all she noted was that her face was still red from blushing. She slung her gym bag on her shoulder and headed out to the gym.

Strangely she felt disappointed that Brass was not still sitting on the bench. Shrugging, Iris headed toward the exit door. Before she could reach for the handle, two strong arms came around her waist and through her legs. Iris was lifted off the ground. She knew immediately who it was because the scent of his cologne still lingered in her nasal cavity.

"Brass!" She screamed trying to suppress her amusement.

With one sharp turn and a move that would've won applause from Hulk Hogan himself, Iris was thrown harshly to the mat, flat on her back. Brass, grinning like a Cheshire cat parked himself on Iris's waist. He held her wrists tightly above her head.

"Where's your fan club now?"

"Oh for heaven's sake. Let me up Brass!"

"Not just yet. I like reveling in my win as the underdog."

"More like a Bulldog. All right, I concede you are a worthy opponent."

"And?"

"And what?"

He released her wrists and as he moved to sit upright on her waist, his hand brushed the exposed skin of her belly. Her shirt had slid up slightly during the takedown. Iris jerked hard at his accidental touch and immediately he saw the goosebumps his touch had left.

"Oh that's all it takes huh?"

He looked in the air thoughtfully and instantly his fingers attacked her ticklish tummy. Iris screamed loudly but Brass persisted. She was flailing around, sweaty, red and breathless. Finally Iris did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed his ears and pulled down hard. Brass yowled and rolled off of her.

Iris was relentless however. She dove at him and knocked him over. Unfortunately her passionate attempt was too strong. Brass fell over but Iris landed face first in the mat. He kneeled beside her and grabbed her hands together like he was arresting her.

"I win." He whispered into her ear.

Iris turned her head to see his knee by her head; she moved quickly and bit him. Again he released her and Iris knocked him on his back. When she went to sit atop him, he rolled her fast, this time pinning her with his full weight. Neither said a word as they were both panting.

"I haven't had a workout like that since my military days." Brass said.

"Ditto, I haven't felt like that since the academy."

"You didn't think I was going to lose especially after your elbow played battering ram?"

"I tripped and no thanks to you!"

"Yeah and I got you back."

"So we're even?"

"Not yet."

Brass with no rhyme, reason, or warning slid off his hands that held him above her and brought his lips down heavily upon hers. Iris became as stiff as a statue but soon she became Jello. Without conscious decision, she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed fiercely and Iris made a soft moan in her throat. Then without stopping to breathe, he was on his feet and pulled her up onto hers.

"Uh um, what was that all about?" She asked trying to control her blood pressure.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"Well I guess if you stop seeing Amos, you'll find out."

"What? Why do you presume—"

She didn't have a chance to say anymore. He locked his hand over her mouth.

"Just do it."

He grabbed his gym bag and left the gym.

"And they said all the shows happened on the strip. Lord have mercy." She said to herself.


	7. Ch7: Pitching Snow Balls At The Sun

The girls finished their breakfast. Olivia and Grace headed to work and Iris went home to bed. By this point she was dragging. Her pups wanted to play and Iris obliged them by throwing the ball and Frisbee in the back yard for a while. She left them playing tug-o-war with their soccer ball on a rope. By the time she returned with fresh water and food, they were rolling in the grass.

Iris slid into her hot shower, changed into her nightshirt and sunk into bed. She'd managed to get through an episode and a half of The Nanny. Remembering that she needed to text Amos back she picked up her phone. There was another text waiting.

_You already set things in motion King. Ditch the dude ranch._

Iris wanted desperately to text him back but she was in no mood to start a texting brawl without any sleep. She quickly shot off a message to Amos powered off her personal phone and set her work cell on the charger. Then she was out like a light.

Iris didn't see Brass Tuesday or Wednesday night. Vaartan was the detective on both cases she worked. She didn't have much time to ponder his whereabouts; there were tons of cases coming in. On the other hand, Iris was getting plenty of texting experience on her new phone. Grace had talked her into a phone with a full keyboard so she wouldn't get so frustrated. Amos was texting her from the moment she got up to the moment she went to bed. He was also patient with her and didn't seem to mind when it took her time to respond. Even though she knew little about him, she knew that he worked the graveyard shift as well as she did.

As they got to know each other, she found out he was originally from Amarillo Texas, he had a son in the Navy, his ex-wife died from cancer and that he was some sort of engineer. Along with the personal conversations, he was very playful in his messages. He called her Thursday morning when she'd arrived home and they talked for nearly two hours. It made her forget all about her problems with Brass.

Thursday got her into a situation however, that made her wonder what life lessons God was trying to teach her. She walked into the crew briefing to find one of the biggest vases of red roses she had ever seen. Catherine and Sara were hovering over the petals and talking romance.

"Wow Iris, Amos wants to take you to Bermuda? Have you ever even been on a date with him other than The Coalminer?" Sara asked.

"Bermuda? What do you mean?"

"Check out the roses Iris. We uh read the card. You know you can't be too careful with deliveries to CSI." Catherine added

Iris read the card.

_Thinking of you and having lovely thoughts of Bermuda…..Can't wait to see you tomorrow baby." Love, Amos_

"Oh my gosh! We got into talking about Vegas and its chaotic scene and I told him sometimes I just wanted to disappear. So he said he could take me to Bermuda and we could disappear in the triangle. That led to conversations about beaches and getaways. I cannot believe he sent me flowers. Though I do wish he hadn't spent so much. I'm a simple girl with simple tastes. I like carnations the best. But theses really are lovely."

"You never answered about the date, Iris." Sara said.

"No we've never been on a real date. There never seems to be enough time. We dance together at The Coalminer and we both work nights and sleep days. But he is quite the romantic on the phone."

Brass had come in and was sitting in the chair beside her but with Iris's back to him she hadn't realized it. Catherine didn't miss the flash of something evil in Brass's eyes. But it quickly vanished.

"Real men don't waste romance on the phone." He muttered. Instantly Iris felt unnerved. She'd had enough of his comments. Without turning to him she said.

"And pinning a person to a gym mat is much better?" She hissed.

"You didn't complain. In fact you were tethered to me like an octopus." He said with a smirk knowing he was digging into her.

Catherine and Sara sat silently with mouths hanging wide open. Iris turned to look at him.

"I didn't have much of a choice. And besides it got you to stop annoying me. I was thinking of Amos the entire time."

Grissom entered and shook his head at their typical routine. He made everyone sit. Iris took her seat directly behind Brass. As Grissom was organizing paperwork, Brass turned to look at her and with a smoldering smile he whispered,

"Like hell." And he turned to face Grissom leaving Iris in red facial ruin.

Grissom began the meeting as Nick, Greg and Warrick appeared with their usual high caffeine energy drinks. Nick carried his prize coffee from the Java Junkie. There was a goofy smile laced across the side. Grace's handiwork no doubt.

"We have a lot going on tonight so I need everyone paying attention. Whatever pranks or squabbles going on can wait till later." Grissom said looking pointedly at Iris and Brass.

Iris slunk down in her chair at his corrective stare.

"Catherine, you and I will be working on our ongoing case involving Katie's missing mom and brother. I have a couple leads that have pulled through. Stay after the meeting so we can address those. Sara, you and Greg are working a fresh case in Henderson, two dead dogs, three dead cats and one dead female. David is waiting for you so you can both leave now. Warrick and Nick, we got a DB piled under several tons of sheet metal. There are body parts beside it. Looks like the compactor got it. Vaartan is out waiting on that one for you."

"Aww man, I thought I had the easy one tonight." Nick said getting up from the chair.

"You would've pulled the robbery alone but I need your brawn over Iris's brain. Although if the suspect is still lurking I'll send Iris in to cold cock him for you." Grissom said winking at Iris.

"No problem Boss. Been too busy to go to the gym lately anyway. I'll work it out like a junkyard dog. C'mon man we better hit the vending machine on the way out, we're gonna need more than one energy drink tonight."

"I hear that bro." Warrick said following Nick down the hall.

"Iris that leaves you to the robbery in Meadow Springs. O'Reilly is out on the scene now."

Iris felt relieved that Brass was not the lead on the case.

"Brass will drive you out there. He's replacing O'Reilly."

Iris spit her coffee out, which conveniently sprayed Brass in the back of the head.

"Nice, I've heard of dames who couldn't hold their liquor but coffee is a new one on me, literally. Yeah you get the pleasure of my company tonight. O'Reilly's pulling out early to take his wife and kids to Tahoe for the weekend."

Brass turned to smile at Iris but she could read his sarcastic tone. Grissom and Catherine tried hard to conceal their amusement.

"It's fine. I can handle the case Grissom."

"All right, see you both later and try not to argue please."

Iris shook her head in annoyance.

"You ready to roll Nibbles?" He said standing up and turning around. His remark a clear reference to her biting him in the gym.

Iris walked in front of him and shoved him back down into the chair.

"If you can handle the ride Bulldog." And without looking back she walked from the room.

Iris grabbed her kit and followed Brass out to his Jeep. Meadow Springs was a little more than twenty minutes away but she knew the ride with Brass would seem like hours. The confusion came from Iris's gut. Suddenly she was infiltrated by what Grace called "atomic butterflies." She was excited though she had little reason to be. Silently she scolded herself.

"I'm a country boy and a big band kind of guy. I hope you can endure my music without complaint."

Iris rolled her eyes. "I like them both. Bring it on."

They drove down Tropicana and Iris shot off a quick text to Grace and Olivia about her circumstance. Grace came back with the lyrics to "Chapel of Love." Iris giggled.

"Look if you're going to nauseate me with inane giggles over lover boy Amos, you better keep your yap shut about it or I'm cranking the radio." He said sounding like a Jersey gangster.

"Boy, you are all over the map. One minute you're hot as hell's fury and the next you're polar bear freezing. I half wonder if you're a multiple personality. Fine, turn the music up." She said in silent defeat.

Brass turned the radio up to hide his grumbling. It was on the last chorus of Brooks N Dunn singing "Neon Moon." Iris immediately thought of dancing with Amos. It was one of their songs. She felt a bit jittery over his memory with Brass's presence. Luckily the song was ending and another began. The song was on of Iris's favorites by Ronnie Milsap, "Where Do the Nights Go."

Iris put her head back on the seat and listened happily as Ronnie crooned the first verse. Strangely enough she couldn't get her head to wrap around Amos. She caught Brass's hand on the gearshift and imagined him touching her face with it. As she was watching him from the darkness, he suddenly began to sing. Iris thought she might fall out of the Jeep.

_Tell me where do the nights go_

_ Where do the nights go_

_ When I wanna kiss you and hold you tight_

_ Is this what loves feels like_

_ Your heart beats like thunder_

Every moment you wonder

Iris couldn't help herself so she joined in. It felt good to sing with him. She was not at all surprised that his voice was sultry when he sang. Of course, in that moment even Tiny Tim would've sounded sultry to her. They stopped at a stop sign and he suddenly turned to face her. Then he sang the last chorus while Iris tried to catch her breath to finish it with him.

_Where do the nights go_

_ When I wanna kiss you_

_ And hold you tight_

_ Is this what love feels like_

_ Your heart beats like thunder_

_ Every moment you wonder_

Where do the nights go…

He reached forward and laid his hand beneath her jaw. She bit her lip hard. The vibration from her pocket did nothing to distract her nor did the angry honk behind them. The song ended and Barbara Mandrell started to sing about being country.

Iris thought she heard him whisper. "Trust the way you feel." But she was unsure if she had imagined it. Regardless of his words, the unspoken motions were speaking volumes. His hand cupped her waist and drew her closer. The car from behind finally pulled around and drove away leaving only the light from the radio. It was unimaginable that he was so close. His cologne put her heartbeat into overdrive and she excitedly awaited the inevitable kiss.

Like an old Charlie Chaplin movie, he suddenly released her, put the Jeep hard into first gear and squealed his tires into the night. Iris was thankful for the darkness, she was mortified and confused and her face highlighted those expressions well.

The rest of the ride was met with an awkward silence. Brass seemed to break every speed limit sign he encountered. She was also rewarded with commercials so as not to have any repetitive thoughts. She waited till they arrived at the crime scene before she checked her text messages. Amos had sent two and Olivia and Grace one each. Iris looked at Brass while O'Reilly was giving him the update and quickly shot off a message to the girls. She read the message through quickly and then pressed send.

Brass gave her the go-ahead to start processing. She bagged, tagged, photographed, swabbed and processed her own thoughts and then did the same thing with the immediate crime scene not in her heart. There was only the gardener who was on the scene and had phoned it in. Brass questioned the man while Iris continued on with processing.

Time passed quickly after he released the gardener. The house was fairly small. The people who owned the home were in Reno. From what Iris could make of it, the glass was broken from the inside and she found small traces of soil in the couple's bedroom.

During the time Iris was processing, Brass remained on his phone outside. In between calls he'd check on her to see how she was progressing. Iris loved science and the actual work that made CSI so much fun. It afforded her time to herself away from her romantic entanglements.

After she collected all the evidence and packed up her kit, she made her way outside, locked the main door and headed toward Brass's Jeep. She saw him staring up at the stars.

"Finished?"

"Yeah. I'm certain our gardener isn't as innocent as he seems. The glass was broken from the inside. According to his statement he entered only the living room and the hallway that separates the two rooms. I found small bits of soil in the Ericson's bedroom. The dust in their room indicates that items were removed recently that had been there for a while."

"I contacted Roger Ericson in Reno. He and his wife Trisha are on their way back. I'll have Hanson pick up Mr. Green Thumbs for further questioning. Until then I guess we wait for the Ericson's to arrive. It's a slow night, no sense in sending the rookies to babysit."

"Sounds logical to me." Iris concluded.

"Listen I want to apologize for what happened on the way over here. You know I was just jerking your chain right?"

"More getting even for taking you down in the gym?" She said skeptically.

"Yeah something like that." He added.

"Uh ok. Well I-never mind. Can you open the door over here so I can do some of my paperwork while we wait?"

"Sure, but what were you going to say?" He asked.

"Nothing important Brass. Now will you let me in, please?"

"C'mon King, you never let me off that easy. You might as well say it."

"All right fine. As I said earlier, you are all over the map, hot and cold regions. Most of the time you treat me like a Gilligan's Island reject with no more than a flea for a brain and then other times you act as though I get under your skin, almost sweet. You turn it on and turn it off like a radio." She concluded.

"I plan it that way. It's part of my Jersey charm." He chuckled sarcastically.

"Why do you plan it that way?"

"Amusement I guess. Like I said before, the streets of Vegas are deadly. Even the gutter rats have fangs. If they ain't sent you screaming back to Dallas then maybe I'm not trying hard enough to throw you in with the worst of them. You're not tough enough for this gig King. Sorry to say but you don't really belong here."

Iris didn't know if she wanted to cry or sock him in the mouth.

"So what is all this puckey about me not seeing Amos and falling at your feet and all that other nonsense you've been saying?"

"Well since all the cards are on the table, I figured if I could schmooze you away from Romeo, you wouldn't have any interests left in Vegas and you'd go home." He said matter-of-factly.

"And what if by some cosmic accident I fell for you. What would happen then?"

"Do you really want an answer to that? Look King, I'm not into women like you. I'm a hard end cop that has no use for all the silly romantic fantasies. But I can play the game really well. And it doesn't take much to get under your skin. And I do, don't I?"

"How can I even begin to answer that? By the time I figure out what's going to happen, you've already taken what you've wanted." She fired back.

"You mean when I do this?"

He pushed her up against the Jeep holding her firmly in place and locked his lips over hers. He stood against her legs so she couldn't try to knee him in the groin. Iris tried to fight but it was like snowballs flung hard against the sun. All at once Iris felt the rage burn inside of her and she managed to shove him away.

"It's for your own good King." He said releasing her.

"What's for my own good? You want me to be humiliated and then go running back to Dallas like a scared little squirrel? This is all just a game I suppose." The tears came hot and fast but Iris was so bitterly angry that she didn't even notice and the look on Brass's face was no indication either.

"The sad thing is I thought maybe your cruelty was just an act or maybe I could win you over. I wasn't going to give up because I see the way you treat everyone else. But now I realize that it must be me. You don't like me at all and I can't change that! Well that's fine but I refuse to run back to Dallas because of you. I'll talk to Ecklie tomorrow and I'll get off the night shift. Then maybe you can have some peace again!" She sobbed through her clenched teeth. Brass shrugged his shoulders and Iris knew that he had been telling the truth. He wanted her out of Las Vegas.

"I'll call Nick he's only a few miles out. I'll have him come get you. Wouldn't want you to miss your date with ole' Amos."

"Go away please." She begged.

Iris heard him call Nick on his phone. The conversation was short. Nick arrived ten minutes later. He helped her load her kit and evidence into his SUV. The tears had not stopped and he quickly scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. Nick always made her feel safe. She was rather disappointed that he didn't come at Brass with guns and muscles blazing. The look in Nick's eyes when he looked at Brass made Iris sick. His eyes were dark with rage. There was not a word spoken between them. Another car pulled in as Nick started the SUV. Iris recognized the couple from the wedding photo in their room. The Ericson's had returned home.


	8. Ch8: Robin Hood and His Merry Henchmen

"Thanks for rescuing me again Nick. It seems that's all you ever do lately. I'm going to talk to Ecklie and see if I can go to the day shift." Iris said as they drove away from Meadow Springs.

"What? Why?"

"I need peace from Captain Cranky! He's a tyrant!"

"Brass? Nah he really isn't all that bad. He's just got this side to him sometimes."

"Yes, it's me. He never treats any of you guys that way. What I wouldn't give to be Sara or Catherine where he's concerned."

"Trust me Iris, you don't. Hey, been meaning to ask you all night, and yes I am deliberately changing the subject. Anyway, we got a game going on later this afternoon around 3 o'clock. I need someone to handout Gatoraide to the kids. Grace agreed to help, can I count you in as well?"

"You rescued me from the dragon. This damsel is at your service fair knight."

"I could just kiss you!" He said excitedly.

"Oh my. That would cause a problem." Iris said.

"Oh sorry. I'm just kidding. You know us cowboys; we're all about kissing the ladies, our mamas and girls. I guess I should've mentioned that side of me before. You ok?"

"Too many men in one pot is all." Iris said relieved.

"I'm just overly affectionate. But Grace said she'd come get you if you agreed to go."

"Just how much are you talking to Grace these days?" Iris said finally smiling.

"I hadn't talked to her really since I saw her with you and Olivia at The Coalminer but I got off a case and wanted one of those applesauce muffins. She was just getting off work. We sat on the tailgate of my truck for like two hours just talking about stuff. I could've sat with her all night but she had to go to work at the pharmacy the next morning."

He looked sheepish for a moment.

"Nick Stokes, are you blushing? Is it possible you have a crush on my Gracie?"

"It seems that way. But please don't tell her. She told me about that loser that she dated last year and I don't want her uncomfortable around me."

"Oh Nick, don't you worry, you are nothing like Dwight. Did she tell you why they stopped talking?"

"No, she just told me that the guy was pretty shallow and that she became a bit of a hermit after he ditched her. I didn't want to press her."

"In strictest confidence so you know what you're up against, Dwight, the mutant scum of the earth, putting it kindly, told Grace that he couldn't date her unless she lost weight. He told her that he was falling for her but he couldn't live with her being heavy because he liked to do all these outdoor activities he didn't believe she could do."

Nick looked at Iris in astonishment. "That dude's a dead man if I ever find him. You can process the scene for me."

"Trust me, there were a bunch of us that were up for that task, but her brother Luke handled the guy. He almost went to jail for assault. Luckily, the judge was sympathetic after hearing the story. Told Dwight that he had a little sister too and that if he'd ever heard the same story, he'd take Luke's shoes any day."

"Rightly so. But she seems good now."

"She's a lot better. Grace has a very good support structure. She and Luke are extremely close so be careful not to get on his bad side."

"I hear you. I've seen the guy, he looks like a carbon copy of the wrestler John Cena."

Iris laughed. "That's Gracie's favorite wrestler. Don't mention his resemblance to John Cena. Olivia and I have been saying that for a while now."

"Noted in my log book Iris."

"Thank you Nick for taking my mind off my bad night. You are truly wonderful."

"Think nothing of it."

Nick dropped Iris off at the lab, and then he headed back to his crime scene. Iris went in to turn in her evidence and process paperwork. Grissom was in his office when Iris walked by.

"Iris."

"Oh hi Grissom. How's your case panning out?"

"Fairly well. Katie's uncle has a few things he's hiding along the lines of a $40,000 gambling debt."

"Loan sharks?"

"Seems to be. Catherine and I are working on some loose ends but chances are we will find the family."

"Great to hear. Katie is such a sweet little girl."

"So, did Brass drop you off?"

"Uh, not exactly. Nick did."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not boss." Iris said sheepishly.

"Iris this has to stop with you two. You are a valuable member of my team and Brass has been our major liaison from my arrival in Vegas."

"I know Grissom and I am sorry. He seems to think that I have no business here in Vegas. But I do have a resolution; I want to move to the day shift."

Grissom pulled the glasses free from his face. "Running away from him isn't going to win your case Iris."

"I'm not running. I'm just trying to take out one of the elements to calm down the other. It isn't right that everyone have to reorganize for me. I am the newcomer and the change is easiest for me."

"I will consider your request Iris. In the meantime it's the weekend, go out, release some steam, and forget about it all for awhile."

"Thanks Grissom. Leaving your team will be one of the hardest moves I've ever made."

Grissom nodded his thanks and Iris left for the trace lab.

Iris finished all of her paperwork and yawned as she slipped the last of her files into the cabinet. She drove home thinking about the fight she and Brass had. The music made her sad and the silence only led to tears. She prayed that God would move on her behalf so she could finally quit suffering.

It took till she got home to realize her brand new cell phone was missing. Her work phone was still present but the other was gone from her belt. She left messages for Nick and Grissom hoping they might find it. She had the worst luck lately. Finally too exhausted to worry any longer, Iris went to bed.

Later that afternoon, Grace showed up at the door wearing blue jeans and tshirt with a red Chicago Bulls jersey over it. Her long auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail with a red and black hairtie.

"The Bulls? I thought you were a Knicks fan? Oh that sounds funny, Knicks and Nick." Iris laughed at her own joke.

"Nice one Iris. I do love the Knicks but this is a Pippin jersey from back in the day. I tried it on just for the heck of it and it actually fits!"

"Olivia and I told you that you were losing weight. Good for you sweetie! The gym is really paying off."

"Thanks Iris. You ready to roll?"

"Yep just let me grab my gym bag so I can change clothes before we go out tonight. Do you know I lost my phone again?"

"What? It's not floating in the duck pond again is it?"

"No but I seem to lose it when I'm in the midst of losing my mind."

"Bulldog Brass?"

"None other."

"So did you mean what you text Olivia and I earlier, about talking to Amos?"

"No, I would've made a huge mistake. I'm not giving Amos up. I've made up my mind after last night."

"What happened?"

"C'mon I'll tell you on the way."

They loaded into Grace's 2008 Mazda 6, put the sunroof down and drove away. Grace loved her car. She was adamant about having the sunroof and a standard transmission. Her brother Luke saw that she got what she wanted.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the gym. Nick was outside carrying four basketballs with a whistle around his neck. Grace pulled up next to his Dodge Durango. She was all smiles when Nick hugged her; Iris blushed slightly at the look that passed between them.

"Well chief, where do you want us?" Iris asked with a mock salute.

"Entrance to the kitchen is there. The gym has a separate door to the left that leads to the main entryway. Coach is in the locker room prepping the boys for the game. I got two of my guys to help hall in the ice and they'll bring the coolers out to the gym for you."

"And we just hand it out to the kids?" Grace added.

"Yeah, to both teams. Coach stresses that even though we rival them on the court, it is important that we treat them as honored guests off it. He always does things like that."

"Sounds like a stand-up guy."

"He's an A+. I'll introduce you after the game. Oh hey Grace, look I know you have plans tonight but I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie after the game?"

"I don't see why not. Iris and Olives can fend for themselves for once. They're big girls now. Can we see Rob Zombie's new Halloween movie? I have an urge to see it even though it's probably a cheese fest."

"And here I thought you were all romance and retro."

"That's me in a nutshell but I love good horror on the big screen."

"Me too."

"I think you're both out of your minds. We are CSI's we deal with that stuff daily. I don't need a reenactment of the actual event."

"He didn't say that our passions made any sense Iris. He said he liked it is all." Grace defended.

"Cool, hey do you like the Sunset Theatre?" He asked.

"Oh Nick, not you too!" Iris huffed.

Grace laughed. "Iris hates Sunset because Sven the manager is always giving her the eye."

"The guy with the weird laugh, blonde hair, with the yellow bow-tie that says "Thrill Me?" That guy?"

"That's him. And I'm not against him but he asked me up to the balcony once and when I went up there he tried to put the moves on me. Never again."

"I know that guy, don't worry if he tries anything with Grace I'll put a move on his nose!"

"Even if he tried it I would still go there. I know everyone likes the Crystal 24 Theatre because it's all new and classy but I love Sunset. It has that old movie charm to it. And on the last Thursday of the month they play old 40's and 50's movies for 75 cents."

"I couldn't agree more Grace. It was the first place I ever saw a movie when I came from Texas. I opened the door and there were all my Hollywood heroes, John Wayne and Gary Cooper. I'm totally stoked. Pardon the pun."

"Me too!"

"All right ladies well I better go find coach so we can start practice. See ya'll after a while."

Grace and Iris headed to the kitchen.

"Romance is in the air, Gracie."

Grace giggled. "Hey so speaking of romance in the air, where's Amos been? Is he still texting you like a madman?"

"You know hon I'm not sure since I lost my phone."

"Oh yeah, Brass! What a punk! I'm surprised Nick allowed it and didn't pulverize that dude."

"Well he's worked with Brass for years. I imagine Nick has a hard time taking my side and rightfully so. And I mean why should he? I'm the only one Brass treats like a disease."

"I'd agree but I don't understand why he kissed you then."

"He was toying with me. He thinks throwing me off balance is some sort of cheap entertainment."

"Iris, I gotta be straight with you. Guys do not kiss women they aren't sleeping with unless they either want to or they are getting ready to stick you in cement Nikes."

"You and your mafia obsession." Iris chuckled.

"I'm Italian, and I'm from New York. Trust me, when I say 'my family' I'm not talking about DNA strands."

"Silly girl! Ok we are all loaded up here. Help me put the extras on the cart, we'll roll them out with us."

As Nick stated, two big guys came in to carry the ice chests. Iris and Grace followed with the cart.

"Coach Stokes said you ladies could sit at the far end of the benches near the home team." The husky one named Willie declared.

"We will do that and thank you boys for your help. Here have a drink." Iris said handing them each a bottle.

"Thank you ma'am." Said Max the tall thin one.

The gym was fairly empty. Grace and Iris talked to Jonah and Skyles, two of the senior youth mentors who helped out at the games. The teams were still in the locker rooms. Parents and others begin to fill the bleachers. An announcer who sat center court began to speak.

"Welcome to tonight's game, my name is Vic Carlson. We have two great teams ready to shoot some hoops. Let's introduce our boys. Our away team hails from Henderson, Nevada's Holy Cross Christian Church, please welcome the Saints! And please welcome the Saints' coaches Brian Neveen and Tim Limmel."

The boys flooded from the locker room wearing gold and white basketball jerseys. They varied in ages but seemed ecstatic to play.

"Now let's welcome our home team hailing from right here in Las Vegas, Nevada's Harvest Fields Ministries, please welcome the Guardians, led by coaches Jim Brass and Nick Stokes!"

Iris choked hard on her cherry Gatorade. She was barely able to breathe as the boys dressed in red and black uniforms entered the gym. Brass came in with his clipboard wearing black running pants and a red polo shirt. Nick was dressed similarly. Iris fought hard to breathe and gain composure. Grace smacked her on the back to clear her insides.

"Is that your Brass? Uh or rather THE Brass?" Grace asked.

All Iris could do was nod her head.

"Wow Iris, he's pretty hot stuff. I pictured Danny Devito with a Al Pacino attitude but that's not even close. He's totally proportionate to you!"

"Grace, you're not helping." Iris said finally squeaking out a few words.

"Oh I'm sorry. Now wait a minute, you're sure Nick never mentioned that Brass was the head coach?"

"No he didn't. I think I've been setup. He will hear of my annoyance later." Iris said not taking her eyes off Brass who was leading the boys in drills.

"I'm sure Nick had his reasons, after all he did need our help tonight. We have a job to do so just try to ignore the bulldog as best you can."

"You're right Grace. I'll mind my manners."

"Good girl." Grace cheered.

The game began fifteen minutes after the warm-ups. Iris tried hard to keep her mind off Brass as well as her eyes. Nicked managed to catch Grace's eye while Iris was restocking the cooler. His look was of pure remorse. Grace smiled as if to assure him Iris would be ok.

During the game Brass came close to where Iris and Grace were but he never looked at them. His focus was purely on the game and the plays. Iris could hear him talk to the boys as they came in for timeouts and trades. He never lost his temper or yelled except when the boys scored. Even when they made a mistake he encouraged them and allowed Nick to help them for the next shot. She kept her back to him and remained busy throughout the game but she missed little of what he said.

Toward the end of the second half, Tommy Mifflin went for a lay up and got shoved into the wall by Saints player Gary Richards. The shove was an accident but Tommy slammed hard into the wall and fell backward on his wrist. Brass called a timeout. It was evident that he was in a lot of pain and trying desperately not to cry. Brass scooped Tommy up off the floor, handed Tommy the basketball, and let him make the basket. Even though the basket didn't count, Tommy's smile was gigantic and both crowds cheered fiercely.

"Wow, what an ogre." Grace chided.

"Ah yes well you haven't seen the evil Mr. Hyde yet. Dr. Jekyll is a charmer."

He carried Tommy to Skyles and Jonah so they could ice and wrap his wrist, then he went back to the boys.

In the last 45 seconds of the game, Brass's team was down by two. He called for his last time out. The kids huddled around Brass and Nick for the final play. Iris scooted closer on the bench to hear him.

"Good job, very good job men. Listen, Coach Nick and I are proud of the way each of you has played tonight's game. You see Pastor Lucky over there? He's extremely proud of how well you're playing like a team. This last shot doesn't make you a winner or loser. You're on the Lord's team and that makes you boys winners already. But I've got our super secret play that I think just might work. We're going to use the Robin Hood play. Joe, the ball is yours; get it to Jake or Bobby, whichever one is open. Jake and Bobby you are my woodsmen. I need you here on the forest edge. Joe's our Robin Hood, he's going to get the ball to one of you. Now the rest of you are swordsmen, make sure no one touches Robin Hood or the woodsmen. Remember the blocks coach Nick showed you. Woodsmen, you get the ball to Little John over here who will make the bucket and win us the game. Just like in practice right?"

"Yes Coach Brass!"

"Good boys, hands in. Remember we love you guys. Coach Nick, send up the praise shout!"

"Ready guys? One, two, three…..!"

The boys responded. "We win for Jesus, we win for Jesus, we win for Jesus!"

Iris caught Brass's eye for a brief second. The look was unrecognizable. The boys lined up just as Brass had told them. The scramble was quick but the ball got to Little John. The bad news was that the swordsmen were rendered defenseless and left John unattended. Iris nearly closed her eyes till she heard Brass shout loudly.

"Friar Tuck, Friar Tuck!"

Little John came to life, ducked hard to his right dribbling the ball low to the ground. The bigger kids didn't expect the move and by the time they realized it the swordsmen were back in place. From nearly a kneeling position, dribbling the ball fiercely, Little John sprang up from the side of the court. He jumped hard and sent the basketball into an arch. It hit the rim, bounced against the backboard and down through the net for the three point shot and the game winning extra point.

The next part even surprised and pleased Iris and Grace. The entire gym erupted into cheers; even the losing Saints were cheering the amazing shot. John instantly became the MVP of the game. A motion caught her eye in the excitement. She looked over to see Brass down on one knee, head bent, in prayerful thank you to God. Iris was a gonner.

The kids finally settled down and shuffled out to meet their happy parents. Nick and Brass hugged each of the players and thanked them for their hard work. They would have time off and it was well deserved.

"Brass that Robin Hood play should be in the NBA. Phil Jackson would hire you on the spot!" Nick said. "I couldn't believe it when you called Friar Tuck, it was a gutsy play."

"Hey it's easy to let string beans like Markinson and Turner be the hero but in basketball they seldom look at the little guys. Johnny's fast and he's got a cannon on that arm. I knew he'd make the three. Those big boys Houston and Donovan on the Saints thought they'd make Sherwood Forest trees but little Johnny boy gave them the slip."

"Classic David and Goliath! You're a genius Big Dog! I love this gig."

Grace drug Iris over to where the guys were standing.

"Fantastic game! I'm almost hoarse from all that yelling. That last play was amazing! I nearly knocked over the cooler!" Grace said in excitement.

Brass saw the look of glee on Nick's face.

"Who's the dame?" He asked curiously.

"Jim Brass meet Grace Siciliano."

"Oh so you're Grace?"

"And that makes you the Bulldog. You're the guy giving my friend Iris all these headaches."

Iris wished she could sink through the floor. Brass actually had the nerve to smile.

"So King's been talking about me. Good to know. Let's just say I give as good as I get. Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower before my date. See you tomorrow Nick. Grace, it was lovely to finally meet you. You are every bit as beautiful as Stokes has been saying. See you around King."

Iris wasn't sure if she was bothered more by his smug tone or that he had a date. She didn't know why it was that she cared. They watched Brass grab his bag, clipboard and water bottle and head to the locker room.

"I'll walk you two outside till Olivia comes and then I'll hit the shower myself before we go." Nick said.

Iris went willingly.

"Nick, why didn't you tell me that Brass was the head coach?"

"I knew that was coming. Because if I had would you have come?"

"For you I would have, yes."

"Even after the battle you had last night?"

"Oh ok well maybe not but did you want me here for you or for him?"

"For him mostly. I wanted you to see the other side of Brass that you're missing."

"Nick, I told you, I believe Brass is a world-class hero but he hates me. He said it himself and I can't stand to be around him for that reason. I'm not surprised he's a great coach but there's something in me that sets him off."

Nick was about to say something further when Olivia drove up. Iris tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Hi Gracie, you taking my Nicky out on the town? I am so jealous." Olivia teased.

"I'll take care of that!" Nick said and swept Olivia off her feet. "Run away with me. See the world. Be my Sugar Mama!"

"Oh I would love to but who would make Jack his bacon and eggs?"

"Shoot, overthrown for a pig and chicken. Well don't that just figure." Nick said putting her down.

"Did you two have a nice time, Iris?"

"She had a great time Olives although she is smarting from it now."

"Do tell."

"She'll tell you all about it en route to the Coalminer. Now please get Iris out of here before she plays Kung Fu Panda with Nick's head." Grace demanded.

"If you want to take some karate chops to my head Iris, I'll let you." He said with a grin. "You know I love you and I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Iris bit her lip but allowed Nick to hug her.

"See you later, ok?"

Iris nodded and got in the SUV. Olivia said goodbye to Nick and Grace and climbed in beside Iris.

"You're frowning Iris. You never frown." Olivia said. "What happened tonight?"

Iris regaled the entire event. When she finished Olivia said, "Houston we have a problem."

"Yeah it's called I gotta get off the night shift."

"No, no, no, Iris's heart has fallen for two different men."

"Oh heavens Olivia, it doesn't matter now. I want to be with Amos. He's a wonderful man, loves to dance, does a lot of sweet things for me."

"And Brass?"

"He annoys me. He makes me see everything differently. We argue and he laughs at me. He makes me crazy! And he has more personalities than Steve Martin!"

"Are you listening to the passion in your voice? Amos is not top dog here."

"Olivia, have you been watching too many of those movies that Grace schmoozes over? Sandra Bullock overload perhaps?"

"No dear Iris, but listen to the way you talk about them. You'd be settling for Amos."

"So you want me with a man that is repulsed by my very existence; A man that is hurtful and hateful and has no use for me? I think you, Nick, and Grace have fallen off the sanity train."

"Oh Iris. Did I ever tell you about Jack and Harold?"

"Harold? No."

"Harold and I worked together at the Dry Cleaners in Sarasota, when I was young. He and I went out all the time and we enjoyed each other's company. Jack was working as a page for the newspaper so he had to wear suits. Anyway he came in about twice a week to drop off and pick up his suits. Every time he came in he'd tell me some silly story about how he'd gotten this stain or that spot on the white shirt. The stories were all made up he was practicing to be a reporter I later found out. My Jack however, was so animated when he told these stories that no one would ever not believe them. He had such a nice smile. In the five years I worked there he never once asked me out but he never stayed less than half an hour. In the meantime Harold was getting ready to propose. He loved me to the core. Now technically there was no reason I shouldn't have married Harold. My mother wanted us together as well as his parents, but I just couldn't shake loose of Jack in my head. I did love Harold very much. I still do love him. He emails me pictures of his family every now and again. I loved him but Jack sparked this fire in my heart. And there was no turning away from it."

"The best man won there's no denying that." Iris replied.

"My mother thought I was insane not to marry Harold. I never told her it was because of Jack. I just kept putting it off. Harold persisted and I resisted. So one day Harold has no choice but to call in sick. He literally couldn't get two feet from the bathroom. You see he'd never missed work in five years and I know why."

"Because he knew Jack would make his move."

"Exactly. So anyway I'm there till close and Jack comes in for his usual Friday pickup and you know what he says to me first thing?"

"What?"

"Where's your fiancée? I nearly jumped the counter. On one of my days off Harold told Jack we were getting married. Jack thought we had been engaged for three years and never mentioned it to me! You should've seen the look on his face when I told him not only did I not want to marry Harold but that I had every intention marrying him!"

"Oh my Olivia, you are a brave one!"

"I attribute it to shock and adrenaline. So Jack comes around the counter, pins me to the suit rack and kisses me like heaven and earth were being torn apart. After that he said three things quickly, you are officially off the market, let's go to dinner, and you better talk me out of calling my cousin Rocky because Harold will disappear."

"Oh my!"

"That's Jack. He's from Jersey too you know. I'd be hard pressed to find out where Brass is from in Jersey. Anyway you see how Jack and I are now? A love like ours isn't made by two people; it's made by God."

"I understand what you mean Olivia but Brass isn't Jack. Jack loved you from afar and he dealt with it. He wasn't cold or cruel to you ever. It isn't the same."

"It is the same. Brass wouldn't kiss you if he hated you or just remotely liked you. In his heart you are already engaged and I don't mean like a wedding. He's fighting himself. Amos is a wonderful guy and you'd probably be content just like I would've been with Harold. But Iris, Amos is missing a piece of the puzzle here, not because of who is or because he isn't trying but because you love Brass passionately. You can't deny it to those who love you the most."

"I bet you'll feel differently tonight." Iris said defiantly.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Olivia muttered.


	9. Ch9: Long Tall Shot of Suggestion

The Coalminer was packed with people. The headliner act was a band called Sasperilla. They played 3-4 times a year and were always a huge hit. The lead singer was nearly 6'2" and sang everything from George Jones to George Strait. All the women in the place fawned over him but he never batted an eye. The ring on his finger was more than a decoration.

Iris and Olivia headed for their usual table. Jack was already there. He stood up when they came in. Iris chuckled to herself. Jack was so tall at nearly 6'4" and Olivia stood no more than 5'4" so it would have been easier to kiss her from his sitting position. Jack, however, was a true gentleman. He reached out and hugged Iris as was typical also.

"I couldn't wait for you to get here." He proclaimed.

"Aww see how sweet he is?"

"Yeah I had to go to the restroom and I didn't want to lose the table." He teased.

Olivia smacked his arm. "Just for that you're on the dance floor all night with me."

He leaned in and kissed her. "A fine punishment warden."

Iris was taking all of this in when a strong set of arms encircled her waist and she smelled the familiar cologne.

"Hello Amos." She said with a smile.

He turned her to face him. Then slowly he leaned down to kiss her. For an instant Brass's face flashed before her eyes. It made her feel awkward when Amos kissed her then.

"What's wrong darlin'?

"Long week at work."

"That cop bothering you again?"

"Constantly."

"Well you leave all of that to me. I'll take care of it. I'll get you out on that dance floor and you'll be all mine."

"You don't have to tell me twice hon."

"All right let's go." He pulled her to the floor.

The song was a fast one; the jukebox was on as Sasperilla hadn't come on yet. She danced as fast as needed to Garth Brooks singing "Calling Baton Rouge." She was relieved that she had to concentrate hard on her movements. Soon she was laughing and preoccupied.

Sasperilla took the stage and began playing Willie Nelson's "Whisky River." She and Amos danced three in a row. He led her off the floor with his arm possessively around her waist. Iris sat beside Olivia while Amos went for drinks and Jack made a phone call in the hallway.

"How's it going?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"I'm having a wonderful time. Amos keeps me on my toes literally. And I see you are making Jack pay for his snide remark."

"Oh yes I am. Jack always knew how to dance. He taught me how to dance when we were dating. His mother entered him in ballroom dance competitions when he was ten to earn prize money and support the family."

Amos returned before Jack. He had a beer for himself and brought Iris her usual coke and ice. She was thirsty so she downed it quickly. The cold went right to her head and she felt refreshed. She had no time to rest however, Amos pulled her back on the floor. The band played Alan Jackson's "I'll Go On Loving You." Amos held Iris close. She closed her eyes and let him lead.

"You smell so good baby."

"Thank you hon."

"Listen Iris I've been thinking we've been getting pretty close and I was just thinking maybe you'd enjoy if we moved our relationship a step further."

"I would enjoy that. What did you have in mind?"

"A little more of this." He leaned down and deepened the kiss. Iris clung tightly to Amos but Brass kept invading her thoughts. "Let me take you home tonight."

"Amos, I don't think that's such a great idea. I don't believe in putting the cart before the horse as it were."

"Don't be afraid of me Iris. You've already started to take my heart."

Iris opened her mouth but it didn't feel like her speaking. Suddenly she was deliriously happy.

"And you have mine Amos. I'll consider it."

"You know I'd never hurt you."

"I know. I trust you completely."

"We can be together because I know you want it as much as I do. I know you're falling in love with me darling."

"You're right I am." He leaned down and kissed her. Then he led her back to her seat and left to go back to the bar.

"What is with that goofy smile Iris?" Olivia asked.

"I love Amos, Olivia. I want to be with him, tonight."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean be with him?"

"He wants to take me home later. It's all right Olivia, he loves me and I love him and nothing else matters anymore."

"Iris, I know you're trying to defy everything I said about Brass but this is the extreme. You always said you'd wait to sleep with someone till you were married."

"Olivia, I can't stand around waiting forever. I'm getting older here. Never mind I have to go to the bathroom."

Iris wandered off and Olivia grabbed Jack.

"Iris is about to do something she's going to regret. What do we do?"

"Be patient. I'm a lot bigger than Amos and I won't let him take Iris home. But either way I think things just got a bit more interesting." Jack said.

Iris headed back to the table and just as she sat down Brass arrived at her side.

"May I have this dance?"

"I have a date."

"Funny because I don't see anyone."

Iris stood up to face him and regretted she had. He looked far different from his usual three-piece suit. In blue jeans, a blue buttoned-down shirt and cowboy boots, he almost looked charming.

"Amos is here and you know it!" She spat.

"I just asked for a dance not an indecent proposal."

"Why did you follow me here?" She hissed.

"Who says I did? Now will you please come and dance with me?"

"No, I love Amos not you. I want to be with him tonight and you're ruining everything, go away!"

"Iris are you feeling all right. You look a little pale." Olivia asked.

"Is there a problem here Iris?" Amos said reappearing.

"No, Brass was just leaving." She said.

"Oh so you're the puffed up cop giving my girlfriend hell. You better back off or deal with me."

"Try it stringbean."

Amos balled his fist and Brass tightened his.

"Come on one punch right here. I'll have you booked for assault and nothing would please me more then to lock you up."

Amos pulled his arm back but was stopped by Jack and a sudden appearance from Nick.

"Leave him alone partner. He's all hot air. Be cool." Nick said giving Brass an icy stare.

Brass popped his knuckles at his side and walked out. Everyone sat at the table now joined by Grace and Nick.

"Are you all right?" Amos asked Iris.

"I think so. He does that stuff all the time."

Iris felt a sense of relief but she was unsure if it was from Brass leaving or knowing that Brass had been there. Amos pulled her back to the dance floor. She seemed to have a hard time with the steps. She felt a pinch on her wrist and quickly looked at Amos.

"Why did you pinch me?"

"To assure you that you're awake and dancing in the arms of the man you love."

Iris giggled but it sounded so far away. After the song she asked if she could sit down for a minute. Amos brought the last round of drinks and Iris was beginning to feel good again. She knew that it had been Brass that made her feel bad. But as Amos set her drink in front of her, Brass suddenly reappeared.

"Get your stuff Iris, you're coming with me."

"Coming with you where?"

"The hell out of here." He growled.

Nick stood up and looked at Brass.

"Easy Jim."

"Bets are off Nick. She's out of here."

Amos got in Brass's face.

"Get out of here now before I slit your throat." He said so only Brass could hear it.

Iris was beginning to feel light headed and reached for her soda.

"Put the drink down Iris. Now, you're leaving." Brass said ignoring Amos.

"You've crossed the line. I'm not listening to you anymore!" She shouted and nearly fell backwards. Brass thought her sudden dizzy spell would make her put the drink down; instead she threw it back like John Wayne. Then she slammed the glass on the table.

Chaos erupted at that very moment but Iris heard or saw nothing, She was still upright but the sounds and the images were rolled together like a bad trip through Willy Wonka's factory. The only thing she could see that made any sense was the red letters for the exit sign. It seemed like a good way to go so she began to walk. She put her hands out but the exit wouldn't move closer. She felt a sudden chill and then heat ran through her all at once. A song was playing in her head but she had no idea which one. Iris sang to it the best she could and the room started getting still again but the exit sign disappeared. There was nothing but flashes of different lights. Iris knew she had to keep singing it was helping her stay upright.

A voice spoke to her but it was far away and then deafeningly loud. She reached for it touched nothing. It didn't matter though she was dancing in the arms of the man she loved and he would take her home tonight. The voice said one word to her and finally she released into the darkness.


	10. Ch10: Pieces of a Dark Puzzle

Everything came in flashes of voices or lights or images. No matter how hard she tried to focus on any of them, she just couldn't concentrate. Half a dozen times she remembered speaking but couldn't grasp what she said. She was not afraid because at that moment she had no rational thought. If she could focus she might wonder if she were dead. The flashes would disappear just as fast as they had come. She gave into whatever it meant and didn't try to trouble herself with figuring it out.

The first conscious thought she had was more of a reaction. She knew that her body needed release. She heard herself moan and then another flash of a figure stood over her. She couldn't tell if it was male or female or its intentions. She went out again and when she awoke again she felt the pressure no longer. Lying very still she opened her eyes and was relieved to see that she could focus. Iris lay in a bed with a comforter on top of her. She was able to turn her head to see a chair to her right. Her next task was to attempt movement. Iris found that her hands and feet moved freely so she wasn't bound.

"Hello?" She said shakily but there was no answer. Slowly and cautiously she sat up and moved the blanket. The clothes on her body were unfamiliar but felt new. Little by little she was able to stand up and walk. Her head was fuzzy and all she could remember was the basketball game. Her head physically hurt when she tried to think beyond it. She needed answers but she needed to know where she was and her next step.

Her first confident move was to a window. She could tell she was on the second story. In front of her was a beautiful lake and trees everywhere. She closed the blinds and walked slowly from the room. She was on a balcony overlooking what appeared to be a cabin. There was only silence to welcome her. There was a long balcony that led to stairs so she followed it. The cabin was two stories with at least eight rooms on the top. It was decorated like a hunting lodge but didn't have antlers hanging on the wall. The place was extremely impressive but something in Iris made her fear it.

The kitchen was nearly industrial size with a large wooden table, stools encircling a large bar and copper pots and pans hung from a hooked bar over the island.

The living room took up most of the bottom floor. There were three large sofas, four recliners, and assorted wooden tables. There wasn't a television or stereo from what Iris could see. She wanted to explore the bottom rooms but the need for answers outweighed the curiosity.

There was a small hallway that led to what she believed was the front door. She didn't see any cars or signs of life. This realization began to frighten her. About 500 feet from the front porch lay something that was about the size of a normal house. The door was open slightly so she decided to investigate further. She opened the door and heard voices. Carefully she walked toward it and found herself approaching another balcony. She looked down into what looked like a small studio. There sitting at the drums was Brass. She heard him talking to someone else and had to lean over to see. To her surprise she saw Nick and Greg with a bass and guitar. Iris hid behind a stack of crates on the top level.

"I think we really nailed that last verse. Let's take it from the top one more time. I want to get it right." Brass said.

"Let's do it." Nick said.

"Whoops I nearly forgot my way cool black shades." Brass said. "Ok Greg, rock it."

Iris somehow recognized the words when they started but she was surprised to hear Brass singing the lyrics.

_I never knew, I never knew_

_ That everything was falling through_

_ That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_ To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_ But that's how it's gotta be_

_ It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_ I'd rather run the other way then stay and see_

_ The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

Brass picked it up on the drums and Greg began to play heavy on the guitar. They sounded just like The Fray.

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_ Over my head_

_ With eight seconds left in overtime_

_ She's on your mind; she's on your mind._

_ Let's rearrange I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_ Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_ But that's disregard, you find another friend and you discard_

_ As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_ Hanging above us a canyon comes between_

Nick and Greg accompanied on the microphones with the chorus line. Brass was totally lost in the music.

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_ Over my head_

_ With eight seconds left in overtime_

_ She's on your mind; she's on your mind._

_ Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_ Over my head_

With eight seconds left in overtime

_She's on your mind; she's on…_

_ And suddenly I'm becoming part of the past_

_ I'm becoming part that don't last_

_ I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_ Without a sound you lose sight of the ground_

_ And you throw around_

_ Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_ I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves._

Iris waited for them to finish. She enjoyed what she heard and could never have expected that Brass was a singer. Brass left the drums and he and Greg started talking over the music. Both of their backs were turned away from Iris. Nick reached in the cooler for a soda and when he stood upright he saw Iris. She signaled him to keep her presence a secret.

"Have you been up to check on Iris lately?" Nick asked.

"No but Doc said she'd probably sleep throughout the day. She'll be all right I'm just not sure that I'll be all right with her here."

"Why is that Big Dog?" Nick asked watching Iris in the corner out of sight.

"Not sure she's going to take the truth very well. Can't say I blame her."

Iris waited till Greg changed the subject and then stepped out to reveal herself.

"Good morning Sunshine." Greg said with a genuine smile.

"Hi sweetie. Hello Nicky.' She turned to face Brass and just stared at him unsure of what to say.

"Go ahead Jim. Greg and I will put everything away and head back to Vegas."

Nick's comment further confused Iris. If she wasn't in Vegas, where exactly was she?

"Thanks kid. See you later Sanders."

Brass grabbed the bottle of 7-Up and headed up the stairs towards Iris. He didn't say a word just opened the door to usher her out. She followed in silence. They walked back into the cabin and Brass headed for the kitchen.

"I'll make you something to eat. Why don't you sit down there at the breakfast bar? I don't have any of the fancy flavors that they have at the Java Junkie but I can brew you some almond coffee with cinnamon."

"I think I'll pass for now. I'd rather hear about where I am, what happened to me and why of all people am I here alone with you?" Iris asked determinedly.

"You need to eat even if you don't feel like it. I haven't eaten all day either so let's keep the Final Jeopardy questions on the back burner for now, ok?"

"I guess I haven't got much of a choice since I have no idea where I'm at and Nick and Greg just left. Does this make me a prisoner?" Iris asked pointedly.

Brass didn't say a word. He walked over to the front door and when he came back he tossed the keys on the table.

"I'm not holding you prisoner, just trying to save your life. If you want to go there's the door. The GPS in the Jeep will take you all the way home. The team can fill you in on the rest. " He said trying to cool his temper.

"Fair enough, I just want to know my options."

"You've got 'em. Either you can have breakfast and we'll take this a little at a time or you can get up, get in my Jeep and drive the three hours home and hear everything second hand. It's up to you Iris. Your gym bag is in the closet in your room if you want to take a shower. Either way I'm making breakfast although it's closer to lunch."

"How did you get my gym bag?"

"Puzzle pieces Iris. I can put the entire puzzle together for you but I can't do it in ten minutes and I won't do it to win an argument over why you should eat."

"Nice to know we are still consistent. I will take a shower and return to eat."

"Towels are in a cabinet in the bathroom along with other things you will likely need."

Iris went upstairs while Brass busied himself in the kitchen. Iris was madder then a hornet, stubborn as a sleeping mule and confused as a rat in a mirrored maze. He had his work cut out for him.

She returned within thirty minutes wearing her blue sweat pants and Dallas Stars long sleeve t-shirt over it. He had the breakfast bar filled with enough food for at least three people. He'd made omelets and English muffins with grits on the side. Beside her plate was a large glass of orange juice. The rumble in her stomach gave her away. Quietly she sat down and he sat beside her. He said grace and then they began to eat. The kitchen was silent until they finished.

"Let me put stuff away and wash the dishes and I'll join you over there on the couch." He said gesturing. "Here you need to drink this." He said filling up another large glass of orange juice.

"I'm not Vitamin C deficient here."

"It's not the Vitamin C as much as it's the sugar you need."

She eyed him skeptically but she could tell it was a lost cause. She took the juice to the sofa and sat down against the big overstuffed cushions. She knew that she should help him clean the kitchen but she lacked the energy.

"Is this your cabin?"

"Yeah. I inherited it from my grandparents."

He didn't say anymore and Iris didn't push. Finally he sat on the sofa opposite her and sighed deeply.

"I have so much to tell you it's hard to know where to begin. Considering I'm in enemy territory I'm going to tread lightly. Most of what I'm going to tell you is going to hurt a lot. I can't spare you any of that because it wouldn't help you."

"Help me? Since when are you interested in helping me?"

"Since you became the fly in the spider's web."

"So what does that make you, the spider?"

"More like the web. But I'll explain that later."

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember the night we met?"

"Yes, Grissom ordered pizza after shift and he invited you."

"Right. I sat there next to Catherine and I really didn't say much. In my years of being a detective in Jersey and then a captain here, you learn to keep your mouth shut and ears open. I remember that I walked in in the middle of a conversation you were having with Nick. Now understand that a few years back I ran CSI's night shift like Grissom does now. Some mistakes were made and a young CSI named Holly Gribbs was killed on my watch."

"It's hard to lose a teammate especially if you're in charge."

"It was. Anyway you and Stokes were talking about cases and you mentioned that you'd been shot on a case back in Dallas. It took me back to that night of Holly Gribbs and a few other incidences. I thought you were too soft to be a CSI; you weren't anything like Sara or Catherine with their rough and rumble attitudes. Figured you'd never make it in Vegas. Sometimes even they get reckless."

Iris stopped him.

"I wasn't reckless when I got shot. I saw the gun and knew the suspect's intentions. Garrett Griego, my boss, was standing there with Miami Jackson's gun pointed at his heart. Garrett was totally fearless but Jackson was a cop killer and a high end CSI would be a prize kill. I stood right behind Garrett where he made me stand to protect him. With all my might I kicked my boss in the crotch from behind. When he fell forward I dove head first into Miami. I nearly got his gun away from him but he managed to hit me in the shoulder. I got my hand around his wrist and twisted it fast giving it a nice clean break. Alex Chadwick one of our department detectives was able to shoot Miami in the head. He dropped dead at my feet and Garrett was safe. I sacrificed myself for him. He was five years from retiring with his wife in Biscayne Bay. He has twin grandsons and four granddaughters. I had two dogs; the sacrifice was well worth the risk."

"I know all that now. I talked to him. He invited me fishing next summer."

"So when did you talk to him?"

"Don't put the cart before the horse. Let's just say not soon enough."

"All right so go on."

"After deciding you were not going to survive Vegas, my primary goal was to send you packing back to Dallas where I decided you'd be safe."

"That wasn't a good move either. If I'd gone back I'd still be a CSI and their crime rate is higher then Las Vegas right now."

"I didn't say my plan was well thought out."

"I'll say."

"The balance started to shift and things were getting worse. I started to like seeing you around. Sparring with you is always an adventure. I also knew if I didn't work harder you were going to stay. Then I figured I got a big break the night you busted my chops in the interrogation room. You were pretty shaken up that your demure calm was finally blown."

"I probably would have left if the team hadn't talked me out of it."

"Real great pals of mine." He grumbled.

"They really are. Every one of those CSI's is your biggest fan although I can't quite figure that one out. I have just come to the conclusion that you see red when it comes to me. I'm used to that but why you have such an issue with Amos, I'll never know."

"Lack of evidence babe." He said simply not looking up at her.

"Evidently."

"Anyway as time went on you were becoming more of a fixture and I wasn't able to shake you although I enjoyed trying. You are your own worst enemy at times."

"I beg your pardon."

"Spraying my cologne on yourself, last week when you hit the ladder in the lab and knocked Greg's soda pop on your head or my personal favorite, the hokie pokie turn yourself around into a duck pond."

Iris sat forward sharply.

"You SAW me fall in?"

"Bird's eye view. I was over there at the burrito wagon in the park. Nick was over there with me after I gave Katie to her aunt and uncle. He came to your rescue and I nearly lost my breakfast from laughing so hard."

She glared at him.

"Sorry."

"You're not making a good case for yourself. In fact I'm not sure why you're telling me all of this, whatever it is, if the team already knows about it. Can't Grissom layout the details?"

"He could but I fought for this so give me a chance."

"Is this another opportunity to make me miserable, humiliate me, and then follow me to the Coalminer so you can fight with Amos?"

"No more Amos. I deserve everything you're throwing at me but trust me the story will beg to be told later if I don't do it now."

"Why no more Amos?"

"I'm not putting the cart before the horse so if you'll be patient I'll continue."

"All right I'm listening."

"Then I found out about Amos. I thought it was interesting that you couldn't keep a straight face after you got a text message so I lifted your phone."

"What?"

"It wasn't the first time, but I'll go on. So here is my first major confession. You remember the night Nick showed up at The Coalminer?"

"The night he and Grace met officially out of work, yes I do."

"I sent him there."

"For what?"

"Ammunition maybe? Or maybe I just wanted to see how I measured up against some rodeo clown."

"Olivia was right!"

"Right about what?"

"You never lost the high school mentality."

"And yet I still love Olives, go figure."

"Olives? How did you know that was her nickname?"

"Long story, long night, be patient. So yeah anyway I told Nick to call me after he left. He called me, he wasn't happy.

Flashback

"_Hey Big Dog. Sorry to keep you up." Nick said._

"_No worries, I was just trying to hunt down that scripture on God making foolish things to shame the wise."_

"_That would be 1 Corinthians 1:27"_

"_Man you saved me half the night. You know your stuff."_

"_Not really. I have my computer up. I just put it in Google."_

"_Geeks, gotta love them."_

"_Thanks man. Look I really need to talk to you about this Amos dude."_

"_Please tell me he looks like Rodney Dangerfield and dances like Mr. Magoo?"_

"_Nowhere near it I'm sorry to say."_

"_Figures."_

"_Yeah but that's not it Jim. I've seen him somewhere before and recently."_

"_Anything coming to mind?"_

"_I'm thinking Interpol."_

"_Are you trying to cheer me up since he's not chopped liver with two left feet?"_

"_No, it bugs me Jim. I know I've seen him. He looked a little different, clean shaven."_

"_Did she go home with him?"_

"_No way. She left with her friends and he hit the 109."_

"_Son of a gun! Meet me in my office before shift tomorrow."_

"_Will do. Night BD."_

"Wait a minute, so you had Amos investigated?"

"In a New York minute I did."

"So you found what? Unpaid tickets? Jewel thief? What?"

"No, he's none of those." He whispered. "I couldn't sleep so I promised Nick some Java Junkie and a week with my Yamaha keyboard. He agreed to meet me at the station at 5 o'clock that morning. Lucky for us my desk is eight months high with Interpol printouts. We stacked them up and started the long review. It took twenty minutes. I remember looking at Nick who shot out of his chair. He was ghost white."

"Jim! That's the guy! He was with Iris tonight. Look at this sketch, he has this beard but that's him!"

"_Positive?"_

"_No question."_

_Brass read the charges below the sketch. He bit back the bile in his mouth._

"_She's in real trouble Jim."_

"_Why the hell couldn't she go back to Dallas? Do you see this? Could it be any worse?"_

_Nick flinched._

"_What?"_

"_He was kissing her in the parking lot before I left."_

_Brass had a glass of 7-Up on his desk. He slammed his fist down right into the glass and shattered it. The glass cut up his hand but he didn't even notice._

"So that's why your hand was bandaged when we wrestled in the gym?"

"Yeah and it wasn't easy being calm around you that night."

"Calm? What do you mean calm? We got into a screaming match in the parking garage."

"That's normal for us."

"I suppose you're right. So you still haven't told me what Amos was wanted for." She said a little nervously. Inside she felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm getting there."

Iris bit down on her lip. Brass continued heading down a road he knew he'd never return from.

"I decided to handle things my way. Nick was already involved but I wasn't going to further that involvement."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"You probably don't want to know. Let's just say working the Jersey streets gives you some high profile figureheads that owe you favors."

"Mafia?"

"Smart _and_ suspicious, classy. No I don't have any friends named Benny the Blade or Louis the Nose but I do have affiliations with dangerous people."

"You're bad enough."

"That's a great complement. I'll write that down for posterity. Nick told me that neither he or I could remain objective so who do you think we called?"

"Grissom."

"Exactly. Gil runs down the charges and decides the best thing to do is to keep it under wraps until he made his move. He said you'd be fine because you did undercover work for Dallas PD."

"For three years, yes I did."

"We all talked it over and decided not to tell you. We could use you as bait and get you out when we needed to."

"You're using me as bait and you never told me? How fair is that? Wasn't that putting me at considerable risk?"

"No more than you were already. But more than that we knew if Amos had even a whiff of deceit he would've hit the road."

"You don't trust that I could do it after I was involved in undercover work?"

"Iris, think about this. How many of those undercover cases were you personally involved with the suspect? Trust me, he would've known. But that isn't the point, the point is you have no idea the position you were in or who you were with."

She crossed her arms and he could tell by her scarlet color that she was angry.

"Nick and Grissom handled it better then I did. I was still unconvinced of your skills. That led us to the CSI parking garage."

"You were vicious! I haven't had a shouting match like that since- ever actually."

"I worked exceedingly hard to get you hot under the collar. I had to."

"Because?"

"Because I wanted you to throw another punch. I wanted you to fight me, kick me, hit me, do something to prove to me you could take care of yourself. You wouldn't give into that urge though. So I had to call a challenge and I knew you wouldn't back down."

"So you thought I was a wimp and you wanted to prove that in the gym."

"No, I was assuring myself that you could handle yourself in a jam against this guy. I was getting deep. I couldn't sleep. I started boxing again. I'd spend hours in the gym beating that bag till my hands were raw! And since I tore up my hand slamming it through my glass, I began boxing one-handed. Every time I punched that thing I saw his face in my mind. I wanted to take his head off."

Iris saw him ball his hand into a tight fist. It began to turn white under the tightness. She could feel the anger radiating out of him. It scared her to her core.

"Calm down and tell me what happened, please."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. If he had-" Brass stood up and paced in back of the sofa. He was silent as he collected his thoughts. Iris remained patient. "I made a big mistake, almost two."

"Go on."

"I kissed you in the gym which was stupid."

"That was some kiss too. It was hindered only by you demanding I stop seeing Amos."

"Wrong move number two."

"I'm not sure this is one of my favorite parts, but go on anyway."

"You see both moves took your mind out of the game. Up to that point you were fighting me like a dragon. I had you spitting fire every time you saw me. Then all of a sudden I lost control and kissed you. All I did was confuse you."

"The master of confusion but I wasn't ready to drop Amos over a kiss. I didn't think that much of it."

"At first neither did I but when I kissed you, you kissed me right back and it scared the heck out of me. Because it meant that despite all my attempts at thwarting you, you actually had some strange attraction to me. That was all the encouragement I needed. I didn't care if we caught him. I couldn't allow you to be the bait anymore and I was going to tell Grissom that."

Iris felt her heart thud loudly but she still needed answers so she remained attentive.

"I went to Grissom and told him to forget it I was going to tell you everything and pull you out of play. You know him though, he's objective to the point of madness. He said as captain of the LVPD the ultimate decision was mine but he asked me to consider the other victims and their families."

"Brass, I'm terrified of what you're going to tell me."

"I know you are. But it has to be told. Believe me, if it hadn't been for you in this, well anyway. Moving on to mistake number three. I blame that on Ronnie Milsap."

"Where Do The Night's Go was playing and I called you a hell fire polar bear."

"That was a good one. I lost all my focus between singing with you and the coziness of my Jeep. I wanted to kiss you so much. I don't know what you started in the gym but I wasn't able to keep a clear head."

"Why did you stop?"

"Imagination is a powerful adversary babe. I saw him holding you that way. I saw him kissing you the way I had. It enraged me. I had to finish the mission. It was the reason Grissom sent us out together that night."

"How can you picture Amos holding me et cetera just from some sketches?"

"It wasn't just from sketches. I saw you two together."

He rose up again and stared out the window towards the lake.

"I saw you dancing with him at The Coalminer. I saw him touch your face and I saw him kiss you and I saw you wrap your arms around him and kiss him back the way you kissed me. I've been a cop for half my life and a Marine for a quarter of that. I can tell you, I've never felt rage like that before."

Iris felt a chill run through her body. It was something about the way he looked at her.

He continued. "I used all of that to bait him further and it was working."

"What do you mean?"

Brass disappeared into another room and returned with something in his hand. He handed it to her. It was her missing cell phone.

"You had it?"

"I told you it wasn't the first time I lifted your phone."

"Why would you steal my phone? You must've known he would text or call me."

"Oh he did. And I answered back. I was selectively seductive with him. I had to push him into it. You had him interested but I could tell he was faltering. You're sweet and innocent; I had to juice it up."

"How did you get my phone? I know I had it when I went into the crime scene."

He chuckled and sat down again. "I'm not bragging here but when we kiss you surrender it all. I could steal the MGM Grand with you leaning on it!"

Iris began to blush to the point that her face burned. His smile got bigger.

"Oh I do love that. He said referring to her crimson color. "Going back to the cell phone I slipped it away while I was kissing you. Then I stoked your raging fire."

"I didn't hate you, but you made it impossible for me to like you."

"You have no idea how hard that is."

"What did you tell Amos in these conversations?"

"That he made you happy and that I was glad to call him my boyfriend. When he ate that up I went for the jugular. I told him that I, meaning you, fantasized about him at night and that I wondered what it would feel like to lay in his arms. That his kiss got you aroused. I played it to the point of nausea. He loved it. Every bit of it and he answered back the same way. Then he said exactly what I needed him to say. He said he wanted to discuss this over your next dance."

His fists got white again.

"So we set up the fall. The problem was that Nick and I had to coach the basketball game. We had to involve Grace. Nick convinced Grace to convince you to come to the game. If I minded my manners, you'd stay at the game and Grissom and the LVPD could get everything in position. Let me tell you I felt so much better when I saw you sitting on that bench."

"That wouldn't have worked if I had known you were there."

"I know that too. Believe it or not I had a double motive."

"You mean babysitting me wasn't your only reason for having me there? Like seeing you as something more than a mean old ogre?"

"Right. Iris I know this is hard to believe but after that night in the gym I didn't want you to leave. I thought maybe after all this was over you might allow me to be your friend. I know I don't deserve that but I hoped you'd allow it. Nick felt like the biggest jerk and he figured you'd never forgive him either."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Nick or Grissom right now. You still won't give me details on Amos."

"If I tell you now, you're listening skills are going to lock down. I'm dreading that part."

"You are? You and Wes Craven should make movies together. You both drive people insane with suspense."

"Funny you should mention Wes. I am a huge horror movie and therefore Craven fan."

"It suits you."

"Thank you. So yes I wanted you to see me with the kids. I've been coaching them since most of them were old enough to hold a basketball. I've been coaching junior league basketball and hockey for the better part of thirty years. I also teach defensive boxing."

"I would have never guessed."

"My suits hide my steel biceps." He teased. "I keep my personal life out of work as best as I can."

"The game was excellent and the Robin Hood play was very effective."

"Thank you. The boys love superheroes so it's easy for them to remember."

"So what happened when you left the game? You said you had a date."

"That got under your skin I could tell but really I had to get dressed and get to The Coalminer before you did. My only task was to ensure everything went down as planned. He was playing right into our hands. But Amos took longer to make his move then I thought and then I thought he wasn't going to. I had to know so I complicated things."

"What do you mean?"

"Iris, what's the last thing you remember about last night?"

She thought back for a moment. "The band played Whiskey River by Willie Nelson. Amos and I got up to dance. Then I remember you and Amos in each other's face but just a flash. The rest is completely blank."

"Let me fill you in. Amos brought you a drink, your typical Coke and Grenadine. You went out to dance and I could see him talking to you. He leaned down to kiss you and you kissed him back. Not just any kiss but the kind one gives a guy when she really wants him in bed. That kiss was nothing like I'd seen out of you before and it was all wrong. Still fuzzy isn't it?"

"Yes, except for one part which I will hold onto until I figure out its relevance."

He sat down beside her and took her hand but she removed it.

"It's too soon Brass. Please just tell me the rest." She said dejectedly.

"All right. The kiss lasted a long time. It was my breaking point. When you went back to the table you were grinning ear to ear. When he went to shoot pool, I stepped in. I asked you to dance with me but you wouldn't do it. You said you were in love with him and that by the end of the night you were going to give yourself to him."

"What? No I didn't! I wouldn't say that because I wouldn't do that! Why can't I remember any of this? Are you making it up as you go along?"

"I give my word that I'm not. You can ask Olivia she was right there with us. But don't be hard on yourself. I could see it then that you were under some kind of influence. Iris, Amos drugged you."

"Not on your life! You're just saying that so I'll stop seeing him. That's what all of this is, isn't it? You drove me out here to torture me didn't you?"

"I deserve that 100%." He said watching her pace back and forth.

"Oh my gosh it can't be true. He and I talked for hours. We were like best friends. Why would he do that to me? How can you be so sure?"

"He drugged you twice. The first time he gave you a drug called Veridox. It's an appetizer to the ever-popular Rohypnol. Veridox acts like a hypnotist or brainwasher. Amos could tell you what he wanted you to do and your brain is in such a relaxed state that it agrees. He conditions your mind to his voice and you only respond to that. He gave you that right before Whiskey River played. I knew something was wrong when I was talking to you. Olivia did too. You were pretty pale and almost like someone buzzed on alcohol with none of the slurs."

"I can't remember any of that."

"The second time is when Grace and Nick arrived. I had gone outside to check on my units, make sure they were ready. When I came back to the table I came through the back just in time to see him slip something in your soda but of course he didn't see me. I lost it. I tried to act jealous and get you out of there. Nick was trying to keep me level and Amos was ready to go to blows. Oh but you were the trigger switch and made all the action happen. After you defiantly downed the drink he bought you, chaos erupted."

He paused for a moment and went into the kitchen for another 7-Up. Iris got up also to use the bathroom. When she returned he was leaning against the breakfast bar.

"What happened next?"

"Lover boy attempts to pick you up and tries to high tail it out of there. Nick blocks him so he puts you down and I sent a sawed-off iron fist to his mouth. My unit descended, took him down. Craziest thing is that my guys are armed and some of those loudmouths down there tried to fight for that SOB. A lot happened but you were my main priority because you were completely dazed. I picked you up and took you to my Jeep. Grace and Olivia followed me out and made me swear on my life that I was taking you to protect you."

Iris listened while pacing by the fireplace with her back to him.

"I laid you in the backseat; you rambled on for two miles and passed out. I took you to the hospital where Grissom and Doc Robbins were waiting. They confirmed you were drugged but not in any danger. Told me that I could take you home and that you needed to drink as much orange juice as you could tolerate."

Iris hung her head. "What are you not telling me, Jim?" It was the first time Brass had ever heard her refer to him by his first name.

Brass walked over to a bookcase and pulled free a file. He sighed and walked to her. She watched his every move.

"Take a deep breath before you open this file. If I hadn't tormented you the last two months if I had let my feelings overrun my choices, if you had gone back to Dallas, you would be the top photo in this file." He said shakily.

Iris opened the file.


	11. Ch11: The Art of Heart Boxing

What Iris saw made her shake with violent rage. She didn't see another victim in the brutal picture that lay before her, she saw herself. The arm tied to the bed with the rope twisted around the neck. There was blood everywhere. Each picture was more revealing then the first. She set the folder on the table and hugged herself trying hard not to react. Brass spoke as if knowing her thoughts.

"It's all right if you feel sick or get angry. You work in this business Iris, you aren't meant to be a part of it."

"W-where are these pictures from?"

"Indiana, Arkansas, Tennessee, Washington, Oregon, California, New Mexico, Texas, and the top one there is from Reno. A cop in New Mexico got wise to the idea that it might be a serial. His daughter is this one." He said pointing to a girl with light red hair.

"How did he kill them?"

"He didn't. All of his victims survived but as you can see, he gouged out their eyes. None of them remember what happened to them. Like you they remember dancing with a guy they had been seeing for several months. They remembered that he wanted to be intimate with them but that they were at a heightened state of elation. As I said he double drugged each one. He disappeared right after the attack."

Iris listened without a word and then stood up. She turned again toward the fireplace trying to hold back her tears. Brass walked over and touched her shoulder. He felt her tense and then surrender. She turned around when he guided her to and crushed her into him. Her body began to shake but he heard no sound of crying.

"You need some time to yourself?" He asked when she released him.

Iris nodded her head.

"All right, if you head out the back door here there is a path that goes out near the lake and loops back to the front of the cabin. It's about a mile. The halfway point is Hopestone Bridge. My brother and granddad built it with their own hands. Take a walk and clear your head. I've walked that path a million times. Sometimes I find God in there. You have my Jeep keys; the back door of the cabin is open. Take as long as you need. There's a smaller path over there that leads to a fishing stream. I'll be over there if you need me. I'm here all weekend but you can leave anytime you want to."

"Thanks." She said simply and walked out leaving him in his place.

Brass didn't catch any fish but it probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't sit still. He'd expected her to be furious, to cry, to be relieved, to even go as far as breaking things. What he didn't expect was her silent reserve. She had a gut full of strength. If he'd ever been unsure of that, he wasn't now.

When he returned, she still wasn't back but he felt better at seeing his Jeep next to the shed. He decided to do an oil change on his grandfather's old 57 Chevy pickup. It was a dark green color and still ran like a champ. When he came to the cabin, he drove the pickup more than his Jeep. The engine had been replaced with the help of Nick, Greg, Warrick and Murphy. Murphy was his closest neighbor with three miles between them. In the garage was also his 84 Ford pickup that he used to do his landscaping and hauling firewood.

It had taken Brass most of his life to be the kind of man he wanted to be. The cabin had belonged to his grandparents. His grandmother Amelia had given him the property after his grandfather Mason had passed away at 87. Brass's brother and sister got money from other properties and gladly agreed he should have the cabin. Brass had a place that he could eventually retire. The money he'd gotten from his grandparents and his handsome captain's salary allowed for a comfortable savings account. The house he had in Vegas was a moderate fixer-upper that he'd remodeled himself. He'd survived a fatal gunshot wound and even though he'd been in church for years, he hadn't felt close to God until faced with death. Finally, he'd felt in control and committed to being the man that Grandma Mia had always said he was.

When Iris had arrived on the scene, Brass felt all of that control leaving him. If she wouldn't forgive him then everything he'd fought for was as good as rot. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He knew if she wouldn't forgive him that he'd never have peace again. He needed her.

Brass washed his hands with the hose. He needed desperately to rid himself of anger and fear and there was only one way he could do that anymore. Leaving Iris a note on the counter, he went down into the cellar. He pulled off his shirt and changed into black sweat pants and a black muscle shirt that read "The Lord's Gym: Carrying the weight of the world one cross at a time." It had a picture of Jesus carrying his cross on the front.

Finally he put his black boxing gloves on. They were used for kickboxing so they were thinner and had holes for his fingertips. Then he wrapped the straps tightly around his wrists, turned on his CD player so that it was loud and began to punch to Decyfer Down's song "Fight Like This." He shuffled around the bag twice and then began throwing punches.

_You're time has come, I'm moving in_

_I've come too far to lose so go ahead_

_And try me you know I've just begun_

_You've never seen a fight like this before._

_I'll take you down and leave you wanting more._

_You've crossed a line that I cannot ignore_

_You've never seen a fight like this before._

He jabbed gently at first giving him time to warm up his biceps, triceps, wrists, and hands. After he punched for fifteen minutes, he began to feel the tightness in his hands. The gloves came off, the chalk buffed his hands and Brass began to hit the four foot bag with his bare hands. The hard material of the bag felt good on his fingers even though it felt like hitting a brick wall.

Countless punches were thrown and by the time he finished his fists were on fire. Brass counted to ten, and then with a mighty yell he began hard and fast slams. His body weaved, the music blared, his anger raged. Finally he reared back and slammed the bag with such force that it groaned on its chain. And just like that, all of his anger was completely gone. He looked down at his hands and smiled at the red and purple knuckles that had begun to swell. He turned the stereo off and wiped the sweat from his face and chest.

He climbed the steps still looking at his hands and nearly tripped over Iris.

"Oh, hey sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said.

"I guess you didn't expect to see me here either."

"I wouldn't have bet my life on it but yeah thought you might have hit the road."

"Can we talk? There are some questions I would like to ask."

"Sure. Can I take a quick shower? I'm a bit grimy. "

"You don't smell bad at all, more of a musky smell but I can see how a shower might feel better. I'll wait for you out on the patio." She said.

She turned and he smiled. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that he smelled good when he sweat. He followed behind her and headed to the downstairs shower. As they topped the stairs she turned to let him pass.

"Oh, your lip is bleeding." Before he could react, she used her thumb to wipe it away. Her tender touch made it hard for Brass not to tremble.

"Thanks. Uh I'll be right back. Have yourself some more OJ."

She nodded and walked away. The shower took less than ten minutes but he felt like he couldn't dress fast enough to get back to her. He slid on his faded blue jeans with a blue and white striped t-shirt tucked in and closed off with his black belt. Then he slid into his blue and white Converse sneakers, all of which he kept in the linen closest behind the door. When he looked out on the porch he saw the half empty glass of orange juice but no Iris. Quickly he walked outside and noticed the stable door was open. He walked down the path and found her inside with his horses.

"I was sitting outside on the porch when a man named Murphy showed up with these two beautiful animals. He was a very nice man. He seemed to already know who I was. We brought them in the barn and he told me to have you call him if you needed anything."

"Murphy's a great guy and does well with training horses. I bought Lazarus and Damascus two years ago and brought them to him. He lives about three miles from here and when I come up he brings them down."

Iris was easily a twelve year old again. Damascus was all black and Lazarus was all white with black patches. They were both colts and very well taken care of."

"I've loved horses since I was a little girl. They are both so handsome and strong."

"Good guys the both of them and easy to ride. We can ride them later if you decide to stay."

"Thank you for the offer and taking care of me."

"You're worth taking care of. You want to go back to the patio?"

"Yes please."

The cabin had an outdoor patio and a sunroom patio that he used in the fall and winter. Iris opted for the sunroom. Brass sat on the wicker sofa on the end. Iris chose the large wicker chair across from him. This was not a promising move as far as Brass was concerned.

"I have some questions to ask and I want you to be completely honest with me even if you're worried I'll get hurt."

"You have my word. I just hope that you realize that anything that I _have_ to tell you is hard for me as well. But I will do as you ask."

"Thank you. All right first and foremost, where is Amos?"

"He's in the detention center until he's arraigned. Then the judge will probably move him to county lockup until he goes to trial. They wanted to extradite him to Reno but because he drugged you and we have the physical evidence in multiple respects, he will be tried here and then possibly extradited after that."

"What other evidence?"

"You're vomit."

"When did I throw up?"

"When I got you outside. I had to induce it. I wasn't sure if the dose he had given you was fatal because we were on to him."

"There are only so many ways to induce vomit. How did you go about it?"

Brass looked at the floor. "I socked you in the stomach. It only took one time and I didn't have to do it hard. I used to box in the Marines; I know the pressure points. Anyway, Grissom had the bag and you threw up a good portion. I'm sorry I had no choice."

Iris nodded but remained quiet.

"Will I have to testify against him?"

"I don't think so. There were a lot of witnesses there that can testify. His motive is tied into his previous criminal acts so there's only a slim chance."

"Thank God. I don't know if I could face him right now."

"It would be tough but you have the heart of a warrior. You could do it if you had to."

"I hope I won't have to cross that bridge. Next question, were Grace and Olivia in on all of your sideshows?"

"Sideshows? Yeah I guess I kinda like the sound of that. No, they were just added bonuses that we were able to put in place when we needed to. I called Olivia before the game last night and Nick took Grace out to tell her. We kept the details short."

"Then Nick really does care for Grace?"

"Care for is an understatement. He told me the other night that God had sent him Grace. He said he always knew God gave him grace but he never knew it meant literally and spiritually. He got burned pretty bad a few years back."

"The prostitute?"

"I guess he told you then. Yeah he was pretty crushed, nearly lost his job and his mind over it. After that he stopped dating altogether. He told me he wasn't dating until God sent him the right one. He stuck to it and let me tell you that guy isn't short on female attention. So two days after I sent him on stakeout after you at The Coalminer, he meets Grace outside of her job at Java Junkie. He gets woken out of a dead sleep and he heard Proverbs 31 in his head."

"The scripture all about a Godly woman."

"He called me that morning and told him Grace was the one. He was pretty convinced at that point. So to answer your question, Nick adores Gracie and it was never an act just God's little bonus for helping out a friend."

She sat staring out the window for a moment, her hands around the orange juice on the table. He reached forward and wrapped his hands around hers.

"Go ahead Iris. Ask the tough questions, the ones you need to know. Don't spare any of them." He said low and gruff.

"I'm trying but I'm scared."

"Why?" He said releasing her hands but not moving away. He was now kneeling behind the coffee table.

"I have a hard time with my feelings when you and Amos are concerned. I'm scared to trust you and yet I completely trusted a man that has a demon inside of him. I don't know what questions to ask to help me resolve that. I'm about as intelligent around men as Inspector Gadget was around evil."

"We don't have the homefield advantage around the ladies either Iris. Why is that your fault?"

"Let's face it, I'm no prize beauty. I don't have Catherine's long legs or stunning locks or anything that resembles glamorous. I'm a little chunky in a few places and not chunky enough in other places. I have short wispy hair, with freckles and if you take away my glasses I'm a female Mr. Magoo."

He shook his head. "Thank God for music being a poet. I'll be right back. I need to grab Gabriel."

Iris watched him disappear back into the cabin. He returned with a black guitar with a muscle-bound archangel painted on the body.

"Listen to this; I've been working on it for the youth group." He began to strum effortlessly and after a 45 second intro he started to sing. The song was about a young girl who went to extremes to fit in. Iris didn't know what she had in common with the girl but when Brass got to the chorus he looked up at her.

_There could never be a more beautiful you_

_Don't buy the lies, disguises, and hoops _

_They make you jump through_

_You were made to fill a purpose_

_That only you can do _

_So there could never be_

_A more beautiful you._

Iris liked the sound of Brass's voice; it was deep without being overbearing and yet melodic enough to get caught on every note.

"That was beautiful." She said.

Brass didn't say a word he just stared at her until his penetrating gaze overwhelmed her. He sat as close as he could without putting his knee back down. He slid the guitar off his lap and reached for her hand. He turned it over palm side up and rubbed his thumb over her wrist. Iris felt her breath catch.

"I don't want you to trust me yet. I'd rather I earned it but you should know I think you are heaven's answer to beauty." He said quietly.

"I appreciate the compliment but as you said yourself, I'm not good enough for men like you."

Brass pulled back in horror.

"When did I say that?"

"The night at the crime scene, when we had our last big fight. You said you were a hard-end cop that has no use for all the silly romantic fantasies."

He stood up and nearly cursed under his breath but instead he scolded himself for what he'd done to her.

"Iris, I didn't mean that. The problem was you gave me no choice, I had to."

"Care to explain how that was my fault?" She defended.

"I had your personal phone. Do you remember the text you sent en route to the scene?"

Iris had to think.

"Let me see your phone. I'll show you although I can recite it by now."

Iris reluctantly handed him her phone. He popped through the messages and found the one he'd locked. He handed it to her and asked her to read it aloud.

"I'm not going to see Amos anymore. He's sweet but it isn't right to lead him on when distracted by thoughts of JB. I'm going to call Amos later."

She glared at him.

"You read my text messages?"

"I had to. Like I said I had to bait him and the only way to play the part was to recall previous history."

"Lovely. I'm sure it made for great reading. Is that why you didn't stay inside the house while I was processing?"

"Yeah, I was researching history until I came across that message to Olivia. I called Grissom and decided to throw in the towel but he told me what I already knew. If I went with my feelings then Amos would run and there would be more girls in that folder. So you came outside and I had a split second to make up my mind. Trust me Iris; I wanted to throw myself off the Stratosphere for what I said to you. But it worked, you ran right to Amos thanks to my clever texting and the trap was set."

"That explains why Nick didn't waffle you."

"Believe me he didn't have to. I took care of waffling myself." He said.

"It came full circle though. Olivia lectured me so much that by the time I saw Amos I wasn't sure which way to go. She suddenly became your biggest supporter but now I guess I know why."

"Oh don't kid yourself babe. She tore me up when I told her what was going on. She's like your own personal bodyguard and as I saw at the game, so is Grace."

"I've never had friends like that either. They are a blessing. But the question I guess comes down to one."

"Let's hear it."

"Will the real Jim Brass please standup? Is there any part of you that is real? Or was all the good and bad meant to be a confusion tactic? Are you going to tell me your real name is James Walker and you're a married man from Tennessee with ten kids?"

He chuckled. "That was pretty good. You should write books. No I'm James Elliott Brass born in Jersey, spent every summer in this cabin with my grandparents. I joined the Marines at 19, the police academy at 25, got married and divorced, captain of the Newark police department, my grandfather died so I moved here to take care of my grandmother for two years till she passed away. I got a job in LVPD, did a short stint as head of CSI, and then I got made a LVPD captain and I've been there the last nine years."

"Sounds good on a resume but what about you?"

"I'm just me. I'm saved because the Lord saw fit to save my life several times and I dedicated my life to helping the kids I used to bust. I love to play music, box, and teach the church kids different sports. I love all kinds of music but country; Christian, Jimmy Buffett and Frank Sinatra are my favorites. I used to be hell, anger, coffee, and adrenaline on wheels. I gave it all up but the coffee. I was saved by the grace and mercy of Christ the day after I was shot. I love to fish, dance, and barbeque. I love horror movies and video games. I have an older sister named Marguerite and a younger brother named Ezekiel. We call him Zeke and he's a Major General in the Marines. I have a 9-year-old nephew named Cordell who is Zeke's son but is being raised by my sister because she couldn't have kids and Zeke is finishing out his military career next year. Most importantly I hate onions, alcohol, and the me I used to be. How's that?"

"It's a good start. Thank you. Do you see your family?"

"I saw Marg last year but it's been three years since I've seen Zeke. I miss him a lot. We are pretty close and he writes me letters and calls when he can. But it's not the same as seeing him."

"That's a tough one. I bet it's hard for him not to see Cordell either."

"It is but he wants Cordell to be proud of his dad so he's committed to finishing. He'll retire next September."

"That's an admirable achievement. All right so this brings me to my last question."

"Hit me with it. I'm ready."

"All right so what are your real feelings when it comes to me?"

He again reached for her hand again and this time she gave it more willingly.

"Let me see if I can explain this first. Everything you've seen from me in the last few months is the monster I was freed from. I used to get in fistfights with rookies just to beat them up. I used to believe the only good woman asked very little questions; no strings attached, and wore very little clothing. I swore so much that I could make a Hell's Angel cry. That all changed the first time I nearly died."

"How did that happen?"

"You've asked like five questions now. Now don't get me off track."

"I'm sorry. You still have the floor."

"You arrived on the scene and as I said I tried hard to get rid of you but you wore me down. It wasn't anything you said or did in particular but I watched you day and night. The overall package was something I wasn't at all used to."

"But how could you see me night and day? We only saw each other at night and not every night either?"

"Exactly. Listen Iris, once I saw this cowboy's rap sheet my mind went into overdrive. I couldn't sleep at all. I followed you home everyday and waited till I was sure you were asleep. When you went to The Coalminer I was in the back watching you. I had him followed too hoping he'd make a mistake. I had one of my guys put a tracking device on his car. I went crazy with worry. That's not good for an old dog like me. Do you know how hard it is to watch someone you care about dance and kiss the guy that holds that kind of evil? And it made it worse because I pushed you into it."

Iris thought about that before responding. "I'm sorry Brass, really I am. I'm not accustomed to being the problem. In Dallas my life was pretty simple. I was the shy geek in the background that never mixed with fellow co-workers. They were all in their mid-twenties and early-thirties. I was not a popular person for the party life. I figured it would be the same way here but I was totally wrong. Not only is this team cohesive but they care about each other."

"Grissom has a lot to do with that. It's the way he runs things. He's not a judgmental guy and they all love him."

"They all love you too. Like I said, I've never seen anyone stick up for a person more than they did for you."

"They're my other family. Hey listen it's getting darker out. Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it I guess I am." Iris knew that he had not yet fully answered her question but she didn't want to push him into it either.

"Good, me too. Let me fire up the grill outside and I'll make you some of my Buckeye Chicken."

"Can't ever go wrong with chicken. Can I help with anything?"

"How are you with salads?"

"Point me to the ingredients and I'll take care of it."

They worked in a gentle silence, each in their own thoughts. Iris made an appetizing Caesar salad. The aroma from the grill was heavenly. She tried not to stare out the window at him but it was difficult. Finally he marched in and announced the chicken was finished along with the baked potatoes he'd wrapped in aluminum foil.

Brass set up at the breakfast bar even though he had a banquet size table in the dining room. He liked the informality of the bar with the high stools. Iris found the sun tea Brass had brewed and poured them each a glass. Then they sat down to eat. Brass said grace and they dug in.

"This chicken is fabulous! It's sweet but has that spicy side to it. Never tasted anything like it before!"

"Your hands seem to be enjoying it too. You're covered fingers to wrist just the way Grandma Amelia intended. And don't bother with the napkins. The sauce is so thick you will look tarred and feathered. You have to wash them in the sink."

"Good advice but how does one get off this Goliath of a chair without holding on?"

"Like this." He stood up, reached over the bar and scrubbed his hands clean then he hopped on the floor, cupped Iris's waist and lifted her effortlessly out of the chair. He noticed the goosebumps and the hair stood right up on her arms. He encouraged this further by again running his thumb over her wrist. And just as before her breath caught. He reached up to her chin to wipe off some sauce. Iris instinctively leaned forward to kiss him. He dropped her hands and took a step back.

"Don't do it Iris." He said quietly.

The shock struck her like a fist to the jaw. She moved free of him, half washed her hands and with her face beet red she went out onto the patio. Brass watched but didn't move. He sighed because he knew that he had to be patient and it wasn't his strong suit.

He cleared off the table, washed the dishes and put them away and wiped everything down. Never once did he take his eyes off of her. Finally and painfully he walked out onto the patio. She stood on the porch looking out at the lake in the distance.

"See that star over there? The one between the brighter one and the tiny one is my star. My grandpa bought it for me when I was nine. I have the certificate for it in the house. He said God meant for me to have my own star." She nodded but remained silent.

He prayed silently that he wouldn't mess this up worse than it already was.

"This has really been a tough day for you. I don't blame you for any of the feelings you have right now. I lived through it with you but I knew what was happening. But I need to tell you something and I need you to look in my eyes when I say it."

He waited for what seemed like an eternity before she finally faced him. The pain in her eyes made his gut burn with sadness and anger. He stepped closer so she could see him in the porch light.

"I want to kiss you so much that it's all I can do to restrain myself. I ache for it. But I think back to the other times when I kissed you. It was completely unexpected and I used it to my advantage because it was what I wanted. You have no idea how happy I was when you returned it. I'd love to tell you to forget everything that happened and move on but like it or not Amos was a loss for you. He setup the stage and he was the perfect actor. He made you believe in him and I made you angry and confused. Regardless of the way you feel about him or me, you need time to internalize all that's happened. When and if you decide to kiss me again then I will know and so will you that you made the right choice for you. And if you decide you want to lose us both then ole' Brass man will still be here on your side. Does that help?" He said looking into her eyes that were already releasing tears.

She nodded not looking back up at him.

"Good, now come over here before I fall over." He said opening his arms.

Iris didn't hesitate to enter his embrace. She fit there perfectly and he held her tightly. But this time there was no stopping the emotions. Iris began to sniffle and then she began to cry. He held her but didn't say anything because he feared she wouldn't allow him to continue holding her.

In that moment Iris began to mourn. His heart ached and his eyes burned with tears. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and breathed in the sweet, soft scent of her fine hair. The cries eventually stopped but Brass held her long passed that. Iris held on equally as tight. They stayed in that same position until it got completely dark and the crickets began to chirp happily. She finally released him and taking her hand he led her inside.

"Thank you Brass for everything you told me though I know it was hard for you as well. I'm pretty exhausted and I have a lot to think about so I'm going to bed, ok?"

"Yeah no problem. Everything you need is up there but if you need anything else I'll be up for a while. And after that my room is this one right under the stairs. Come get me if you need me."

"Thank you. I will."

"Goodnight Iris."

He waited until she got upstairs and in the room before making a break for the bathroom. When he came out he opened the pantry door and slid the panel open. His 72 inch television, DVD player, and Wii were locked behind a hidden panel. To the naked eye it looked like wiring for the electricity. He punched in the alarm code and slid it closed. He sat down on the sofa and muted the sound on his Wii so he could listen to his Ipod. Typically he listened to his country but romantic tunes didn't help his mood so he put Casting Crowns on instead. He found himself relaxing. About midnight he began to doze off so he put his stuff away and headed for bed.

He sometimes slept without clothes and loved the freedom the cabin gave him but he knew that wasn't a wise choice this time. He slid on a gray ribbed muscle shirt and black shorts and slid under the covers. He opened the closet door and pulled out the large gray and white stuffed dog. His nephew Cordell had sent it to him for his birthday. Being that he was only nine, Brass was touched by the boy's kindness. Of course the dog became known as Iris and he slept with it every night.

"Boy, if Rocco DeGracie could see me laying in this big ole' bed with this big ole' dog in my arms while the most beautiful woman in the world is asleep alone upstairs, he'd gut me like a striped bass." He said out loud speaking of his old mafia friend from New York.

Brass stayed awake till about one as he prayed. Then he fell asleep thinking of what Iris would do if she awoke to find him beside her.

The next time he opened his eyes the clock said 8:33am. He didn't have to get out of bed. He already knew. When a man felt the way about a woman that he felt about Iris, a sixth sense came in to play. He didn't have to get out of bed to see for himself. Iris was gone.


	12. Ch12: The Cowboy Rides Away

Brass stayed in bed. There wasn't much point in getting up it would only mean that he had failed in his mission. He felt much the way he had the last time he'd seen Ellie, his daughter. He wanted her to get help and he wanted to be the one she turned to for it. Ellie however, was a product of her mother and she had cast him aside. Now he had to face that same kind of pain with Iris. This however was a different kind of hurt.

The phone rang from the nightstand drawer. He grabbed it hoping that maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe Iris had gone out for breakfast. His gut told him otherwise.

"Yeah." He said simply

"How you feeling Brass Man?" Came the Texas voice of Nick

"Lousy, pal."

"I figured."

"Any word on Amos?"

"They're still looking for him Brass. Chances are he's out of the state now. Did you tell Iris?"

"She thinks he's in jail. I didn't want to scare her. Have you seen her?"

"No but Grace is with her. She stopped to feed her dogs before going to work and she saw your Jeep. She thought you were there with Iris. Iris came outside to get her bag and Grace went in to talk to her. She text me while Iris was in the restroom. Vaartan has an army watching out for her. I'll make sure she stays with one of the girls until we round him up. Meanwhile how are you doing?"

"You know Nick, I thought laying there on the floor of The Lucky Dragon, bleeding from my chest and my lungs, unable to catch my breath, body on fire like Dante's Inferno, never in so much pain in my life, and praying God would take me was the worst I could ever feel in my life. That pain is a pinprick compared to this. Why in the heck couldn't she have gone to Dallas like I wanted her to in the first place?"

"I know you're pretty rundown Big Dog but even a state as big as Texas couldn't have kept you away from her. That was the way if was from the beginning."

"I love her Nick. I love her so much that if she leaves now, this old ticker is a goner. It can't handle being shot twice. You're right if she'd have high tailed it back over there I would be right behind her."

"Did you tell her that you loved her?"

"I couldn't do it. I don't want her to think that I'm trying to be the stand-in so she doesn't have to think about the mutt she was with." He said turning on his side to look out the window.

"Iris wouldn't think that Jim. She saw you in all the wrong kinds of ways and yet she never gave up. Want me to let you in on a secret?"

"Go ahead."

"The night you two had that huge fight when I came to get her, her old boss called her from Dallas. He wanted her to come back. She turned him down flat. When I asked if she stayed for Amos, she shook her head. She said something wouldn't be right if she left."

"She's a fighter that's why."

"She loves you dude. Give her some time. You didn't hold back with her did you?"

"I gave her all the facts square in the eye like she wanted. She knows everything."

"Then you need to let her get through that and make up her own mind."

"Patience is not my cup of tea."

"Tell me about it." Nick teased.

"All right. Listen I'm going to be incommunicado for a day or so. I got vacation saved up back to the stone ages. I need some time to go through this on my own. I'll catch up with you when I surface. Take care of our boys and tell Pastor Lucky I'll be back when I can. I'm hoping my absence will smoke that snake Amos out. Keep an eye on her will ya chief?

"Will do Big Dog. Send up smoke signals if you need me."

"Thanks pal. See you around."

"You too man. Take care of yourself. I'll be praying for you."

"Me too. See ya."

Brass rolled out of bed and got right into the shower. He dressed and packed up his bags. Then he headed to the kitchen. He saw the note on the counter. He looked at it like a cobra ready to strike.

"Might as well get it over with." He said to himself.

He unfolded the letter like a leaf of pure gold. Running his finger across the ink he could feel the indentions she'd made with the pen. The sadness overtook him but he read.

_**Dear Jim,**_

_** You were right after all. I really do need time to work this through. I guess I knew the minute you kissed me in the gym that Amos was a lost cause but I think I felt it before that. You are also right about the loss. He wasn't the knight of my heart but I felt for the first time that I was wanted, that I was beautiful in some fashion. For once I was doted**__**on, and he held me and danced with me. He kissed me with a hunger I didn't understand. I didn't want it to be him; I wanted it to be you. But I couldn't see my way in the darkness. You see no one has ever loved me and though it was foolish to believe it, I wanted to be loved. Now I realize that I was being some old romantic. I guess I watched one too many of Grace's movies. I'm not sorry that he's in prison, or that he won't ever be romantic toward me again. What I hurt the most about is the lie. Looking at myself in the mirror I know that I was an easy target. The reality has set in and I see that another man pretended to love me and he was just using me for his own gain. Where does that leave you and I? I'm afraid to be quite honest. I'm afraid that you want to be with me just so you can protect me from myself. If I could choose a bodyguard it would totally be you. But Jim, I can't put you through my failings or try to convince you that I'm stronger than this. I'm not strong and you've watched that from the beginning. I was too stubborn to head your warnings or I would have been back in Dallas. But now here I am and I'm lost all the way around. How can I make you go through that?**_

He saw the spot on the page that was worn and he knew her tears had fallen there.

_**I need to see Amos. I need to hear some things from him. Even though there is a monster inside of him, I believe he will tell me the truth. I will make my choices from there. I want to thank you for all you've done to set me straight and for saving my life. I know how hard it was for you to let me into your inner circle but I'm thankful for the time and patience you showed me here at your cabin. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. I hope one day you will forgive me for all I've taken you through. In the meantime please accept my apologies for leaving you this way. I am a bit of a coward and I knew I couldn't look in your eyes and tell you all of this. I will give your keys to Nick and the GPS is similar to mine. Again thank you for everything.**_

_** Love, Iris**_

He shook his head in anger, sadness, and disgust. All of it was directed at what Amos had done to her. If he had half a chance he'd rip the guy from stem to stern but his biggest battle was yet to come and he knew it. He reread the letter one more time.

"How wrong you are babe; completely out of your mind wrong." He said. He folded the letter, stuffed it in his breast pocket. Grabbed his camping bags and headed out into the wilderness.

Iris ran straight inside to the bathroom. She'd driven back from Brass's cabin with the only fuel coming from gas station coffee. Iris was not a fan of plain coffee like Brass was. She liked chocolate mixed with her coffee. Grace had no appreciation for the Iris blend and as coffee connoisseur she'd made it clear. She once lectured Iris for half an hour about her sinful habit of spoiling the true nature of coffee. Regardless Iris snuck it behind Grace's back and reveled in her "devil delight."

She was unable to sleep when she went upstairs. She kept seeing Amos and his charming, deceitful smile or Brass watching her with his new all-understanding eyes. The only thing she could do was pray and she knew at once that it was a battle that belonged on her shoulders. Brass was ready to fight it but Iris had to do it alone. After Brass had gone to bed, she went down to the office off one of the rooms, got paper and wrote the letter. There was tears shed start to finish. Then when she saw the first sign of the sky turning lighter, she grabbed her bag and left. She was afraid that he'd wake up and try to stop her but his loud snores assured her safety. She started the Jeep thanking the Lord that the engine was quiet. Her breath caught when the CD player came on. It further made her pause when she heard the all too familiar "Where Do The Nights Go?" by Ronnie Milsap. The CD was a mixed variety she realized when it changed. The next song was the one that Brass, Nick, and Greg were rocking out to in the garage. The song was "Over My Head," by The Fray. Out of curiosity she popped the CD out of the player. The writing she recognized as Grissom's but the title made her lip tremble.

Thoughts of Iris

__Even with her cloud of sadness looming over her head, she decided to listen to his play list. Every song sent new waves of tears and several times she nearly turned back. Four hours was a long drive but it was what she needed to workout her strategy. She pulled into the driveway listening to "Love of My Life," by Sammy Kershaw. The last verse had her sobbing so hard she had to sit there holding herself.

_I spent a lifetime waiting always hesitating until you_

_I was lost so deep inside my shell_

_Till you came and saved me from myself_

_Now all I really know is I need you_

_You are the love of my life_

_And you are the reason I'm alive._

__The knock on the window scared Iris out of her sad reverie. It was Grace and she looked petrified.

"Iris, what's wrong? Come on out of the Jeep sweetie."

Iris opened the door and Grace reached for her. Iris continued to cry hard. She hugged Grace so tight that it further frightened her friend.

"Iris what happened? Where's Brass?"

"He's at his cabin. I left him there this morning."

"Why? Was he awful to you?"

All Iris could do was shake her head. "Come on let's go inside I have to feed the boys anyway."

Iris followed behind and went straight for the restroom with her all too excited furry companions on her heals. Grace took care of the dogs and let them outside. She was sitting on the sofa when Iris reappeared looking more together.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know Gracie. I thought I had everything figured out when I left him this morning but I'm all mixed up."

"Did he tell you everything that happened at The Coalminer with Amos."

"Yeah. I'm still in shock over that."

"I was so scared. Brass was so brave, he nearly got himself killed and then the cavalry came charging in and stocked piled Amos like Cowboys on the Redskins. And you were on the floor. Oh Iris you were so pale and out of it."

"Really? Brass made it sound like everything went down smoothly."

"Smoothly; far from it! Iris, Amos had a knife at your throat!"

"What!" Iris squeaked feeling her heart begin to pound.

"I thought he told you everything?"

"Just that I was drugged and he carried me out to his Jeep while they arrested Amos."

"Oh no Iris; not at all. Brass nearly got killed trying to save your life. He took such a big risk. Olivia and I were so scared."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this. Tell me the real story Grace. Please tell me all of it.

Flashback

"_Iris, don't drink that!" Brass shouted at her._

"_I'm tired of your nonsense and I'm thirsty so unless you're telling me goodbye I don't want to hear it!"_

_ Iris downed her drink. Brass leaped forward but Amos was faster. The serrated knife sat right on her throat._

_ "You ready to make your move cop? Yeah I know who you are. You're Captain James Brass of the LVPD. I saw your mug on tv helping save that little girl. You're a real hero her mother said. Are you surprised? Thought I'd clear out of town? Oh no I'd never do that you see I hate cops. I got lucky with Iris here. She works for CSI, she's like a goldmine. You might've gotten me but you just couldn't bare to see me touch her could you?"_

_ "Enough with the games. What do you want? You know she's a CSI so killing her's like killing a cop. This place is wall to wall with cops tonight. If you so much as give her a paper cut you won't get out of here alive."_

_ "I do enjoy a challenge but you see I'm ready to die. The good die young and I'm really good at what I do. But here's a bonus, Iris is too good a woman to be with a scumbag like you so you can carry us both out in body bags tonight."_

_ Brass never changed expressions. Without a thought he kicked Iris hard in the shin. The sudden loss of Iris's weight surprised Amos. Her chin slammed down on the knife which knocked it free of Amos's hand. With all his might Brass sent a hard swift punch in Amos's direction. He stumbled backwards. Brass lunged at him along with Jack and Nick but Amos was fast again. Three cops jumped into the mix. Amos grabbed his knife and got one of them in the shoulder. He grabbed the fallen cop's gun and aimed it at Brass. The shot rang out and nearly missed Brass who got behind a fallen table. Amos grabbed Tori the waitress and with the gun to her head he managed to escape. Brass's concern turned to Iris. Olivia and Grace had gotten her off the floor and away from the action. She was slurring her words, drooling, and her eyes were dilated. He kneeled beside her and picked her up off the chair._

_ "Let her go Gracie. I got you honey don't worry." He said tenderly._

_ "Where are you taking her?" Olivia demanded._

_ "To Dr. Peter Stone's clinic right outside of Vegas. He's waiting for her."_

_ "Doesn't she need to go to the hospital?"_

_ "That's the first place Amos will look for her. Don't worry Dr. Stone can handle any kind of emergency at his clinic. Nick will give you my cell number. After that I'm taking her to Buck's Landing, my cabin. It's about four hours from here."_

_ "You own Buck's Landing? That big old cabin in Tylersville?"_

_ "Yes, she'll be safe there. I don't want her waking up to a media circus and Sheriff Murphy Lions has his squad ready for any riff raff that might trickle through. Doc already told me what to expect from the prior victims. She will be all right I promise. Nick and Greg will be up in the morning you can call any of us then."_

_ The entire team was outside when Brass loaded Iris into his Jeep. No one said a word as they looked on._

_ "Take care of our girl Brass man." Nick said._

_ "I will Nick. See you and Greg tomorrow. Come up around ten or so all right?"_

_ "Are you sure you want us up there?"_

_ "Yeah, I don't want Iris to think I kidnapped her. It will be easier if you and Greg are there when she wakes up. Thanks you guys for everything. I blew it big time."_

_ Vaarten slapped Brass on the back. "Don't worry Jim we'll get him. You just forced his hand is all."_

_ "Thanks Gil for all your team's help."_

_ "You and Iris are part of our team. We help our own. You saved Iris Jim, you didn't blow it."_

_ Brass got in and drove away._

"So he loaded you up and headed out. He called us the next morning said you'd been up to go to the bathroom but for the most part you were out cold. He slept on your floor to make sure you were all right. He said you were sleeping soundly when Greg and Nick arrived."

Iris felt completely unsteady in her mind. She was certain that Brass hadn't spared any details but he had. It explained the ugly purple bruise on her shin.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Um, I wouldn't have if I had known Brass wasn't but too late now."

"So Amos is where now?"

"They don't know Iris. One thing I'm sure of is that there are cops everywhere including outside right now."

"And yet Brass trusted me to leave."

"I know he must not have wanted you to go but I know he was worried you would feel like a prisoner. He must be worried about you now. He loves you."

"Wait, what do you mean he loves me?"

"Iris, you're killing me here. Are you sure there aren't any side effects to those drugs like mental damage?"

"No, but I can't hardly believe that he-."

"Well that's the problem. You just can't see it. To have a man look at me the way that he looks at you is something I've dreamed of my entire life. I never got the chance to see it until the other night. How could you miss it? When he looks at you I get those atomic butterflies in my stomach."

Iris bit back her newfound information about Nick's feelings for Grace.

"He didn't tell me that when we were together; at least not in so many words. Besides Grace I think he just wants to protect me. He knew Amos was bad and he knew he could protect me. I don't believe what he feels is love for me."

"He's a man Iris. Guys are never upfront with their feelings unless it's called for. How many Cary Grant movies have you watched with me? For instance, remember in Notorious when Cary was T.R. Devlin and he had to let Ingrid Bergman seduce Claude Raines to get spy secrets? She gets poisoned and Devlin goes crazy but he never tells her he loves her until he saves her. You are Ingrid and Brass is Devlin, I am so envious!" Grace said excitedly.

"Grace, I don't think there is a more romantic person on the face of the earth. You take the cake."

"Thank you. Let me ask you a question."

"I'm listening."

"When I say Jim Brass what pops in your head first."

"My head doesn't react first, my so-called atomic butterflies do."

"Is it a loins reaction or a heart reaction that makes it happen?"

"My heart, although he does push other buttons too."

"Would your heart generate them if you weren't in love with Brass?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yup you do."

Just as Iris was about to answer the doorbell rang.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Grace said. "Easy Iris let me check the peephole. It's Nick."

Iris opened the door with Grace behind her.

"Get out get out get out! Iris was just getting ready to confess that she's in love with Brass!"

"Gracie!" Iris bellowed in embarrassment.

"That's me the Duke of bad timing." He said sheepishly. "Does that mean I don't get my hug?" He said to Grace.

"I say no but you'd just flash those teeth at me and I'd be done for so let's get it over with."

As sure as a Texas Longhorn had pointy tips, Nick flashed his million dollar smile and crushed Grace and then Iris in a hug. He winked knowingly at Iris.

"Here are Brass's keys Nick. Have you talked to him today?"

"I did."

"Was he crushed?" Grace asked.

"Ya'll don't wanna know. The worst part is I love you both so much I can't take sides."

"Nicky's the exception." Iris said

"What exception?" He asked.

"Grace thinks men never say they love people."

"Oh not me I could do it." Nick said.

"Are you going to role play for us?" Iris challenged.

"Sure, I'd be like, Gracie, I'm totally in love with you and there never will be another."

"And Grace would drop at your feet." Iris laughed.

It was the first time she'd ever seen Grace speechless. Even though Nick seemed to be kidding, Grace wondered what it would be like if it were true. She tried desperately to recover. Luckily the dogs outside distracted Nick and Grace got herself under control.

"So what are your plans now?" Nick asked.

"Back to work I guess but I have to talk that over with Grissom."

Grissom agreed that Iris could return back to work the following Monday night. She kept herself busy but her mind never wandered far from Brass. Part of her was glad that he had stayed away but the other part of her desperately wished for him to have raced after her and demanded she stay with him. She drove by his house several times. Her police escorts stayed behind. Iris was relieved that she could use Walmart and Target as an excuse to pass by. Brass's Jeep never moved an inch nor were there any signs of life. Nick had become exceedingly quiet as well. When she approached him he usually made an excuse to walk away.

Grace and Iris rotated where they would sleep. This was to ensure Iris had constant surveillance inside and out. She teased Iris that she was a secret agent. Friday night Grace and Iris were sitting on the sectional sofa in Grace's apartment playing Gin Rummy. Iris thought it was a good time to bring up her discomfort.

"Gracie, do you think Nick has been acting different lately?"

"Well he's not his usual cheerful self. He's really worried about Brass. According to the under sheriff Brass was supposed to have been back at work Tuesday and he never showed nor did he call. His phone goes right to voicemail."

Iris began to feel alarmed.

"Did you say anything to him before you left? I haven't asked because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Thank you. I didn't say anything, I wrote him a letter. I told him I didn't want him to be with me out of some sort of guilt. Amos was my problem and my cause for all the mess and I didn't want to be his charity case. He's suffered a lot because of me."

"Iris King!"

"I didn't word it that way as such." Iris defended.

"Even at that! No wonder Nick has cause to worry. Lord forgive me for not keeping my word but it needs to be said. Brass told Nick the morning you left that he was in love with you. I'm not talking casually either we are talking Rick and Ilsa, Casablanca love." Grace said.

"He really said that to him?" Iris marveled.

"Well not the Casablanca part that was for my own couple, but yes he actually said that to him."

"Why is it every time I think I made the right move on the chess board I am looking at checkmate?"

"Because you are moving before you are thinking. I do it all the time. But take it from the queen of romance here, love can be nearly impossible before it's right."

"It feels that way. I'm going to shower and put on my jammies. I need time to think." Iris said dejectedly.

"I'll order the pizza. What do you want on yours?"

"You know me. I'm not picky just nothing wild or hot."

"How about that new double decker carnivore from Rossario's?"

"Sounds yummy. I'll be out in a few."

"Ok. Hey are you going to be mad if I tell Nick about the letter?"

"Not if it means finding Brass. A good witness never withholds evidence."

Iris returned twenty minutes later. Grace was staring blankly at the television that was turned off. She looked sad.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I upset Nick with the news. He and Warrick are driving to Brass's cabin after their shift or earlier if Grissom allows it. He sounded so angry like he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or hit something."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Grace. I should call Nick."

"No Iris he's really on the edge and you're not exactly his favorite person right now."

Iris sat on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"What did he say Gracie?"

Grace shook her head.

"Regardless of how unfavored I am with Nick right now; I need to talk to him. Can I please use your phone? I doubt he'd answer me."

"Go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

Iris dialed Nick and if she wasn't so afraid of how he'd act she might have laughed at Grace's colorful nickname. "Nicky Baby."

He answered after two rings.

"Hey Grace. Did you hear something?" He said.

"Nick, it's Iris. I'm using Grace's phone."

"Are you and Grace safe?"

"Yes we are. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Totally not a good idea right now Iris."

"I know you're angry with me. I just needed to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Iris do you know what Jim went through to protect you? He took you up to his cabin praying that you'd listen to him. He wanted you there. That guy was a wreck for hours waiting for you to wake up. Then you leave him behind with a Dear John letter? Did he really deserve that? I know it wasn't easy going through what you did. But he went right through it with you."

"Oh Nick I know that. Really I do. I just needed time to think. I need time to heal from this."

"And you think that he doesn't? Iris, Brass is not a man that cries often but if you could've heard the anguish in his voice- I can't do it Iris. I can't stay on the phone with you and pretend everything's all right. Brass is the closest thing I have to a brother. If something happened to him Iris, I don't know that I'd be willing to forgive you. Now just let me concentrate on finding him. I'm not saying I don't love or care about you but right now I'm not really a fan of yours. Tell Grace I'll call her later."

Iris felt like she couldn't exhale a breath. She'd really done it now. If Nick wasn't in her corner what hope did she have left? Grace was in the kitchen with the pizza to give Iris privacy. It seemed like forever but Iris finally came into the kitchen.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel so low I'm starting to taste carpet. He's pretty mad. I deserve it."

"Oh Iris. He's just freaking out. You know Nick, he loves you." Grace said.

"I hope it stays that way." Iris swallowed hard to keep from crying.

"The pizza's here but if you'd rather call it a night I understand."

"No Gracie, it's all right. I won't be able to sleep. And I appreciate you staying with me more than you know. Let's eat."

They ate in silence. The sudden ringer on Grace's phone scared them both. Iris knew the song "Big Green Tractor" by Jason Aldean was Nick's tone.

"Hey Nick."

Grace listened intently not interrupting. Iris wanted to burst with all of Grace's silence but she kept herself reserved.

"I'm sure he's all right sweetie. Call me when you hear or find out anything. Be careful driving up there. Oh that's good. Yes we'll be right here. We will. See you later."

"What did he say?"

"Brass didn't call. They checked Amos's apartment and it's empty. They're going up to the cabin now with Warrick, Grissom, Greg and Jack too. He said for us to get some sleep since it takes almost four hours to drive up there. He'll call as soon as he can."

"This is all my fault. My mother used to say that I was a runner because I never stood up to people like David. It turns out she was right. I ran out on Brass just like I always do. I'm so worried about him."

"Iris, listen to me carefully. A lot happened to you with Amos and Brass confused you. No one can blame you for leaving. You needed time to digest it. Now I know that you probably worded the letter a little stronger than you should have but Brass doesn't strike me as suicidal or one to throw a hissy."

"I sure hope you're right. I sure hope you are."

"I am. Now are you ready to hit the hay or do you want to play some Trivial Pursuit?"

"Let's play." Iris said.

They were three questions in when Grace's phone rang again. The ring tone was Reba McEntire's "Strange" because Olivia was obsessed with the song.

"Hey Olives. Yeah she's here. Let me put you on speaker. Ok there we go."

"Hello Iris."

"Hey."

"I figured you two would still be up. Jack just left with the boys. Are you all right Iris?"

"I've had better days."

"So catch me up on everything. Don't leave anything out."

Iris retold Olivia what she had told Grace and also what Nick had said. Olivia agreed that Nick was just worried and that he really didn't mean what he said. Grace added her two cents here and there but let Iris retell it.

"Well it looks like all we can do is wait. Why don't we get together for lunch tomorrow? At least we can pray for our men together."

Iris nodded and Grace said yes for the both of them.

"I'm going to bed ladies. See you tomorrow Olives." Iris said and hugged Grace goodnight.

She laid in Grace's king sized bed and faced the window. There was rain hitting the window and she wondered if Brass was somewhere dry. The tears involuntarily slipped down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and prayed that God would keep him safe and strong then she began to imagine the same scene in her mind. It was a scene that hadn't happened but Iris wished for it to be true.

_They stood in the middle of his big cabin with the fire burning in the fireplace. They danced closely together his arms wrapped around her. The rain beat down on the roof of the cabin. The song changed depending on her current romantic radio favorites. He looked into her eyes. The blue in his eyes danced with the flames. He watched her sing to him and joined in with her. He whispered he loved her and then he kissed her like she was the answer to all the wrong in the world. She felt content. She felt loved. She cried._


	13. Ch13: The Murder of Reason

Iris awoke just as the sun came up. She had a headache and she knew it was because she had cried herself to sleep. She crept into the kitchen to make coffee. Grace was asleep on the couch. The menu from the DVD revealed that she'd fallen asleep watching "Every Girl Should Be Married," with Cary Grant.

Iris knew Grace's kitchen like her own. She brewed the coffee and poured a packet of cocoa into the cup then took some Advil to alleviate her headache. The rain still continued and Iris felt a chill.

"Wow it really is true. The best part of waking up really is Folger's in your cup. Or falling asleep on the couch with Nick next to me."

"Good morning Gracie." Iris chuckled.

"Did you make enough coffee for us both?"

"Of course. It would be rude for the guest to make coffee without including the hostess."

"Hmmm if I was any kind of hostess, I would have had coffee ready for you when you woke up."

"No worries hon. Did I sleep through Nick's call?"

"No, he didn't call. He text me and said it was raining pretty hard and Grissom would only allow them to see if Brass was there; which he wasn't. They are going back this morning."

"Ok."

The girls met at the MGM Grand for lunch at the Rainforest Café. Grace bought a new stuffed lion to add to her already massive collection. Olivia convinced them to see a movie. Iris was distracted but she agreed to it. They decided to see "The Blind Side." Sandra Bullock and Tim McGraw were an interest they all shared. The movie was enjoyable until Grace's phone went off. She waved for Iris to follow her. Olivia stayed behind to watch pocketbooks and drinks.

"Nick? Did you find him?"

She listened and shook her head at Iris.

"She's here with me and Olivia, we're at the movies. Yeah I will. So what are you going to do?" Again she listened. "Ok let me know. We'll go over there right now. I promise we'll do it your way. Yes I agree. Don't worry she'll be safe. I'll text you soon. Ok bye."

"What's wrong?"

"Wait we have to get Olivia." Iris followed her in and soon Olivia was in tow.

"Group huddle in the ladies room." Grace demanded.

"Grace, please stop holding out. I don't think I can take it." Iris pleaded.

"Brass wasn't at the cabin but someone broke in because the glass panel on the door was broken. Nothing was taken from what they could tell. The sheriff did some inquiring around the town and a woman said a man matching Amos's description was there a few hours before. The state cops checked every gas station between the cabin and Vegas. About an hour from here, another guy saw him matching the clothing and all from the other lady's description. He paid with cash and was headed this way,"

"Oh no! Please tell me they have a tail on him." Iris said.

"No dice. Nick wants us to get you to CSI headquarters and stay there till they get back. Warrick and Greg are staying behind with the sheriff to scout the woods. The rest of the guys are Nascar racing back here."

"Iris I have to hand it to you." Olivia said. "Your love life makes for a bestseller."

"I'm feeling queezy." She said.

"Easy Iris. Nick doesn't think it's safe for us to drive you ourselves so he created a better way."

"Meaning?"

"Come with me. Olives, get my car and meet me in front of Macy's."

"I'm on it." Olivia said rushing off.

"Iris, you are about to get arrested for shoplifting."

"What? Grace I don't think-"

"Nick arranged it. You will shoplift and mall security will arrest you. They'll call LVPD and get you smuggled down to CSI. Nick says there is a security exit so as not to draw attention from mall shoppers."

"I'll do it but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it."

"Be cool. The manager's name is Kim Harris; she's undercover LVPD. Trust me Iris, Amos can spot you at any moment. Olivia and I will meet you at CSI."

"Ok what store is it? Disney? The Gap?"

Grace bit off her smirk. "Victoria's Secret."

"Jiminy! Nick's idea right?"

"Actually I heard Grissom mention it."

Iris was crimson already. "To live and die in lingerie."

"Go on. See you soon."

Iris prayed, popped a stick of gum, and put on her game face. She boldly walked in and stuffed a silky black and purple nightgown in her pocketbook. It was the most non-risqué item that she could find. Kim nodded her way and Iris headed for the door. She was quickly apprehended by a pudgy version of Don Knots. They had her sit in the office of the mall until LVPD arrived.

"Hey Iris. Sorry about all of this but I need to cuff you." Officer Wheelen said shyly to Iris.

"I understand."

"Wow if Captain Brass could see you now Iris." Officer Jackson laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure he would love this round of humiliation."

"All right Iris. Put your head down and don't say anything till we get you to CSI."

"Take me away." She said trying to keep her face a neutral tone.

They led her through the mall corridor and out the side door. Quickly they got her in and headed downtown to CSI. Ten minutes later Officer Jackson opened the door and led Iris inside. He removed the cuffs in earnest.

"Thank you both for coming to my rescue. See you out in the field." Iris said graciously.

Officer Jackson tipped his hat and wandered back from where they came. Grace and Olivia had already made it and were followed by Catherine.

"How did everything go?" Catherine asked.

"Like clockwork but I tell you I will never again be able to say my record is untarnished."

"What did you steal?" Olivia asked.

"This." Catherine said walking up and snatching the nightgown from her bag.

"Oh my word! I thought they took that out!" Iris was mortified.

Grace laughed hysterically. "Why that?"

"It was the only thing I saw that didn't scream dirty movie."

"Why didn't you steal something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like perfume!" Grace couldn't stop laughing. "I think you have ulterior motives with Brass in mind."

Iris wanted to dive under the table.

"Yeah she does." Olivia whispered to Catherine.

"What did you say?" Iris demanded.

"I just agreed with what Catherine was thinking. You're keeping that in your arsenal for Brass." Olivia teased.

"That's not going to happen. Brass would rather p-"

"Don't you dare say pay for it. Brass could have any woman in Lady Heather's catalog for free but he never has. Get real Iris; no one turns his head like you do. Even Grissom noticed it and he's a total geek of the clueless kind." Catherine reasoned.

"Grissom is probably more keen then he gets credit for and I don't want to talk about Brass right now."

"Sorry." They all said.

"Sorry I'm so touchy. Anyway what now?"

"We wait for the boys to return."

Iris, Catherine, Olivia, Grace and eventually Sara and Sofia Curtis joined them. They drank coffee and Cokes and played cards for over an hour. The ease between all of the women made Iris feel blessed and somewhat better. Catherine sent Hodges and Archie on a food run for In and Out Burger. Iris declined to eat when it arrived. Her stomach was twisted in knots.

"I'm going to go down to the gym. I need a little bit of downtime." Iris proclaimed.

"Take Fox and Benley with you. I know it's the in house gym but we can't be too careful." Sofia said

"Ok see you ladies in a bit. Catherine do you have your iPod with you?"

"Oh yeah." She jumped out of her seat and pulled it from her backpack.

"Thanks."

Iris headed to the locker room. She told Benley and Fox where she was going but assured them they didn't need to follow. She slipped into her black shorts and Dallas Stars t-shirt and headed to the racquetball court. Soon she was running from one end of the court to the other. She stopped for a moment and listened to the beginning of "Alone" by Heart.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_ I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_ I wonder where you are tonight_

_ No answer on the telephone_….

She began to sing and beat the ball hard against the wall.

_Till now, I always got by on my own_

_ I never really cared until I met you_

_ And now it chills me to the bone_

_ How do I get you alone?_

The sweat poured from Iris's brow as memories of Brass began to flow.

_You don't know how long I have wanted _

_ To touch your lips and hold you tight_

You don't know how long I have waited

_ And I was gonna tell you tonight_

_ But the secret it still my own_

_ And my love for you is still unknown_

_ Alone_

Iris hit the ball hard. It bounced and slammed into her still-bruised shin. The pain made her wince and drop to the floor. One of the ear buds popped from her ear and Iris began to cry.

"Lord help me. I'm so lost! I don't know what I'm doing! I love him. I really really love him. But what am I supposed to do?"

She sat in the corner with her head on her knees. The Ipod sat on the floor where she'd fallen. The ear buds blared some new rock song but Iris didn't hear it. She couldn't get the image of Brass out of her head. The way he had looked at her when she burst into tears had made it that much worse. Her heart felt like it would never mend.

"Please find him Jesus. If it's your will I promise I'll make it up to him. Please bring him back safely. Oh Lord please protect him."

She cried for a while longer and finally collected herself. Her shin was still ripe with pain so she hobbled out of the court and into the locker room. The shower felt good on her skin. The water was warm and Iris leaned under the showerhead and let herself become saturated by the drops. Her eyes were closed when the shadow infiltrated her space and the lights went off in the locker room.

"Hello Iris."

The light from the window illuminated his silhouette. She knew he was in the stall with her.

"Amos." She said softly trying to keep fear out of her voice.

"Well Iris I'm glad I finally found you. You are a hard woman to nail down."

The tone in his voice was just as cool and refined as it always had been. For a brief moment Iris was carried away to happier times with him.

"I've always been that way. What are you doing in the middle of CSI?" She said calmly.

"Because it's the easiest place to get you-alone."

Iris knew that he'd been watching her in the racquetball court. He'd heard her desperate plea to God.

"I'm not afraid of you Amos."

"Good, you don't have any reason to be. You're not one of those bar flies. They'd take home any bum with a pulse. Oh but not you Iris. You're a classy woman; well at least you were until you started hanging out with Dick Tracy."

Iris was trying desperately to come up with a plan but a naked woman in the dark had little at her disposal.

He continued. "What I can't understand is why him? I know you're too virtuous to sleep with him. But why does he hold the aces with you Iris?"

Iris stayed silent because she knew he wasn't looking for a response yet.

"I treated you like gold. If I'd met you early on I never would have been with those other tramps! You were everything to me. And yet you're crazy over him. Does he kiss you better then I do?"

He forced her into the wall and kissed her like he had on the dance floor. Iris kissed back hoping it would win him over. But when he was done he shoved her back into the wall.

"Don't play me Iris. You don't want to kiss me any more than you want to kiss that pretty boy Nick you hang around with."

"Then why are you here Amos? The entire state of Nevada is looking for you."

"Well looks like CSI Iris King found me. But I'm here to finish what I started at The Coalminer. You see Iris; you're different because you wouldn't go home with just anybody. But you have it all wrong. At first I thought it was just him. He sat there and watched you every night. He wanted you and he wanted to kill me. But I figured he was wasting his time. Then I followed you to that house where you and him were working. You had a great big fight. I wanted to slit his throat for the things he said to you. And then he had the nerve to kiss you. You put up a good fight but in the end you let him kiss you and I suddenly realized how much you wanted him too."

"And that's when you decided to drug me and make me your next victim? I saw those girls. I saw what you did to them." The rage seethed within her and though she knew from hostage training that confronting her attacker was a bad decision; She was fueled internally to do it anyway.

"The world is less some cheap females. And now they won't ever be the trash they were. I'm not sorry I did what I did. I am sorry you had to relive my past. But no Iris, I drugged you to get you out of there. I didn't want you to see him fight for you. I underestimated him. But no more Iris, I lead him on a trail back to his cabin. I never left Las Vegas; I paid some guy that looked like me to do it."

Iris understood it now. She'd never been out of his sight. She tried to slide past him. He shoved her back into the wall. The bare of her back slammed into the shower controls. He got right into her face.

"I'm not here to force myself on you. But just so you have no preconceived notions of a brave rescue. You and I will die together in this room tonight. I love you Iris. I tried not to but you're all I think about. I know any minute they'll come looking for you and I won't make it out of here alive. You have to die with me because I can't stand the thought of you with him. I can't see him getting all of you when he treated you the way he did. I wish I had time to show you what a real man is like."

He put his head down on hers and kissed her forehead.

"Now listen I have this tiny syringe with a drug that will put you to sleep instantly. I don't want you to suffer the pain of death. I'll take your life quickly and I promise that there will only be a small wound visible. Come out of here. I want you to lie on the bench so you don't fall."

She could see him move aside for her and Iris followed his command. It didn't matter now because she knew Brass was protected. It would all end in the locker room and Amos would no longer hurt anyone else. It was the way he spoke that she knew he was ready to lay down his life.

Iris rounded the corner just as the lights flickered. Without hesitation she slammed into Amos head first causing him to stumble. Iris ran but the floor was slick from her excess dripping. She fell to the floor. He grabbed her leg and Iris screamed as loud as her voice would carry. The lights flickered again and went out but not before she heard a crashing sound coming from the gym door. She prayed that they would get in before Amos completed his mission. Amos managed to get to his knees as another crash hit the gym door. She could see the nightstick wedged firmly in the handles. Iris pulled away quickly and in the darkness she felt Amos only inches away. Her naked skin shivered from his presence. He moved quickly and Iris twisted.

"Goodbye Iris." Amos said softly. She felt the massive blade tear through her flesh. She cried out in pain but somehow she made it out of the locker room in the darkness. She ran as best she could. The darkness was thicker without the sun coming in through the top windows. Calmly she tried to picture what the gym looked like when it was lit. Another crash hit the door just as she found the yoga balls and mat. This time the door flew open.

"Drop the gun!" An officer yelled.

"I love you Iris!" She heard Amos shout and with one loud shot it was over.

"Iris! Iris! Where are you? Stokes get those flashlights over here!"

Iris nearly choked on her excitement. The voice belonged to her brave Captain Brass and he sounded riddled with fear.

"Over here by the yoga balls." The pain of the knife cut through her so harshly that she lost her breath.

"She's over here Jim!" The voice that time belonged to Grissom.

The lights came on suddenly. Brass and Grissom were inches from her. Only the pain kept her from realizing that she was still naked.

"Catherine, I need a towel!" Grissom shouted.

The yoga ball hid most of her including the knife still stuck in her stomach toward her right hip. Brass was the first to see the knife.

Brass went to kneel by her. His foot slid. He looked down and saw the blood. Gently he moved the ball keeping careful not to reveal too much.

"Son of bitch! She's got a knife in her." It was the only time Iris had ever heard Brass use profanity. Catherine ran over with the towel and quickly covered her sensitive areas. Then she put pressure around the wound without removing the knife. Brass grabbed Iris's hand.

"It's going to be all right. Just hold my hand."

Brass could feel his resolve fading.

"Where's Amos?" Iris asked closing her eyes.

"He can't hurt you anymore. He's dead. Iris keep your eyes open."

The paramedics arrived and Catherine pulled Brass into her while they prepped Iris for the gurney.

"Jim, can you step outside with Catherine, please? We need to process the scene." Ecklie said with sensitivity.

"I don't want to leave her Conrad." Brass protested.

Grissom came to Ecklie's aide.

"Jim, you can't do anything to help Iris right now and we need to process the scene. The medics are here, they'll take care of her. Listen to me. We see this every day. You know how hard it is to process around family. Go with Catherine."

"C'mon Jim, we'll wait outside by the ambulance."

Brass begrudgingly agreed. "Iris, we'll wait for you by the limo." He said with a forced smile. "I won't let them take you without me."

"I'll be all right. You're here. I'm better now." She winced pulling in a sharp breath.

Brass and Catherine walked down the corridor and outside to the ambulance. She could see the internal battle within him. Without a word she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the fear, the rage, and the relief pouring out of him. She felt his body shiver and knew he was fighting back tears.

"Hey Jim, it's over."

"I nearly lost her! Did you see her? He put a knife in her! She could be dead!"

His angered pulse beat hard against Catherine's control to steady him.

"She isn't dead but she would've been if you hadn't picked up his trail. You didn't let Iris down. You came to her rescue!"

He squeezed Catherine so hard that her back began to ache but she wasn't about to move. She feared he might run off if she let go. He sobbed into her shirt. It was worse than the time he'd shot one of his own men in a bust.

"Look Iris is coming out now with the medics. Put on your game face or Iris will be off that gurney trying to put you on it. You know how she is."

This made him chuckle. He took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and cleaned up his face before turning toward the ambulance. The sight of the handle sticking out of her side made him nauseas. It was the same knife Amos had held to her throat the night they'd jumped him at The Coalminer. Iris saw the raw look of emotion on Brass's face.

"I'm a tough old gal. I'll be all right. Thank you for saving me." She said wincing again.

He nodded but couldn't find the words.

"You coming Captain Brass?" The EMT asked.

"I have to-"

"No you don't Brass. You're clear you can go. You're on standard suspension pending the investigation but you had plenty of witnesses. Go with Iris. I cleared it with Ecklie and your boss." Grissom said from behind Catherine.

"Thanks a billion Gil and Catherine. You're team was like no other."

"You're welcome now go on." Grissom urged.

"I'm right here Iris. Hold on to my hand. Let's go boys." Brass said confidently.


	14. Ch14: Hungry Hearts

_Iris had been here before although it was much less surreal to her then. The meadow went on for miles; as did the brook that ran beside it. She felt nothing physical. Despite the breeze blowing through the trees, she felt none of it against her face. She looked from left to right and back again. Not seeing anyone she sat down about three feet from the brook and closed her eyes._

"_Hi." A small voice said from behind her._

_Iris turned and saw an image of a little girl but the girl was fuzzy in her eyesight. It felt as though Iris was seeing her underwater. She was so busy trying to clear the image that she didn't respond._

_The little girl giggled. "You have to stop looking with your eyes. You'll never see me that way. May I sit down beside you?"_

"_Yes." Iris said simply surprising herself that she got that much out._

"_Your dreams are simple and pleasant. I like this place."_

"_Who are you? You seem familiar to me."_

"_Am I?" The child mused and said nothing further._

_Iris sighed._

"_What's wrong? You seem sad."_

"_I am a little bit; or maybe more than a little."_

"_Will it help to say it out loud?"_

"_I guess I can try." Iris said_

"_Please."_

"_I think I've let God down. I've hurt the people I care about too."_

"_Did you do it on purpose?"_

"_No not really."_

"_Are you sad that you hurt others?"_

"_Yes more than anything."_

"_Then why are you so sad?"_

"_I'm not sure God can forgive all the things I've done. He sent me here and I failed Him."_

"_Have you given up?"_

"_No, I don't think so. Not yet anyway."_

"_Then how have you failed Him?"_

_The gentleness in the voice overwhelmed her. And she knew then that she wasn't speaking to a child. It was the voice she'd heard in her heart when she'd turned her back on the world. It was the voice that comforted her after she'd processed the scene of a murdered child. It was His voice she heard._

_Iris hung her head. "I just wanted to be loved."_

"_You are loved, loved most of all my creations. But you fear so deeply in your heart. I did not put that fear there. I did not bind your heart with it."_

_Iris faced the ground and shook her head. "You're right it's that just once I wanted to feel beautiful like those other women. I wanted to know what that felt like. Was I wrong to want that?"_

"_Dear child, you are more beautiful then any mirror could reveal. You are beautiful because I formed you in the womb. You are my beloved daughter. This heart beats to the sound of my voice. I love you far greater than any man could." _

"_I don't deserve it though. I messed up. How can you still love me Lord?"_

_The figure came closer but Iris couldn't bare to look upon it as before._

"_Because I love perfectly. You have listened to everyone but me. I've never stopped listening to you though. Stop running away from Me. I have much to give you."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Listen to me. I've written down my words for you to hear them. When you are ready, you will find what you're looking for within its pages. Remember that I love you. I will never forsake you."_

Her breath suddenly felt ragged as she whispered, "I love you too."

Instinctively she squeezed her right hand closed and felt a warm response.

"She's awake. Hello beautiful." Brass said standing over her.

"Where are we?"

"At Desert Palms Hospital. I'm here and so is Pastor Lucky. How's your stomach feel?"

"Really sore."

"Are you nauseous?"

"No, I just hurt."

"Pastor can you look in the hallway and see if Nurse Farmer is still out there."

"Of course." He exited the room.

"Where are my glasses? I can't see a blessed thing without them." Iris said.

"In the cabinet over there."

"Can I have them please?"

"That would mean letting go of your hand and I don't think I'm ready to do that." He joked.

"Can't get rid of you huh?"

"Do you want to get rid of me?" He asked fearfully.

"Not now or ever." She whispered with a little smile

"Ditto babe. I'm not going anywhere."

Pastor Lucky and Nurse Farmer reappeared. Iris knew the nurse from a previous case she'd worked on. The case required Iris to spend many hours with an 11-year-old boy named Jonas who was kidnapped and severely beaten. They caught the kidnappers and Jonas eventually recovered thanks to the watchful eye of Nurse Farmer.

"Fancy meeting you here Iris. Thought you'd spent enough time in the ICU with me and Jonas? Don't tell me you're here for the food?"

"The room service is second to none. I am hungry though." She said.

"Well Doctor Klein is still concerned about the damage done to your stomach lining. I'm afraid he has you on liquids only. Lucky for you we have Jello in every color of the rainbow."

Iris made a face which made Brass chuckle.

"What's with the face?" He laughed.

"I forgot that Iris detests Jello." Nurse Farmer said.

"Detests Jello? You hear this Pastor? We have to pray harder." He teased.

"Where's my Bible? We might have to Bible thump her!" Pastor Lucky chided.

"Ok you two. There will be no patient abuse on my watch. Iris we'll get you on broth for now. I'll be back later."

"Well now that Iris is awake and has her spirit soaring, I'm heading to the church to finish up my sermon. I'll see that Lucas makes you a CD. Iris, you get better, I know the Lord's got His hands on you now. Do not fear. Lucy and I will stop by tomorrow."

"Thank you for staying with us Pastor. I couldn't have gotten through the last few hours without you." Brass said hugging the man.

"Anytime son, you know that."

Pastor Lucky left just as the broth arrived. Iris wrinkled her nose.

"Are you going to be a cranky patient? You're going to ruin all of the joys of me taking care of you." Brass said.

"Take care of me? And where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about that. I got some nurses here that dig the Brassman. As it were I have this chair that reclines and been dozing off in it. If you behave and drink your broth, Nurse Farmer promises to give us a suite downstairs."

"Oh, but I'm hungry now." She whined.

"I know but you don't want to make it worse. Listen we'll do it together. I'll eat broth and Jello until you can officially eat again."

"You can't do that."

"Oh believe me babe. I've worked stakeouts for days where all I drank was coffee; besides my belt could use some tightening."

"You're impossible." She muttered.

"That I am but you knew that before you fell in love with me."

Iris felt her atomic butterflies begin to take flight. This did nothing for the pain in her stomach.

"Who says I'm in love with you?" She prodded.

"You did. When you were waking up you said you loved me too."

Iris began to recall her dream.

"Oh me." Was all she could muster; luckily an orderly came in.

"Captain Brass, there's a Nick Stokes who would like to have a word with you."

"Send him in Doug."

"Uh he asked for you to come out here to see him." The orderly replied.

Brass looked at Iris defensively.

"Go ahead hon. I'm not going anywhere. Please tell Nick I'm sorry for everything that happened. He was right."

"Right about what?"

"He'll know. Go ahead." She waved him out.

Brass walked down the hall. Nick was leaning against the wall.

"Hey pal."

"Hey Jim. How's Iris?"

"Well other then clawing like a hellcat for food she's good just a bit sore."

"I'm glad. Well uh here's Son of Gabriel and a few changes of clothes. I figured you weren't leaving till Iris did. The team said they'd stop by before work and Grace, Olivia, and Jack will be by in the morning. Pastor Lucky made everyone go home. We were all piled up in the waiting room."

"I appreciate knowing that everyone has my back. I'm truly blessed Nick. Hey did you get my text about Marconi's?"

"Yeah I went to the flower shop and I told Mr. Marconi what you said. That dude nearly jumped the counter. He started talking a mile a minute half in English and half in Italian. What did that little code message mean anyway."

"It was more of a promise. I'll tell you about it later. Thanks for doing all of this for me. I want to get back to Iris. You coming?"

"Maybe later Big Dog."

Nick turned to go.

"She said to tell you that she was sorry Nick. She said you were right."

Nick stopped in his tracks. When he looked back Brass was gone.

When Brass returned he found that Iris had fallen asleep. He put his guitar in the closet along with his clothes, sat in the reclining chair and dozed off.

Brass dreamt that he, his brother and Grissom were hunting foxes with slingshots. A rabbit appeared on a log and it looked just like Iris. It even had her glasses. He patted the top of her head. Then he woke up feeling a caress of his hand.

"Hey you." She said with a smile.

"Good morning or evening or afternoon. I never know anymore."

"It's 9:30pm according to the clock over there. Um not to complain about your devotion to my hand but I am on an all liquid diet if you catch my drift."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Let me grab one of the nurses."

He returned a moment later.

"All the help is in room 212. Looks like a big deal. How about I help you? If we go slowly we shouldn't rock the boat. I'll get you in and I'll wait out here."

"I have little choice or else we're going to need clean up on aisle three."

"Right. So come over here and I'll move the railing."

He slid the rail down and gently removed the blankets. The wound was on the opposite side and he was terrified of hurting her.

"Now stay there a second while I unwrap your IV and cords."

She waited until he came around and helped her stand. Iris felt the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. It took her breath away.

"It hurt's really bad."

"Plan B, we use the bed pan." He helped get her back in the bed and then grabbed the bed pan.

"Ok can you lift up?"

Iris tried and whimpered. Brass scratched the side of his face.

"All right here goes nothing." He reached his arm under her. The feel of his arm coming across her behind and then lifting her made her blush. But it worked and he left the room while Iris blissfully released. Luckily Doug and Bryant were finished and they went in to tend to Iris. While Brass was waiting, Catherine sent him a text to let him know the team had arrived. Finally he was given the go ahead to go back to Iris.

"Better?"

"You have no idea."

"Very good. Listen the team is here so I'm going down to see them for a few minutes. Do you need anything?"

"No sweetie I'm doing all right. Tell everyone that I miss them and can't wait to see them. I think I'll watch a little TV."

"I'll be back in a flash."

"I'll be here. Oh also can you send Grissom down here? I need to talk to him about something if you don't mind."

"You aren't going to trick him into bringing you In and Out Burger are you?"

"The thought crossed my mind but no I'll behave."

"Ok I'll go visit the fan club and I'll send ole' Bugsy in here himself but I reserve the right to haul him out if he takes too long."

"Fair enough."

He kissed her knuckles, adjusted her blankets and strolled from the room listening to the sound of the Jeopardy theme song on the TV.

When he entered the waiting room he was surprised to see the team as well as Grace and Olivia. Jack appeared with coffee. He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture. He treasured their loyalty, as would Iris.

"Captain on deck!" Warrick said loudly to get everyone's attention.

The women attacked him with hugs and kisses. It reminded him when he came home for leave as a Marine. His mom, grandmother, and sister would all be waiting for him.

"So listen, Iris is in ICU till tomorrow. As long as the doctor says she's all right then she will be moved to the SAC unit in the morning or afternoon. You're free to see her now but she's been sleeping a lot so I would advise waiting till tomorrow. I'll text Catherine and she can send you Iris's new room number. She'll have her own room as well. Apparently being a captain has some pull in this place." Brass finished.

"Or it does if you're the former favorite patient of the head nurse. Nurse Farmer is pretty sweet on you." Catherine teased.

"Hey a slug to the chest gets you more than a sticker and lollipop. Anyway I'll be here if anyone needs me. I need Gracie and Grissom over here for a second."

Brass sent Grissom to Iris and asked Grace to please continue taking care of the dogs. He watched Grissom head down the hall and wanted so much to follow after and listen to the conversation. It still occurred to him that Iris may very well go back to Dallas after all that had happened.

"How are you handling everything?" Sara asked touching his shoulder.

"As it comes. It's really hard to love someone that you can't protect 100%. It's really a sacrifice."

"It's worth it though. Iris is a diamond." Greg said.

"She is at that. What the-' Brass said in disbelief.

Brass walked up to a group of people standing behind a massive wall of flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals.

"Vince? My God man what's all of this?"

"Hey Jimmy, it's a gift from my parents." The man said who was at least six foot five with a rumbling voice.

"It's the middle of the night; your pop closes the shop at 6." Brass contested.

"He was so excited he made all of us work till we got all of this done. I don't mind though, you've done a lot to help my kid brother. Now we're here for you. Where you want these?"

"Let me check it out. Oh uh Vince Marconi this is Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Olivia, Jack, and Grace. Of course you know Nick. Vince's parents own Marconi's Flowers on 8th Ave."

"Oh I know the Marconi's they are legends on that block." Warrick said.

"They're my heroes. Been doing flowers since they were nineteen. Dad was the shop boy and mom was the floral artist back when it was Lincoln's. They got married in the church next door and as a wedding gift Mr. Lincoln gave my dad a promotion to florist. Mr. Lincoln left the store to them in 1943 and they've been there ever since. My brother and sister and I work the deliveries."

"Where is Tony tonight?"

"Bible Study with Alan and Ricky at the church."

"That's my boy." Brass said warmly of the sixteen year old.

"So where do you want these Jimmy?"

"I was going to put them in Iris's room but they ain't going to fit in there. I can't believe that guy."

"He said it was a special time for him. Now help us out because we got more in the van."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! All right let me find out."

Brass left and returned with Nurse Farmer. She giggled hysterically. "And here I thought I was the only one who went all out for you. Follow me we can use the south side conference room. No one uses it. Then when we move Iris tomorrow you can move them. Wow Jimmy you are quite the romantic."

Brass took a long stem red rose and put it between her teeth. She giggled again and the men followed her.

"Jimmy? Wow Brass I think Nurse Farmer has a crush on you." Sara teased.

"Everyone outside of work calls me Jimmy. You heard Vince."

"Not with that crimson glow on their face." Grace added.

"They don't call me Hoboken Hot Lips for nothing." Brass said with a wink. "Hey I'm going to head back to Iris. Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to her; oh well and you know, me too."

Brass gave the ladies hugs and the men handshakes and headed down the hall with the second entourage of flowers. He selected a white dog out of the mix. It reminded him of the former Budweiser mascot Spuds McKenzie. He sat upright, had a black collar with white bones on it, pointy ears and a black eye.

He saw Grissom coming down the hall and waited for him.

"How is she?"

"Good, she's pretty worn out." Grissom added.

"Is everything all right?"

"You mean is Iris headed back to Dallas?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to ask her. I am a man of my word."

Brass sighed. "Yeah I am too and I promised her I would respect her private conversation with you. Thanks for everything Gil."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything."

Brass raced off and was relieved to see Iris engrossed in Deal or No Deal. When she saw him she clicked the television off.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"That depends."

"Oh? On what?"

"If whatever you are hiding behind your back is edible."

"Well if you're turning cannibal I guess I can let you gnaw on my arm. Cordell used to do that when he was teething. You can't believe how much gums can hurt. I swear that kid could bite through a porterhouse six months after he was born. It makes sense because Zeke was like that too when he was young."

"It sounds like you have a good brother and sister."

"That's primarily because of my grandparents. My dad was in the Army and my mom didn't want that life for us. Our grandparents raised us and I saw my parents three or four time a year. I loved it though growing up in those woods."

"Why did you join the Marines then?"

"I wanted to make my granddad proud of me. I think Zeke did too although he says he did it to prove he wasn't like my dad. But once he had Cordell he realized my dad did the best he could. You can't quit the military like you can a job. He sees that now but I will give him credit, he never misses time with Cordell. He comes home at every opportunity."

"I think it must be hard being a parent when you're in the military. It's good he has your sister."

"He also has my sister's husband Bruce and me of course. And my sister is the social queen of the world so Cordell has lots of adopted aunties and uncles. But you know Uncle Jimmy is his favorite."

"Oh of course you are."

"You should see my fridge. I get new drawings every month and the kid has a steady hand. In return I send him something with horses every month. He'll grow up to be a cowboy. He knows everything about them."

"He and I will get along just fine. Now are you going to sit down? And you are still hiding something."

Brass handed her the stuffed dog.

"Oh he's darling and so soft! Where did you find him?"

"Wandering the halls."

"Silly. What should we call him?"

"How about Domino? He has the colors."

"Domino it is. He's going to lay right here with me." Iris said happily.

"Lucky dog!"

"Now now."

He sat in the chair beside her. They watched Match Game 74 for a few minutes in silence. Nurse Farmer came in to check the IV bag and bring her some apple juice. She giggled and blushed when Brass winked at her.

"I think she has a crush on you." Iris said.

"No I'm just a favorite ex-patient."

"From when you got shot?"

Brass looked down at the floor feeling the sting in his chest. Even though the bullet and the pain were gone, the memory made it seem real.

"I don't think I want to talk about that just yet with recent events and all. All I want to do is hold your hand and thank God I didn't lose you."

Iris nodded. "I can live with that. I am getting a bit sleepy though."

"That's Nurse Farmer's miracle juice. Don't fight it. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok." She yawned and closed her eyes. He removed her glasses.

"How about some music? I have my guitar."

She nodded and he got the guitar from the closet. He sang George Strait's song "Run" because it was the first that occurred to him. Then halfway through Ronnie Milsap's "Where Do the Night's Go," Iris began to snore softly. He finished it anyway.

"I love you Iris." He whispered.

He reclined the chair and slept sporadically throughout the night. Around 4 am Iris was in a bit of pain. Nurse Farmer gave her a pain injection and she fell back to sleep. She assured him that Iris would sleep for a few hours uninterrupted. His stomach craved food but he vowed to keep his promise to Iris.

He walked down to the main lobby to the all night Java Junkie. He ordered the biggest coffee with a tablespoon of Italian cream and went for a walk outside. Outside he found some benches. He climbed on the bench and sat on the cement wall above it. There was a stirring in his spirit and a fear in his heart.

"Lord, I gotta tell you, I feel like I'm still losing her. I don't want to screw this up but you know me, it's what I do best. What can I do?" He said out loud because praying that way always made him feel better.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a guy in scrubs sitting at the other end of the wall.

"Sorry man. I was just getting things off my chest." Brass said.

"Don't apologize. I think the world would be better if more men prayed out loud. What's your name guy?"

"Jim Brass."

"Captain Jim Brass? Took a couple to the chest as I recall. Nearly lost your life except by the grace of the Lord. My name's Jeff Herald and I assisted in your surgery."

"No kidding?"

"Not a bit. I'm a cardiologist."

"Then I owe you my life." Brass said reaching out his hand.

The man did the oddest thing. He grabbed Brass by the elbow and raised his hand over his head.

"Don't take that glory away from the real Savior now. I merely assisted."

Brass put his hand down and on the back of his neck feeling slightly awkward.

"You working tonight?"

"Yeah I'm on call 24/7."

"You got family?"

"Not here but I have a lot of patients that I consider family including you Brother Jim."

"Likewise my friend."

"You have quite a fan club I noticed the last time you were here. A lot of worried faces in there as I recall. You're a blessed man."

"Yeah they've always stuck by me."

"So Jim, you strike me as a Jimmy. Do you go by Jimmy?"

"Off the job most everyone calls me Jimmy. But being a hard edge Jersey cop turned Vegas detective doesn't sound very tough with Jimmy as a name."

"That makes a lot of sense. But even if you did use Jimmy I'm sure you have something that makes crooks tremble anyway. So Jimmy, you're obviously healed. What are you doing sitting out here at 4am drinking coffee, praying with your head down like you're heading for the gallows?"

"Well it's like this Dr. Herald."

"Jeff is fine by me."

"Ok Jeff I'm here visiting a friend of mine."

"A nice sweet story, sugar-coated as if speaking to a child."

Brass eyed him and chuckled.

"She took a knife to the abdomen."

"You're getting closer. In my experience friends visit often. They might even sleep over. They aren't holding down cement walls in the middle of the night."

Brass hung his head.

"You're right; her name's Iris. I'm over the moon for her actually. I sleep better knowing where she is. I just question myself is all."

"Why is that?"

"Long story doc. I've let her down over and over again. It's because of me because I didn't protect her that she's here anyway."

"Let me ask you something. When you were shot, you had your men backing you up right?"

"Yeah. Some of the same people you saw here."

"Right. And they would've taken those bullets for you right? And yet you were shot. Do you believe they cared any less for you?"

"No, they didn't know that guy was going to lose his mind. They couldn't predict what he'd do. We miscalculated."

"Same rules apply for Iris. She miscalculated and you would've taken that knife but it wasn't you who was to be in that room. It wasn't your place to be."

"But it was different. I should've been ahead. I wasn't."

"Let me ask you this then. You believe in Jesus right?"

"Sure I do."

"And you also believe He had friends that followed Him and took care of him, right?"

"That's what my Bible says, yes. I believe it."

"So didn't Thomas doubt Him, Judas betray Him, and Peter deny Him?"

"Yeah."

"Now I ask you, if those closest to Him could fail with Him sharing the same food at the same table, what makes you believe you are without error. There's a difference between stumbling and failure."

Brass rubbed his hands together thoughtfully. He tried to wrap his head around all that had happened.

"You make a lot of sense doc. I didn't look at it that way."

"So let me tie this back to your Miss Iris. If you left this hospital tonight or this morning rather and never showed your face again, do you believe she'd find another?"

"Yeah I think she would." He said with a sickening thud in his gut.

"And would this someone be perfect and without error?"

"No one's without error doc, you pointed that out yourself."

"You're catching on my friend. Would you be able to stop loving her?"

"I could go away but no I'd never stop loving her. Not now not ever I've been a goner for a while."

"Then is it right that you should doubt the love that God has given you to love her with? If every man makes mistakes like you do, is it right that they should have the opportunity to love her and therefore letting the love inside you go to waste?"

"You're right I guess."

"Don't guess Jimmy, believe it. God believes in your abilities or He wouldn't have saved you. Not many men could survive gunshots to the heart. You are here because He wants you to be. And Iris is here for the same reason. Haven't you ever heard the saying that God doesn't make junk?"

"Yeah my grandpa used to tell that to my grandma when I brought snakes and other critters home from the woods."

"Well Jimmy, who are you to argue with God or your grandpa?"

"A fool if I tried."

"And there you have it." Jeff said with a smile and clamping a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You're a pretty deep guy doc."

"Just blessed with wisdom. It makes it easy when you really love people and I do especially honorable ones like yourself."

"I can't thank you enough. My mind has never been so clear. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"I appreciate that but I'm being called away. Hey if ever you start to feel down remember these two scriptures."

"Oh wait a second let me jot them down so I don't lose them." Brass pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out one of his own business cards. Jeff handed him a pen from his breast pocket. "Ok shoot."

"Hebrews 13:2 and Psalm 18:2. Be comforted brother our Lord Himself watches over you and Iris."

Brass stood up as Jeff did. He was overwhelmed and could do nothing else but embrace his newfound friend. Jeff smiled warmly and headed back to the hospital. Brass wrote down his name on the card so he could remember to find him again later. He stayed outside a little while longer praying and thanking God for using the good doctor to help guide him and then he walked back inside.

He stopped to use the restroom and then headed back to Iris's room. She was still sleeping peacefully so he took her hand and reclined in the chair.

Brass woke as the sun began to shine. Iris was lying on her uninjured side holding his hand with both of hers and rubbing her thumbs across his knuckles. The sensation felt so good that he kept his eyes closed just feeling the warmth of her hands. Things were going perfectly until his nose began to itch. In his mind he begged his nose not to but it was useless. He had to jerk his hands away. His eyes flew open and then closed with a mighty sneeze.

"Bless you hon."

"Thank you. You know when I get to heaven I'm going to ask why God made us to sneeze."

"It's annoying I agree."

"So beautiful, how's my girl this morning?"

Iris loved the sound of that. "I must have slept good. I don't even remember them coming in for vitals. And you didn't move a muscle when they came in to take me to the potty."

"I heard nothing but I must've needed it. I haven't slept that good in weeks!"

"That's about how hungry I am. I hope I get to eat today or I might take you up on gnawing your arm." She said reaching for his hand. He laced his fingers through hers.

"No can do babe. This old dog needs a shower."

A friendly face appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning. I'm Jackie Lawrence your replacement for Nurse Farmer. Iris, how are you feeling?"

Brass used the time to go to the restroom. When he returned Nurse Lawrence was out of the room.

"Dr. Klein is making rounds so he should be here soon."

"Good. I'm sure it's going to be good news."

Iris smiled. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I am a man of my word. I am on a double coffee regimen however." He reassured.

"You are suffering needlessly."

"Oh no I'm not. Lucy promised me chicken Parmesan as soon as we spring you." He waved his hands apologetically. "Sorry, sorry."

"Can you help me roll back on my back?"

"Sure."

He helped to roll her over.

"Can you hand me that mirror too please?"

He held it up for her.

"Ack! My hair looks like it was attacked by an ivy league tornado!"

"Wait I can fix that. There is a comb in the drawer over here."

She reached for it and he pulled it away.

"I got this. Hold still." He gently combed her hair and then kissed the top of her head. "I love the softness of your hair. It's gentle like you."

"I'm glad you like it although I wouldn't mind having a head of hair like Reba McEntire."

"I did entertain the idea of cosmetology but my mother is from Queens and there was no way a Jewish boy from Queens was going to be a hairdresser. So here I am." A handsome gray-haired man said from the doorway.

"Hello Dr. Klein."

Dr. Klein asked some questions and ordered Iris down to do an ultrasound. If the results came back positive, Iris would be able to eat more stable foods. He was confident with what he saw to allow her to be moved to the sub-acute unit.

"Oh please can I have mashed potatoes?"

"The carbs might be a little too rough on your stomach. If the ultrasound pans out then you can start on vegetable soup. If you keep that down then you can have potatoes by tomorrow.

"Better watch it. She's got a mean right hook when you deny her what she wants." Brass teased.

"We do have restraints." He said with a wink.

"I'll be good."

"Ok then I will see you both tomorrow in your new room."

When the orderlies came to take Iris down, Brass grabbed his keys from his bag.

"I'm going to run home and take a shower and change. You know I live five minutes from here. I'll be back by the time they get you back. I'll also text your fan club and give them your new room number."

"Fan club?"

"Yes I forgot to show you." He whipped out his Blackberry and quickly navigated to the picture.

"Where was that taken?"

In the waiting room yesterday. They were all here for you. I had to throw them out or they never would've left!"

Iris felt the sting of tears.

"Uh-oh guys can we have a minute. We got a flash flood alert happening."

The men nodded and went out into the hallway.

"I didn't mean to upset you honey."

"You didn't. I've just never been so loved in all of my life."

"Iris, don't discount yourself. They all love you." He gave her a minute to collect herself and then nodded to the orderlies.

"Have fun swimming with the jellies."

"Jellies?"

"Yeah that goo they use. It reminds me of a jellyfish. Ick!" He said and kissed her hands. "I shall return and then we negotiate sleeping arrangements."

He left Iris in the hall puzzling.


	15. Ch15: Flowers in the Desert

Brass felt like he hadn't been home in ages. His mail was stacked up in his box so he threw it in a plastic bag and set it by the door. He'd read through it while Iris napped. The shower felt like a million bucks. He turned the hot water to the point of nearly scalding and felt his body relax. He changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a black and blue golf shirt. Then he sent several text messages and made several phone calls to update people on Iris's status. Before heading out the door he grabbed a bottle of 7-Up and drove back to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital he was told that Iris had been moved to her new room. He strolled in happy that she was out of the ICU. Grace was sitting beside her.

"Hey there Gracie! You taking care of my girl?"

"I think it's the other way around, she's just pretending to be hurt." Grace teased.

"Tell that to my aching side. Did you enjoy your trip home?"

"It was bittersweet. I missed you already."

Grace giggled. "First you two are Mike Tyson and Evander Holyfield and now you're George and Jane Jetson. Way cute!"

"She hits like Evander though." Brass teased.

"Hi everyone, my name is Rita Kingsly and I'm the head nurse on this unit."

"King and Kingsly? Wow look at that Gracie, we're among royalty." Brass said.

"The closest I get to royalty is scrubbing the throne at home. My husband tells me I'm queen of the throne and yet he spends more time on it then I do." The good-natured nurse laughed.

"Anytime you want him to get a dose of reality you let me know, I'll slap cuffs on him and throw him in county lockup for the night."

"Oh tempting thought! Now Iris we're waiting on your ultrasound to come back. On a scale of 1 to 10 how's the pain?"

"About an eight right now. I think it's because I had to move to that chair."

"Good possibility. I'm going to give you some pain medication that will help you sleep for a few hours. By the time you wake up I should have the ultrasound results and Dr. Klein will let us know about getting you on some vegetable soup."

"Thank you."

Iris was sound asleep half an hour later. Brass and Gracie used the time to decorate the room with all of the flowers and décor that the Marconi's had sent over.

"I have to hand it to you Gracie." Brass said evaluating the work they'd done an hour later. "If it were me I would have stacked them all over the floor. You have them everywhere. It looks like the room was meant to be this way!"

"Anything for you and Iris."

"Well now we wait. Last time they gave Iris that cocktail in her IV she was out for over three hours. How about we get something to drink downstairs?"

"Sounds good."

Gracie tucked the blanket around Iris and smiled seeing the stuffed dog Domino under her arm.

"I love this monkey." It was made with various colored material.

"Well as a job well done you can have it. Iris has a ton of stuff already."

"Sweet! Thank you Bulldog!"

"Sure thing. So tell me what's the story with you and Nick? You had your first smacker?"

"Nice terminology, but no just a lot of hugs."

"Glad to hear it."

"Glad?" Grace said.

"Yeah I don't believe that frogs kiss fair maidens."

"What does that mean Shakespeare? You mean I need to make the move?"

"No I mean in the story the princess chooses her frog to be a prince. Nick isn't going to make a move until he's sure it's right for you. It's a kind of pact we made."

They ordered their drinks. Brass had his usual coffee with Italian cream and Grace chose a caramel blend. Then they headed back upstairs and sat together in the small waiting area.

"So what is this pact?" Grace pushed.

"We said we wouldn't become flaming lips until it measured up with our heart's intentions."

"Sounds sweet but what about you and Iris?"

He whispered something in her ear and it instantly brought tears to Gracie's eyes.

"Between you, me and God, that's how I feel." He said looking at the floor like a shy little boy.

Grace smiled. She always wanted to be loved that way.

"Hey baby doll give my brother Nick a bit more time. Us men screw up a lot, we need a lot of practice before we can hit a homerun."

She hugged Brass tightly as they stood up. "Thank you Jim. You know if I would've met you before Iris I could've told her how great you were from the start."

"I appreciate that but I'm glad I'm starting to earn it with Iris. Let's head back."

Grace, Brass, and Olivia were talking about Vegas shows when Iris finally awakened nearly three hours later.

"What in the world? I must be dreaming again. I woke up in the Kennedy Rose Garden!" Iris said as she put her glasses on.

"It's all him." Grace said pointing at Brass. "He's a regular Cary Grant."

Brass went over to Iris. "Just trying to makeup for some of the bad stuff is all."

"I think the devil might've spent less then you did. They're beautiful! Olivia how are you hon?"

"Better now that you are safe and getting better."

Nurse Kingsly came in and told Iris that she was healing ahead of schedule and that she would be allowed vegetable soup. Brass was ecstatic because he was exceedingly hungry.

Throughout the night people were in and out to visit. Everyone loved her flowers so much that she began to sell each flower for a dollar to raise money for Brass and Nick's basketball team. Word got around and within eight hours Iris had raised over $250. Many people had simply donated and others were nurses and patient's families.

"Leave it to you to do the Lord's bidding in a hospital gown flat on your back. You only have two bouquets left." Brass teased.

"They are my favorite. Gracie will you do me a favor? There is a little boy I met on the elevator en route to the ultrasound lab. His name is Henry Campton. He had to have surgery on his leg. His mother said they are in room 1108 in pediatrics. Can you take this big stuffed gorilla to him? Tell him Miss Iris says he's very brave."

"I'm on it."

Once again Brass took Iris's hand, kissed it and thanked God that she was an angel given directly to him.


	16. Ch16: Unleashing the Nightmare

_ Iris could feel her heart pounding. She heard the water running, the sound of the knife being turned over and over again in his hand. Behind Amos she could see her team watching but no one moved to help her._

_ "They know who you are and they're not going to help you. You should have stayed in Dallas but now you're going with me." Amos said his voice thick with danger_

_ He raised the blade over his head and with one swift move stabbed Iris right in the chest. Iris smiled and then she began to scream._

Brass and Grissom were talking about a case from the old days when Iris let out the most blood-curling scream. Brass raced for Iris. He turned to tell Grissom to get the nurse but Grissom was already out the door.

"Iris, come on sweetheart wake up. Iris wake up you're dreaming. Listen to my voice babe."

Iris woke up and tried to sit up but Brass kept her in place. He'd had nightmares like that after he'd been shot and he knew the excruciating pain she'd feel if she sat bolt upright.

When he had her attention he pulled her up and let her cling to him. The shaking was violent. The nurses were at her side quickly but Iris refused to release Brass.

"She had a nightmare. It's ok she didn't hurt herself. She's just scared."

"Iris, are you alright?" Nurse Martin asked.

Iris muffled a ragged yes from Brass's shoulder. They reset the machines that began alarming from her elevated heart and blood pressure rate. When they were satisfied they left Brass to hold onto Iris. He sat beside her on the bed and stroked her back. Grissom returned to the room this time with Sara.

"Everything ok?" Sara asked.

"Yes, everything's ok." Iris said peacefully. Brass helped her lay down again.

"We should let you rest." Sara said.

"No, no, no please stay. Resting is what got me in this state to begin with."

Brass sat back in his chair while Grissom and Sara shared the sofa. Brass was eerily quiet and Grissom noticed how worried he seemed.

"Iris, were you dreaming about your attack?" Grissom asked.

She nodded her head. "It was pretty graphic."

"That happened to me after I got shot. I replayed it for a long time in my dreams." Brass confided.

"Me too. I got emotionally involved with a rape victim that was beaten so bad that she was basically a vegetable. I couldn't sleep for weeks." Sara added.

"What did you do about it?"

"Dr. Teagues." Sara said.

"Dr. Teagues." Brass confirmed.

"He's the department's counselor. Everyone on the team has talked to him at one time or the other. " Said Grissom.

"He looks like Dick Van Dyke and he sounds like Al Pacino but he's like Mother Theresa." Brass said.

Iris chuckled. "That's one heck of a description."

Sara and Grissom laughed too. "But accurate." Grissom agreed. "I'll call him before I go to bed."

"Thank you boss."

Grissom and Sara left together around 3am and Brass and Iris watched a Golden Girls marathon. They laughed a lot and Iris felt safe again after her nightmare. She fell asleep holding Brass's hand and he felt obliged to leave it there.

Dr. Emilio Teagues was exactly as Brass described. Except that his nose wasn't quite as round, he looked like Dick Van Dyke. The voice was born and bred in the Manhattan boroughs and the smile and eyes were tender and kind. Iris liked him immediately and she figured that she wasn't the only one who must have felt that way with him.

"Iris, hi. My name is Dr. Teagues CSI and LVPD psychiatrist and domino king. But that of course is purely subjective to all but me."

"I'm Iris King so it's nice to meet you Domino King." Iris said.

"I like you already. So Iris first of all I want to say upfront that I'm not a shrink in a suit. I could tell you stories about my days in the military and in the NYPD that would make you scream in terror. I'm not some polished up PH.D. I do have several degrees but I do not rely on them. I have a God given gift that helps me seek out the pain and anguish inside of person and chase it away. So please don't feel analyzed. I want to help and I hope even after you have fully recovered you will consider me a friend. Ain't that right Brass man?"

"We're not friends anymore. He cheats at dominos." Brass teased.

"It's easy to cheat a Jersey cop." He trumped.

"Bring it to the table next time Teagues."

"You got it. Now Iris before we begin are you comfortable with Jim in the room?"

"Yes he makes me feel safe." She said with a smile and Brass felt his worry melt away.

"Ok good to know. Iris tell me a little bit about your history in law enforcement."

Iris gave him a brief rundown of her time in Dallas and then in Vegas. She talked openly about her duties and her teams in both places.

"I know all of the CSI's on the night shift and most of the LVPD including the good captain here. I know it's a close knit family."

"They really are." She agreed.

"That's important. Now shifting gears, let's talk about the events that led up to your injury. I should let you know that as department psychiatrist I have access to personal and case files as they pertain to people I help."

"So you know the ugly story." Iris said.

"Most of it. I can get facts from a case file but I can't get the inside of Iris's heart and head from them. I see the picture but there's no color or sound. It's like watching a Charlie Chaplin film with sunglasses on. So I'd like you to tell me though your eyes what happened from the moment you met him. Don't try to edit or word it to what you think I want to hear, just tell it as you recall it. Tell me about Amos."

Brass felt his gut tighten at the name; a name that he considered to be so vile and evil that he wished he could shoot him all over again. He remained quietly at Iris's side however and held her hand as she began.

She told the story carefully but honestly and Brass felt sick listening to his role in everything. Every time she spoke about Amos's kiss or what he said to deceive her, his resolve would begin to fade. Finally she finished with what had occurred in the CSI locker room. Brass found it harder to hear because until that moment he wasn't aware of the interaction between her and Amos.

"You did perfectly Iris. I'm sorry you had to relive it all over again but it will help the three of us to get you taken care of. Now going back to Amos's attention to you, you said it felt almost magical. Were you in love with him?"

Brass nearly spat at the question and began crunching his teeth tightly together.

"I've thought a lot about that before he stabbed me and after but I know with certainty that I was never in love with Amos. I loved the feeling that the attention gave me. I felt like I meant something to someone and even though I didn't want it to come from him, I was really addicted to how I felt."

"So when you found out his true identity how did you feel about it besides the obvious repulsion at his crimes?"

"Sad, disappointed in myself, and a little bit relieved."

"Elaborate on that for me."

"I was sad because I would no longer have the kind of attention he gave me even though it was wrong. I've never had that before and I'm not exactly A-list material. I've never been on the A-list with men and for Amos to put me on there falsely was devastating. Still I was mad at myself for not seeing through him. I'm a CSI; I'm paid to follow the clues. I was leaping over dead bodies and evidence and I was completely blind to it."

Iris stopped and shook her head fighting back the tears.

"But you mentioned you were also relieved."

"I was relieved because Amos turned out to be the monster and not him." She said pointing at Brass.

"I want to come back to that but I want to know about the locker room. What did you feel when he confronted you?"

"Terrified and exposed. I was scared on two levels. I feared for my life but I was also petrified that he had killed Brass. But I was also afraid that Amos was right about me, that I didn't deserve anyone but a monster like him."

"Something happened though didn't it? Something that made you run."

"The lights came on."

"In the locker room yes but what made you run?"

"I guess I wanted to know if he had really hurt Brass. If he did then I could live with dying because it was my fault."

"Exactly and here is where I want to go back to the two things you said earlier. You said that you thought Amos was all you deserved because you believed you were not on the A list."

"Right."

"So if you believed that about yourself Iris, then why would it matter if Jim had lived or died? Why didn't you simply allow Amos to strike you down? If you weren't important then why would you be important to Jim? What was it you would have told him if Amos had let you have five minutes alone with Jim?

"I would've said that I was sorry he got put in the middle of this. And I probably-" Her voice cut out as she looked at Brass. "I probably would've told you that I love you, that it's been that way almost from the start."

Dr. Teagues gave Brass a stern look to keep him silent. "That's what I was waiting for. Iris, have you dreamed of your attack?"

Iris turned back to Dr. Teague. "Yes, twice."

"Twice? When was the other time?" Brass asked with concern.

"When you were sleeping this morning."

"How could I have slept through that?"

"I wasn't screaming this time, it just woke me up. I saw you sleeping in the chair and it comforted me so I went back to sleep."

"It's great that you were able to put it out of your mind. Think about the two dreams now. Were they different from each other?"

Iris laid her head back on the pillow and concentrated hard. She replayed them both out loud. They unfolded the same until nearly the end.

"The team wasn't there and it wasn't Amos who stabbed me the second time it was—it was you Brass."

Brass raised an eyebrow

"And what did he do?"

"He was very cheerful about it and then he stabbed me once in my stomach and then in my chest. He never stopped smiling and he looked very satisfied."

Brass felt like he was unable to breathe. They both stared at Dr. Teagues in expectation.

"Am I insane?" She asked.

"Not even if you crossed your eyes and started drooling on my shoes could I believe you insane." He responded. "Now I want to recap everything you have said to me. I want to make sure I didn't miss anything or that I didn't interpret what you stated incorrectly.

"Ok."

Without a notepad or a loss of eye contact he told her a very detailed story.

"Is that everything?"

"Amazingly yes." She agreed.

"There are tons of transference words I could use and a bunch of mumbo jumbo I could spew at you and frankly it won't mean a blessed thing. I don't like to deal with the mental aspects I like to deal with the heart aspects. So let me throw some director's commentary into your story."

"We're ready."

"You liked the attention Amos gave you. You come from a large family am I correct?"

"I'm the eldest of five, yes."

"I can tell by your choice of career that you feel a duty to people. You probably had a large responsibility towards your siblings. Your family for that reason deflected the attention you should've gotten as a child. Amos came into the picture and for the first time he showered you with the attention you missed and he was ready to take control. This is another reason why despite the fact that you had a stormy relationship with Jim, you were initially drawn to him. He wasn't willing to be taken care of and he gave you the equality you needed which is what fueled the fighting."

"Are you saying I liked fighting with him?"

"I knew it! You enjoyed hitting me." Brass teased.

"I'm not saying that but what I am saying is that for the first time you had two men that stood their ground and didn't need protecting from you. You were free to rest in your new role."

"I understand. Go on." Iris said.

"When you discovered who Amos really was you blamed yourself for not knowing. What I found intriguing was the A-list. Where did the list come from?"

"Me."

"I thought so. You categorize people based on worth. I bet there are many who sit on the A-list that may not deserve that position but I can see from talking to you that you think the best of people."

"I like to think I do."

"Except when it comes to yourself. Were you married before?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I ask why it didn't work out?"

"David and I married right out of school. It was convenient for us to share our expenses and we dated throughout high school. We were mainly friends and we should've parted that way."

"Who asked for the divorce?"

"He did."

"Did he remarry?"

"A year later yes."

"So going out on a limb here I want to say that you cared for him a whole lot more than he for you. You married him hoping he'd fall in love with you and when he divorced and married someone else you took yourself off the A-list. You decided you were lacking whatever it was that David wanted in a partner. When you met Amos you decided he too was lacking but you didn't deserve an A-list guy anyway."

Iris hung her head trying to process it all.

"You realized at some point that you had feelings for Jim but even though you'd classified him lower before something made you put him on the A-list and then at that point he was off limits in your mind so you went back to Amos."

"So what was the dream about?" Brass asked.

"Amos attacked your heart Iris but you smiled when he did that because you felt nothing. Do you remember why you screamed? What did you see right before that?"

Iris remembered seeing the team and then she saw Brass for a split second.

"He was there."

"I knew he had to be. If you had died feeling nothing for Amos it would be ok but when you saw Jim among your team you felt the pain didn't you?"

"Yes! My side felt like it was on fire."

"And then you placed Jim in the stabbing role next. You know why you changed characters?"

"I thought I betrayed him."

"Partially but you wanted to feel the pain of love and you wanted to be punished for feeling that way. If Jim betrayed you then you could justify your feelings for him because he'd no longer be up there on that pedestal. Iris, all of this comes back around to who you are. You don't feel worthy of love and certainly not the right kind but you crave it anyway."

Iris had to look away from his tender stare.

"I want to tell you right now that you are worthy to not only love but to be loved. It's all right to love Jim and love him completely. He's an A-list guy but he's not without flaw and the same goes for you. Iris, I am officially destroying this list of yours and I'm telling you now that you are on equal ground with everyone."

He reached for the hand that held the IV. "Look at him over there. Open your heart Iris; you're done punishing yourself. You never deserved it anyway. The dreams will continue for a while but as you process all of this new evidence you will see it change and eventually fade. That's when the Lord will show you who you really are."

Iris could feel her eyes flooding. She couldn't speak for fear the dam would break.

"I'm leaving you my number but by all means please come by my office and visit anytime. I have an open door policy." He stood up and smiled warmly at Iris. "I would like it if you came by at least once when you leave here. Just call me and we'll arrange it."

"Thank you for coming. You have answered so many of my questions and I don't feel as crazy as I thought I was in the beginning."

"Not crazy Iris, just trying to untangle knots and you're going to get them taken out." He winked at her and kissed her hand.

"I'm going to walk the doc here to the elevator. I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok, can you please ask Kenny to come in here? I need the ladies' room."

"You got it."

Brass and Dr. Teagues made a quick stop at the nurse's station before heading to the elevator.

"Thank you for coming to see Iris."

"No thanks needed. Iris is worth the time and the visit. I've rarely encountered someone so in touch with his or her feelings that is that humble. I need to ask a favor of you Jim."

"Anything for you Dr. T, you know that."

"You're in love with her. I have a PH.D but I doubt one would need it to figure that out. I saw every range of emotion as Iris spoke."

"Wasn't easy to relive that. I wasn't exactly playing the knight on the white horse, but yeah I love her without a doubt."

"I know and she's lucky that you do and she loves you too. I'm certain Iris knows how you feel about her but she needs time to fully allow herself to give her heart to you. As much as I'm sure you're dying to race in there and declare your undying love and devotion to her, I need you to not do that yet. She's in the midst of a stormy ocean. She's headed for the lighthouse and you're the safety boat to get her there, but as you and I know, she needs Jesus to calm her storm. Be her safety but don't take away from what He needs to do for her. She's not far but right now she can't handle the overwhelming gift of love you have for her. When she's ready the Lord will show you and then it will be all she needs. The poison has to drain first."

"Man oh man, Pastor Lucky has some undiscovered territory in you. But really I appreciate everything you said and I will listen for the right time. See you Sunday in church?"

"You will. Now if you'll excuse me Vivian is making linguini with clam sauce for dinner and I'm a hungry man."

"Tell her to go easy on you or you're going to have a heck of a time with the boys at the motorcycle rally."

"I'll just put more air in the tires. See you later Jim."

"Take care."

Brass began walking back and noticed the lab technician walking into Iris's room so he detoured and decided to get a cup of coffee. He sat in the waiting room that he and Iris had stood the night before watching the rain. His mind ran through all of the new evidence he had from Dr. Teagues. He was right, the first thing he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her. He missed the old days when they used to argue but more than that he missed those moments where she'd look at him and he knew he was losing his grip. Now he had to hold back those feelings again and it was a nearly impossible task.

"This seat taken?"

"Oh hey there Gil. No, I was just thinking about things. How are you?"

"Contrary to what Alberto Casella wrote, death does not take a holiday. How are you handling things?"

"Aw you know me I'm a tough old dog. Iris is the warrior. She's taking all of this in stride. And I guess I'm just not understanding why."

"You mean because you were angry after you were shot?"

"Well yeah."

"She's not out of the hospital yet."

He nodded in agreement. "Can I ask you something?"

Grissom shrugged in a yes.

"It wasn't a secret to us that you were nuts about Sara even though you played it close to the hip so to speak. But how did you finally tell her that you loved her."

Grissom rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at Brass. "I didn't tell her at first. There was a big part of me that thought I didn't deserve her. And the other part was worried that I'd lose her."

"What made you change your mind?"

"The thought of losing her because I wouldn't take a chance. I'd never risk that again Jim and neither should you."

"Thanks Gil. I believe your lady awaits you." Brass said gesturing to Sara who was standing in the doorway. "Catch you kids later."

As Brass walked away he turned around to see a kiss shared between two people he never thought possible. When he returned Iris was snoozing peacefully. He checked his watch and noted that it had passed for her medication. He smiled when he thought of all that awaited he and Iris, sat on the sofa bed and fell asleep.


	17. Ch17: Release and Rescue

Iris awoke to see Brass playing cards with Doc Robbins.

"Now that's eerie." Doc said.

"What's that?" Brass replied not looking up.

"I'm not used to seeing people on the table open their eyes."

"Might make for a great horror movie." Iris said sitting up slightly.

Brass quickly moved to the bed to help her adjust.

"What time is it?"

"About 8:30 and it's about time I headed to work. The dead will keep but David gets a little bit morbid with the music if I'm not there."

"Thanks for keeping me company Al. Tell Donna I said thanks for the pie."

"Even though you haven't eaten any?"

Brass smiled down at Iris and winked. "A promise is a promise."

"Whatever that means, I'm certain Iris understands. Just make sure the next time you see my wife you rave over it. It's key lime by the way."

"Oh a favorite of mine for sure." Iris smiled.

"Iris you look wonderful. Tell the nurse if this big guy gets out of hand that I approved shock paddles to his head."

Iris snickered. "You got it Doc."

"Hey Iris I'll be right back, I'm going to the men's room. Don't dance away twinkle toes."

"Well it is the perfect place if I wanted to break a leg, so to speak."

Brass walked Doc Robbins to the elevator and then relieved himself down the hall. As he washed his hands he noticed he was getting a bit of stubble. He laughed to himself, it felt wonderful.

Iris began flipping channels while Brass was gone. She ended up watching the last ten minutes of Pure Country. George Strait was singing "I Cross My Heart," when Brass returned.

"I played a lot of his stuff back in the day. This one isn't really one of my favorites though."

"Really?"

"Yeah a buddy of mine and I used to play weddings and this song was played at nearly every wedding we went to. It got a little bit old."

"So which King George song is your favorite?"

He thought of what he wanted to answer but also what Dr. Teagues had said about giving her time.

"We'll go into my music obsessions later, meanwhile I have something that will definitely interest you."

He walked to the door, leaned out and began to pull something behind him. Then he picked up the tray off the cart and set it on the table in front of Iris. Iris's eyes went wide when she saw the big bowl of mashed potatoes and a saucer each of brown and white peppered gravy.

"Wasn't sure if you like white or brown? You can try them both."

"White by a long shot, just like you minus your ten packets of pepper."

"You got it babe, but how'd you know that?"

He poured the gravy on and handed her a spoon before picking up his own. They clinked the spoons together.

"Cheers." She said.

Iris couldn't imagine mashed potatoes tasting so good. It took all she had not to lick the bowl after they cleaned it with their spoons. She licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Oops you got a little right here on your lip. Let me get it." She commanded.

He leaned over slightly.

"I can't reach you all the way up there hon."

Brass leaned in dangerously close and Iris pressed her advantage. She leaned up and kissed him gently using her tongue to get the missed potato morsel. It was Brass's turn to catch his breath. He swallowed hard but didn't move back.

"You should be on the LVFD because baby you play with fire."

They didn't move away from each other. Brass picked up Iris's hand and placed it over his racing heart.

"That explains the hot flash." She whispered.

"Catherine, do you think Jimmy and Iris might've been responsible for the Chicago fires of 1871?"

"That would make them very old so maybe their vampires. I'd buy that."

Brass stepped away as Catherine and Nurse Phillips intruded. Iris felt the loss of his touch immediately and hungered for its return.

"Break it up you two. The burn unit it already ready full!" Nurse Phillips teased.

"No joke." Catherine added.

"So you got your mashed potatoes after all. I talked to the doctor before he left for the day and he said your wound is healing nicely. Do you have any nausea?"

"No I feel good especially after eating those yummy potatoes."

"Good, then I'm going to order you and your tiger here a full breakfast tray for the morning."

"The Bulldog has graduated to Tiger. Sound like a Chinese proverb." Iris said poking Brass in the side. Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you're almost ready to go home but I'm going to miss you two." She said.

"Oh?"

"Yes ma'am, as long as you make it through tonight and you're not sick from your breakfast, the doc sees no reason why you can't have your walking papers tomorrow."

Iris wanted to leap out of bed with joy.

"Oh that's the best news of the week!" Brass said with relief in his eyes.

"The lab will be up in a bit to do some blood work and I'll be back throughout the night. Nurse Farmer said that she'd come visit in the morning."

"Thank you!" Iris nearly shouted.

"You're welcome. Make sure you do some more laps tonight and in the morning."

"We will." Brass acknowledged.

Nurse Phillips departed and Catherine smiled at the two from the side of the bed.

"Nice to see things are going so well."

"Glad I'll be getting out soon. How's work?"

"Interesting as always. Warrick and I worked a case last night where the murder weapon was a green banana. Someone stuffed in down the throat of the vic and shoved cherries up the nostrils."

"The murderer must be a giant gorilla.

"I'm not crossing one off my list right now."

Catherine stayed for an hour till Grissom paged her. Grace and Olivia passed her on the way out. They were headed to a late movie and were sad that Iris couldn't be with them. Grissom and Nick came by on their way from a case. Iris and Brass were on their second turn around the nurse's station.

"Iris you have more nightly visitors than Dracula." Quipped Nurse Phillips.

"So is the life of the graveyard bone collectors." Iris said as she hugged Nick.

The rest of the team kept Brass's phone humming with text messages. It was after 3am when Iris's visitors finally left and Brass had heard from at least half of Vegas. They sat silently watching "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire."

"Jim?"

"Yeah." He replied groggily.

"Why don't you go home and sleep? You haven't been out this place since I arrived."

Out of the question."

"But hon you deserve a comfortable bed and-."

"Don't go there with me Iris. I'm already having a tough time letting you stay at Olivia's."

Olivia and Brass had decided since Iris needed help with her bandages and dressing for a while that Olivia's house was the best place.

"You're stubborn aren't you?"

"When it comes to you, yeah I am. I know I know the Bulldog."

"Exactly."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Actually not as much as I thought I'd be. I guess my body is still on graveyard hours."

"It's been a few hours since our last stroll. You want to take another one?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm tired of this bed already."

"Well Richard Petty, let's get your motor running and we'll go for a spin."

The floor was nearly silent with just occasional sounds of oxygen tanks and monitors as they passed the nurse's station. He took her hand and she felt content when he did. She was also happy that Olivia brought her robe. She wasn't certain that her gown was secure enough.

"It's so peaceful now."

"That's why it was always nice to work nights. Unless you're a cop that is."

They walked to the small waiting room at the other end of the hall. The rain on the window caught Iris's eye. It was empty and dark. The only illumination came from an infomercial on the television. Brass switched it off so they could continue the peaceful illusion.

"It's been raining all week. Isn't that unusual for Vegas?"

"Typically but it's monsoon season."

"I love it." He put her hand up on the glass. So much had happened in the last month that rain seemed so comforting and gentle. The thought of it all made her shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by Brass. He stepped up behind her and put his hands gently on her hips. She leaned back into him and pulled his arms around her. He was careful to keep clear of her bandages. Holding her was the nearest thing to heaven he could imagine right then.

"If someone had told me a month ago that we would wind up watching the rain together and being this close, I would've called them crazy." Iris said suddenly.

Iris couldn't think of anything as wonderful as this. He'd walked through fire with a can of kerosene and he'd made it here for her.

"Jim?"

"Right here babe." He said in more of a whisper.

"Do you think we have a chance at normalcy?"

"Boy I hope not."

"Why?"

"Because Iris you and I aren't meant to be normal. We have very unique careers, have had unique lives and God set us apart to serve him. I could use a break from the chaos but I definitely don't want normal."

"I love the way your thoughts unfold. It's so beautiful. I didn't realize bulldogs were so deep."

Brass laughed hard into the terrycloth material covering her shoulder. Brass felt the forbidden words rise up within him. The moment was perfect but Dr. Teagues warning again resounded in his mind. He already crossed the line over an innocent bowl of mashed potatoes!

Iris stepped away and turned to him. The look she caught in his eyes melted her heart. It was so overwhelming that Iris had to momentarily look away.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I'm having a hard time respecting boundaries."

"You're not the only one babe."

"Then why are there boundaries at all?"

"To keep Brass man from being selfish and taking what he wants." He chuckled.

"What if I want it too?"

"Then that terrifies me."

Iris stiffened.

"Sorry, I don't mean it that way. I just don't want a ghost between us."

"Meaning Amos?"

"Partially. I realized during this ordeal that I know little about anything. I want nothing more than to be the right one for you. But I know that I have traits I'm not proud of. I also know that Amos and I aren't more than a stone's throw apart in our attentions to you. I want to be with you in every sense of the word Iris, When you're ready, if you're ready then I'm all yours. And trust me babe I always will be right here. But please give yourself the time." He said honestly.

Iris waited for him to finish and looked into his eyes.

"I've heard you say that twice now and frankly it's upsetting me."

"Now wait a minute Iris."

"Hold on cowboy. You have to realize something Jim. I enjoyed being with Amos. He treated me like a princess. By all rights I should've fallen for him. But Olivia was right, I was settling for him. I knew Amos wasn't for me and I knew the night we fought at that crime scene in Meadow Springs."

"Why did you leave the cabin then?"

"I was afraid of what might happen. I had no doubt about the way I was feeling, but so much had happened. I needed time to process it all. I wasn't running away I was just praying and trying to sort things out. I cried all the way home."

"But Doctor-."

"Dr. Teagues told you not to say anything to upset me. But I'm not asking you to go on some quest, I'm just asking for something normal."

"You mean like pizza and a movie?"

"Like pizza and a movie, yes."

"I can handle that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Now can we get back to watching the rain?"

"You're the boss." He laughed.

He turned her back around and they continued to watch the rain beat against the Las Vegas illumination.

"Grace would approve."

"Our Gracie?"

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"That girl is the most romantic person I've ever met. She must have every romantic movie in the world. Oh, with the exception of Sleepless in Seattle, she has rated it the worst movie in history. Don't ask her to tell you why unless you have a week off. She is very passionate."

He chuckled. "Thanks for the head's up. She's a one in a million. She was telling me something about this strange Sinatra dream she has but we got interrupted when you woke up.

"Yeah she has this dream that Ole Blue Eyes is serenading her in the middle of the night at a recording studio. He sings several different ballads. She's a one in a million all right and I love her."

"Just like you're a one in a million. And wait till you see my movie collection."

"Scary stuff right?"

"I got a lot of scary stuff but lots of other stuff too."

"I bet you don't have my two favorites." She dared.

"Try me."

"My absolute favorite is The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. And thanks to Gracie I recently fell in love with Roman Holiday."

"Wow I thought you were going to say something tough like Gunga Din or The Fountainhead. Gary Peck and Rex Harrison I got plenty of. In fact I have the regular DVD and the deluxe edition of Roman Holiday in the Gregory Peck collection."

"My sincere apologies good sir."

"Not required. They were men's men. You ready to head back?"

By the time they reached the room it was nearly 4:30pm. Brass helped Iris back into bed and within minutes she fell asleep. He pulled the glasses from her face, put them on her tray table and settled down in the small couch to sleep.

Brass and Iris got the peace of three hours of sleep. Nurse Wilkins came on duty. Nurse Phillips came in with Nurse Farmer to say their goodbyes with the agreement they would stay in touch. Breakfast followed and Brass had to scold himself so he didn't swallow his breakfast without chewing.

Around 7:30 the entire CSI crew came to visit. Greg brought Iris a 3 and a half tall gorilla wearing Harley gear.

"Nick, Warrick and I figured that Banana Bubba could ward off the bad guys. You can stick him in your front window."

"Banana Bubba?" Iris smirked.

"Yeah, well I was going to call it Brass, you know Brass Monkey?"

Brass threw a rubber glove at Greg. "Settle down Sanders."

"Yeah, he is a funky monkey Greg." Warrick added.

"You knuckle heads wait till we go and shoot some stick, we'll see how it is."

Everyone laughed. Little by little the team disbanded to head home.

Around eleven Olivia arrived. Dr. Sabo checked and changed Iris's bandages to ensure the wound was clean and without infection. With a smile he signed her release and sent for a wheelchair.

Brass waited in the hallway with Grissom while Olivia and the nurses helped Iris dress. It was another hour before Iris was brought a wheelchair and signed her last papers. Olivia went downstairs to get the car while Brass and Andrew wheeled her down.

"Well gorgeous it looks like your limo has arrived. You come visit us but make sure you're on your own two feet when you do." Andrew the scrub said kissing her cheek.

"I will."

"And you make sure you invite us to the wedding," He shouted as he rolled the empty wheelchair back through the double doors.

Iris blushed and Brass laughed. He was happy to see Olivia pull the Monte Carlo up to the door.

"I guess I have to release you to Olivia now."

"Um no you're not Brass. Jack needs help with uh, patio furniture and we need you for that so we can eat dinner." Olivia stumbled.

"Tell Jack to cook inside tonight. I have some things to catch up on. I'll call you tonight though." Brass said helping Iris into the car. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Ok." She said with a smile. He hugged Olivia and then walked to the parking garage where Nick had left his Jeep.

"Hard to let go even for a little bit, isn't it?" Olivia said putting the car in drive.

"Heavens yes."

"I still feel that way every time Jack is out of town and we've been married over 25 years. The good news however is that Grace is off and tomorrow we're doing movie night at my house. The boys will be shooting pool downstairs. I wish Brass had come over, Jack thinks the world of him now that he doesn't want to kill him."

"Brass can be a bit of a loaner at times from what I know of his friendships. He'll come around. Grissom told me that he has been alone a lot less since he was shot. Anyway I am looking forward to seeing the girls and watching movies. We haven't done that since I met Amos." The name rolled off her tongue like a vinegar soaked cactus.

As if on cue, Iris's phone began to play "Where Do the Night's Go?" Grace had put it on the phone for Brass after she told her what happened.

"Sounds romantic." Olivia said with a mischievous smile.

"It's Jim sending me a text message."

_I miss you already._

_ I miss you too sweetie_

_ Not sure I can get used to sleeping alone now_

Iris blushed.

"Wow, I hope he's being decent."

"He is." Iris read the text thread.

"Aww! It's like so romantic. I have to call Grace."

Olivia quickly dialed and then relayed the conversation to her younger friend.

"Put me on speaker Olives."

"Done deal."

"Iris! How are you?"

"Hi hon, I'm good."

"Isn't it romantic Gracie?"

"Totally. It's like An Affair to Remember after Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr go to visit his grandmother and they kiss on the steps of the ship."

Iris and Olivia laughed quietly as Grace rattled off about her favorite movie. Iris used the time to text Brass again.

_I won't sleep either._

_ Why not sleep here then?_

Iris felt her stomach tighten as she imagined it.

"She's turned red again Gracie."

Grace squealed with delight.

"Why is this all about me? What about you and Nick?" Iris pleaded trying to gain normal color.

Grace was quiet. So quiet that Olivia checked the phone to make sure the line hadn't dropped.

"He and I went on a date last night and we had our first kiss. Then he told me that he was falling in love with me.

Iris and Olivia erupted into massive screams of excitement.

"Details woman!" Olivia shouted.

"I don't have the time. I have to get to work. I'll tell you all details tomorrow and show you my ring."

"A ring?" They shouted again in unison.

"Love you both….bye." She laughed as she hung up.

"I'm telling you Olivia if Nick weren't home in bed I'd call him right now! I am so happy for them." Iris gushed.

_A tempting offer but I think Olivia is looking forward to girl time. Call me later though please_

_Of course I will babe_

Olivia and Iris spent a lazy afternoon playing card and watching television. Iris caught Olivia up on all the hospital adventures and Olivia in turn told her about the developing relationship of Nick and Grace.

Jack came home around 5:30 and Olivia made dinner. Jack was his usual witty self and kept the girls laughing with his stories of the dental convention.

"Jack you should go to schools and talk about this stuff. You'd make every kid want to be a dentist." Iris laughed.

"I don't know about that. Sometimes this job bites!"

Iris was halfway through her ice tea when the line hit her. She nearly spewed team from her nose.

They spent the evening watching television. At 10:30 Iris retreated to the guest room so Olivia could watch her Letterman. Jack was snoozing peacefully in the recliner. Iris reflected on the gentle simplicity that made their love so beautiful. She has visions of herself and Brass that way in his cabin. Then she began to wonder why he hadn't called her yet. She sent him a text that she was going to bed.

_Sorry babe. Band practice ran later and I dozed off. I'll make it up to you I promise._

_ No problem hon. Sweet dreams_

Iris lay down on her good side and fell asleep. She began to dream.

Amos smiled down at her as they danced. She felt the strength of his kiss but Brass's cologne invaded her senses. He watched her and Amos on the dance floor and then began to shoot at Amos. Amos seemed unaffected and threw his knife at Brass. The knife tore through Brass's throat and he fell bleeding to death on the floor. Iris tried to stop the bleeding but Brass died in her arms. Amos said, "I told you, no other man will have what is already mine."

Iris sat up in bed screaming. Her side ached from the jerking.

"Iris, honey I'm right here. Shhh."

"Jim?"

The light flew on as Olivia and Jack entered the room.

"Are you all right?" Olivia said.

Brass was on the bed holding her to him to easy the shaking.

"She's all right, just another nightmare. We've been through them before."

Iris nodded.

"Ok well your protectors are here Iris. We'll leave you two alone."

"Hit the light will you please Olives?"

She shut the door and Brass went back to soothing Iris. "Amos again?"

"Yes. It was awful. He killed you this time." She cried into his shoulder.

"The joke's on him Iris."

Brass held her in silence and used to time to pray over her. She felt so good against him and he wished he could've gone back to the day he met her. It was his own demons that had forced her into Amos's interests in the first place. These memories only made him pray harder,

"How did you get in here?" She finally asked.

"Olivia gave me a key to the back door. She said I was welcome to stay here with you until you recovered."

"I'm so glad. I can't imagine having those nightmares without you around. That was a scary one."

"Dr. Teagues said it would be that way for awhile but just remember we beat him. Amos has no power here anymore.

Iris felt a chill creep through her.

"Jim, can I sleep down there with you?"

"I think the bed might be more comfortable."

"But small."

"It's all right with me. Let me add the comforter from up here and the pillows."

He made them a more solid bed on the floor and then pulled her gently to the floor.

"Will you hold me the way you did when we were watching the rain the other night?"

"I can but fair warning I'm having a hard time letting go of you."

Iris laughed. "Then I guess we're spending a lot of time on the floor."

"Oh no cowgirl. I have California king sized beds in both my houses. But that creates a problem."

"I'm listening."

"Trying to ignore the fact that I'm still a man and the physical wanting is still there."

This surprised Iris so much that she inhaled deeply.

"What was that? Did I shock you?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"I'm sorry. You're so beautiful and I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't notice."

Iris was thankful that he couldn't see her face. Her smile was beaming. To hear him say those words broke down walls around Iris's heart that she'd never thought possible.

"Well that's a difficult one."

"Oh don't worry I'm the master of self control. I have been since you arrived but we spend too many nights like this and I might have to chain my hands to make them behave."

"That wouldn't stop me!" Iris teased.

"Lord, help us both!"

They both giggled.

"Ok one of us has to be the mature adult. Time to go to bed." He said.

"You go first." She teased.

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

"You don't want me to fall asleep first, this bulldog snores."

"I know you snore, I've heard but you don't snore louder than Cyrano and Durante."

They erupted into giggles once more.

"I don't want to fall asleep. What if you're gone when I wake up?" She said more seriously.

"Do I have to pull out the handcuffs and cuff us together?"

"No silly boy."

"Then trust me at my word, besides all that Olivia promised me blueberry pancakes."

"No way you'd skip out on those. They're famous. Ok let's go to sleep then.

He leaned over and kissed her brow, pulled the comforter up around them. Iris lay awake as long as she could. The more she thought about how Brass continued to rescue her, the more loved him. Iris fell asleep peacefully at the gentle sounds of his snores.


	18. Ch18: Movies, Motives, and Mischief

Iris awoke to the sunlight on her cheek. She turned over to find Brass missing. Iris was grumbling to herself when the door opened.

"I knew it! You weren't supposed to wake up when I was in the bathroom Iris."

"What is that on your chest?" She said pointing.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"It's a date. See this scar?" He said kneeling beside her. "This is where I got shot; and this is the date I got shot."

Iris ran her hand over the scar. He got goosebumps on his arm.

"Grissom didn't tell me you were shot in the chest."

"It's not something any of us talk a lot about."

"Oh well you don't have to tell me about it if you are uncomfortable." She said patting his arm.

"I said I didn't talk about it a lot, not that I didn't talk about it at all."

"Ok."

"We were negotiating a hostage situation at the Lucky Dragon over there on Amherst. I had the guy pretty well talked down until Grissom called my cell. The guy knew his leverage was gone. I called him on it, backup came through the door, and this guy pops off a couple hot rounds. Lucky me he missed my vest. I might've died except Grissom was my power of attorney and used it to save my life. I owe him everything."

"Thank God you entrusted him with such a big responsibility."

"Yeah, I guess the Lord had a bigger plan for me."

"You're already living proof of that. What is this one on your shoulder?"

"My Marines emblem is on this shoulder. I have a snowflake that I had tattooed when my nephew was born. The kid was born during a blizzard. And then on my calf is a cross."

"I would never have guessed. Well at least you don't have any in embarrassing places."

"You never know. Now can we go to breakfast while I still have my dignity intact?"

She chuckled. "Sure."

"Good let me get my bathrobe."

They were still laughing when they entered the kitchen. "Well good morning you two. Iris are you upset that I let a strange man into your room?"

"Oh I think I can manage to forgive you. After all he is kinda sweet." Iris teased.

"Imagine that. Well coffee is on and right after that Jack will have on another. No one drinks as much coffee as my hubby." Olivia teased kissing Jack who was reading the sports section.

Olivia made bacon and eggs. They all sat around eating and laughing. Brass and Jack got into talking about building and soon they had vacated the table to go to the woodshop in the back.

Iris helped Olivia clean the kitchen.

"So did you and Brass get cozy?"

"On the floor, yes. He never let go of me."

"Did he behave?"

Iris blushed and giggled. "Yes and we even talked about not behaving. You know in a way all of this is scaring me."

"How so?"

"Because I find myself trusting him completely and you see how much trouble that got me in last time."

"Yeah but Amos was a psychotic criminal. Brass risked his life and he's so sincere. Face it Iris you're in the middle of one of those stories that Gracie writes."

"I sure hope so. I care so much about him."

"To put it mildly."

Jack took the day off so they could all go to the movies. It was raining again and outside activities were limited. The guys won the coin toss so they got to select the movie. Brass, Iris, Olivia and Jack pulled up to the Hollywood Hills 24 theatre. It was only three years old and the biggest in Vegas.

Iris was surprised to see Nick and Grace waiting in the lobby. Jack, Brass and Nick huddled together at the box office.

"I'm not happy the boys are picking the movie." Olivia said.

"Last time Nick and Jack picked Saw and it's pretty gruesome. " Grace laughed.

"I didn't eat for a few days."

The boys returned looking proud of themselves. They had chosen Paranormal Activity."

"You guys are cold. You're just trying to scare the heck out of Olivia and Iris." Grace scolded.

"Don't worry about it Gracie, we're here." Brass said.

It didn't escape Iris as they headed to the theatre that Nick and Grace were holding hands.

Nick sat on the end next to Grace who sat next to Iris, next to Brass, next to Olivia and Jack on the other end.

"You girls ready for a scare fest?" Nick teased.

"Touchy subject Nick." Jack said with a wink.

"Oh we'll get you back. Won't we ladies?" Iris tossed back.

"Oh yeah." Grace and Olivia agreed.

"Jack, go get us some popcorn. I want a Sprite and some Milk Duds. Take the boys with you."

The ladies gave their orders also and the boys disappeared laughing and talking about scaring the ladies.

"Well it's about time you two brought dates! Jack was getting a big ego boost having three dates. And that's one ego too big for my hubby." Olivia said.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Iris smiled.

"How's your stitches Iris?" Grace asked.

"Hopefully Monday they will be taken out. I hardly feel them in fact I'm using a large bandage instead of the huge dressing pack."

"I'm so glad. That's the scariest thing I've ever seen." Grace said. "But you're better now."

"And a little sugar from Dr. Brass didn't hurt either." Olivia teased. Iris immediately went crimson.

"Wait! What? What am I missing and who isn't giving me the updates all of a sudden Olives? You are on Siriss duty!"

"Siriss?" Iris asked.

"Yup, you and Brass have a title. Now tell me what's going on?"

"Shhh the boys are coming!" Iris said in a loud whisper.

Olivia stayed sitting next to Grace while they waited for previews to start. She remained huddled with her and every now and again Grace would look at Iris and giggle. Brass leaned over to Iris.

"Should I be worried about these two dames?" He asked.

"Heavens no, they do this all the time, mostly at my expense to see my blush."

"Well I can't blame them there babe; you're blush is pretty dang cute." He said lightly pinching her cheek.

"Don't worry Jim, Jack calls them the hyena squad. We just tune them out and listen for important words like food." Nick hollered down.

Olivia reached over and smacked Nick across the arm

"Being the smart one, I'm not laughing so I don't get hit." Brass said.

Nick reached across and slugged Brass hard in the arm.

"What gives Stokes?" He bellowed.

"That's for not taking one for the team. This isn't Switzerland, no neutral territory here Big Dog. You're either for us or against us."

"Tell him Nick!" Jack added.

"Fair enough." Brass said rubbing his arm.

The previews finally began and then the movie had them all silent. Brass knew the movie was a serious thriller. He, Grissom, Nick, and Greg had all gone and seen it together and Grissom was the only one not jumping. They wouldn't dare tell the girls.

The women spent most of the movie wrapped around the guys. Brass and Nick nodded contently at each other. During one dramatic scene, Iris let out a yip and dropped her popcorn. Brass laughed.

After the movie the ladies chose their favorite Rain Forest Café in the MGM Grand.

"Man you girls were really scared. Grace nearly broke her fancy nails off in my arm!" Nick laughed.

"Olivia spilled her soda all over my lap." Jack added.

"Was that before or after Iris launched half a bucket of popcorn over all of us, not to mention my half eaten pickle? But get this, not a Milk Dud or a drop of her soda was spilled and I got the majority of the popcorn in my hair and on my lap." Brass said.

"Oh shut up you big babies. If you hadn't picked that movie we would've kept ourselves intact. I'm not even sure I'm going to sleep tonight!" Grace said.

"We didn't know you gals would be that scared." Brass defended.

"Oh just you wait." Olivia chided.

They spent a comfortable afternoon together. Brass, Jack and Nick left in Jack's Explorer so they could get ready to barbeque for guy night. Iris, Grace, and Olivia left in Grace's Mazda 6 for the grocery store.

"I'm so glad we decided to make a weekend out of this." Grace said.

"I agree and since the CSI boys are off tonight, there will be a nice crowd. Jack can play king of the castle. Iris you've been unusually quiet since we left the restaurant. You all right?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm just feeling a bit homesick. It will pass. Nothing's been normal in months. My dogs probably think I've abandoned them and I miss work. It sounds silly right?"

"No! Iris you haven't had normal for awhile. It's natural to feel out of place. I mean you haven't even slept in your own bed in weeks. I can't imagine." Grace said.

"Can't all be like Grace here and sleep anywhere." Olivia teased.

"I haven't slept just anywhere. I just get comfortable and I nod off. I've always been that way."

Iris laughed at their banter. "I will feel better. Hopefully the stitches will come out on Monday and I can start working again.

"With candy apple Brass as a nice bonus." Grace giggled.

"Oh you two!" Iris chuckled but she felt pangs of excitement.

Five pounds of chicken wings six pounds of steak, seven cases of soda, and enough products to make sub sandwiches to fill a football stadium, the women returned to Olivia's house.

"I can't believe we have all this food! Olivia you are quite the hostess." Iris commented.

"Well we don't get to have a party very often and our guys deserve it. Besides as long as they aren't smoking, drinking, or cussing, I'm happy to have them all down in the cellar."

"That's where all the best men are kept." Grace said.

They all laughed and began to prepare. Olivia shouted down to Jack to fire up the grill. Sara and Catherine arrived with Donna in tow. They talked and cooked and soon the kitchen looked like a Vegas buffet. Jack and Brass came upstairs with all the food from the barbeque.

"Smells wonderful honey." Olivia said.

"Funny Jim said the same thing a few minutes ago, but I think he called me love muffin."

"I called you muffin top, fat boy." Brass teased.

"They look like men but really their all just a bunch of testosterone infused gorillas." Catherine said.

"Exactly. Jack call the other boys upstairs." Olivia commanded.

Jack went to the intercom. "Chow time men!"

Like a herd of buffalo Grissom, Nick, Greg, Warrick, Foster, and Buddy came charging through the door. Al Robbins came around to the front door with Luke behind them. The women stood back in amazement as the man tornado roared through the kitchen. Iris blushed when Brass turned and winked at her and then chuckled when she did. Like a flash they all bounded back down the steps.

"Look at this place!" Sara said "Good thing we kept our stuff in the dining room."

"No worries Sara these men are carnivores, they wouldn't get near your veggie sub." Olivia added. "Shall we adjourn to the living room with the real men?"

"You mean Tom Hanks, Richard Gere, Sean Connery, Antonio Banderas, and Robert DeNiro?" Grace cooed.

"Oh my, dessert with dinner!" Donna said and was met with roars of laughter.

Each lady brought their own movie and they drew a name from the candy dish. "First one is Shall We Dance?" Olivia read.

"Yes!" Sara said pumping her fist in triumph.

"Everyone's seen it right?" Olivia asked.

They all agreed except Iris.

"How did you miss it?" Olivia asked in shock. "Gracie makes sure we see every new romantic movie the day it comes out!"

"She wasn't with us Olives. Remember we bought it the night Brass took Iris to his cabin. We were all agitated so I spent the night and we watched movies till morning."

"Oh that's right. Well Iris, you may leave Brass after you see Richard in his tux. Mama Mia don't let Jack see us watching this!"

"Why is that Olivia? He'll be jealous?" Catherine asked.

"No he'll try to get into his tux that we got married in again. He ripped his pants last time!"

"I can't wait to see it but I want details on the fabulous Miss Grace and Mr. Stokes." Iris asked sitting forward on the couch.

"Um ok but what if he comes up here and hears me. I will be so embarrassed. It's so new ya know?"

"I'll take care of that." Olivia walked over to the intercom. "Jack, the girls and I are waxing up here and I was wondering if you and the boys wanted to rip the strips off."

"Ah! Not on your life! Don't expect to see our faces till you're done." He responded.

"Spoil sport." Olivia smiled and locked the cellar door. "Spill it baby girl!"

_Nick knocked on Grace's door. He waited in the living room_ so Grace could finish her makeup. _He was standing on her balcony talking on the phone when she returned. She had one of the best view's of the Vegas strip._

_ "Now that's a party shirt!" He said with admiration. "You look fantastic!"_

_ She wore a black blouse with neon green sequins in three sideways spirals, black jeans over her green Converse sneakers with a braided black and green headband and matching earrings. Nick wore a black and hunter green striped button-down shirt that was open with a black shirt underneath, black jeans also and his black boots._

_ "We match! How cute is that?" Grace said happily._

_ "I know huh? And we didn't even plan it." He smiled and hugged her tight. "You ready to roll?"_

_ "Sure am." She grabbed her black bag, locked the door and followed him to his truck. Grace called the Dodge Ram truck Jaws because it was silver with blue flames and black crash bars._

"_Nick I'm so excited. I've lived in Vegas for nine years and I've never gone to see the Blue Man Group!"_

"_That makes two of us. I've wanted to see them for a long time but either people are busy or uninterested. I'm glad I have you now to go with me."_

_His comment didn't miss Grace but she kept it to herself. They had fifth row seats thanks to Warrick's connections. Grace and Nick sat mesmerized for the length of the show. When they got in Nick's truck, neither of them could contain their excitement over how amazing the show had been. Both agreed they were going again. They decided to eat at the Flamingo where Margaritaville was. They laughed and talked about the Vegas life and shows they wanted to go see. Then they headed for their typical hangout._

"Now don't laugh but Nick and I have a rather unconventional hangout. In fact, he's the one that first introduced it to me."

_They parked at McCarron Airport and walked upstairs to the flight observatory. Nick had first introduced her to it after their third time out. He said other than the desert it was the most peaceful place in Vegas to go after a rough day. They made it a point of going at least once a week and sometimes sat there till sunrise. He sometimes brought his small radio and they'd play country music into the night._

"I always knew Nicky was a romantic." Catherine said

_They were watching a plane come in for a landing while George Strait was singing "Run." Grace was singing and when she turned back to take her seat Nick was smiling sheepishly at her._

"_What? Are you sleepy already?"_

"_No way. It's not even midnight yet. I just like to hear you sing when you're off in that romantic world of yours." He said reaching for her hand and standing up to face her. "I've got something on my mind."_

"_Peanut butter ice cream and two spoons?" She teased._

"_Oh yeah totally. I better stock my freezer I think we finished off the last of it. But no something more important."_

"_More important than PB ice cream. Oh boy I'm listening." She said a little nervously._

"_I know I've probably confused the heck out of you in regard to where we stand and there's a reason for it but it's really no excuse. The truth is you know I've made a lot of mistakes with women in my time. A few years ago I wasn't much better than that squirrel Dwight who hurt you. That being said I just couldn't move forward unless somethings got worked out."_

"_Ok?"_

"_So when I started hanging out with you I thought I'd found an awesome friend that finally didn't see me as some icon or lust factor and a woman who was independent and stood on her own. You are who you are and you don't change because we hang out together. But I quickly saw that we had a problem because I found myself thinking about you every day. I prayed a lot and I told God that if you were the one that I needed to know."_

_Grace could feel the atomic butterflies take flight but she wasn't sure if they were the pink fluffy kind like you get on Christmas Eve or the black angry ones like you get when you are going to the doctor._

"_Anyway one night I'm sound asleep and I woke up and sat straight up. All I can hear pounding through my head is Proverbs 31 and I'm not kidding right after that you text me and said goodnight. I knew I had my answer. I wanted to tell you this entire thing but with the stuff going on with Brass and Iris I wanted to wait. Gracie, I'm going out on a huge limb here but I want you to know, I have really fallen in love with you. I'm not even kidding. You're all I ever think about."_

"_In love? With me? Really?" Grace said afraid he would take it back._

"_Really. You're one of the greatest friends I've ever I had. You're sweet and thoughtful and beautiful Grace. I'm afraid it's pretty severe. I'm thinking Bogey and Bacall or Gable and Lombard here. Oh or how about Fred and Wilma or Barney and Betty? See? I know the best couples."_

_Through stinging watery eyes Grace laughed. "I'm not even sure where to begin. Oh Nick I've dreamed about this since I was seven and I went to my aunt and uncle's wedding. I've been watching love stories since I was twelve. I've daydreamed about it, written stories, memorized all of the lines from all the classic movies and prayed that one day God would pick me a good one. Now I'm worried I'm about to wake up."_

"_I've imagined it a million times too but not once prior to meeting you. I can't go on letting you wonder how I feel. You're my heart's lady and I want you to know. I want everyone to know. So far only Brass, Iris, and Pastor Lucky know although I doubt it's much of a secret. I want the world to know but I won't say another word about it if you're uncomfortable with it. I know my feelings are entirely my own Gracie."_

"_Oh no they aren't Nick. I've been a goner since the night you told off my assistant manager in the parking lot of Java Junkie."_

"_Wait how did you know about that?"_

"Are you talking about Tito Garcia?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. Some guy came in and asked if we sold donuts too. I told him we didn't. After the guy left Nick came in and right about then Tito asked me why I told him we didn't have donuts when I could've sold him my jelly rolls. He always says stupid stuff like that I just ignore him and I didn't think Nick heard him. Anyway Nick was waiting for me to get off and I had to go in the back and finish mopping . "

"What a weasel that guy is!" Sara said.

"Much worse than that Sara. So I'm by the door that separates the back from the front and I'm writing down my waste of the night and I hear Nick talking to Tito. I kind of peaked out and I see Nick leaning over the counter in Tito's face. And he tells him that I don't have jelly rolls but stupid Tito asks if Nick can see that I'm a big girl. I was going to intervene but Nick said the nicest thing. He said he doesn't see fat anywhere on me. He sees a queen with an abundance of beauty and love that any evil or ugly person would be repelled by it. Then he tells him to leave me alone of he'll finish beating the ugly out of him partner."

"I believe it! Nick doesn't settle for anyone hurting a woman. But I say he was going the extra mile here." Catherine said.

"Ok go on Grace! I have a feeling you haven't gotten to the best part yet!" Olivia shouted.

"_Well I would've gone Tony Romo on him and threw him through the window but he's a pretty easy mark. I like how scared he gets when I come to see you." Nick smiled._

"_No one except my brother Luke has ever stood up for me like that. He's your biggest fan after that whole thing. But yeah I knew that night how I felt but I was worried you weren't seeing me the same way. I've always been friends with guys but none of them saw me as a love interest."_

"_Oh Grace, I'm a lot more than interested. Here I want you to have this." He handed her a box. She opened it and there was a ring with a garnet and aquamarine stone twisted together with 18k gold. "It's aquamarine for my birthday and garnet for yours over 18 carat gold. "_

"_You really bought this for me?"_

"_I did. I want you to know that I'm committed to our relationship and wherever it's going and that I love you."_

"_I'm overwhelmed! When did you get it?"_

"_Two weeks ago. I had help picking it out. Pastor Lucky's wife Lucy and another incognito person assisted me."_

"Whoa whoa whoa doll face! Who is the incognito one?" Olivia challenged.

"Does Miss Crimson Cheeks care to field that question?" Grace said.

"You had news on our little own romance Iris and you didn't tell us?" Olivia charged.

"Yeah what happened to true sisterhood?" Sara asked.

"Guilty as charged your honor. All right I'm sorry but Nick wanted it totally hushed and I can't break my promise. He was so cute about it Grace. We spent hours looking for the right one and then we saw yours except it was emeralds and sapphires. I had a bit of a talk with the jeweler and he agreed to customize it special. He spent a nice chunk of change on it but it's worth it."

All the ladies stockpiled Grace to see the ring. They were all a flutter with joy.

"_Nick it's so beautiful! I love the colors. We do go well together. I can't believe this!"_

"_Believe it babe. Here let me put it on your finger. Looks just like I thought it would." He kissed her hand._

_Then while Grace was admiring the way it sparkled in the light, Nick stepped forward. When she looked up at him he moved in and kissed her. He was going for something sweet but with all the emotions that had been building inside of him, he kissed her intensely. When finally he did pull back he found that he was unable to let her go. So instead he hugged her tight and let her lay her head on his chest. They swayed to the music on the radio but Grace couldn't recall any of the songs. _

"_Can we just stay here forever?" She asked._

"_Of course the moving van will be here any moment with our stuff. We'll just move right in." He laughed._

"_Hey Mr. Dallas Cowboy will you do me a favor?"_

"_Name it. I'm pretty vulnerable right now you might get the crown jewels if you asked me for them."_

"_Tempting offer but I was just hoping we could replay that kiss."_

"_No problem."_

"We stayed a little longer and then he drove me home. I really didn't want him to leave but sometimes you have to. I sound confident in my retelling of it but let me just say my insides were coming apart. Usually I'm waking up from my dream about then. In fact when I woke up the next morning I almost thought I had dreamed it, till I saw my ring."

"That's great Gracie! You ended up the star in your own romantic comedy. Nick is like Cary Grant in Hulk Hogan's body." Iris beamed.

"Iris you are so archaic! Hulk Hogan has been out for quite some time. Now my man John Cena is more like it. Although truth be told I wouldn't mind seeing Nicky wrestle The Rock." Olivia mused.

"Um Iris, what are they talking about?" Donna asked.

"Grace got Olivia into watching wrestling on TV." Iris replied. This brought on a new wave of laughter.

After Grace began showing pictures on her phone Donna said "I'll take a double scoop of that Triple H fella with a hardy helping of John Cena on the side."

The laughter finally died down and the girls watched and swooned over Richard Gere in Shall We Dance. This included a triple play of Richard Gere riding the escalator in his tuxedo with a rose at the end.

"Well that was yummy. What's next?" Catherine asked.

"I'm up for anything as long as it's not scary. Today's movie was enough to scare the freckles from my face." Iris said squeezing the couch pillow tightly.

"What did you all go see?" Asked Donna

"Paranormal Activity. It was way creepy." Replied Grace

"The boys went and saw it again?" Catherine said.

"Again?" Said Olivia sitting up straight.

"Yeah Grissom took all the guys to see it after work last Friday. Remember Nick invited Jack to go too?" Sara asked.

"He said he was going out with them but he didn't mention the movie and I never asked what they saw."

"Wait a minute, Brass went to that too. Remember all of you ladies came to visit at the hospital and Warrick took Brass because he said that he didn't need to stay with the hens. Brass was reluctant at first but I told him he better go." Iris said.

"That's right. I was still there when he came back. He said they ate at Champions Grill and threw darts. He never mentioned a movie." Grace said. "Oh let me at them I'm going to kick them in the junk!"

"Settle down settle down. How about a little sweet revenge?" Olivia said.

"I'll do anything that involves a little male pride annihilation." Catherine agreed.

"Yeah I mean really. You should see some of the pranks they play at work." Sara added.

All the ladies said they'd help and they began to build their plan.


	19. Ch19: Battle of the Sexes

Ch 19

"You should've seen their faces Grissom when it dragged her down the hallway in that movie. I nearly suffocated myself holding in my laugh." Nick said.

"Iris was the best though. She had her hand over her face with her fingers splayed. I have no idea what she was accomplishing. And then she launched her bucket of popcorn all over us." Brass laughed.

"They better not find out you played them. I can handle Catherine and Sara maybe even Olivia but I'm getting near Iron-fist Iris." Warrick said.

"Rack em' up Rick and let me handle Iris." Brass said holding his pool stick.

"Big Dog's all cocky cause he finally got himself a hot babe." Warrick chided. "But I'm about to pop his little pink bubble. That eight ball's mine Pops!"

"Take your best shot Brown." Brass said with a know-it-all grin.

"I've got ten on Brass." Grissom said.

"Grissom you've been betting more in the last month. Are you in need of help? Do I need to call Sara?" Nick teased.

"It's not betting. It's called a calculated investment." Grissom defended.

Warrick broke and pocketed a stripe. He was getting ready to bag another when a blood curling scream came from upstairs. It was shrill and it was long.

"That's Grace!" Nick yelled and flew up the stairs with the men in battle mode behind him. "Door's locked!"

"Side door leads to the front!" Jack hollered.

They flew into the living room and saw popcorn all over the floor and the television trays were in a heap. The back door was open. "Run Iris run!" They head Catherine shouting.

"Backyard!" Grissom shouted.

The men stampeded out the back door, down the deck to where all the cars were parked.

"What the- Look!" Greg shouted and pointed at the back of Nick's truck. "Someone's laying on the ground."

Warrick made it first. "It's Iris!"

Brass slid in beside him like he was stealing home. "Iris!" Brass shouted and shook her. He was mad at himself for not bringing his firearm. "Iris are you all right? Get out there and look for the girls!" He shouted. "Iris can you hear me?"

"Rolling thunder!" Iris shouted without opening her eyes.

From the back of Nick's, Warrick's and Jack's pickup trucks the women all stood up, waited for Iris to get behind the tree and away from a very confused Brass. They started throwing pitchers of water at the men and Grace turned the hose nozzle on.

From their spot behind the tree, Donna, Sara and Iris threw raw eggs at them while they were trying to get undercover. The guys got wise and soon a frenzy of tackles and rolls in the mud took place. The only ones safe were Donna and Iris because they barricaded themselves in Doc's Cadillac. They laughed at the clamor of craziness ensuing.

Finally all the commotion settled down and everyone dragged themselves up onto the deck. Iris, Donna and Doc Al were the only clean ones.

"That was wrong." Jack said. "What possessed you females?" He said lying on his back.

"You tell us Mister Innocent." Grace hissed.

"It doesn't take any amount of scientific evidence here. They know they were lied to." Grissom said.

"We didn't lie!" Nick defended.

"Don't try out that sexy Stokes act on me! You guys went and saw that freak fest movie the other night." Olivia bellowed.

"Yeah so?" He countered.

"Iris said she couldn't believe any of you guys got scared and you said it was because you were tough men. When in actuality you had already seen it so you knew what was coming." Grace argued.

Warrick laughed. "Ball bustin' babes; what did I tell you? But what did Greg and I do?"

"All you men run in packs. Guilt by association." Catherine laughed.

"I gotta hand it to you; you dames really scared the heck out of me." Brass said. "But you my dear Iris are over there clean as an angels wings and I promise you, you will pay for this." He said rubbing his muddy hands together.

"Hey I plead the fifth with injury. You brought it on yourselves." Iris defended.

"Oh wait till you see what you brought on. I'll bide my time but as soon as you're healed the gloves come off. Now you better hose me off." He said getting to his feet.

Donna stood on the deck and sprayed everyone off one by one till the grass looked like a swamp. Then they all sat outside until the warm air helped dry them out. Olivia let the dogs out into their pen and they whined.

"If I let them run in the yard they are going to roll all over the mud. Then Olivia will make me sleep outside with them." Said Jack.

"See how well trained he is? Do you want a cookie like I give the dogs?" Olivia teased.

Everyone laughed.

The men retreated back into the cellar and the woman took turns getting cleaned up and laughing.

"What movie did we decide on next?"

"Catherine won the next choice." Grace said

"I'm picking Bringing Down the House with Queen Latifah and Steve Martin. My daughter Lyndsey begged me to rent it and I said no. Now it's my favorite. I can't get enough."

"I love it!" Iris said. "I haven't seen it in awhile though."

The movie was a hit with all the women laughing hysterically. When it was over Donna said she needed to collect Al and head home as their granddaughters were coming to visit the next day.

"Are you all leaving too?" Iris asked.

"I've got no agenda. No I'll stay. Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Grissom hasn't had a boy's night in well probably his whole life. I'm not breaking him away."

"Good! It's nice to have a ladies night." Olivia said. "Ok who gets the next one Grace?"

"You do."

"Goodie! I pick Six Days and Seven Nights with Harrison Ford and Anne Heche."

Iris and Grace looked at each other and giggled then Grace pulled out ten dollars and handed it to Iris.

"What's that all about?" Catherine asked.

"Olivia is always predictable. She always picks Harrison Ford, Richard Gere or Sean Connery. And then she picks First Knight with Sean, Runaway Bride with Richard or this one with Harrison. I bet Iris she would pick Runaway Bride. Iris bet on Harrison." Grace teased.

"Well I like my men grey, gorgeous, and romantic. What can I tell ya?"

The movie started and all the girls settled in.

"How does he do that Warrick?" Nick asked Warrick as they watched Grissom nail another bull's eye with his dart.

"He's got mad skills is all I can say."

"It's all mathematical trajectory boys." Grissom said matter-of-factly.

"Not to mention he won the most dart competitions in his fraternity." Brass said. "Sorry Gil, you should've picked me as your partner instead of Jack.

"Touché." Grissom nodded.

The men retreated to the sofas to drink their sodas.

"So Brass what's the latest news on you and Iris?" Warrick asked.

"Taking it one day at a time my man. I'm crazy about her. I can't imagine my life without her but that insanity case Amos really messed her up and I can't push it."

"That's awesome Big Dog, just don't take as long as Grissom and Sara." Nick teased throwing Grissom a wink.

"Circumstances weren't right before Nick. I'm glad we waited." Grissom defended.

"I think Sara would say otherwise Bug Man." Brass smiled.

"Speaking of romance Nick, what's the deal with you and my girl Grace?" Jack asked.

"We're official. I gave her a promise ring two nights ago. She's the one." He said slightly blushing with the smirk.

"Then why not an engagement ring dawg?" Warrick asked.

"Because she's had a squirrel in her life too and his name is Dwight. I got something planned for that but I need to make sure this is right for her before I ask her. Trust me I'm not changing my mind. I love her." Nick replied. "Speaking of which do you all know it's almost 4am? I better get Gracie home."

The men agreed it was time to break up the party but decided they needed to make it a regular deal. When they got upstairs Olivia and Sara were awake. Catherine, Iris, and Grace were all sound asleep. Nick kneeled down by the sofa.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you ready to go home?"

"Hmmm." Grace murmured.

"Leave her there Nick. I'll drive her home tomorrow. None of us are working anyway. "

"Fair enough. She's a bit cranky if I wake her up anyway."

This comment was met by wide eyes from Olivia, Sara and the now awake Catherine.

"No, no, no I mean when I call her too early, not in person. Are you kidding, Luke and I are thick like peanut butter and jelly but if he heard I was asleep in her bed he'd rip my arms off and beat me with them. He's way protective of his baby sister."

"Nick?" Grace half groaned.

"I'm here." He said kneeling again

"Give me a kiss and go home. You'd look funny with no arms." She said without opening her eyes.

He chuckled and complied. "Goodnight Cinnamon Spice. Love you."

"Goodnight Double Espresso. Love you too." She said.

All the ladies left with the men except for Iris and Grace who were sound asleep on the sofas.

"Well Captain Jack, you ready to beg my forgiveness or do you want to talk one of our dogs out of their bed?"

"I think we could come to some kind of agreement." He said putting his arm around her. "Good night Jim. You shoot some great stick brother."

"I'm a Jersey boy you either shoot with the stick or get beat by it. Goodnight. Goodnight Olives."

"Goodnight. Help yourself to anything." Olivia said and then left the room.

Brass headed for the shower before putting on his grey sweats and black NJPD gym shirt that he had nearly worn the letters off of. He checked on Iris and Grace who were both where he left them and headed to the makeshift bed in the spare bedroom. He smiled as he saw the happy laughter on Iris's face when she hit him with the raw egg. He thanked God for helping her to heal and for all of the friends he had. He thought of Nick and Grace and smiled again because he also had plans of his own.


	20. Ch20: Confessions of a Firefly

Ch 20

Iris awoke to the glow of the television. She was a little disoriented at first but realized that she'd fallen asleep when she saw Grace sleeping on the sofa across from her. Her side was aching and she had to relieve herself so she turned off the television and headed for the bathroom in the hallway. She finished her business, took her pain pill in the kitchen and then headed to her room. She thought about Brass and wondered if he'd gone home since she was sleeping already. The thought made her fearful.

Quietly she passed the computer and noticed the door was closed slightly to her room but the bedside lamp illuminated the wall. She pushed the door open and was relieved to see Brass on the floor doing something on his cell phone.

"Hey babe I didn't expect to see you. You and Grace looked so comfortable in front of the TV." He said.

"I was but you know how it is, nature calls."

"The joys of the human body are immeasurable. I saved you a spot right here and it's nice and warm but to tell you the truth the bed looks more comfortable."

"My side is a little sore. But the bed looks pretty cold from this viewpoint. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because my dear Iris, watching you sleep is my second favorite Iris related activity." He said standing up.

"May I ask what the first is?"

"Kissing you and seeing that red beacon flash over your face."

"Oh." She nearly whispered.

"Yeah, kinda like you're doing now." He chuckled. "You coming down here?"

"Yes but let me change clothes first." She was in and out within minutes.

"All right down we go." He said

They both got comfortable facing each other. "I was worried that when I woke up you'd have gone home."

"I wouldn't leave without telling you. I'm sorry you were worried but I gotta tell you it's nothing compared to the fright you gave me when I saw you laying behind that truck." He said putting his hand over his heart.

"That was so much fun. We really got ya'll good. But yeah I guess I could see how scary that would've been. Can I ask you something? How did you know that Amos was at CSI?"

She saw the fear and anger flash through his eyes. "Amos was smart and I knew that. After you left with my Jeep I setup camp in the woods where I could still see my cabin. This guy came to the door and then broke the side panel. He was a dead ringer for Amos but I knew it wasn't him. I also knew that I was the only one who knew Amos was sending in a decoy. I waited till night and then drove my old truck down to Murphy's who is also the town sheriff. There was an APB out for Amos all around that area. Everyone was on their way up to my cabin and Amos was right here in Vegas. Murphy had me flown into Vegas by helicopter. I called Nick and told him to get you to CSI headquarters."

"But Grace talked to Nick; he said they couldn't find you." Iris said.

"I couldn't allude to the fact that I was in Vegas but I knew that you'd be safe at HQ. I borrowed a car from a friend of mine in Henderson and I went looking for Amos. I knew his apartment would be empty so I started trying to figure out where he'd go. He had to stay close to you but he wouldn't go near CSI I figured. Well as luck would have it or rather God's direction, I followed a hunch on a name that had popped up at the Lucky Star Motel on 11th and Layton. To get to it from where I was I had to go by CSI."

"And you saw him?"

"No I didn't but something interesting happened. Another hobby of mine is cars. I take notice of most cars like kids take notice of candy. I'm quite familiar with most of the cars at CSI and if there's a new one I like to find out who bought it and why. So as I'm driving by in with the normal cars I see this white Ford Focus with this pink sticker on the bumper. I knew I'd seen it before because I did the same thing the night I saw it, I had to get closer to see what the sticker was."

"Oh? What was it?"

"A little pink rabbit on roller skates. I knew I'd seen that car at The Coalminer on one of the nights when I was ahem observing. I remember because I figured it belonged to the college girl Marissa who waited tables."

"I could see that. She always has pink on of some form either shoes or hair ties or earrings." Iris added.

"She was also nowhere to be seen after Amos took off that night. So I knew right away that he was already in the CSI building. I called Catherine and she said you were down in the gym but that some of my guys were down there with you. Grissom and the others got back about ten minutes after I figured all that out. Catherine and Hydeman went down to the gym and found Benley knocked out on the floor and Fox was knocked out in the men's room. Everything happened pretty fast after that. As soon as Catherine told me the gym door was sealed I was like a rabid pit bull, I wanted in there. We surrounded the building and I got up to the door. I could hear his voice and then Nick through the breaker to turn the lights on. I saw his outline in the frosted glass and I Chuck Norris'd my way into the room. "

"Did he fire at you?"

"Nope, he smiled the sickest smile I have ever seen in my life and then he threw a knife at me. The funny thing is he more like tossed it at me. I wasn't taking chances, I pulled the trigger."

"So why do you think he just tossed it at you?"

"I don't think he wanted to kill me at that point. I've thought it about it a lot and I think he was an all or nothing guy. He wanted you and him to die together but if he couldn't have that then he must've decided that after he was dead he didn't want you alone. He was really twisted Iris but I'm certain after his actions that he did become infatuated with you. I can't blame that on him though." He said finally meeting her eyes again.

"What? Why not?"

"Because Iris after spending any amount of time with you, it's impossible not to love you." He said with a smile. "Oh how I love that blush. Your face just lights up so beautifully."

"That's quite sweet of you considering earlier you were threatening revenge short of bodily harm." She said with a giggle.

"Oh you don't think I'm letting that go just because we're having a nice little moment do you? I'm from Jersey babe; I can hold a grudge longer than fingerprints."

"Oh me." She said and then yawned.

"All right well I think it's time for lights out. Let me reach up and turn off the lamp."

She waited until he got comfortable again and then found his hand resting on the pillow. She laced her fingers through his. "Brass?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me? Please?" She said almost sheepishly.

"You sure that's what you want?" He asked.

"No, I want much more and I mean that on a G-rated level." She said.

"I'm intrigued by that sentence but I'll let it ride." He reached for her arm and then her face. She lay flat on her back so he leaned over her. He wanted to ease into the kiss but found it nearly impossible. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He sighed in frustration and laid back beside her. "I can't do it Iris. I'm sorry not now."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all. You're doing too many things right."

"I don't think I understand." She said sounding a little alarmed.

"You're so adorable babe. In other words I can't handle it. I want you, the way I'm not supposed to want you; well at least not yet."

Iris blushed so intensely that he could physically feel the heat her face was generating. "Do you think I'd let you cross that line? I'm the one releasing the hounds here, let me worry about that. Besides I'm not a teenager nor are you." She said reassuringly.

"You trust me that much?"

"Heavens yes! You're sleeping next to me aren't you? I knew the real you the minute I saw you coaching those kids on the basketball court. I didn't want to admit it then but I knew that there was a reason everyone loved you and defended you. Brass, you have my complete trust here."

Brass felt the sting of defeat. He leaned down over Iris and brought his lips to hers. It felt to her like a burning ache that was suddenly cooled and healed. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the back of his head. She began to feel bad for him; suddenly she felt her motor charging too. He had to be stern with himself to gently break the kiss.

"I love you." She whispered the moment his lips separated from hers.

She heard the breath catch in his throat. She wished she could see his face in the darkness so she could read his eyes. She knew that he was still lingering over her. Iris didn't dare to breath. Then with the tenderness of a lamb he closed the distance between them again. His kisses were soft, gentle, and full of intention. The warmth of him and the weight of his chest on hers were wonderful. Fully clothed and not a sensual act between them; it was the most passionate moment of her life.

Finally he pulled back, lay on his side and wrapped his arm across her stomach above the stitches. His head shared her pillow. Kissing Brass was now a far different experience then before when they had fought. Their connection was an emotional and heartfelt expression. When he didn't say anything Iris began to worry.

"Brass?"

"Mmm?"

"Every thing ok? I'm sorry if telling you how I felt was the wrong time for you but honestly I can't nor would I take it back." She defended.

"And I'd never want you to babe. I'm just overwhelmed at the moment. I'm lying here next to you, kissing you and then you tell me you love me just like that. Oh God Iris after all I've done to you, that amazes me." He stopped for a moment and Iris could sense how hard it was for him that moment to talk. She touched his face and ran her fingers across his cheek. It confirmed what she knew, he was genuinely overcome with disbelief. "You're so beautiful Iris. No one has a heart like yours. It's what made me fall in love with you."

Iris had heard him say it before but never to her directly. Hearing it now was a complete contradiction to the way she'd seen herself her entire life. And just like that the tears flooded her eyes too. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Why are you crying over there?" He asked.

"I just never thought anyone but the Lord would love me. I thought all those men were passing me by because I've never been anything special."

"Jerks, every one of them. You got it all wrong Iris, I have to thank God for saving you for me. And there will be no more talk of how unworthy you are. You're soft and sweet in all the right places and tough as nails in all the other right places. If you haven't been crowned a saint it's only because the Vatican hasn't tracked you down yet. But it won't do them any good because they can't have my little firefly."

She was sniffling when she caught the last sentence. "Firefly?"

"Yup that's what I've been calling you for months now. In fact when all of this stuff was going on with Amos, that was you're code name. Grissom and Nick loved it!"

"Well Grissom would, bugs are his life."

"Oh yeah that's why I call him the Bug Man. But I started calling you Firefly the night you hit me. You just came to life and hit me and then you had that electrified crimson glow."

She laughed into his chest. "I like the nickname. Although I have to say the Bulldog isn't really flattering."

"It suits me though. Besides in the Marines the bulldog is our logo so it fits perfectly. And Nick and Warrick call me Big Dog. Wow what a pair we make." He laughed.

"We're good together." She said.

"We are. Now I really am beat and I was beat before but now that you shot off the firecrackers I am exceedingly beat so come on under the heavy quilt and let's call it a night."

"Sounds good to me." She said adjusting and yawning.

"And by the way don't even think that any of this that just happened ten minutes ago has gotten you off the hook for your little plot tonight."

"Oh dear I had hoped you would-"

"Forgive you?"

"Something like that."

"Not a chance. Wait until your stitches come out Tootz; you're all mine."

"Even with the revenge riddled threat, I still love hearing that last part."

"You're all mine Firefly." He said and closed his eyes.


	21. Ch21: The Solo Act

Ch 21

Iris awoke to a knock on the door. Brass muttered and turned over to reclaim his grip on her.

"Come in." She said.

"Oh now that is a beautiful sight. " Olivia said from the door.

Brass was still sound asleep.

"I have to pick a few things up at the mall. I was wondering if you wanted to join Grace and I. We're going to eat at _The_ _Lyndenburger."_

"Oh Grace will be ecstatic she loves it. Remember the blimp?"

"Yeah I do. Jack got coupons from a patient at work. We're leaving about ten."

"What time is it now?"

"Quarter after seven." Olivia replied

"Ok this one has things to do for work. He goes back on Tuesday. He'll be out doing whatever so that works for me." Iris said. "I have my doctor's appointment at 3. He can meet us."

"No, I'm staying right here under this blanket holding onto you like this." He said muffled from somewhere under the blanket.

Olivia smiled at Iris and closed the door.

"As romantic as that sounds, at some point we will have to go potty."

"I'm sure I can find a Gatorade bottle around here somewhere. I'm a man of survival." He answered.

Brass stared at her with a big grin but before Iris could reply, the door opened and Iris was shot.

"Oh Gracie! You and that camera phone of yours." Iris protested.

"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married." She sang and closed the door.

"Gee I've never had this much fun in bed before." Iris said and instantly turned red when she realized what she'd said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He said and leaned over to kiss her. Iris moved her knee and collided with him. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knee you."

"Calm down love. It happens after all. I can control it."

Iris blushed further. "I believe you. Does it hurt?"

"No just a bit uncomfortable."

"All right I'll refrain from kissing you further." She said apologetically.

"If you'll remember I kissed you and don't sweat it. It'll go away. I'm not a teenager."

"Ok I'm sorry."

"You're cute when you panic." He said.

She chuckled facing him and eventually dozed off. Brass lay awake knowing it would be some time before he was relaxed again.

"Lord, give me the strength." He whispered as he watched Iris sleep.

The girls enjoyed their trip to the mall. Iris bought some new blouses and two rawhide bones for her dogs at "Woof and Claws." She missed her boys terribly but they were jumpers when excited and with her stitches she couldn't take a chance.

They went to Lolly's to look at shoes. Grace fell in love with a pair of black Fila's. Everyone but Iris returned to work the following day. Grace had to work the Java Junkie that night and was hoping to see Nick. Iris was happy that Brass had consented to meet her at the doctor's office at 3 to check on her stitches.

They ended their trip to the mall and headed for "The Lyndenburger." The burgers were the best in Vegas. No other place could touch the business. It was built like a giant war plane and was supported by the two hotels beneath it. To get to the top you had to take the blimp inside that flew you to the top of the flight deck. The view of Vegas was unbeatable especially at night. The burgers were a full pound of beef and came with torpedo shaped French fries. Seating resembled that of a plane and the VIP seats which had the best view was the cockpit. Reservations were required even for lunch.

"So Iris, you're first night home are you going to bring Brass man over?" Grace asked before sinking her teeth into her mushroom swiss burger.

"Afraid not. He will have to sleep at home in his own bed."

"Not if today is any indication." Olivia said with a wink at Grace.

"All I want to know is, when's the wedding?" Grace smiled and Iris turned red all over.

Olivia dropped Grace off at her house to get her car so she could go get ready for work. Then she and Iris headed to the doctor's office. They arrived early and Brass hadn't yet arrived so they sat in the shaded courtyard.

"You've been rather quiet since we left the restaurant. You feeling ok?" Olivia said.

"Better than ok. I'm just taking stock of things right now. A couple weeks ago my life was primed for the bestseller list and would've shamed Stephen King. Now I feel like I'm in the midst of Gracie's love stories. It's all so unreal."

"Well they could make a movie out of what happened to you. I would want Joan Collins to play me."

"Joan Collins? She looks nothing like you!" Iris laughed.

"I don't want a look-a-like Iris. I don't want Jack to get any ideas that I could be replaced."

"That would never happen. Actresses don't like to cook and clean, they hire out."

"Good point! Well I still want Joan so I don't get hounded for autographs. But seriously I'm glad you feel loved finally. You do so much and you're the greatest person Grace or I know and you deserve the white horse and all that goes along with it."

"Thank you Olives. It's a feeling I figured I'd never know."

"But don't expect Brass to show up on the cover of Harlequinn. I can't see him with the long blonde locks drooling over your big boobs and tattered dress on a deserted island."

Iris and Olivia were still laughing about that image when Brass arrived. When he rounded the corner in his sunglasses it only contributed to the hilarity of the moment.

"Can't leave you gals alone for a day. What are you all giggling about?"

"Books." Iris said simply.

"Don't lie to a cop babe. I know how to read between the lines."

"You'll never get it out of either of us big boy so let's go inside." Olivia said and she and Iris shared one last laugh.

"Looks like your incision healed nicely. I'll have Elaine come in and remove the stitches. You can shower and even clean the area." The doctor said.

"How about some mud wrestling doc?" Brass teased.

"Give her another week on that one. But I'd like ringside seats when you're ready Iris."

"Oh for heaven's sake." Iris blushed and Olivia giggled.

On the way out Brass took Iris's hand. "You sure I can't take you home?"

"Now we already discussed this. I have to learn how to sleep by myself again. I know everyone is trying to protect me but I promise I'll be ok. Besides I have two fearsome dogs to protect me." She smiled.

"As fearsome as far as a porterhouse steak will carry them. Ok fair enough. Call me when you get settled in. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "See you later Olives." He said with a wink.

"Bulldog." She teased back.

Iris was exhausted by the time Olivia dropped her off. When she got to the door she saw something fuzzy sticking out of the mailbox. It was a stuffed grey and white bulldog with a black collar. There was a note pinned to it.

_The little guy's not as warm as me but maybe he'll make a good ear warmer till the real Bulldog gets back to you. Welcome home!_

_ Love, JB_

She smiled and went inside to the super excited antics of her own pups. It felt so good to be with them and throw the tennis ball outside. It took nearly an hour to wear them out and by that point she could barely keep her eyes open.

She made her way upstairs, showered and slipped into her night clothes. She wasn't quite ready to sleep in her own bed so she carried her pillow and cell phone to the couch. _ I Love Lucy _was on so she made herself at home on the couch. She waited till commercial and dialed Brass.

"Hey there dollface."

"Hello yourself. What are you doing?"

"Sitting in my recliner drinking coffee and watching the NCIS episodes I'm behind on. What about you?"

"NCIS? You don't get enough crime drama from work?"

"More than enough but this kinda reminds me of my old military days. Besides it's not as realistic as what we deal with. So what are you doing?"

"Laying on my couch watching _I Love Lucy. _And petting Cooper my furry mailbox friend."

"Cooper?"

"Yes like Gary Cooper. He's adorable like this puppy."

"Oh so Gary Cooper's your style? Should I be jealous?" He teased.

"Only if I'd rather pick a dead man over you!"

"Yeah stiffs never loosen up!"

They both had a good laugh over that.

"Didn't you ever have a crush on a movie star?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I love Ingrid Bergman. Now that was a classy dame."

Iris had to laugh because Olivia and Grace had called her Ingrid from _Indiscreet_. She explained this to Brass.

"Put a monkey suit on me I'll look just like Cary Grant."

Iris yawned and Brass knew it was time to say goodnight.

"You're tired Iris. You need to sleep."

"I suppose you're right." She yawned again. "Are you ready to head back to work?"

"I'd rather watch movies with you, but yeah I guess so."

"That reminds me of that Clay Walker song."

"If I Could Make A Living Out of Loving You?"

"Bingo."

"Great song. You know this bulldog ain't going to get much sleep tonight. My arms feel too empty."

"Now now. Don't make it worse on the both of us."

"I know it but you have to let me whine a little bit."

"Goodnight hon."

"Goodnight sweetheart. Dream about me all right?"

"Your lips to God's ear. Bye."

Iris hung up and snuggled down into the couch. Brass was on her mind but Amos ended up in her dreams.

_Amos was staring at her with evil in his eyes. She saw the blood soaked knife in his hand. Fearlessly Iris took the knife from his hand. She knelt before him and prayed. The room filled with light so brightly that everything seemed to disappear. When she looked up Amos was gone and so was the knife. From the corner of her eye she saw a beautiful white German shepherd. She'd never seen the dog before but the eyes were unmistakable. It too vanished and Iris could feel a lingering warmth come over her. _

Iris awoke to light on her face. She realized the sun was peaking in on her. The dream stayed with her and it was beyond the boundary of joy. The peace ran through her gut like she'd been impregnated by it. The warm tears rolled down her freckled cheeks. The phone rang and Iris wiped the tears before answering.

"Hello?"

"Iris? You ok?"

"Oh hi Grace, yes sweetie I'm ok."

"I was just crawling into bed when I had this mega urge to call you."

"The Lord's timing I suppose." Iris told Grace about the dream. Soon after they were both crying.

"I feel so much better now Gracie. I feel like I can finally let go of all the bad."

"Hallelujah! Nothing but good news for you Iris! Oh I just can't believe the events of this year. They have truly been momentous. "

"You said it."

"I think things are only going to get better from here."

"I hope so Gracie, I sincerely hope so."


	22. Ch22: Captain Confusion's Special Teams

Ch22

_One Month Later_

Iris lay down on the bench in the locker room. Pure exhaustion seeped through every part of her. Sara sat on the bench across from her chugging water out of her CSI water bottle.

"I haven't hurt this bad since my ex husband's truck took a header into the lake." Catherine said sitting on the floor against the lockers.

"I think this might be a new record of pain. Iris you took that perp like a champ."

"Well who knew a guy weighing less than 100 pounds could best the three of us?"

"I think we ran at least two miles! Iris if you hadn't shot him in the leg we'd be halfway to Reno by now." Catherine said rubbing her legs.

"My aches have their own aches. I just want to roll into a bathtub and sleep till next December." Iris added closing her eyes.

A knock sounded on the door. "Iris? Catherine? Sara? You ladies in there?" Grissom sounded.

"Go away Gil!" Catherine shouted.

"Fifteen minutes in the briefing room. I need to meet with you before you all go home."

They all moaned in unison.

"Any other night he'd call us; tonight we have a meeting. Sara he's man, you handle him."

"Uh Catherine normally I would but I couldn't even beat up a caterpillar, let alone the bug man.:

Iris laughed and found that she was sorry she did.

"Well meeting or not I'm taking a shower first." Catherine said.

"Me too. I smell worse than a hog in a mud puddle." Iris said.

Thirty minutes later and five grumpy guys later, the ladies freshly showered and dressed drug themselves into the briefing room. Iris sunk in the chair beside Brass.

"Talk fast Grissom. We're about ready to fall asleep on the table." Catherine warned sitting beside Warrick.

"Rough night?" Warrick asked.

"You know Rusty Sanchez?"

"Lusty Rusty the five foot pimp?" Brass asked.

"That's the one." Catherine confirmed. "We were on suicide case and guess who shows up at the scene? We chased him from Hemsly to Derby St."

"O' Reilly was on the case. Why didn't you have him call for backup?" Brass asked.

"He did but Rusty had taken our evidence case. There was no time to wait around." Iris added.

"Thank God for Iris and her quick draw. She shot him in the leg. I'm exhausted. What's the meeting for?" Sara yawned.

"Next week is our comp weekend starting Friday morning. Is everyone going?" Grissom asked.

Everyone began to talk at once.

"Did I miss something?" Iris asked.

"Quiet down guys. Sorry Iris let me explain. Every year since 2001 the company gives us nine days of comp time. It's mandatory and to get paid the team has to do something together. There was a cop back in 2001 that worked five months without time off and after he was denied a day off for his son's graduation he went on a rampage and shot up the Reno police department. Eighteen police officers, the chief and captain were killed. Since then they set down some rules. Typically they fly law enforcement employees somewhere. We take the money and donate it to the children's hospital and then we stay at Brass's cabin." Grissom finished.

"That sounds wonderful. Count me in."

"Yea it's cool. We get to bring a guest too. When we come back we take Reno's shift for their time. That's a lot of fun too because we get to experience new places." Greg said.

"Ok now assignment time. I need each of you to give me a list by end of shift tomorrow of you are bringing. Catherine and Iris are in charge of guests and sleeping arrangements. Sara and Greg are in charge of meals. Nick and Warrick you are entertainment coordinators. There will be wet t-shirt contests." He said over his glasses.

All the men groaned and laughed.

"Brass and I are on special teams."

"Special teams? What does that mean?" Greg asked.

"Don't ask questions Greg." Grissom said. "We will meet again Thursday night before shift so get here by 8:30pm. If there are no other questions you are free to go. Guys help the ladies to their vehicles."

Warrick scooped up Catherine, Nick did the same for Iris and Sara threatened Greg with his life if he tried it. Iris waved to Brass over Nick's shoulder. She wondered why he was so quiet but she was too tired to figure it out.

Iris was thankful she lived ten minutes from work. She let the pups out, fed and watered them and then drug herself to her bedroom. She removed her vest and one shoe and fell asleep halfway on the bed.

The weekend came and went. Iris was disappointed not to see Brass. He and Nick had taken the boys to a youth conference in northern Nevada. Grace came for dinner on Saturday and they talked about the state of their relationships then watched the Game Show Network and played cards most of the night.

Brass called her Saturday night and told her how the boys were doing. She was certain that something wasn't right but when she asked him he just said he was tired. He told her not to worry but of course she did.

Sunday morning brought bad news for Olivia, Grace, Jack and Iris. The Pastor of their church announced that they would be closing the doors and moving back to Florida to commit themselves to full time ministry of their first congregation. Iris and Maureen, the Pastor's wife cried and held each other a long time. Maureen had been the first friendly person she'd met when she moved from Dallas. After all the goodbyes and well wishes, the ladies and Jack went to Florentino's Italian Grill for lunch.

"I can't believe they're really leaving. " Iris said.

"Me neither but we all knew it was coming. They need to be in Florida. All that flying back and forth takes a toll on the body and the checkbook." Olivia said.

"Well at least we can join our men at Pastor Lucky's church. He and Lucy are wonderful and I love the youth programs there." Grace said.

"I agree but it's still hard to let go." Iris said sadly.

The weekend ended and Iris didn't see Brass until Tuesday night. She was so excited she jogged down the CSI hallway and hugged him. He avoided the kiss but she dismissed it as his professional conduct. Still he wasn't himself and her fear began to grow.

"Did you enjoy your trip? I was surprised you didn't call last night."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I spent most of the day sleeping and then I got called to a homicide with Nick in Henderson."

"I understand. Are you coming to crew brief?"

"No I have paperwork to do. Seems to be a slow night around here so it's a good time to catch up. I'll call you after shift for breakfast ok?"

"Sure." He squeezed her hand and walked away.

Iris got assigned a case with Catherine. Halfway through the night they ended up in the trace lab going through vacuum bags.

"Catherine can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. We got seven more of these bags to go through. I have nothing but time."

"Have you noticed any changes with Brass lately? You know the strong and silent moments?"

"Not too much. Since you came back he's been quite charming. It's almost awful."

"Awful?"

"Yeah I miss you and him brawling. It would make a slow night like tonight so much more entertaining."

Iris blushed. She well remembered those days. It seemed so long ago.

"Now you're just like the rest of us."

"Meaning?"

"C'mon Iris, Grissom and Sara, Greg and Abby, Warrick and I, and now you and Brass and Nick and Grace, we're the Love Boat of CSI. But at least you and Brass and Nick and Grace have things figured out."

"And the rest of you?"

"Grissom and Sara are in denial or at least Grissom is. Warrick and I know it's too dangerous for us and Greg and Abby, well for me it's weird."

"So where do Brass and I fit in?"

"Explosively dangerous."

"Oh me. I think I need to be educated."

"It means that you and Brass in the same room is automatically a fire hazard but Brass has the restraint of a trained killer. When things finally go down between you two, the explosion is going to rock this town."

Iris went to say something and then a blush crept all the way down her neck.

"That's a pretty astute analysis of my prowess there Catherine. " Brass said walking up behind Iris. Iris thought she'd die of embarrassment and it didn't help that he looked so good with his sleeves rolled up and his white shirt unbuttoned an extra button.

"Wouldn't say it if I couldn't prove it." She said.

"Thanks doll." He said to Catherine

Iris finally turned to look at him.

"Red shirt and a green shirt; reminds of that song Crimson and Clover." He said with a smile.

"Oh hush you." She retorted.

"Too cute. Listen I just stopped by to tell you I can't take you to breakfast. I have an appointment that I forgot about."

"Sounds serious, but no problem."

"No not at all. I have a dentist appointment that I cancelled last month. Raincheck?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Catherine stop telling trade secrets to my girl."

"Leave us girls alone and find another tree to bark at."

He smiled and left.

"Same ole Brass."

"Yeah Captain Confusion."

Wednesday night ushered in tons of chaos for the nightly briefing. Everyone wanted to get in their two cents for the retreat. Iris listened intently to the ideas and laughed at the squabbles. Greg was threatening to arm wrestle Catherine when Grissom and Brass arrived.

"We don't need your cabin Jim, just the woods for these monkeys to swing around in. Ok knock it off! Turn in your lists without further discussion. Brass and I will review and make changes as needed."

"He's such a dad." Sara whispered to Catherine and Iris who both giggled.

"I'd be careful if I were you Sara. I hear the boys added bikini bowling to the entertainment list." Grissom said not looking up.

"Would Grissom approve that?" Iris asked horrified.

"Second year up there he approved mud wrestling poker." Catherine replied.

"He what?"

"Best hand takes losing hand to the mud pit. Somehow me and Sara were the hi-low more than half the time."

"Yeah but you gotta admit watching Brass and Grissom play gladiator in the pit was the greatest." Sara said. "Come over to my house one night Iris, I got pictures and videos."

"I still have the picture on my fridge and it's an 8x10!" Catherine said.

"Hmm my fridge could use a gladiator." She said eyeing Brass who was lost with Grissom in discussion.

"I'll make you a copy. It makes them both squirm, fair warning." Catherine added.

Despite the fact that Grissom said no further conversations, the men were all yelling at each other again. Brass threw his Jersey accent in and Grissom was trying desperately to play referee. It was the unsuspecting one who settled the waters.

"Hey!"

"Doc Robbins to the rescue." Iris said.

"Save it for the mud pit Jim." He said.

"Me? I didn't start this!" He defended.

"Maybe not but it's your voice I heard hollering from down the hall. My apologies ladies, our species still runs on antiquated machinery."

"Good. Now enough of that. Everyone meet here tomorrow night at 10pm. You'll all be off after shift in the morning to get ready. I've emailed you all a list of what you need to bring along with your usual stuff. Make sure to share this with your guests. Now I'm going to hand out assignments. Reno's coming in to pull case load. We'll shuffle them out to you." Grissom finished.

Everyone dismissed and headed toward their assignments. The hallway was once again filled with loud voice. Grissom threw his hands up.

Iris pulled the SUV into her usual end slot in the CSI parking garage. Grissom and Brass were already loading up. Nick pulled in with Grace who he'd invited much to Iris's joy. Iris invited Olivia so Brass invited Jack. Jack pulled his Jeep Cherokee in beside Iris. Olivia was in tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Iris asked Jack.

"She's having separation anxiety from our dogs. You know how she gets when we have to leave them at the kennel." Jack replied.

"Oh honey. Lila put them right next to my two boys and they'll get playtime together. It will be ok they probably won't even miss you." Iris said.

"I know. Give me a second I'll be all right." She said blowing her nose.

"C'mon inside I'll send Warrick out to help Jack move the stuff into my SUV."

The guys took care of loading while the woman wrapped up details. Nick and Grace would join Warrick and Catherine in his Expedition. Because Jack had found a new bug friend in Grissom, Olivia conceded to riding with Grissom and Sara. Brass and Iris took Greg with them in Brass's Jeep Liberty.

"No date Greg?" Iris asked.

"No I'm a free agent."

"What happened to Abby?"

"Hodges asked her first. They're riding up with Doc Robbins and Donna."

Brass spoke up as he began leading the caravan of SUV's out of the parking garage. "You can't wait around hoping the woman you care about comes around. Believe me there are braver men out there Sanders."

Iris knew his idea was introspective and not for Greg alone.

"Ok time to play some tunes. And don't think you and Stokes are off the hook tomorrow for band practice. Lucy's party isn't too far away."

"I'm always ready to rock. Did Doc Robbins get our suits back?"

"Yeah, they're pretty sharp. What I wouldn't give to have a Frank Sinatra fedora hat to go with it. Not that ours ain't slick." Brass mused.

"We look like mafia dons Iris. We're shagadelic!" Greg said.

"Austin Powers was in the mafia?" Iris teased.

Soon they were singing along to Brass's eclectic playlist. Greg and Iris did a duet of Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock's song _Picture._

"Dang Iris you should join our band." Greg said.

"Oh no this lady does not sing in public." She said.

"Ten to one odds she will Sanders." Brass said.

"I've seen you win that bet. No way." Greg said waiving his hands.

"Someone fill me in?"

"Not a chance." Brass teased.

Iris was quite certain that whatever plotting the boys had done meant serious trouble for the CSI ladies and guests. Brass laughed at Iris biting her lower lip.

"Oh the joys of being on special teams." Brass said and turned up the radio.


	23. Ch23: Low Down Dirty Pranksters

Ch23

It was after 3am when they arrived at the cabin. It looked even better than Iris remembered it.

"Wow, remind me to call my crew. This place looks primo!" Brass said.

Iris looked around with new eyes taking stock in all that she'd been through since the last time she had been there. Back then she thought of Brass as a calculating scorpion ready to sting. Now she didn't believe there was anyone she trusted more.

"Ok gather around for bunk assignments." Grissom shouted over all the noise.

"Bunk assignments? Sounds like we joined the Army." Iris quipped.

"Yeah, it's Brass's rules. He doesn't allow us to bunk co-ed. Our second year up here was a little wild and out of hand. There were lots of bottles of alcohol and way too many people here. The team wasn't so bad but there were too many friends. After that Brass banished booze and co-ed bunking unless you happen to be married. We all thought it was lame but actually it's been great. There are no awkward moments and no riff raff. Grissom and Brass approve the guest list, entertainment etc." Nick explained.

"We've been doing this for about five years that way and we've all had a great time." Sara said.

"Nick, Warrick and Greg, you pulled the corner suite!"

"You better sleep with one eye open Greg!" Warrick teased.

"Oh and then there are the pranks." Sara added. "Be forewarned ladies."

"Olivia, you have the choice to share a room with Iris or you and Jack can take your own room. Otherwise Jack can bunk with me and Brass downstairs in the master suite."

"Put her with the girls!" Jack hollered from the porch with the ice chest.

"Wow Olives!" Grace laughed.

"Sweetheart, I love you more than Rocky Road ice cream but in the nature of pranking I have to stick with my boys." Jack defended.

"I guess it doesn't matter what age they are male dogs all run together." Olivia teased. "That's ok when he gets locked out of the house for being a trader he can go curl up with his boys."

"It's ok Jack, I got a spare room and plenty of Rocky Road in my freezer!" Brass hollered and everyone laughed.

"And so it begins." Doc Robbins said walking in with Donna in tow.

"All right. Nick's crew you have the Humphrey Bogart suite. Catherine, you, Sara and Grace get the Cary Grant suite, Iris and Olivia get the Gary Cooper suite, Al and Donna you have the Gene Autry suite down here. Jack, Brass and I will share the John Wayne suite." Grissom concluded.

"Suites? I didn't realize they had names or had kitchens." Iris said to Catherine.

"They don't, Brass's grandmother named them and Brass has kept with tradition. They are the largest rooms in the cabin. There are three beds in each room. There are six suites and nine individual rooms. Then Brass has the master suite with just the one bed under the stairs. When we come up he stays in the John Wayne suite with Grissom."

"I want to meet this woman she has great taste in actors!" Grace said.

"You remind me a lot of her Gracie. She loved all those old movies like you do. Do you want me to make your day?" Brass asked.

"I'm listening."

"Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall stayed here in 1948 for five days. If you go into the Bogart suite you will see the pictures of their stay and a few with my grandparents." Brass said.

Grace screamed so loud it made Iris and Sara jump. She went upstairs as fast as she could go.

"I told you she'd flip out Big Dog. It was hard not to tell her." Nick laughed.

She returned a few minutes later with a starstruck look in her eyes. "Brass can I ask to switch our rooms with Nick's crew?"

"I don't think you want to do that. You see when Bogey and Bacall arrived there were already people staying in the Bogart suite, which he found comical. Lauren chose Cary Grant's suite because she'd always been a fan of his. So if you stick with your room, you will be in there with your heroes."

"Oh my gosh! Is it all the same still?"

"Well there are two more beds in there now and the linens are all knew but yes that room is the way they left it. It was one of her favorite memories."

"And now it's mine!"

"All right it's headed for dawn let's get unpacked." Grissom yelled.

Everyone scrambled to get their stuff moved. Iris and Olivia were unpacking when Brass came rushing in.

"Uh I need you two to switch rooms with us please."

"Why hon?"

Grissom and Jack came in.

"Are we good Jim?" Jack asked.

"Appear to be."

"What's going on? Is this a prank?" Olivia asked.

"Um no, uh yeah." Brass was visibly sweating.

"Ok you ladies change rooms with Nick's group." Grissom says.

"Oh fine. Let me get some towels first. As I recall they are in here in-"

"No!" Brass charged at Iris and Grissom at Olivia. He hoisted Iris over his shoulder followed by Grissom with Olivia.

"Go Jack go!" Brass bellowed.

"What's going on?" Iris yelled. He put her down by the stairs.

"Stay!" He shouted and Iris was indignant.

"Good to go JB!" Jack shouted.

"Ok ladies you're free to go." Grissom said.

Iris went to say something but Olivia interrupted. "Don't even ask Iris, when they're like this they'll just tell you nothing."

The boys retreated outside. "Man Gil that was a close one. Good thing Jack figured it out." Brass said.

Half an hour later everyone met in the kitchen to dig into the sandwiches that Catherine, Olivia and Sara had made. They all chattered about old memories and activities that were going to go on this time. Iris felt truly happy and accepted. She silently thanked God for transferring her to Vegas. By seven everyone retreated to their respective room.

"Sweet dreams babe." Brass said and moved to hug her.

"Don't even try it buster. You aren't off the hook for earlier. Goodnight Bulldog."

"Ooooh!" Nick said punching Brass in the arm.

"For the life of me I have no idea what happened there." Olivia said after she closed the door behind her and Iris.

"Me neither. You'd have thought there was a big rat in our room, but Brass is much to clean for that."

"Yeah well goodnight Iris."

Iris changed into her pajamas and then slipped into bed. The cabin was silent.

"Cheeseburger in paradise, heaven on earth with an onion slice!" Greg bellowed loud and clear in the hallway.

"Jimmy Buffett you ain't Sanders!" Brass hollered and everyone erupted into laughter.

"In the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight!" Nick was next.

"Bedroom kareokee tomorrow Nick! Go to bed!" Grissom hollered.

Iris fell asleep a little disappointed that Brass hadn't fought harder to kiss her.

In the John Wayne room, later that morning, the men slept soundly. Suddenly a guitar ripped through the silence causing Brass, Jack and Grissom to leap out of bed and end up on a heap on the floor. Outside Nick, Warrick and Greg laughed and high fived.

"Props to Iris for taking first blood!" Warrick cheered.

"They deserved it, carrying us out of our room like a bunch of linetrackers." Olivia said

"That's linebackers!" Jack moaned.

"Whatever." She smiled.

Brass looked up at Iris who was leaning in the doorway and grinning ear to ear.

"Watch out Iris, no one's ever taken first blood from Brass. He'll likely depants you or something humiliating." Catherine said.

"Oh when I'm done losing her britches will seem light duty. Double dose Iris, double dose."

Catherine whispered something to Nick as they walked away. "Oh Iris I'd be careful then."

"Now wait a minute it was a prank. I used Grace's Skillet CD and some cooking spray on a tarp. I didn't burn the cabin down. Greg, you said pranks were part of this." Iris whimpered.

"Yeah they are but no one's ever pranked Brass first, actually I'm not really remembering when he's really ever been pranked. The dude's a legend and the master. I feel bad for you Iris." He answered.

Iris gulped hard. A few minutes later the wounded men appeared in bathrobes. Iris automatically drooled at Brass in his cobalt blue bathrobe. He looked at her menacingly.

"Uh Brass, you aren't mad at me are you? It was all in good fun. I just wanted to get you back for the prank on me and Olivia this morning."

"That was NOT a prank that was a matter of urgency and once it was taken care of everything was fine."

"Can we call a truce then?"

Brass walked toward her and Iris began to back up till she was against the wall and he was inches from her face. "It's gonna be slow and painful so sweat it out." Then he turned to everyone else and said cheerfully. "Breakfast?"

The women chipped in to make breakfast. There was a mountain of pancakes and bacon. The coffee pot was in overdrive and Iris poured orange juice for mostly everyone.

"So what's on the agenda today Big Dog?" Warrick asked.

"Headed up to the snake pit."

The men cheered and high fived.

"Again, do I want to know?" Iris asked fearfully.

Grissom laughed. "We're going 4-wheeling. The snake pit is a valley. It's a lot of fun."

"Sounds fun to me. My bro and I used to 4 wheel in the desert." Grace said.

"Rick, Stokes, Sanders, hitch up the hogs." Brass said.

"No dice boys. We cook you clean, you know the rules."

They all groaned at Catherine's statement but agreed. It didn't take long and they were all underway in less than two hours. Iris road beside Brass in his Jeep. He could tell she was nervous so he squeezed her hand. Her atomic butterflies took wing. She wondered why he remained distant.

They pulled into a lot that overlooked a hill. It was well tread from previous riders. A small building stood to the north with 4-wheelers and dirt bikes locked behind a rod iron fence.

Brass had four of his own 4 wheelers and 3 dirt bikes.

"Nick and Greg, you guys get suited up. The rest of you guys come inside so we can rent the equipment. "

Iris looked back at Olivia but she looked so excited at the new adventure that she knew she'd get no sympathy there.

"Sara and I have our own gear as well." Grissom said.

"Well hot dog." Brass teased.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Brass." Iris said shakily.

"Come on Iris it will be fun. Be adventurous." Olivia encouraged.

"I'll take her." Grissom said.

Grissom pulled Iris to the picnic table while the others followed Brass.

"The first time we came up here I had to sit out because I had a broken wrist. The second time I got brave and tested a dirt bike. I've seen amateur rodeo cowboys get thrown from bulls more graceful then I."

"Not helping boss." Iris said.

"Hear me out young protégé."

"Sorry."

"Third time we were going to come out I told Brass beforehand that I wasn't coming to the pit. He and Al took me on a fishing trip a month before the official trip. It took me some getting used to but Brass brought the 4-wheeler. The three of us spent nearly two days riding around."

"The doc rides?"

"Sure does. And he rides better than I do. He's not one to limit himself to what the world says he can't do."

Iris felt her gut twist. Her excuse box was empty.

"Brass is an expert. He knows every inch of these hills. He's prepared, patient and he's never talked more about any of these trips then he has this time. Am I being subtle enough?"

Iris felt the need to clamp her teeth together and hide Grissom's handsome bearded face. The atomic butterflies were waging war in her gut and thought they might fly right out of her!

"You are crystal clear Grissom. Honestly I don't know why the others say you're obtuse with romantic perception."

"Just because I don't talk about it every second I'm awake doesn't mean I don't have eyes and ears. I know what they say." He smiled and squeezed the top of her hand. "You ready to try it?"

"I hope so."

The team returned with their gear and began suiting up. Brass stood alone on the porch looking right at her. Iris crossed over to him.

"So, teddy bear, you sitting this one out?" He said strapping on his gloves.

"No, I'll give it a go. I trust you."

He tried to hide his excitement. His smile came like a sneer.

"JR's ready to get you suited up. I'll be waiting right her for you."

JR was a giant of a man at six foot six. His smile matched his big bear form.

"Oh you must be Iris. My name's JR, short for Jericho Rehaboam."

"Wow your parents must have been church goers."

"Yes ma'am. As am I. Right proud of my name but I don't usually have time to explain it. So my buddy JB tells me this is your first run."

"It is. I'm a little nervous."

"Nothing to worry about. Last year my 84 year old mama came to visit. I came in to get us a couple of soda pops, when I came back, JB had my mama sitting behind him holding on a whooping and a hollering through the hills."

"Oh I know, he could talk a gorilla out of his bananas."

JR laughed soundly.

"You're right on darlin'! He's a good ole boy! I've known him for years. Now let's find you something comfortable to wear."

Iris suddenly had a flashback of something Amos said about Brass. It clicked with her just then.

_You can always tell the truth about a man from the stories told about him. What a man won't say of himself other people will, be it a lie or the truth._

She'd shrugged it off because she figured all the stories about Brass painted him to be the monster she believed he was. The words held true even if the source had been corrupt. There was no one to ask stories about Amos. She smiled as she thought about Brass and the old lady on his 4 wheeler. She was still smiling as she walked out. She heard a click.

"Brass! I hate having my picture taken!"

"Why is that?"

"Lana Turner I am not."

He looked towards the others who were quite a ways from him. Then he walked up the steps and stood right in front of her.

"I got a real problem with this King."

"King? You haven't called me that since before you hauled me out of The Coalminer."

"Because when you're acting ridiculous, you aren't my Iris."

"Good heavens just because I don't want my picture taken?"

"No, because of the reasoning behind it."

Grissom and Sara drove up on his 4 wheeler. "You guys ready?" He said from under the helmet.

"You guys go on, we'll catch up. I need to straighten something out."

Grissom and Sara rode off and soon the rest of the crew was sailing down the hill.

"You know what beauty is to me? Taking care of a scared little girl because her mom is missing, handing out drinks to a bunch of tired kids, washing Nick's shirts because you were crying on him, bringing the team coffee, taking on extra work loads for people, giving a guy like me a shot to be with you after he messed it all up. I'm crazy about that smile, your kind eyes, and the way your freckles dance right off your face when you're blushing. I love listening to you sing when you're going over evidence at a scene. I love the way you care, the way you love people and your passion that almost always escapes when I kiss you. That is beautiful to me. Not just beautiful Iris, it's drop-dead gorgeous. Why wouldn't I want pictures of that?"

Iris couldn't speak. Her voice was frozen in her throat behind a wall of tears. His voice dropped to nearly a whisper.

"I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm worried that one of these smooth talkers is going to talk you right out of my arms."

Iris swallowed hard praying the tears wouldn't fall.

"Come here." He opened his arms and she hugged him tight. He smelled of Stetson Black and his natural clean scent. She didn't want to let go.

"Thank you for saying that. I'm overwhelmed."

"It's all true babe and I'll keep telling you as long as I hear you say only good stuff about you. Now you ready to roll?"

"May God have mercy on my body but yes."

"Good, put your helmet on. I'll get on and then you get on behind me and wrap tightly around my waist."

"You mean I don't have to ride on my own?"

"What kind of monster do you think I am? I don't let rookies ride alone."

Iris was so relieved she kissed him quickly and put her helmet on. They rode down the hill and quickly caught up to the team. Jack, Warrick and Greg road dirt bikes. Olivia rode double with Catherine and Grace rode double with Nick. Grissom and Sara and Al and Donna were leading the pack till Brass got there.

Brass veered slightly to the right going over smaller hills to get Iris used to the feel. She watched Warrick and Greg disappear down a hill and then suddenly they were airborn. Brass accelerated down the hill. A minute later he and Iris were in the air but not as high. He heard Iris gasp but more out of amazement then fear. She screamed and Brass chuckled.

They stopped at the next hill next to Greg, Nick, Grace and Warrick.

"You taking iris to the hollow?" Nick asked.

"Depends on how she's doing." He said.

"What's the hollow?"

"A spot a little south of here. It's a ton of fun but you really have to trust me." He said.

"Gracie, am I going to regret this?"

"Yes! But do it anyway. Brass knows his game!"

"All right let's go. I've been stabbed, shot at, punched, bitten and slapped. What more could happen?"

Brass laughed. "That's my Firefly talking, all spark."

They all headed down the hill to something that resembled a sleeping elephant. Brass sped up as the four wheeler roared to life.

"Hold on tight!"

The four wheeler came off the ground, sailed for a few moments and landed in a wet mud bog. Iris and Brass hit a wall of mud and the mud and water came crashing down over them. There wasn't an inch of them uncovered. Brass spun the tires and it jerked hard but didn't move. He slid off into the mud and pulled off his helmet.

"Well that's one way to stop." He laughed.

Iris pulled off her helmet.

"Here Iris let me help you down." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the mud.

"So now what?" She asked.

Put your hand down there. Is the wheel stuck?"

"Oh dear let me see." She bent down to run her hand into the muck. It was above her knees so it was hard to move. All at once she felt the all-too-familiar tackle maneuver of Brass. She had a sudden flashback to his tackle in the gym. She sailed backwards through the air and down into the murky water behind her. Brass was under her but had a firm grip on her waist. Finally they both resurfaced.

"James Lucas Brass!" Iris shouted trying desperately to get angry.

"Look at you! Wow, only a handful of people know my middle name. Actually it's Luciano on the birth certificate from the Italian side of the family."

"I don't care if it's Mozart! We are never going to get clean!"

"It's great isn't it?"

"Stop grinning like a Cheshire cat. You're in trouble."

"Oh my favorite place to be."

She pulled off her vest and gloves and tossed them to the side as did he. "I'm getting out of here." She proclaimed.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled her off the side of the wall. He eased her over to an area that was less water but a lot more mud. He released her and went skidding through the mud. He got his footing and sat on Iris's waist.

"Get off me! I'm having flashbacks to the gym." She laughed.

"Did I mention I took state in college for wrestling?"

"Not surprised."

"Oh but there's something that I wish I could've done to you in the gym that I can do now."

Iris felt her atomic butterflies at the ready.

He raised up her shirt just enough to reveal the mud covered goosebumps of her belly. Then with the quickness of a Tasmanian devil he shoved mud up her shirt and down her jeans. She couldn't recover fast enough and he snapped a picture with his camera.

"How? What? Wait a minute!"

Iris twisted hard catching Brass off balance while he secured his camera. He slid onto his back. Soon a free for all mud war ensued.

"This is going to look great at the next team meeting." Nick said to Grissom while he was recording with his phone.

"That's for sure. Oh ouch!" Sara said as Brass fell on Iris.

"Question is, why are they having all the fun down there? Catherine asked.

They left their belongings on the bank and everyone ran down to join the fun in the mud. Doc Robbins and Donna sat on the four wheeler recording the event and laughing.

Mud was hurled farther than a political convention. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the muck. Little by little they began trekking out which was rather tedious. There were more failed attempts then successes. The pit proved to be a formidable opponent. Brass and Iris were the last ones out. Warrick and Nick helped Brass get his wheels unstuck. Soon they were headed back up the hill toward JR's. It was a sight to behold as the all white doc lead the mud covered crew up the hill. When they pulled up JR was standing outside polishing a tailpipe he'd taken off an old motorcycle.

"Boy, ya'll look like you just rode threw a chocolate tornado!"

"More like hurricane Brass!" Iris laughed.

"You got a water hose JR man?" Nick asked.

"Sure do. Go around the back, there's two faucets near the garage, the hose is in the brown wooden shed, hanging on the hook by the door.

"Wait a minute guys!" Sara shouted. "Nick where's your camera?"

"Right there in my water proof camo bag."

"JR can you take a group shot of us?"

"Sure thing darlin!"

Everyone clumped together in a big muddy heap and JR clicked off the picture. They all headed off to the back to hose off. Donna assisted in hosing everyone off.

"I think you're enjoying this." Jack said to Donna.

"I'm having a ball!"

Brass stood with Iris in line. "So are we even?" Iris asked.

"You think the mud was my revenge? Oh baby I've been planning that event since you were in the hospital. Oh no I'm not through with you yet. Now let's not ruin this good clean mud."

Brass turned her to him and kissed her deeply. The mud added to the excitement but not the taste and they both laughed when it ended.

"Lifestyles of the muddy and hilarious." Iris laughed and hugged Brass to her as Donna turned the hose on them.


	24. Ch24: Overboard in Horror Falls

Ch24

The mud romping created a lot of fun but it also brought on a fierce hunger for the crew. The sun was hot so it didn't take long to dry. The men prepared the portable charcoal grill to grill burgers and hot dogs. The women worked on gathering dirty clothes and towels for the haul back. It didn't take long for the food to be ready.

"That was a blast!" Warrick said crunching down on his hamburger with double onions and barbeque sauce.

"Yeah it was! All the times we've been up here and down to the hollow, we never did that." Nick said.

"Something I don't get though Brass. You've jumped the hollow at least a hundred times. Why did you getting bogged this time?" Warrick asked.

"Wait a minute." Iris said. "You mean landing in the mud isn't part of the routine?"

Brass slugged Warrick hard in the shoulder. "Ow! Oh I see!"

"You hit the embankment and sail over it, and then you roll over the mud on the other side. What Brass did was bog you." Greg said puzzled.

"Yeah Big Dog you only jump the hollow on a bike. You knew that it was impossible for you and Iris to make it on the quad. So…" Nick got off the bench to avoid a similar fate like Warrick.

"So you did it on purpose. You said it was an accident." Iris said with her hands on her hips.

"I told you I'd been planning that since you were in the hospital. Mud wrestling is just about my favorite sport." He said behind his black shades.

"I knew Brass played dirty but who'd have thought it meant literally!" Grace said.

"Iris, I take back what I said in the lab the other night. It's a lot more fun watching you two brawl as a couple. "Catherine laughed and chomped on her Cheetos.

Everyone erupted into laughter including Iris who couldn't stay made at Brass.

The team spent the majority of the day at the park overlooking the valley. They played football and Frisbee. Iris and Grissom paired up against Brass and Jack for badminton. Around four they loaded the four wheelers and dirt bikes along with their gear and headed back to the cabin. JR waived from the porch of his house with his white lab Lakota at his side.

"So what's on the list for tonight?" Nick asked before they pulled out.

"It's Friday night." Grissom said and was met with cheers from the men.

"I got some good ones too!" Brass said.

"Ok that means tomorrow is ladies night." Sara said.

"What is ladies night?" Iris asked. "Do we get to do facials and paint the boy's toenails?"

"Guess Brass and Grissom will feel right at home with that." Warrick said fist bumping Nick.

"Shut up Rick, it only happened once." Brass defended.

"This I gotta hear." Olivia said.

"Catherine's five year old daughter came with us on year two. The girls were doing hair and nails. Grissom and I were watching a movie in those old recliners we now have upstairs. We woke up to find we had purple painted toe nails and red painted finger nails." Brass said chuckling.

"I thought it was a good look for me. The red matched the glow in my heart." Grissom said teasingly.

Iris used her imagination to picture Brass and Grissom at the mercy of nail polish. She began to giggle a little at first but it became so fierce she could hardly breathe.

They arrived back at the cabin. The men were in charge of meals and entertainment so they barbecued ribs and steaks and fought over grilling methods. The ladies sat on the porch laughing and drinking lemonade.

"So you guys do this every year?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, it's a big reason our team is so tight." Catherine replied.

"The year before last wasn't a good year. I'm glad to see Nick and Brass smiling again." Sara said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"About a year and a half ago Nick was kidnapped from a crime scene. The guy locked him in a clear box six feet underground. He left him with his gun and a video camera. We got a live feed and could see Nick but we had no clue where he was. This psycho nearly blew up Grissom and toyed with us. Nick was tortured pretty severely by flesh eating ants. By the time we got to him he was a wreck mentally and physically. Then as a last hurrah the guy planted explosives under Nick so if we moved him he would explode. Well anyway we got him out and it took him a long time to recover." Sara said her voice raw with emotion.

"Yeah and thank God for Grissom. We were all a wreck but Grissom kept us together. He's so calm in a crisis. Well then we were going to come up here not too long after that and then Brass got shot and we nearly lost him. We finally came up here in October but Brass and Nick were having a hard time with their demons. We still enjoyed it but being that close to losing two of the people you love the most was hard to dismiss." Catherine said.

"Wow, Nick told me that he nearly died at the hands of this madman but he didn't go into detail. I have a new appreciation for him." Grace said.

"So what did you guys do that year?" Iris asked looking at Brass and Nick through the glass to the patio.

"We talked a lot about our lives. There was a lot of tears and anger. We said things to each other that we had been too busy or too shy to say." Catherine said.

"Catherine? Do you remember what Brass said to you the last night we were here that year? Remember he was talking about his angel?"

"Oh wow Sara, I almost forgot about it."

"We're all intrigued here Catherine." Said Iris.

_Flashback _

"_Got the gear all packed up." Brass said._

"_We're going to go fishing one more time. You want to go Jim?" Warrick asked._

"_No thanks Rick. I want to sit back in my recliner before we head out tonight."_

"_I think I'll stay and keep you company. My ankle is still sore from falling on it earlier." Catherine said._

_Everyone left and the two sat silently together in the opposite recliners._

"_Heck of a year huh?" he said breaking the silence._

"_I'll say."_

"_It can only go up from here." He said sighing and shaking his head._

"_Talk to me Jim."_

"_I don't know what to say. I've gone through some stuff during my time but this year has been ugly. It's been hard to shake off, you know what I mean?"_

"_I felt like that the year Eddie died, child services came after me, I got drugged, my dad got killed, and my daughter Lindsey got rebellious. I nearly lost my mind."_

"_How'd you handle it?" _

"_You guys took care of me and rescued me. It was like my own group of angels."_

"_That's what I need Catherine, I need an angel." _

"_Have you ever thought of getting married again?"_

"_I don't think my credit card can afford that kind of an angel."_

"_Funny."_

_He laughed. "No I doubt I'll ever fall in love again. There are too many jokers in my deck of cards and not enough aces."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I don't but if there is such an angel, it means God has forgiven me and I'm the luckiest man alive. She's gonna have to be one heck of a dame to love me."_

"_She will be Jim because you're on heck of a man. If I wasn't so busy and glamorous I'd fall in love with you myself."_

"_Thanks babe, you're not so bad yourself."_

"Looks like God listened because now he has Iris." Grace said.

"He doesn't have Iris, she's my woman." Greg said coming up to them while the men all filed outside again.

"I doubt you could prove that Greggo." Sara teased.

Greg, not to be outdone, pulled Iris up out of her chair and laid a kiss on her like never before. He had little time to enjoy his victory. Brass was there like a raging bull. He grabbed Greg by the collar and threw him over the railing of the porch into the bushes below.

"Hands off my lady Sanders!" He shouted.

Everyone was laughing and it further added to it when Greg yelled back. "I'd like to see you kiss Iris better than I did!"

"Yeah Brass, your stud status seems is being challenged here." Catherine said raising her glass of Dr. Pepper in salute.

"Don't you know not to pick on the nerds and the geeks Big Dog? Remember that movie _Revenge of the Nerds? _The nerds stole all of the chicks from the jocks." Nick added.

"I think you should teach Sanders a lesson and show Iris what you're made of."

Brass could see Iris out of the corner of his eye. She was as red as a strawberry.

"I'm not an adolescent. What you're proposing is juvenile. Now if you'll excuse me I need to grab the steaks out of the marinade in the fridge."

Brass went back into the house with Jack behind him. They returned carrying steaks and Brass's special barbecue sauce. He noticed Iris was missing from her lounge chair.

"Where'd Iris run off to?"

"Greg asked her if she wanted to go dip in the springs. Iris said she'd never been so she agreed." Sara said.

"She doesn't have her suit with her."

"I think that was the idea." Catherine laughed.

"Over my dead body! I'll kill that kid!" He said and went stomping off the porch handing the steaks to Grissom.

Everyone laughed as they saw Brass jogging off into the woods. A minute later Greg resurfaced on the porch.

"Sometimes I think I'm Cupid's lost brother." He said.

"You've got similar hair." Doc Robbins commented.

Everyone laughed all over again.

Brass crossed the large hollowed out trees and found the springs. He found no evidence of Greg or Iris but something in the water caught his eye. He walked to the falls and found a beer can afloat. He leaned over to pull it out and two firm hands shoved him into the water. When he surfaced he saw Iris hunkered down where he had just been standing.

"Took a tumble?" She laughed.

"Oh you're a smart one huh?"

"More than you know."

"Yeah? So am I?"

Iris was suddenly picked up off the ground. Nick had her feet and Warrick had her wrists. Iris squirmed but it was no good. Brass moved to the side and Iris crashed sideways into the water.

"Thank you gentlemen." Brass said like he was tipping his hat.

The boys headed back to the cabin and Iris resurfaced.

"I didn't realize I needed my own posse." She sputtered.

"Never leave home without them."

"Well Mr. American Express, you deserved it." She tried ringing the water out of her glasses which miraculously stayed on her face.

"Getting even for mud bogging?" He said.

"No not for that. I actually had fun with that."

"Oh then what was it?"

"You said kissing me was juvenile."

"I don't seem to recall saying that. I do recall saying that kissing you on a dare was juvenile. Trust me babe, I got no issues laying one on ya."

Iris kicked her feet beneath her but continued to stare at him.

"Oh I see. My girl is unconvinced. Is that what you need? You want to be convinced?" He said swimming closer.

"Couldn't hurt."

She felt his hands grip the bare skin at her sides. This kiss was different than the others. He kissed her slowly and deliberately like he had something to prove. Iris's atomic butterflies were churning her stomach. A sound bubbled up from her throat but it sounded distant. He pulled back and Iris waited for him to say something but rather he moved in to kiss her again.

"Not good." She said as he finished.

"That's the first time I've ever heard that after kissing a woman senseless." He said defensively.

"Not good as in the more you do that the more I want it. Did they teach you that in the military?" She said trying to regain her calm.

"Of course, second week of boot camp."He laughed.

"Well sharp shooter, you got some skills there."

"While we're here let me show you something. He said. "Give me your hand and follow my steps."

Iris followed him stone by stone. Soon they were behind the waterfall. There was a rocky enclosure to sit on.

"This is so cool!" She shouted.

"My summertime hideout as a kid; look at this."

He pointed to a corner where the rocks came together. There she saw his initials carved in the stone.

"I was thirteen when I did that. I had to use a hammer and a chisel."

"It's magnificent work!" She shouted over the falls.

She pulled him close to her for another kiss. She kissed him with a passion that she never had before. He was surprised at her strength.

"C'mon we have to go now!" He shouted and pulled her hard from the stone edge.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No but if we don't stop things now, both of us are headed in the wrong direction."

Iris pondered in silence as he led her back and they walked up the side of the bank. Walking in her wet jeans, shirt and shoes proved difficult. He continued to hold her hand.

"Did I mention how glad I am that you're here?" He said.

"I'm still waiting to wake up to find Amos here and you are still the evil villain."

She saw the hurt on his face and wished she hadn't said it.

"Oh Jim please forgive me. That was a really stupid thing to say."

"No it wasn't. Those feelings are going to surface every now and again. After the hell I put you through it still must seem surreal at times."

"It is a little but trust me I wouldn't trade any of it to wind up here with you again."

"Really?" He said stopping to look her in the eyes.

"Really Jim. I love you."

"I love you too angel."

He leaned in to kiss her but a buzz close to her ear startled her. "A bee!" She shouted and took off running so fast she didn't look back.

"Hey what's that?" Olivia asked from the porch.

"Looks like Iris." Jack confirmed.

Iris shot out of the woods waiving her hands and screaming in terror. Brass wasn't far behind her but he was laughing so hysterically that his jogging looked like a drunken man looking for the bathroom.

Iris ran up the steps of the porch and into the house. Brass stopped at the bottom of the porch steps. He was laughing so hard he had a hard time staying balanced.

"Cath, go get Iris. Tell her she's safe!" He choked out.

"What did you do to her?" Grace asked defensively.

"I didn't do it. We were getting along real nice when that bee began chasing her. It was only after her for ten seconds but Iris was charging like a rhino by then."

"That's because Iris is allergic to bees." Grissom said. "She got stung once when she was eleven and had to be taken to the hospital."

It took Catherine and Olivia ten minutes to coax Iris out of the house. By that time Brass had changed into denim shorts and a blue T-shirt that read "Siino's Italian Deli" and on the back it said "Home of the Big Jersey Boy!"

"You all right Iris?" Nick said hugging her.

"Yes even since I had to go to the hospital at eleven, bees scare me terribly."

Brass was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Some protector you are." She said poking Brass.

"If you would have seen that from my view, you'd have a hard time too."

"I suppose."

"Good, can we eat now?" Warrick asked rubbing his stomach.

"You guys eat. I need to change clothes and I will be right back." Iris said.

When she returned everyone was at the table but the food was untouched.

"You waiting for me?"

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"My Grandmother's rule, no one eats until the entire family is at the table. In fact that was a rule of the lodge. While you are here you are family. One look at that little Italian lady and you knew you better be at the table on time. Now sit here next to me so I can say grace and we can eat."

Brass prayed over the meal and the table was then filled with a tangible energy. Iris looked around. Grace was beside Nick taking pictures while he piled beans on his dish. That was Grace, always taking pictures of everything. Warrick looked like a barbarian chomping on his steak. Catherine and Olivia chatted about family recipes. Jack and Grissom were talking landscapes and Grissom picked up his fork and set it down three times. Sara teased Greg about his Kool-aid smile. Al and Donna quiet and sweet ate and commented among the many conversations. Iris felt Brass's hand grip hers under the table and squeeze. When she looked at him he winked at her.

The meal was a great success and the women began cleaning the table. After it was all over they returned to the table, Brass turned the radio on to a local country station and they sat around talking about dumb criminals, past adventures and Jack's dental stories. Iris and Grace sliced up blueberry, apple, and peach pie for dessert and made coffee.

"Movie time!" Nick shouted.

The men settled on Paranormal Activity, John Carpenter's Vampires, Insidious, and 13 Ghosts.

"Why do you men insist on putting us through Paranormal Activity again?" Olivia asked.

"Because it's Brass's favorite movie lately." Grace said.

"What are you gals so worried about? You saw it once. You know the tricks and the twists." Brass joked.

"I've also been on the roller coaster at the top of the Stratosphere with Grissom. I know all the twists and turns of that too. Still makes my tummy do a flip flop." Iris said.

"The Strat is a carousel ride compared to the Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point in Ohio. Look at this!" Sara said grabbing Grissom's hand. In between his index finger and thumb was a square shaped white scar.

"I dug into him so hard when we were on the 310 foot drop that my emerald ring cut into his skin. He was bleeding and the scar stayed there."

"What Sara is neglecting to tell you in that we ended up on it six times that day. She's nearly a coaster junkie like me." He said proudly.

The look that passed between them wasn't missed but hardly anyone but it was also normal.

"Ok we'll watch the movies now. Everyone pair up Sadie Hawkins style." Brass said

Everyone scrambled around. Brass and Iris were already sitting beside each other on the couch so they got to watch the rest of them.

"Ah Catherine that ain't right!" Warrick declared.

Catherine sat on Greg's lap in the recliner with a million dollar smile.

"I told you I'd get you back for dissing me to play Wii with Nick and Hodges last year." She said.

"You got one of those mob boss memories." He said.

"She is the daughter of Sam Braun, Warrick." Grissom pointed out from his spot on the bean bag chair next to Sara.

"Ok ok come here the both of you." Catherine sat on the couch and beckoned the boys to sit on either side of her.

"Not happening. Hey Nicky, can I left side Grace?"

"You cool with that?" Nick asked Grace.

"All muscles around me? Sure! I can beat on you both."

They watched Vampires first. Iris was shocked when the head vampire ripped a man in half.

"What did you expect, sparkly glitter vampires like Eddie and Florence from Daylight?"

"That's Edward and Alice, Brass." Grace corrected.

"He knows, he read the books." Catherine said.

"Cool it Willows, you're killing my manhood." He grumbled.

"Oh man you read Twilight? That kinda makes you a sissy, Big Dog." Nick teased.

"Ladies dig sensitive guys Stokes." He defended.

"Don't sweat it Brass, Nick is halfway through New Moon right now." Grace said.

"Uh oh! What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Texas Titanium?" Olivia asked.

"Ladies dig sensitive guys." He said blushing.

The night was pleasant enough. Warrick eventually forgave Catherine and joined her on the sofa after Greg fell asleep. Grace lay on the couch up against Nick. In the middle of Insidious, Olivia opted for bed. Sara sat beside Grissom, their hands linked under the blanket. Jack stretched out on the other bean bag chair, his long legs propped up on the hassock. Brass and Iris lay on the floor on their sides. His arm was wrapped around her middle.

"Jack, you're up so you get to change out the movie." Grissom said.

"Paranormal Activity time!" He declared.

"Oh!" Iris said and pulled the blanket over her head.

"No, no, no, you have faced down madmen and you did it in your birthday suit no less. A little evil spirit is no match for you babe." Brass said.

"Amos might float right through the wall."

"He could try but you have the Holy Spirit on your side. The big bad ghosty is no match for Him."

"True but still yikes!"

"Are you guys going to talk all night?" Nick asked.

"Cool it muscle head." Brass fired back

Iris watched the movie the same way she had the first time. She kept one eye closed and her ears covered. She was so nervous she had to sit up. Brass sat up against the couch and held her tightly.

"Oh I hate this part!" Grace moaned.

"Nothing happens." Grissom said.

"Nothing happens? Psycho chic stands over him for three hours without moving! Hide me!" Grace said hiding her face behind Nick's arm.

The movie progressed and there were multiple gasps and hiding. Doc Robbins got a kick out of Donna shrieking. When it ended Brass noticed that Iris was shaking slightly.

"Nothing like a good scare, huh babe?"

"Whatever you say. Anybody in here still awake?" She whispered.

"Doesn't look like it. You feeling adventurous?"

"No more horror for me tonight." She said.

"Not that. I got a better idea. Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right back."

"I'll go to the other one and meet you back here in five."

They both disappeared. Grissom watched them in silence wondering what Brass was up to now.

"Ready? Ok we need shoes, a pillow and I'll get the blanket." He said

She returned with the items he requested. He had the blanket, a flashlight and his little radio. He pulled her down the stone path just between the trees.

"Oh!" Iris marveled.

There was a large netted hammock suspended from the trees. He shook it out to make sure there were no bugs.

"I'm glad it's nice out here." He said. "C'mon."

He sat down, arched his back and swung his feet up.

"Ok, now sit here and lace your fingers up here. Pull your legs in while you're still sitting. That's good. Now roll to the right slightly." Iris rolled and landed right up against Brass's chest. "Beautifully executed.

"I'm glad that worked right. I have visions of Looney Tunes cartoons where we flip over and over again and then land in a heap on the ground. She snickered.

"That would be amusing but luckily I'm a hammacrobat."

"A hammacrobat?"

"Yup master of the tightrope hammock and also quite the lion tamer." He mused.

"Lion tamer too?"

"I've tamed the wildcat in a certain little CSI."

"Hardly. I can still roar." She said.

"Maybe not a lion then but a cougar."

"Then you'd have to be like twenty five years old to my forty eight."

"I can handle that. I dig older babes."

"What older? You're three years older than me. I'd say you're robbing the cradle. More like a midlife crisis."

He smiled. "Oh you're my crisis babe, but I'd have the same issue with you if you'd come along in my youth. Glad you weren't there then."

"Should I be insulted?"

"No sweetheart, this bulldog had a lot to learn."

"Me too, but now here we are."

"Oh my and what's this I feel? Is that a kiss coming on?"

"Holding it in would be dangerous." She said.

She leaned her head back and he planted a deep kiss on her lips.

"Here let me get my radio turned on." He pulled the little radio from his pocket and hung it around his neck. It wasn't any bigger than a stop watch. "It's solar powered I bought it at the Airforce base in Albuquerque when I went to visit my friend Joseph."

"I was there a few times for CSI trainings in the desert areas. You can't beat their chile."

"Agreed!"

He turned the channel to 103.3 RDEO, Rodeo Radio.

"Something tells me you spend a lot of time in this hammock when you're here."

"In the spring and summer I rarely am inside. It's great to lay here and read or nap. Look at that sky."

"It's remarkable! Aren't you afraid of wild animals?"

"Not really. Every now and again I get a curious squirrel or chipmunk. Sometimes deer come to investigate but they're pretty used to me so we just all mind our manners."

"Ever seen a bear?"

"No they aren't up this far. The falls doesn't have any fish so it's slim Pickens for them. There's fish in that stream behind the cabin to the north where I took you last time you were here. Even then bears don't get this close."

"Comforting."

"All right, let's get this blanket spread out. I'll take the pillow and you can lay right here." He said patting his chest.

Iris put her head down and her arm around him. She breathed him in deeply. George Strait was singing "It Ain't Cool," and Brass sang it softly as Iris rested. The steady beat of his lion heart, the lyrics on his lips and the soft breeze lulled Iris to sleep. Brass kissed the top of her head, put his right arm over his head and fell asleep singing.


	25. Ch25: A Cowboy Needs His Pancakes

Ch25

Iris was in a deep sleep when suddenly she was drenched. She sat up so quickly that she forgot where she was. She heard Brass's warning but it was too late.

"Iris don't!"

She twisted and the once steady hammock rocked and then tipped over. Brass had a hold on her but she fell out and he fell right on top of her. She groaned realizing that she was all muddy and wet.

"Ten points." Grissom said simply.

"This was your idea Gil?"

"Me and my special agent." He said nodding his head backward at Sara.

"Don't look at me. I'm not criminal until at least noon and two pots of coffee in me." She waived her hands in protest.

"Got to hand it to you Jim. I have never seen anyone zonk out as hard as you and Iris in a hammock. You made for easy bait." Nick said.

Warrick helped Iris off the ground. She was rubbing her back.

"Just out of curiosity, is it a requirement that I have to spend this trip being wet and muddy? In two days I have not been clean or dry for more than a few hours." She said.

"Rookie initiation Iris." Greg said.

"All right you skids, we gotta get ready for the ladies day. Let's go." Brass ushered.

Olivia and Grace erupted into giggles when a drenched Brass and Iris came through the back door.

"I know. A fish gets less water time then me and Brass. I'm headed for the showers. What am I supposed to wear today?"

"Jeans, a comfortable shirt and boots if you have them." Grissom said.

Iris disappeared up the stairs.

"Ok I got her out of the house this morning. Is everything ready?" Brass asked.

"Of course it is. Don't worry about anything Jim. We've got everything taken care of." Catherine said.

"Did I mention how much I love ladies day?" He smiled and disappeared for his own shower.

Iris was discussing the new Reba McEntire album with Catherine and Grace when she stopped mid sentence. Brass emerged from his room wearing blue jeans, black boots, a black buttoned down shirt and a black cowboy hat.

"Iris, do you need a pulley to lift your jaw up off the floor?" Olivia teased.

"And duct tape to keep it there!" Grace hollered.

Iris turned atomic red.

"Let's roll. We need some breakfast." Brass announced.

"I think Iris just stuffed herself with eye candy." Catherine said.

All the women roared with laughter. Iris knew she'd lost all the blood in her body. It was all in her face.

They loaded into the vehicles and headed out.

"Sara, check it out. Brass is taking us to Tilley's!" Catherine said excitedly.

"Nick and I suggested it." Sara said proudly.

"What's Tilley's?" Olivia asked.

"It's a log cabin diner that serves the best breakfast in Nevada. There is a beautiful brook that runs in the back. They bottle their own syrup and the pancakes are so light and fluffy they put IHOP to shame." Sara said.

"Oh and my favorite part is the maple walnut coffee. Grace, it's to die for!" Catherine added.

"Me and coffee are romantically involved." Grace said.

Brass led the way inside.

"Jimmy! How are you boy?"

"Uncle Sammy! How are you?" He said embracing the old man who resembled Uncle Jessie from the Dukes of Hazzard.

"Can't complain. Oh there's my girls, Sara and Catherine. Looking good my beauties." They each hugged and kissed him.

"Hi there Gil. How's your quest for that purple butterfly?"

"Looks like I might get one this spring. I have a new contact in Knoxville Tennessee.

"Well you make sure to send me a picture. Nick, Warrick and Greg, you still on the hunt for some nice young ladies?"

"These two have been striking out Uncle Sammy, but I have Grace here. Gracie this is Uncle Sammy." Nick introduced.

"Hello beautiful lady. You have the most stunning brown eyes I've ever seen. Reminds me of a forest full of redwoods. I can certainly see Nick's attraction. He's a good man and strong as an ox."

Grace blushed which tickled Olivia and Iris because she never did. "Thank you Sir."

"Call me Uncle Sammy. My real name's actually Frances but when I was in the military the general called me Uncle Sammy after he heard me singing the National Anthem while I was watching Jeeps. He said he'd never met anyone that made him feel that patriotic in all his years in the service."

"I like it." She said.

"And here we have the good doc and his lovely wife Donna. I want to thank you for all the letters and recipes you sent to my wife. The cherries jubilee is just about the greatest dessert on this earth."

"Now Jimmy who are your friends?"

"This is Jack and Olivia Heath, they are new friends of ours from Vegas."

He shook Jack's hand. "Glad to meet you. I can tell you're a hard working man of integrity and this lovely lady adores you to her very soul. Love that sweet is very rare." This made Olivia beam.

Iris was enjoying the meetings. When finally he turned to her his smile spread to his entire face. He looked back at Brass who nodded.

"You're Iris aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Sweetheart, Jimmy told me what happened to you last time he was here although I hear it got worse after that. God has big plans for you if you survived that. I don't want to steal his thunder but this man is over the moon for you. He's got it real bad for you baby. I love you already." He hugged her so tight that Iris had a hard time breathing. "Listen to me. I'm 76 years old and I've done just about everything. Stick between Jimmy and the Lord and you'll never have to worry."

Iris nodded but couldn't speak for fear she would burst into tears.

"If you will all excuse me, Mama Tills has me working in the kitchen today. Go on and sit in your usual spot. I'll have Amber over there in a second. Catherine, I got your maple walnut coffee on to brew fresh. I know you and my Sara girl love it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Run away with me."

"Oh honey I would in a heartbeat but Mama Tills wouldn't have anyone to boss around."

Uncle Sammy disappeared in the back. The team found their usual place and moved an extra table over. A short, thin girl in her thirties came to the table.

"Hey guys! Boy have I missed you! Hi there Nick." She said her tight brown ponytail swishing behind her.

"Hi Amber." He said awkwardly.

Amber took the drink orders and left the table.

"Did I miss something?" Grace asked. "You look a little freaked out."

"Amber and I were seeing each other last year. It was a rough time for me and I just wanted someone to hang out with. Amber asked me to dinner and I went. It was nice and we went out a few more times. She's nice but I don't feel anything for her. I explained it to her but I think she's still holding out hope. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable sweetie." He said.

"She doesn't seem like the type to attack you over the table. It doesn't bother me because I'm used to seeing women drool over you. Trust me I know you wouldn't have given me this bracelet or told me you loved me if you didn't mean it. You're so wonderful to me. Any girls with their tongues wagging are just a compliment to me. The fact that you told me about her just shows how honest you are. I'm not insecure in the slightest. I love you." Grace said with a huge smile.

"Thank you baby. I love you too!" He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Hey Mama Tills!" Nick said standing up and holding the lady who Iris thought looked a lot like Paula Dean but without the thick accent. "This is my girlfriend Gracie."

"Get a load of our waitress Iris. I think she's going to burst into tears." Olivia said in a whisper.

Iris looked towards the drink station and saw Amber standing in the corner biting her lip.

"It's nice to meet you honey. I've prayed my life away for these men to find their souls mates."

She went down the line hugging and kissing on everyone.

"Uh Nicky. I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop but I think Amber seeing you and Grace together has really taken its toll on Amber."

Nick saw Amber setting down coffee and OJ. The happy demeanor was gone.

"Go talk to her Nick." Grace urged.

"I guess I should." He sighed. "Can you order me the Lumber Jack Stacks with a double order of Lincoln logs?" He said to Sara.

"Sure."

Nick walked over to Amber, said something softly to her and she followed him outside.

"That's an awesome thing to do Grace." Olivia said.

"Well I have been in her place before and the ache is too great. She may not accept what he tells her but she needs to be set straight so she can move on."

Iris was listening to Grace when Brass pulled her out of her chair.

"So this is Iris? You are our local celebrity in these parts. My name's Tilley but everyone calls me Mama Tills. Anyway my dear I'm overjoyed to finally meet you. I can't wait to see where your road goes. Oh listen to me, you are probably starving. Since Nick went to talk to Amber I'll send Gloria over."

A minute later a short heavyset woman with black hair came to the table "Hi everyone! Glad to see all of you. What are you going to eat?"

"Lumberjack Stacks!" Warrick, Greg, Brass and Grissom shouted in unison.

"Lincoln logs or swine strips?"

They all chose sausage and Brass ordered a side of bacon. Iris laughed when she figured out the code names.

The woman and Doc Al ordered LoJacks which were only three maple walnut pancakes instead of six. Sara substituted fruit. Jack was allergic to nuts so he ordered the Lumberjack Slabs which were six slices of French toast, a ham steak and coffee.

"So how was sleeping in the hammock?" Olivia asked Iris.

"Wonderful. I slept better than I have in years. I guess it must be the mountain air."

"Or my rugged scent." Brass said.

"You smell like trees?" Grace asked.

Everyone at the table roared and Brass looked like he'd been smacked. While he was regaining his composure, Nick returned looking relieved. Amber didn't follow.

"How'd that go?"

"Rough at first but I explained that she had to move on. There's nothing wrong with her it's just not meant to be like me and Gracie are." He said answering Olivia. Grace just glowed.

"Olivia how do you like sleeping alone?" Brass asked.

"I'm loving it. At home I have Jack and my two dogs in a queen sized bed. I'm lucky I don't land on the floor!"

"You think that's bad I have four cats, three have to sleep between us and the other on Al's pillow."

"I'm not complaining, Cody keeps my bald head warm in the winter."

The breakfast came quickly. Iris felt her stomach roar with the aroma of all the food. Grace as always was snapping off pictures. Brass poured the maple walnut syrup on his pancakes and quickly held the bite up for Iris too taste.

"I'm in love." She said.

"I know you are but what about the pancakes?" He winked and laughed.

Everyone was full after breakfast so they sat around talking. Grace left to use the ladies room. When she returned she was all excited.

"Iris, come look at this!" Grace said.

"Okies."

In the back by the jukebox was a painting of John Wayne shaking the hand of Johnny Cash. It was well over seven feet tall.

"That's remarkable! Look at the detail."

"Iris, look at the artist."

"E. Brass? Who is that?"

"Everett Brass, my grandfather. He met John Wayne in 1968 when he also stayed at the cabin. He met Johnny Cash in 1977 here at Tilley's. June Carter was also with him. Incidentally 1977 was the same year that John Wayne died. Anyway my granddad said he had never met two men so much alike and so honorable, patriotic, and true to their core. He said if Cash and Wayne met here and talked things over with Uncle Sammy, the world would suddenly figure out its integrity. Anyway he painted this with them shaking hands and he and Sammy hung it right here." Brass said proudly.

"You would have to be at that table too if they are talking good men with integrity and honor sweetie." Iris said to Brass.

The smile on his face went from one ear to the other. It was the smile of a humble man who had just been named the king.

"Thank you beautiful. This is already shaping up to be one of the best days of my life."

"Brass, we have to get ready to go. We are on a tight schedule today." Grissom said coming up behind them.

"Yeah yeah we're coming. I remember. C'mon ladies." Brass responded.

After they said goodbye to Uncle Sammy and Mama Tills, they headed out to load up again. They drove for ten minutes and Brass pulled over on the side of the road.

"What is he doing?" Catherine said looking in the rear view.

Brass came to Catherine's window. "Can you please put this bandana over Iris's eyes?"

"I'm not sure I'm game for that. You're pretty darn devious and I have ended up in the mud and soaked to the bone a few times now." Iris said.

"Can't promise that won't happen to you again but this time it will be a hundred percent up to you and your skills."

Iris looked at him puzzled.

"All right Bulldog, why don't you tell me what it is and I'll tell Iris if she should trust you." Grace said.

Brass thought for a moment and then leaned in to whisper in Grace's ear.

"No way! That idea merits a ten. Someone's been paying attention. You won't be sorry Iris. I know you won't."

"Ok if Gracie says its aces then who am I to argue? I surrender to your master plan Senor."

Catherine put the bandana on Iris and Brass walked back to his Jeep. The drive took about twenty more minutes and Iris was going crazy with wonder.

"Oh!" The ladies laughed as they pulled in. Iris looked around like a blind person.

"He definitely was paying attention." An impressed Olivia said.

Brass opened Iris's door and pulled her into his arms.

"Let's go." He put his hands over her ears and sang Margaritaville loudly until he got her to where he wanted her.

"Give me your hand."

He reached her hand forward and Iris was unsure of the cold touch. He removed the blindfold and started up into the pretty brown eyes of an almond colored mare.

"Iris, meet Caramel, he will be your riding companion for the afternoon."

"Oh hello gorgeous." She said unable to contain her excitement.

"I think I'm jealous." He said.

"How did you know I like horses?"

"I might've helped myself to your place at one point. And I might've taken notes while I was there." He said.

"And who-?" She stopped in mid sentence and looked at Grace and Olivia who both had keys to her house.

"Gracie? Olives?"

"I didn't let him go through your underwear drawer if that's what you're worried about." Grace said.

"He did enjoy your picture with your favorite fella." Olivia added.

"Which one?"

"Tommy Lee Jones." Brass said.

Iris blushed beat red. "He's a friend. Oh you two are in big trouble."

"No we're not. Brass promised us diplomatic immunity." Grace defended.

Iris looked at him. "Unlikely."

"Can we dish out the spankings later? I want to ride." Brass said.

Everyone headed toward Cedar Stables. Grace stayed near the truck. Brass noticed right away and even though Nick did too, Brass asked to talk to her.

"Hey darling. As much fun as Nick's truck is, it can't beat the horses. Are you afraid of them?"

"No I love horses."

"That's what's wrong with my Grace? Huh?"

"I'm too big to get on a horse."

"Is that so? When I look at you all I see is a buck and a quarter."

"You're sweet and full of it. I weight double that."

"Well considering the size of that big old heart of yours I guess I can believe it. So you think one of these steeds can't handle triple bills?"

Grace nodded sadly. "I know how much Nick loves to ride horses and I don't want to disappoint him but how can I ride?"

"Ever seen the movie North to Alaska?"

"Yes many times."

"John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara rode on a colt like that over there. Now you figure John was a big man let's say 225 and Maureen was let's say 150 to make it easy math. Combined that's 375 pounds. Now to a horse like that, that's light duty. Horses in the civil war used to carry a soldier, his gear and even dead bodies. So trust me when I say, you're a lightweight."

This made Grace smile. "And how does one get onto a horse like that?"

In the barn over there is a platform. We just walk up the steps and ease on down. Piece of cake. Trust me on this one doll."

"Hey Big Dog you trying to steal my girl?" Nick said.

"Yup trying to make my own harem. And this one's a beauty." He said winking at her.

"Yeah she is. You guys ready to ride out? Mrs. Stewart inside has a really sweet horse named Willow. I'll ride next to you. You'll be good Gracie." Nick reassured her.

"Trust me." Brass said gently with his arm around her shoulder.

The group met in the stable. Greg tried to mount his horse named Nestle from the wrong side. She tossed him into the hay stack.

Brass arranged a horse drawn hay wagon for those who didn't want to ride horses. Al, Donna, Sara, and Olivia opted to ride in the wagon. Grace, despite her better judgment went over to Willow. She led her behind Brass into the barn.

"I will hold her right here. You go up the platform and just sit down on her." He waited as Grace climbed the steps.

"There you go. Now ease on down. She knows you're coming or she wouldn't have followed you in here."

Grace did as she was told and sat down slowly straddling Willow. She closed her eyes expecting the horse to collapse or buck her off. She did none of those things.

Nick wrapped his arm around Iris happily. He knew what Grace had told Brass because at one point she'd confided the same thing to him. Dwayne, the guy she had dated at one point told her she'd never ride on a horse because of her weight. When Nick heard from Brass and Grissom that Iris loved horses, he insisted on the horseback riding. He knew it would special for Iris but it would also prove something to Grace.

"Hello there Damascus." Iris said to Brass as he brought his horse next to her. Iris mounted Caramel.

"You look right at home on that horse, Calamity Jane." He quipped.

"How did you get your horse down here?"

"Murphy doesn't live far from here. I asked him to bring him over."

"He's such a noble horse. I am so excited! I haven't been on a horse in two years!"

"Well cowgirl, let's go!"

They rode out in two's following the wagon driven by Alan Stewart. The sun sparkled through the trees. Eric Stewart, Alan's son was their guide. He was very animated and entertaining. He told legends of the hills, history and funny tour stories.

After an hour and very nice tour they stopped at a crossroad.

"We have to stop for a minute because the wagon can't go down the Blue Horn Trail. It's a bit rougher and winds more than the rest. Those of you feeling adventurous can follow me down the Blue Horn. Those uninterested can follow my daddy back. The second trail takes about a half an hour and it's the best view of the entire tour."

Brass and Iris opted to follow the trail. Jack decided to follow the wagon back with Grissom. Warrick, Catherine and Greg also opted for the Blue Horn.

"What do you want to do babe?" Grace asked.

"I love the Blue Horn Trail."

"Good cause that's where I'm going. This isn't scary like I thought it would be."

"Then let's go for it. The view is incredible."

"All right Daddy, we'll see you all in a bit." Eric said tipping his has to his dad. The older man smiled back.

Olivia gave Grace the thumbs up.

The Blue Horn Trail was different as it was rocky and inclined and declined at random places. A few times Grace felt her breath catch but Willow never faltered. Nick noticed how nervous she appeared at times but he knew she could do it.

Brass rode with Iris in the front of the party. The smile never left her face. Brass handled Grace's camera so she could focus on the ride. He took lots of pictures and even asked Iris to wear his hat for a picture.

"It's all sweaty." She whined.

"Get used to my sweat baby." He winked at her and then snapped off a picture of her blushing in the hat.

"I love that color on you." He growled.

"I'm trying to focus on the trail Captain Brass." She chided.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but those four chestnut legs beneath you are the horses right?"

"Smarty."

"Oh yeah but you love me that way." He smirked.

"I love you either way."

"Love you too Firefly."

They rode along admiring the scenery. Iris's mind began to drift and she thought of Amos. It occurred to her that all of the promises Amos made to her, Brass was fulfilling. A few months ago she would have tried to feed him to the wolves. She shivered at the thought of being without Brass now.

"Coming up on the river. The horses have done this a thousand times so they will route us correctly. Your feet and pants might get wet."

"Again?" Iris said.

Brass laughed heartily. "I told you I couldn't promise. And I also told you that you had the ultimate control. You chose the trail."

"Hmph!"

"I love watching movies where the horses gallop through the water." Grace said to Nick.

Nick was beaming,

The last leg of the journey was the hardest. The trail was narrow and rocky. Grace made it through but she knew she'd be sore later. The trail finally evened out and the stables came into view. Grace followed Nick to the barn. Her thighs ached but it was manageable. Nick took the horses back and she went out to see Brass on the horse and Iris on the ground.

"Iris I need pictures. Can you get up there with Brass?"

"Oh heavens Gracie."

"Come on babe. You'd look right nice up here on my horse."

Iris expertly swung up on Damascus and sat in front of Brass. He locked his arms around her middle and grabbed the reigns. Grace snapped the picture.

"Gracie, let's do one more. He said.

"Ok."

"Hey Iris." He said making her turn to face him. He leaned down and kissed her. Iris got caught up in the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck. She totally forgot about Grace and allowed herself to be carried away. Grace snapped several pictures and smiled. Then she switched it to video mode. The kiss lasted a long time and Iris's bottom lip was red and swollen.

"Oh well that settles that question." She said.

"Which one is that?" He whispered looking at her still.

"Are cowboys better kissers than police detectives?"

"And your conclusion?"

"I'll let you know after the fire goes out on my lips."

"Did I mention I was on the volunteer fire department in Edison New Jersey?"

"You put out fires?"

"Nope, I started them." He said and started kissing her again. When they finished the second time Iris claimed surrender.

"You better let me off this horse or I might fall off." He said.

Grace quickly saved the video and pocketed her nearly dead camera. Then she applauded.

"I can't imagine it but if Roy Rogers did that to Dale Evans on horseback the west would've been won a long time ago." She said.

"Grace! You watched all of that?" Iris said bewildered.

"Iris, you and Brass belong in a romance novel." Olivia said walking up.

"I object. I am nothing like Fabio."

Iris and Olivia recalled their conversation the day she had her stitches removed. They both laughed hysterically.

"What did I miss?" Brass asked.

"Nothing Fabio." Olivia said and she and Iris walked back to the main house.

They gathered at the picnic area and drank lemonade and homemade cookies. Grace snapped more pictures which Iris whined about.

"Iris what's with you and pictures?" Greg asked.

"I always look silly or I close my eyes."

"Don't waste your breath Greg. I've been after her for months to change her Facebook profile picture. She was in college when her last one was taken."

"Oh me." Iris said.

"We can fix that. We'll put her in black leather and give her a whip." Greg said.

"I can't see Iris in a Lady Heather getup." Nick said.

"I could see that." Grissom said to the surprise of everyone.

"Who is Lady Heather?" Iris asked.

"A really hot dominatrix that was involved in some of our cases." Greg said.

"She's not a dominatrix Greg. Lady Heather does not service her clientele." Grissom defended.

They all started laughing and it got much worse when Greg started calling Iris Catwoman and tried crawling in her lap.

"You want to take a header into another bush Sanders?" Brass asked.

"I'd pay some bills to see that again." Warrick said.

"I second that." Chimed Al.

"Stokes, handle my light work." He said.

"Give Greg a break. He's dateless thanks to that snake Hodges so he tries to share." Catherine said.

"See Catherine understands and she used to be a pole dancer in Vegas." He said. "How about a kiss?"

Catherine leaned over and kissed Greg so fast that Greg fell off the bench.

"What a woman!" He said.

"All right let's pack up and head back." Grissom said.

"I smell like hay. Does this next event include a shower?" Olivia asked leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yes we're going to have some downtime this afternoon." Grissom affirmed.

The Stewarts thanked them for coming and sent them with more cookies. They headed back up the mountain and to the cabin. When they returned Grissom and Brass assembled everyone in the living room.

"It's almost three now. Our next destination is at seven o'clock. I need special teams to meet up with me and Brass in the backyard."

"Special teams? I thought that was you and Brass?" Sara said.

"We recruited Al and Jack." Brass smiled. "Bigger project then I realized for tonight."

"Eat light; take a nap because we'll be out late. I need everyone ready by six and on the front porch. Attire is the same as it was today although hopefully you won't wear the same thing because we all stink." Grissom said.

The team disbanded and Iris decided to take a walk in the woods. She had much to be thankful for. The last time she was there she was confused, hurt and fearful. Life had changed so much in that time. She was in love and it was reciprocated. She had never known joy or peace like that in her life. She silently prayed and thanked God for all the love and blessings she was living in. She walked the stone bridge and then circled at the way to the back. Eventually she came to the hammock. She lay there with tears streaming down her face.

"God I don't know that I can ever thank you for all that you've done but I just want you to know I'm grateful." With that she closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	26. Ch26: The Man in Love With You

Ch 26

Iris was sleeping peacefully when she felt a gentle pressure on her lips and her waist. She opened her eyes and saw Brass's smiling face above her. He had his hand on her waist.

"What do you know? I really am Prince Charming." He said. "I learned from last time though that you wake we a start so I thought I better hold you in place."

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Relax babe it's only a quarter of five."

"Oh thank goodness. Proceed Prince Charming." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her soundly.

"Mmm, you taste like toothpaste." She said.

"I was munching on that leftover pasta salad and you know I love extra garlic. I figured I better brush before you came off the hammock again."

"No vampires here. How did you find me?"

"I thought you were upstairs taking a nap. When Olivia came down she said you weren't up there. I got a little nervous so I came looking for you. And here's my Snow White sound asleep in my favorite spot."

"Good thing this wasn't a few months ago. I'd have told everyone I was kissed by a frog and not a prince." She teased and bounded off the hammock.

He chased after her and Iris tripped over a branch and fell in the grass. He was on her and planted his foot on her back.

"I, little Jimmy Brass Bullfrog claim this patch of Iris for the aliens of outer space and the United States of America." He said like a little boy.

Iris laughed hysterically. "I bet you were an ornery little kid."

"I still am twinkle toes."

He pulled her up and helped her dust off.

"Why is it that I am always a klutz around you? I have fallen into more ponds, puddles, mud pits and grass then anytime in my entire life."

"I thought every woman wanted a man to sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah but you aren't doing well with catching me babe." She smiled

"I'll work on that but remember I still got a major bruise on my backside because of you."

"How did that happen?"

"I fell hard for you!"

Iris giggled. You are quite the romantic. Who knew a bulldog could be so romantically cheesy.

They walked back to the cabin holding hands. Iris went upstairs to get ready. Olivia followed behind her.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I fell asleep in that hammock in the woods. Good thing Brass woke me up. I may get rid of my bed in the house and get one of those."

"And where would Cyrano and Durante sleep?"

"Good point. I will buy them their own. Do you know where we're going?"

"No clue. Catherine is the only female that knows and she isn't saying much.

"Oh well. It's been fun with every event so I'm sure tonight is no exception." Iris said.

Iris and Olivia dressed and headed back downstairs. Iris work black jeans, a sleeveless red and white buttoned down shirt with her dark red cowboy boots. Olivia wore blue jeans and a white sleeveless top with black boots.

Everyone was in the main room with the exception of Al, Grissom, Jack, Nick and Brass. Warrick and Greg were playing NBA Live on the Wii. Catherine and Sara were talking about a case they had worked. Iris sat on the couch and joined in. By 6:05 the men were still missing.

"The generals are late." Sara said.

"Yeah what gives? I'll handle this." Catherine said.

She walked to the John Wayne suite and banged on the door.

"What are you guys doing? Are you harvesting each other's livers?"

"That's the doc's department!" Brass yelled.

They looked at each other puzzled as Catherine was pulled inside the room. She was gone for ten minutes and returned.

"What happened?" Questioned Olivia.

"You don't want to know. They'll be out in a second."

"Is it like that movie There's Something About Mary? Is someone having zipper issues?" Grace asked.

"Now that would be classic." Catherine laughed.

Finally the men herded out of the bedroom. Brass was the last out and if Iris was bowled over at the attire from that morning, it paled in comparison to the present. He wore black jeans with a white long sleeved shirt, buttoned down and tucked in. Then he wore a black vest over it with silver designs and a black Stetson hat. He also wore a small silver chain from his front pocket to the back and a ring on his right finger that she guessed was military. Iris rose to her feet.

He spoke first. "You look like the woman of my dreams."

He pulled her into him for a hug. She breathed in his new cologne and reveled in it."

"Stetson Black it's my favorite."

"I thought you wore that all the time?"

"I usually do but you got so caught up in the cologne from my Jeep, I've been wearing that."

"Sorry Iris I thought when you asked me what cologne he wears you were thinking of this one." Catherine said.

"It's the NRG you are crazy about. He said.

"Oh no. I like this one even better."

"Perfect. You probies all ready to go?"

"Probies?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. While Iris was in the hospital I got Jim watching NCIS." Olivia said.

"Special Agent Gibbs is the only man Olivia would leave me for." Jack said.

"Oh don't forget David Letterman. Oh my precious Davey." Grace mocked.

"And Jack better not forget it!" Olivia said.

"Ok everyone load up!" Grissom said.

They turned right out of the street to Brass's cabin instead of the usual left. They went down a winding road and made another right at the fork to a town called Camus Falls.

"Uh Catherine where are we going? I've been everywhere in the years we've done this. I've never been to Camus Falls." Sara asked.

"I don't know. The men have been tight-lipped all day. It's strange because it's ladies night and the men have chosen the location not us. I think they owe us one." She answered.

They drove thirty minutes away from the cabin and made a right into a small town. Bright lights finally came into view.

"BlackJack's?" Iris said seeing the sign.

"Looks like a bar or a dance hall like The Coalminer." Olivia said.

"Would Brass take us to a bar? You know he won't set foot in a bar unless he's on a case." Sara said.

Iris felt a sharp pain in her gut as she remembered his presence at The Coalminer. Back then she hated him for invading her private life. She belonged to Amos. The memory made her shudder.

They all assembled in the parking lot and looked to Brass for information.

"Welcome to BlackJack's, the only one of its kind. On the left is a fully fledged pizzeria where we'll be dining tonight. C'mon inside and I'll explain the rest."

"Good because the smells from out here are making my mouth water." Warrick said.

They walked inside and assembled in the lobby.

"Now through those double wooden doors is the dancehall complete with their band. What I know most of you are wondering is why I would bring you to a bar when I swore it off many years ago."

Sara and Catherine nodded in agreement. This made Brass smile.

"BlackJack's is run by the Mongello family primarily husband and wife duo Vincent and Carlotta. What makes this place special is not only all the great Italian foods but there are no booze, brawls or smoking. It's just a nice place to eat and dance and enjoy company."

"Wow Big Dog sounds like your cabin. No booze, how do they keep business?"

"Alcohol isn't everything Rick. It's impossible to find a nice dancehall like they used to have in the fifties. People want to drink it up now when they go out. This place draws a lot of business because it respectable. And wait until you sink your teeth into this pizza. It sells itself. Now who's hungry?"

They chose a place in the back where they'd all fit. As Brass was walking past the kitchen, just like breakfast, he was mobbed.

"Jimmy? Oh my goodness! Louie told me you were coming but I dared not get too excited. How are you feeling?"

Iris figured the short Italian lady to be Carlotta.

"Better than ever sweetheart. Don't you worry about me."

"Uh huh. I want to see the scar. I want to see just how close I was to losing you." Vinnie and Louie wouldn't tell me after they came back from seeing you at the hospital.

"Takes more than a bullet to the chest to take a hard Jersey bred boy out."

"Let me see." She persisted.

Brass unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his white muscle shirt to the side revealing the scar and the tattoo beneath it. Iris felt sick all over seeing it again and how close it had been.

"Oh honey, that's too close for me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey now don't get all watered down on me. I'm fine." He said hugging her.

"I'm ok. I just don't think I could live without you on this Earth. I love you so much. Ok I'm ok. Introduce me to your friends."

Brass made the rounds and slowed when he came to Iris.

"Oh and this is Iris. She's more beautiful than the picture you sent me." She smiled.

Iris had a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"Even without the picture I would know. Look at the way she looks at you. Amore is in the air. L'amore e nell'aria." She smiled. "Back to my kitchen."

They all sat down at banquet style picnic tables covered with red and white checkered table clothes and red candles. Iris took Brass's hand under the table.

"What's up babe?" He said.

"What is this picture you sent to Carlotta?" She asked.

"It's a good one but you can't pay me enough to tell you where I got it. And no for once it's not Olivia or Grace."

"Do I get to see it?"

"Maybe eventually."

"Everywhere we go people seem to already know who I am."

"That picture might have had a few copies." He saw the fearful look on her face. "Look I'm old fashioned and I still write letters to people. It would be only natural that I tell the people I love the most about the woman I love the most."

"As usual Captain, I surrender." She said.

They ordered five pizzas and six large orders of buffalo wings. Sara ordered a Caesar salad since she was a vegetarian. Pitchers of soda couldn't seem to stay filled on the table.

"So Jimmy," Grace teased emphasizing his name. "Do you know everyone on this mountain?"

"Pretty darn close to it. My grandparents were very well known in these parts. And I'm up at the cabin as much as I can be. I visit a lot of people while I'm here."

"Well that explains the extra ten pounds you come back with every time. I could eat this pizza every day!" Al proclaimed.

"Hey who made you the weight inspector, doc?" He said.

"Well you were paunchier last time you came back." Catherine added.

"And now you know why. I have to store up for the winter so I can keep warm." He said.

"Good excuse but I'm not buying it. Remember our trip back from Jackpot a few years back?" Catherine said and instantly regretted it.

"Cool it with the history lesson Catherine." He said noticeably annoyed.

"So noted."

"Wait a minute. There's a secret here. C'mon let's hear it." Sara said.

"No way." He said. "Drop it now."

"Is it bad?" Iris asked Catherine.

"No but I should've known better than to bring it up."

Iris turned to Brass. "You know how it is when there's a secret people tend to make up things in their mind? What are you worried about? Everyone here loves you. Now if you really are too embarrassed to talk about it then don't but I don't think anyone will judge whatever it is."

Brass stared at the last slice on his plate.

"Grissom called Catherine and I up to work on a case. Jackpot is a little town like this about one hundred and fifty miles from here. He knew that I was well versed in the woods and he wanted Catherine doing evidence with him. Second day there it starts to snow. Grissom stayed back to wrap the case and she and I started back to Vegas in my old Jeep Cherokee. The snow was thick and we ended up running over a fallen tree. It got wedged under the Jeep and we couldn't move. Neither of us could get cell signal either. I grabbed the blankets from the back, laid the seat back and we uh cuddled up under the blanket."

He stopped and stared again at his plate never looking at Iris.

"He's making a big deal out of this but it's not that bad. He couldn't get out to check the tires so I did because the branch was wedged against his door. I got wet and then I started to get the chills. The heater was on and we had the blankets but nothing seemed to help. Anyway Brass rolled on top of me and I began to warm up. As I've mentioned he's extremely warm. What he's having a hard time saying is that I got curious and kissed him. Maybe I shouldn't have but it was one of those rare moments with a friend that I'd known since my days as a dancer. It got a bit heated between us but that's one thing about him Iris, he's always the gentleman. He stopped us before we went too far, I apologized as did he. We lay next to each other talking for a few hours and then we fell asleep. The state cops found us six hours later. That's the whole story."

Brass couldn't bring himself to look at Iris who suddenly stood up. He looked to see where she was going.

"We can't a guilty conscience on our hands." She said and walked around the table to Warrick.

She leaned over and whispered something to Warrick who promptly stood up. Nick and Warrick were the two biggest guys on the team. Iris was going to have Brass waffled and he had no choice but to let it happen. Warrick spun Iris around, leaned down and kissed her passionately. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally he stopped and the table burst with applause. Iris bowed but she was her trademark red. She walked back over to Brass and sat down. He was in shock and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There you go. I can't hold it against you now. What happened in the past is the past. We're together now and I'm certain you haven't kissed anyone but me recently. Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, cause for a minute there I thought you were bringing Rick over here to bust my chops!" He said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Yeah Jim, your woman has one heck of a right cross. She doesn't need my help to take you down!"

They all laughed and finally headed next door. The marquee in the hallway said the band's name was "Chuckwagon."

The room was smaller than The Coalminer but the touches were elegant. Since there wasn't a bar, the dance floor was twice the size. It was dimly lit with hanging lamps over the tables. There were two pool tables in the back and a jukebox. Like The Coalminer the stage was elevated for the band right in front of the dance floor. On one side was a long bar with stools so people could sit side by side and watch the band.

The group sat on the left side of the dance floor at tables. _Chuckwagon _was comprised of four men and one woman all in their mid fifties. They were playing Merle Haggard's "Branded Man." The lead singer had a very pleasant solid tone that Iris like immediately. A cowboy who was nearly seven feet tall and skinny as a rail approached Brass.

"Hey Jimmy, how are ya you sly dog you?"

He and Brass laughed and talked like brothers. Iris heard none of the conversation over the band. Brass leaned in and the man got thoughtful and then nodded. Brass introduced the table. It turned out to be Louie, the son of Vinnie and Carlotta. He remembered Grissom and Al from the hospital when Brass was shot. When he came to Iris he smiled.

"So you're the philly keeping Billy Bob Brass in line?"

"I got him housebroken." She teased.

Louie roared with laughed.

"She's some gal. Hey I gotta bring some cases up from the cellar for mama before the band goes on break. See you all in a bit."

The dance floor was filled with various age groups. The majority were older people dressed in jeans and buttoned down shirts. Jack and Olivia immediately went to dance along with Al and Donna and Nick and Grace. Warrick waited because Catherine was on the phone with her daughter Lindsey. Brass and Grissom were talking to an older man while Iris, Greg and Sara sat at the table.

"I hope you both are all right with Brass's choice. I know you're not exactly country fans."

"Well not this country. I never used to like it at all but Brass got Grissom into it. I like the newer stuff like Luke Bryan, Rascal Flatts and Carrie Underwood."

"So are you going to be miserable having to sit here?"

"No not at all. Grissom told me over dinner that they have trivia games here. See the boards around the room?"

"Oh those are fun! We can all play!" Iris smiled.

"Want to be on my team?"

"Of course. We can pit the men against the women."

"Greg can you watch our stuff. We're going to get trivia machines."

"Yeah sure. I'm just texting Abby."

They wandered off and returned with six trivia boxes.

Brass went over to Iris. "Hey where have you been? I got back to the table and you were AWOL."

"Sara and I had to commandeer these machines."

"You going to be my partner?"

"No, Sara and I are partners. Guys against gals. You're with Jack."

"You'll regret that decision babe. I'm a Jeopardy genius."

"Prove it then Alex." She said sitting down.

Everyone paired up and played while watching the band. After they played a few rounds Nick asked Iris to dance.

"Thank you Nicky but I think I've hung up my dancing shoes."

He looked at her sadly but didn't push. After the band came back from their first break, Brass leaned over to Iris.

"You ready to dance Sweetheart?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Is that a no?"

"Yes but not because of you." She said.

Brass turned fully towards her.

"Let me get this straight. You're turning me down for a dance a second time because of Amos?"

"Well, it's just that he taught me how to dance. We did this together. It reminds me of him I guess and it leads me to the attack."

"So what you're saying is that you won't dance with me because I can't out fox the memory of some dead crazy man? Ok fair enough." He got up and walked to the restrooms in the back.

"Iris, what the heck is wrong with you?" Olivia demanded.

"Nothing. It's just dancing doesn't feel right to me right now."

"But Iris you loved to dance long before you met Amos. You used to swoon over the dancers."

Grace stepped in. "Exactly. Brass has been the man of your dreams since you were attacked. Look how well he pays attention. The entire event with the horses today was all about you. No one told him how much you love horses he just knew. You could at least give him one dance. Don't let that psychopath take away the joy you and Brass have found together. Make new and better memories."

Iris suddenly felt very ashamed. Brass hadn't asked hardly anything from her. Now he wanted a simple dance and she'd denied him.

"You're both right as usual. I've waited my entire life for him to come around and here I am letting the memory of Amos impact me."

"You better tell him." Olivia said.

Iris didn't get her chance. He stayed busy on the dance floor or playing pool with the boys in the back. The band took their next break and Louie took the stage like he did after every set.

"Please give a big hand to Chuckwagon."

Everyone applauded.

"Now I'm going to put you on some music but before I do I have a very special request. I'm going to hand over the microphone to a great friend of mine. He's got a song to sing for you. I'll accompany him on guitar. For this song I need everyone to stay off the floor or I'll have my mother remove you!" He said with a big smile. "Please welcome James."

Brass walked over to Louie who attached a small microphone to his collar.

Catherine leaned over. "Gracie, you'll want to get this on video."

"Thank you for allowing me a moment. I've been practicing this song and Louie is gracious enough to accompany me. Go ahead kid." He stood in the middle of the floor and set his eyes on Iris. When the guitar began he put his hand in his pocket and began to sing.

_Can I have this dance? My you're looking pretty. Is there something wrong? Did he leave you hurting? I don't mean to pry but that tear in your eye gave you away. If you don't wanna talk we'll keep it quiet but sometimes a heartache hurts worse if you hide it. I think there's a chance, one slow dance, might ease the pain._

He reached for Iris's hand and she took it completely mesmerized. He didn't dance with her he just sang the song.

_You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say as I hold you against me will forever be a secret between us two. I've been wanting you but you didn't know it. And now that he's gone at last I can show it. If your heart is tired for the rest of your life, lay your love on me._

He kissed Iris's hand and smiled at her. He held both her hands in his.

_So many times my eyes have held you. Tonight please give my arms that chance. If you don't feel the need for conversation we'll just let our hearts talk while we dance._

He acted out the lines like he was having a typical conversation and only when he touched her face did he get what he wanted. Iris totally dropped her defenses. When he took her in his arms she glided in and began to sway with him.

_You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say as I hold you against me will forever be a secret between us two. I've been wanting you but you didn't know it. And now that he's gone at last I can show it. If your heart is tired for the rest of your life, lay your love on me._

When the song came its conclusion he leaned over and kissed her holding her tightly. Louie continued to play the music on the guitar but lower. He gestured to Grissom who pushed a chair into the spotlight facing the group. He sat Iris down and gently got down on his right knee. Iris felt her breath catch so tightly that she feared she wouldn't be able to breathe again.

"Iris, my love you have filled me with the only kind of love that could heal this heart of mine. You're my answer to everything, you're the first person I think about when I wake up and before I go to sleep. You're kind, intelligent, beautiful and you're perfect to me. I'm a little rugged and not always easy to live with but as George Strait would point out, I'll always be the man in love with you. Iris, no one will love you more than I do. No one will ever be as right for me as you are. You're every prayer I've prayed since I was a little boy in these hills. God brought me my angel. Iris? Babe? Would you please agree to marry me and let me spend the rest of my life making love to you?"

The tears were pouring from Iris's eyes. Every emotion was going through her. His eyes were so warm and he wanted her, just her. No one had ever looked at her that way.

"Oh Jim! You're my dream come true!" She sobbed. "I want to be your wife. I want that more than anything in my life! I've lived so long without you." She sobbed more. "Yes I will marry you. Yes of course forever and ever. God how I love you!"

The relief hit Brass so hard that he himself got choked up and ended up on both of his knees. He laid his head in her lap and wept tears of relief and joy. The entire dance hall was deafening with applause. Iris wrapped her hands around his neck and laid her head on top of his.

"I love you so much Iris. So much so that I just couldn't live life now without you. Thank you baby for loving me." He cried.

After a few minutes they collected themselves and stood up. Brass waived to Grissom who came into the spotlight. He handed Brass a small black box. Carefully Brass opened it. The ring was solid gold with a diamond at the center surrounded by rubies, sapphires and smaller diamonds. It took her breath away for a second time. He removed it from the box and slid it on her finger.

"It looks like it always belonged there." He said kissing her hand. She clung to him and Grissom and Olivia escorted them off the floor.

As soon as they got back to the table, the team began hugs, kissed and congratulations all around. Iris felt like she'd been drugged again but this time she knew it wasn't a lie. Finally everyone took their seat again. Iris sat much closer to Brass with their hands laced together.

Grace stood up again. "I just want to go on record and say that was the longest and hardest secret I ever had to keep."

"Yeah and Little Miss I'm Not Dancing nearly ruined it." Olivia added.

"Right? I was freaking out! But Jim you handled that like a champ." Catherine said.

"I thought she might turn down the dance. That's why my boys in special teams had a backup plan." He said kissing Iris again.

"Good thing you realized about her room at the cabin." Nick said.

"Yeah what was that all about?" Iris asked.

"I had your ring and the song on the CD in the cabinet with the towels. Grissom got his list mixed up and was supposed to put Nick, Warrick and Greg in there." Brass said.

"Oh that explains it!" Iris said.

"Don't forget to tell her about the dentist Jim."

"Oh right thanks Jack. I stood you up and lied about it. Remember than morning I cancelled breakfast? I forgot I had to meet the jeweler about the ring. I was coming to get you and Nick and Grissom stopped and reminded me."

"I was mad too because I wanted to go." Catherine added.

"Good thing you didn't Catherine. We couldn't possibly have fit anyone else in the jewelry store!" Grace said laughing

"Who all did you take?" Iris asked.

The entire table with the exception of Warrick and Catherine raised their hands.

"Wow!"

"It took like two hours!" Olivia said.

"Grace and Olivia said you always wanted a different type of engagement ring. We decided to add colors. Since we're both in law enforcement we opted for red, white and blue." Brass said.

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life." Iris marveled.

"It has to be. Brass spent more than the Hope Diamond on it." Greg said.

"Smooth Greggo." Warrick said.

"I had time to work it out. I planned for this a long time in advance."

"Tell her how long." Al said.

Brass chuckled slightly embarrassed.

"C'mon Olivia and I have placed bets on this." Catherine encouraged.

Sara added. "I got my money in too."

"So does everyone. I have the list here in my purse." Olivia said. "Give it up Brass we want to know the day you knew you'd marry Iris."

"Any woman who could flat out nail me to a gym mat has got to be my wife. I fell in love that moment and we were married ten minutes later when she kissed me back." He said proudly.

"Awww!" The group shouted.

"Pay up guys, I have my eye on that entomology conference in Sweden." Grissom said.

"Wait a minute we had the Iris side bet going on. We could recoup our losses." Sara said fanning his hand away.

"Ok Iris when did you realize you were in love with Brass?" Grace asked.

"I had feelings for him since he was talking to little Katie at the crime scene in Henderson but I knew it the night we were driving to that gardener case and we were both singing to Ronnie Milsap."

"What? You lied to us?" Grace said loudly.

"When?"

Olivia and I asked you and you denied it three times!"

"Of course I did sweetie. I was worried I was a masochistic lunatic. Here I was in love with this guy who was terrible to me when I had a good looking cowboy romancing me. I fought my feelings tooth and nail."

Brass chuckled. "So Olives, who won that one?"

Catherine interjected. "Who do you think; the bug man over there." She said gesturing at Grissom.

"Ah no that's gotta be rigged." Warrick said.

"I agree with my man Warrick." Nick said.

"Pure luck." Grissom defended.

"I think you better dish Grissom or you're going to get thrashed." Greg said.

"I saw Iris the night she was on the gardener case. She could hardly form a complete sentence. If I knew so should all of you."

"And how'd you know about Brass?"

"I stuck around after the wrestling match. He's my friend and Iris killed his pride that night. You guys missed fireworks. Does anyone want to see the pictures?" Grissom smiled.

"Pictures?" Iris squeaked.

"He's bluffing. He would've shown them to me." Sara said.

"No he wouldn't. The female species naturally spill secrets fast then men, But I can vouch for the pictures. I've seen them." Al said.

"Me too." Jack said. "And I still bet against the house."

"Jack! Oh you are so in the dog house!" Olivia hollered.

"Gil, can I stay at your house?" He begged.

"Fat chance, Sara's going to make Grissom sleep outside with Hank." Greg said.

"Greg!" Sara bellowed and threw an ice cube at his head.

"Please Sara, you and Grissom aren't fooling anyone. We are CSI after all." Catherine said.

"The jig is up Gris. We all know so fess up." Warrick added.

"I think a kiss over a confession would be better." Grace swooned.

"I think all the secrets need to end here." Brass said. "Greg is the only one missing a girlfriend tonight and once he gets back I'm sure Abby will have come around."

"Then I guess that makes me the referee." Greg smiled. "Sara, would you care to counter these accusations?"

"I have nothing to hide."

"Warrick, Catherine, are you denying your affections?"

"No but I'd love to crack your jaw Sanders." Warrick said making a fist.

"Easy boys. You know what let's just all drop the pretenses. We're far from Vegas and our jobs. It's just us. Whatever is said at this table stays here. As long as we don't exceed PG-13 ratings and we don't break Brass's cabin rules then live a little." Iris said.

"Isn't she darling; she's been engaged for less than thirty minutes and already playing Cupid." Olivia said.

"Guess I can put this back on then." Grissom said sliding the gold band on his finger.

Catherine nearly jumped across the table as Sara slid her wedding band on too.

"How long?" She asked excitedly.

"Eight months." Sara said with a smile.

"We want details!" Olivia said.

"When Brass nearly died we realized we might also run out of time. We married two weeks after he was released." Grissom said squeezing Sara's hand.

"The etymology conference in San Francisco. I told you there was something different when they got back. We just assumed they slept together." Catherine said to Nick.

"Yeah I remember. Well we're happy for you. And now Brass and Iris are getting married. Life is good and I got Gracie." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

The band took the stage again. The lead singer named Jeb called Brass and Iris back to the floor. This time Iris didn't resist.

"In honor of your proposal, and a mighty fine on at that, we're dedicating this song to you." He said tipping his hat.

Brass beamed when Jeb began to sing the first lyrics of George Strait's "The Man in Love With You."

"This is my favorite song by King George, now you see why I couldn't tell you when you asked. I wrote the draft of my wedding proposal to you in the hospital while you were asleep.

"It was the most beautiful proposal I've ever had." She said.

"You've had others?"

"I was married once before."

"Oh well that guy's an idiot."

"Be nice. You don't know David."

"I know he let you get away. I guess I should thank him."

"There you go."

"But I don't want to discuss him now. I want to dance with my fiancée."

"Oh Jim it sound beautiful."

He sang the chorus to her.

_I never could work miracles; there may be others who can do what I can't do. But no one else could be as good as me at loving you. So when the world won't turn the way you wish it would and the dreams you have don't come alive as often as they should_. _Remember that's there's someone there whose heart is always true. I'll always be the man in love with you._

'


	27. Ch27: Breaking Rules and Traditions

Ch 27

Chuckwagon played until 2am. Everyone got up to dance at some point in the night. Brass and Iris were inseparable.

"We're gonna have to get the hose." Olivia said to the ladies.

"Please, we're going to have to keep armed guards at the bedroom doors to keep them apart." Catherine laughed chewing on a pretzel.

Nick took Iris out on the floor and Brass took Grace.

"Nick, I want to thank you for all the times you tried to get me to see the best in the Bulldog when I was being stubborn."

"Well it was much easier because I knew the whole story. I have to thank you too. You brought Gracie, Olivia and Jack into my life. And Grace, I love her so much."

"Do I hear wedding bells besides my own?"

"Oh yeah but I didn't want to steal Big Dog's thunder. I got her ring the same day as he got yours."

"Ohhh! When are you planning the big inquisition?"

"It all depends. Grace as you know is a romantic sort of a girl and I want stars in her eyes." He smiled.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Might be. I'll fill you in later when she isn't around."

"I'm not certain fairy tales have a better day then this one." She smiled.

"I hope so. Jim has done nothing but stress since you got hurt. He was certain a few times that Amos had hurt you too much to marry him."

"Really?"

"Yeah at one point he was going to take the ring back?"

Iris stopped so abruptly that Nick nearly toppled over her.

"Hey cool it Iris. If he finds out I told you he'd kick my butt back to Dallas. Keep dancing."

"What happened? When did he decide this?"

"Around the time we took the boys to Laughlin. He wasn't himself."

"I knew there was something wrong. He was completely shut off from me. What changed his mind?"

"I'm not sure. He came home and I didn't see him for two days. Then he called me up one night during shift. It almost sounded like he was in tears. He said he didn't care what it took or how long, you were his and he was going to marry you no matter what."

"He won out but I have to be honest it seemed to take forever. You know he makes me crazy!" Iris said leaning closer to his ear.

"You mean like -?" He started and then stopped.

Iris took one look at Nick's raised eyebrow and quirky smile and went to pieces. She laughed uncontrollably into his hard chest. Brass noticed and rushed over because he thought she was crying.

"You better calm down, the Big Dog is on his way over here." He said.

Iris took one look at Brass and lost it all over again.

"What did you do to my future wife?"

"She did it to herself." Nick defended and handed Iris over to Brass.

"Go on back to Grace before Greg waltzes off with her." He commanded.

"Will do." He took a step forward but couldn't resist. "Hey Iris," He leaned forward to her ear. "It's going to be explosive."

"Oh Nick!" Iris gasped.

Nick walked off with a jumbo smile.

"What was that all about? Your face is red and for once I didn't do it."

"Don't ask."

"Ok I'll beat it out of him later."

"Are you being a bulldog again?"

"Grrr." He said leaning in for another kiss.

"I figured as much."

"It's funny though, I'm having an extremely hard time keeping my hands and my lips off of you. Maybe it's a magic ring."

"Well I'm not taking it off. We'll just have to get used to it."

He went to kiss her again and she thought of Nick's comment and began to laugh again.

Brass looked offended. "I've been punched, spit at, stabbed, kicked, and kicked in the crotch rocket, but that's the first time a woman ever laughed when I kissed her."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. You had to be there. I'll explain it later I promise."

"I'm a patient man. Now come to the table. Carlotta is asking for you."

"Lead the way good sir."

They rejoined the group who was back at playing trivia. Carlotta came out of the back with Louie and Vinnie behind her carrying a very large cake.

"Congratulations Jimmy and Iris. When and where is the wedding?" Carlotta asked.

"We haven't decide-" Brass began

"April 22nd at his cabin. We'll send you the invitation!" Iris blurted out. The table went silent.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one planning!" Brass said.

"If that's all right with you." She said.

"It's not till next year but yeah I can handle it as long as I have you." He said.

"Glorious news! Margaret and I will plan out the menu. We just need to know how many. Oh I'm so excited!" She said hugging Brass and then Iris. She said a few more things mostly in Italian and then wandered off.

"Margaret is Mama Tills. They have been best friends since junior high." Brass explained.

"Aww that menu's gonna be da bomb then!" Warrick said.

The band got up and went through their last set.

"This is our last song of the night. Men bring your ladies out on the floor. All the tables in the house should be empty. We're gonna slow it down." Jeb said.

The entire room moved to the dance floor. Greg asked Linda the waitress to join him and she did. The band played Chris LeDoux's song "Tougher Than the Rest."

"That was also a special request. Keep that in mind for later." Brass said to Iris.

"I've never heard it."

"Oh I'm stunned. This is one of the greatest love songs ever." He said.

"I'm sure it will forever be a favorite now."

The song ended and everyone gathered their things from the tables. Brass and Grissom paid the tab. There were hugs all around from Louie, Vinnie and Carlotta. Then they marched out to the parking lot to load up.

Iris traded places with Jack so she could ride back with Brass. They held hands all the way back and sang to the song on the radio.

When they got to the cabin and inside Iris kissed Brass goodnight and went upstairs with the ladies.

"Olives would you please help me out of these boots?" She asked.

"Give me your foot. You need these fancy ten dollar zipper boots I bought."

"As tired as I am even a zipper sounds complicated."

"Do me a favor. Don't use that line on your wedding night."

Both of them giggled.

"I'll try to remember."

"Also I want you to know I have bragging rights."

"How so dear Olivia?"

"Remember the last night at The Coalminer you said that Nick, Grace and I were nuts for wanting you with Brass?"

"All right so you saw the diamond in the rough. But to me he was still being an ogre."

Olivia headed for the bathroom. "If God isn't the perfect little matchmaker. Think I'll call Brass by Shrek."

Iris awoke the next morning tucked comfortably under the quilt. Olivia was sound asleep under the quilt in the other bed. She looked out the window and noticed it was pouring rain. She quickly checked her weather app on the phone and saw that it was supposed to continue throughout the day and evening.

She walked quietly out of the room and down the stairs. Grissom was snoring in the recliner and Jack was asleep on the couch. He long legs were sprawled everywhere but he slept peacefully. Brass was nowhere to be found. She walked down the back hallway and opened the door. He was asleep on his stomach with a huge stuffed dog under his arm. Iris stood there for a second before going in and closing the door. She leaned down and kissed his head. One eye popped open.

"I was going to snuggle under your blanket but it looks like you already have a date." She said.

He grumbled and moved the dog. "Iris please put Iris over on Jack's bed."

"The dog's name is Iris?"

"Yup, I take her home with me and here too. Now I guess she'll need her own bed. Is it raining?"

"More like pouring and it's nice."

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in?"

"Ok sorry I was having visions of you and the cuddle pup." She snickered.

"Beats sleeping alone." He said as she slid in. "I got that from- zow!

"What's wrong?"

"You put your sub zero feet on my nice warm legs!"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking about slippers when I hatched this plan."

"Here." He reached over her onto the dresser and pulled fresh white socks from his duffle bag and then slid them over her cold feet.

"That you noble knight. May I kiss you?"

"Not a chance. I have morning breath that could scare off wild cats."

"I thought that might be an issue for me too. Here." She said.

"You carry Tic Tacs in your pajamas?" He asked.

"A CSI has to be ready for any circumstance."

He opened his mouth and she tapped the plastic container. Too many came out and he had eight. He chewed them like a pro and huffed his fresh breath at her.

"Dragon breath taken out by diabolical mints. My tongue is numb now." He said.

"I guess that was overkill."

"Let's find out." He pulled the blanket tight trapping her beneath it and kissed her smoothly.

"I never get tired of that." She said.

"Addicted huh? Break out my Bible over there we better start praying for your release."

"Maybe but then again you aren't Warrick." She teased.

He chuckled viciously. "Iris, you're in the arms of a very dangerous man right now. I think you should pick your battles a bit more strategically."

"Oh I should?"

Without warning Brass snaked his fingers under her pajama shirt and started tickling her belly.

"Jii!" Before she could shriek he covered he mouth with his hand.

"Easy over there babe. We're in direct violation of my number one rule. You want us to get busted?"

"What's your number one rule?"

"No one sleeps in the same bed without being married."

"Oh yeah I remember Catherine telling me what happened here the second year."

"Mmm hmm." He yawned.

"So I guess I better go."

"It would be the wise thing to do."

"Ok here I go."

Iris didn't move and neither did Brass. She lay there with such a feeling of peace. Her emotions were mixed however. They would be headed back to Vegas today but she was engaged. Still she'd miss the memories and the magic of the cabin. Iris dozed off breathing him in as she went.

"You ever see anything so adorable?" Grace whispered staring at Brass and Iris asleep in his bed.

"Yeah, you and me in that position." Nick whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Brownie points."

"So who gets to bust him on breaking rule number one?" Greg said.

"Group effort. I stay we stock pile them." Warrick said.

"I got a better idea." Grissom said and they followed him down the hallway.

"Brass! The barn is open the horses have been stolen!" Sara said running in the room.

Brass flew out of bed so fast he knocked Iris on the floor. "Oh! Sorry babe!" He pulled her up and they both went running for the back door. Brass was in shorts and no shirt and Iris was in her pajamas. Both were barefoot but they didn't care. They followed Sara off the porch. The rounded the corner and were met with a surprise. They were met with paintballs. Brass saw the buckets and dived for his own. A free for all ensued with Brass and Iris against everyone else.

Finally the buckets ran out. Everyone was covered in a rainbow of colors. Warrick looked the funniest with pink and yellow hair. Jack was lying on the grass covered in paint and giggling like a little boy.

"Whose brilliant idea was this?" Brass asked.

"Right here." Al and Grissom said from behind them. They turned around and the hose came on full blast. They were all soaked in seconds. Al joined Jack and the laughter continued till they were both in tears.

Brass moved to go after them and Grissom stopped him. "Can't have paint in the cabin."

"So Gil you started this but you had to have an accomplice because I keep those in my shed. Nick?"

"Guilty as charged Big Dog."

"Hey you know I bought those for the youth picnic next month."

"I knew that. Kevin Haley set aside six cases for us to pick up on our way out of town. That will make up for the three we used."

"Gotta hand it to you I should've seen it coming. Sara's always been a fighter if someone was stealing horses she'd have run them down. Iris is lowering my defenses and my instincts." He said winking at her.

"Don't blame Iris. You broke rule number one." Catherine pointed out.

"Iris broke the rule not me. I'm innocent. She entered the lion's den and demanded under my blanket."

"Hey now you could've made me leave."

"I did. You didn't go."He said innocently.

"Nick, Warrick, Jack, will you please hold him for me?" Iris said mischievously.

They didn't hesitate and Iris grabbed the hose laying on the grass with the sprayer nozzle still attached.

"Doc please turn the hose on for me sweetie."

He nodded and turned it up. She walked right up to Brass, pulled free the waistband of his shorts and squeezed the nozzle. Brass grit his teeth.

"You're going to get it King. Don't you dare sleep or even blink around me." He said.

She smiled, pulled the hose free, and blew across the nozzle like an old west pistol, then handed back to Al. Everyone cheered and the boys released Brass.

"Be afraid babe. Oh be very very very afraid. The things I've done to you so far will seem like butterscotch compared to what I'm going to do." He warned.

Brass went inside and Greg hi-fived Iris. "Man Iris you're devious!"

"You really hold your own. Looks like Sara and I aren't the old tough chicks on the team." Catherine said.

"I hear that." Warrick said.

"But I would take Brass seriously when he talks about getting even. One year he caught Sara and I talking about pranking him, we were just talking about it. She and I ended up cuffed to the back of his pickup truck and he took us down to Pete's Car Wash down on High Street. He drove us through the car wash!" Catherine said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked.

"No Pete's doesn't have all the fancy waxes and power soakers. We got soaped, scrubbed, soaked and brushed. Those spinning brush things really smack at you." Sara said.

"How was he clever enough to handcuff you two ladies anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Grissom and Warrick helped him. Yes Grissom, he's a lot to himself but there's a twelve year old hidden in there. Don't ever trust him when he's here." Catherine added. "Anyway we were already in the truck and had just finished eating. The next thing we know we're cuffed."

"I'm in big trouble." Iris said.

"Maybe not, he loves you. He might let it go." Greg said.

"Don't bet on it!" He bellowed from inside.

Grissom appeared on the patio. "We need to get moving. We have to get this place cleaned and shut up so we can head for home. Get changed, pack up your personal items and meet in the living room in thirty minutes."

Brass was nowhere to be found so Iris tread carefully inside. As she was going up the steps she heard the shower running and knew he was in it. Everyone scattered to change. Grace had packed the night before so when she finished getting dressed she went to help Olivia and Iris.

"The sadness is starting to creep in girls. I am totally going to miss this place." Grace said.

"I know me too. Jack has really found himself some great buddies and I have more ladies in my life than ever before." Olivia concurred.

"And I'm getting married. I never thought I would after David. It's like one of those Sandra Bullock movies." Iris said.

When they returned downstairs Brass was in his recliner on the phone. When he saw Iris he retreated to the backyard. Finally everyone assembled and Brass reappeared looking like a Cheshire cat. This only served to worry Iris more.

"Time for assignments. Men I need all of you to gather up luggage and get it packed in the truck. Al and I will working on storing electronics and making sure everything is powered down. Grace, Donna and Olivia you will be in charge of stripping beds and getting them to guys so we can pack them up to wash. Sara I have you vacuuming. Catherine and Iris you will take the horses down to the crossing so Murphy can take them to his stables. Brass will supervise and help out in all areas. Last thing we all need to clean a bathroom since no one wanted that duty this year. Ok dismissed." Grissom concluded.

"We need to be done by two so we can stop for lunch on the way home." Brass added.

Brass turned on his Jimmy Buffett playlist. The stereo was loud so everyone could hear it. Everyone worked hard but there was a lot of laughter too.

"Catherine, if we are taking the horses to Murphy how do we get back?" Iris asked.

"Brass's dirt bike. Murphy keeps it at the stable and when he comes for the horses we take the dirt bike back. The trailer is pretty big so when it rains it's hard to get it up here. This system works out well."

By two Catherine and Iris returned to the cabin. Everything looked as it should. Brass stored the stereo after the last song "Pirate's Look At Forty."

Grissom sat down next to Sara and Brass stood in front of the group. Catherine handed Iris tissues.

"He always gives a speech and then prays which is rule number three. He calls it blessed travels."

"Seven good years we've had at this cabin. Yet none of them seem as important as this one. I look around at the faces in this room and it makes me a happy man. Jack, Gracie, Olivia and my wife-to-be Iris have all added such life to our little family. I love you all and I thank each of you for the great times and the great memories. It won't be as long a wait as it always is since Iris and I will be getting married here in April. I hope you all will be there. Nick, will you honor us with the closing prayer?" He finished.

"Me?"

"It's time my boy. Go ahead. I think some traditions should always be the same but I like the new ones we've added on."

"Thank you." Nick closed his eyes. "Father, I want to thank you for everyone in this room. You've protected up, kept us together, and blessed us with a wonderful time. Lord go with us as we travel home and back to our lives. Continue to keep up safe and in good health. Forgive us for anything we've done against you. We thank you for Brass and Iris's upcoming wedding and we pray that they will have a long and happy life together. Thank for all the love you give us every day. We praise your Name. In Jesus mighty name Amen."

"Thank you Nicky. Everyone meet Grissom outside for seating arrangements."

He held Nick and Iris back.

"Great job Nick. I know not everyone believes but He's gonna answer that prayer. You're going to be an amazing youth pastor and with Grace beside you I can only see great things coming your way."

This brought tears to Nick's eyes and he hugged Brass. "Thanks Jim. It means a lot coming from you. See you outside all right?"

He waited till Nick walked out before turning to Iris. "I'm sadder than I've ever been in leaving this place. You being here with the others just fills this place up. I love you so much."

"You've made me happier than I can ever imagine being. I know this isn't some fairy tale and I know we've got trials to face but I'm so happy to be here with you." She said.

He leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One last thing," he added. "I'm making Sanders ride back with Grissom. I want all four hours for just the two of us."

Iris leaned up and kissed him again. "You old romantic."


	28. Ch28: Tougher Than The Rest

Ch 28

The CSI crew and friends stopped at the deli at the bottom of the mountain for lunch. It was too wet from the rain to eat outside so everyone huddled around tables by the back wall. Everyone was deep in thought from the trip and it was really quiet. Iris hated the feeling.

"I can't believe we have to go back already." Iris said sadly.

"Don't worry Iris we have a remedy for the vacation blues." Catherine said.

"Oh?"

"Yea the first two years we'd come back and be bummed for days. Well you know you become a family in a few days. So to ease the transition we have a BBQ at my place the following night. It makes a huge difference." Brass said.

"I like that idea and it gives me time to rescue my boys from the kennel." Iris said.

"Oh me too! Next time I think I'll leave Jack at the kennel and take my babies." Olivia said.

"Ruh-roh!" Jack said like Scooby Doo.

"Let's head out everyone." Grissom said throwing his trash.

They made it back to Vegas around six that night. They were back at the lab by seven after a quick stop at In and Out Burger. Everyone made good time in unloading and switching vehicles. They made quick plans for the barbeque the following evening, said their goodbyes and within minutes everyone except Brass and Iris were gone. They stood next to Brass's Jeep holding hands.

"Are you really going to make me wait until April? I already miss you?" He whimpered.

"Yes sweetie, we don't get time off again as a team till April. You know it has to be at the cabin and they have to be there too."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Can I wrestle you in the gym for it?"

She giggled. "As tempting as that offer is, you will have to wait. It's only nine months, eight if you don't count this one."

"Nine months? This is going to feel like labor!" He said.

"How do you think I feel? That's nine months of cold showers."

"Tell me about it! Well we can always practice." He pressed her up against the Jeep and slowly, achingly kissed her lips. She gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Oh mercy! I may lose this fight." She said.

He laughed kissing the top of her head. "What I wouldn't give to challenge that. Ok so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have to pick up my pups, do some laundry and grocery shopping. Grace and I are going swimming at two."

"You haven't had enough of the water yet?" He chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth? Actually I hate people seeing me in my bathing suit but Grace is fearless so for her I try."

"She's doing great and she and Nick are just right for each other." He said.

"Agreed."

"Ok you go first. I'll make sure you get out ok."

"Good. You'll call me at eleven?"

"Don't I always?" He said.

She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him until she couldn't breathe. He growled in her ear.

"I'm going." She moaned.

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too handsome."

Iris got in her SUV and drove home. She tossed and turned all night. Finally she got up and decided to go for a walk. She walked down to the Java Junkie and noted from her phone that it was barely 5:30. A woman caught her eye.

"Pastor Lucy?"

"Iris! Hello darling!"

"You're up early."

"I agree and I say that to myself every morning!" She laughed. "How are you?"

"Wonderfully blessed."

"Oh good. Did you just get back from Jim's cabin?"

"Last night actually. It was so much fun. And he was a total gentleman."

She laughed. "Rule #1. I remember. We were up there last spring. We had a lovely time too. He's such an honorable man. When he got shot I was really expecting God to take him home but we kept praying night and day. Poor Nick practically lived at the hospital." Lucy said.

"They are very close. All of our team is really."

"So Nick told me about your church closing down."

"Yeah our pastors have a bigger ministry in Florida and unfortunately no one really stepped up to help them out. It's better for them to go home. It's so hard because their wonderful."

"I know sweetie. Been through it many times especially in the old days when Pastor Lucky and I were attending a church back home in Austin."

"You're from Austin?"

"Born in Dallas but yes raised in Austin. That's why Nick and I get along so well."

Iris smiled. "I'm from Dallas too!"

They spent another fifteen minutes talking about origins.

"Let me give you my number Iris. You and your friend Olivia and Grace can come to our women's meeting tomorrow if you can make it."

"What time?"

"Starts at seven."

"Great! I don't have to be to work till eleven and I'll ask the girls."

"You work at 11 at night?"

"Vampire hours I know but I love it!"

"Iris you are such a ray of sunshine. I can't wait to get to know you and your friends."

"You already know Grace."

"Nick's Grace?"

"Sunshine of his love. Yes that's her."

"Oh she's a doll. Nick used to smile before but she's really made an impact. Now he just beams. My two girls adore him. Do you think there's wedding bells?"

"Very soon although he didn't ask her on our trip because-" Iris trailed off.

"Because?"

"I better let Jim tell you. I don't want to steal his thunder."

"I understand. I tell you what, would you and Jim like to come to our house for dinner next Saturday. I'll have Pastor call him."

"I can't wait!"

"All right I'll call you on Thursday. I better get going so I don't get stuck in traffic on the way to work. I'm so glad the Lord put a buzz in my stomach for a muffin this morning."

"That explains why he woke me up at 5:00am. Talk to you later hon."

The two ladies hugged and Iris disappeared out the door. It wasn't till she was in the shower that realized Brass hadn't called at 11. She decided to call him and he answered on the second ring.

"Good morning babe." He said yawning.

"Good morning yourself."

"I know I'm grounded. Sorry I didn't call. I sat in my recliner and I was out."

"You're forgiven. I couldn't sleep. But it was good because I walked down to the Java Junkie and ran into Pastor Lucy. We had a great chat."

"Hey that's great. She's all aces in my book. Did you tell her you were getting hitched to this ole' boy?"

"No because I knew she'd tell Pastor Lucky and I figured you'd like to tell him."

"That's my lady always so considerate."

"Well I try but it wasn't easy. I had to keep my hand hidden the whole time. My ring shines brighter than the sun."

Brass laughed hard. "She probably thought something was wrong with your hand."

"She's the picture of charm and elegance."

"Much like you my love."

This made Iris blush. "Thank you although I wonder if you say that when I'm to my neck in decomp at work."

"Well after you've showered then."

"Too much you are."

"You should come over and have breakfast." He said.

"I'd love to but you know if I come over I won't get anything done."

"Sounds good to me." He teased.

"Me too but I miss my dogs and I have to meet Gracie."

"Compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"I'll come pick you up. We'll go out for breakfast and we can do our own shopping together. We'll pick up the dogs and drop them off and I'll drop you off at the gym. Then you and Grace can come over after the swim."

"Why do I have a feeling you had this as a backup plan all along?" She said.

"Actually is was the master plan. I knew you'd reject being home with me. Are you interested? I don't want to crowd you."

"You aren't. I've been a loaner so long that even if you spent every second of every day with me, it would never feel like crowding. Now get your behind over here I'm starving." She teased.

"Look out your front door." He sat in her driveway with his shades on and a big smile.

"Pretty confident in your persuasive abilities aren't you?"

"Oh yeah baby."

"I'll be right out."

When she came out ten minutes later he was admiring the Bandit.

"This car is sexy. No other way to put it."

"That's the Bandit. I used to have a Burt Reynolds infatuation."

Brass started to say something and began to laugh. It took him a few minutes to get his composure.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Sorry, I used to be over the moon for her and it suddenly occurred to me that I'm marrying a Sally Field."

"You must have proposed to someone else too. This is Las Vegas not Palestine, bigamy is illegal."

"Very funny I'm talking about you. Look, you're about the same height and build and you're hair color is about the same as it was then."

"I better call a doctor you must have hit your head!"

"Whatever! Get in!" He bellowed.

"I like your shirt and the brown jeans combo. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Surprised?" He asked closing her door.

"Nevermind. Thinking outside my head again."

"Are you saying brown isn't my color?"

Iris bit her lip. "This combo is nice but, oh gosh, I'm trying to be nice. I'm not a fan of the brown suit."

"Really?"

"Sorry, you are so gorgeous. I love you in blue and black. I really love you in that dark green flannel shirt you used to wear to the diner. But I hate the brown one."

"Good to know. My sister thinks it's my color. I'll have to mention to her my love of other colors. You'll meet her at the wedding. Wish my brother Zeke could be there. Ok good this makes me feel better." He said.

"How so?"

"I want you to be honest with me. It's so important to me because I didn't have it in my first marriage or my other relationships. You break down communication you kill the relationship."

"I totally agree. Just be patient with me I'm still not accustomed to all this attention. In the last year I've talked more than probably my entire life."

"That's a shame. I love to watch you talk."

"Watch me?"

"Yeah you have lovely lips."

Iris giggled. "That's a first for that one." She wanted to change the subject.

"Eddie is one of the team dad's and he finished with the boys. Coach Ron Calvert takes the boys to play football. I go to the games and Ron lets me help with the plays. Then in February I start baseball with them. Duncan Ramirez helps co-manage. Nick umpires."

"Wow a full schedule."

"I have to. Watching these kids grow and have fun is awesome! It helps me when our job gets to me."

"Its admirable sweetie."

They had breakfast at the diner. Misty his usual waitress was all aflutter when she saw Iris's ring.

After breakfast they stopped at "Sal's High Class Suits and Studs."

"Hey Jimmy!" Ponch look who's here, the Comeback kid!" A short man with a receding hairline shouted.

"Hey Greggorio, Paisano how have you been?"

"Business is good. God is good to me as always. Where you been? You've been out of church for over a month. Pastor Lucky asked us to pray for you. I tried to call you."

"I know you did. There's so many calls I need to return. I won't go into specifics but I had some close calls. I'll be back Sunday."

"Bueno bueno bueno. Who is this lovely lady?"

"Iris King this is Greggorio Fortunato. Iris is my fiancée."

"Fiancee?" Ponch! Get out here now!"

A man appeared from the back. He was older and thinner but Iris recognized him as Greggorio's brother.

"Ponch, this is Iris, Jimmy's fiancée."

"You're kidding! You said never ever again!"

"And I meant it pal! God had other ideas. This is the love of my life."

The man shook her hand warmly.

"So are you here for your tuxedo?"

"Not yet. We're getting married in April. But you have the contract for me and my men. Today I need a new suit and some new pants and shirts."

"Of course. Let me get my tape. I'll be right back."

"Honey, you don't have to buy a new wardrobe." She said.

"I want to. Don't worry the department had an account for me. I haven't used it in some time. Captain's benefit you know."

"Nice bonus."

An hour later, two new suits, four new shirts, two slacks, two pairs of jeans, a new belt, and three new ties they walked out of Sal's."

"I love that tie you picked out. I love it all but that blue and green tie is smoking babe! I wish I could have that made into a suit."

"That would be snazzy."

They headed to D'Agastino's to do grocery shopping. Iris got her usual stuff and Brass bought charcoal and stuff for the barbeque. Iris bought stuff to make a big Caesar salad.

"Let me pay for some of that hon."

"Nah, I got it."

"Sweetie, you just spent all that money for the wonderful weekend we just had."

"You think I paid all that? Babe we have an account we put money into."

"Catherine said you donated that money."

"The money the department gives us we donate to the children's hospital. But we put money into the account all year long. Grissom runs it."

"I didn't put money in this time."

"Because everyone knew I was proposing. I wouldn't allow them to tell you anything until absolutely necessary."

Iris stopped the cart.

"What do you mean they all knew? All as in the team? Or all as in the team and my best friends?"

"All as in all right I'm in trouble here." He said.

"You bet you are. Confess or I'm putting you in the interrogation room." She said.

"Oh? You going to hit me again?" He teased. "You forget I still haven't gotten even for the hose bit."

"You deserved it."

"Oh did I?"

He spun Iris around toward the door of the frozen food section, yanked the door open, pulled her shirt up over her stomach and shoved her raw flesh up against the ice shelves. She squealed at the cold. When she tried to duck out, her shirt caught on a piece of the shelf and her shirt came up over her bra. Just as she went to protest she saw a face peering at her from the back of the rack.

"Ma'am are you all right?"

Brass heard it too.

"Her shirt got caught on the shelf. I think we got her loose. Thanks pal."

He released Iris who had a very red belly to match her equally red face. She was mortified.

"You really are devious. Catherine and Sara warned me."

"That was spur of the moment. I have to say freezer boy was a triple bonus."

She tried to be mad but it was impossible. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss and then ran off down the aisle. They checked out and of course Brass used his linebacker skills to keep Iris away from the cash register. When they got into the Jeep finally Brass began laughing again.

"Did you see the look on his face? I don't know how I held it together?!" He chuckled.

"Most action he's ever seen in frozen foods."

"Man that's a story for the barbeque!" He said.

They left the grocery store and headed to the kennel.

"Hi Georgeanne!" Iris said walking in the door.

"Oh hi Iris! I was just outside running your boys around."

"I miss them!"

"They miss you too. Hold on I'll have Woody bring them up. Did you bring their collars and leashes?"

Brass silently handed the stuff to the short blonde.

"I've got him well trained." Iris teased. "This is Jim Brass my fiancée. This is Georgeanne."

They chatted amiably until they were interrupted by a chaotic canine tornado.

"Handsome kids." Brass remarked.

"They are my good boys."

"I'll load them up while you finish up in here. It was nice to meet you." He nodded.

Cyrano and Durante were so excited that Iris had to ride in the backseat to keep them calm. Brass kept making eyes at her in the mirror. They pulled up to her house and Brass helped Iris untangle the leashes.

"I'll just put them out back and grab my gym bag. Be right back."

In no time she collected her stuff and returned. Brass was lying back in the seat with his prized Ray-Ban sunglasses on. He was singing "Stay With Me" by Josh Gracin. He looked at her over the glasses when she got in the Jeep.

"Why don't you stay with me? Share all your secrets tonight. We can make believe the morning sun never will rise. Come and lay your head on this big brass bed and we'll be all right as long as you stay with me."

She watched him with a smile. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Do I have to keep it?"

"Well just don't tell my fiancée." Iris teased.

"I can do that."

"I used to dream about you when I heard this song."

"Did you now? And if it were a movie what rating would we give it?"

"Borderline PG-13."

"I like the idea. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Oh yeah."

"I have a song for you too."

"What is it?"

"Where Do The Nights Go by Ronnie Milsap."

"Hmm, was that before or after you nearly made my heart stop en route to our crime scene?"

"After, it's actually your ring tone."

"Your's is Linda Ronstadt's You're No Good."

"Wait just a minute here."

"Settle down Bulldog. Grace put it on there when you were being a bully. I just haven't had a second to have her change it."

"I-"

_Holy Holy Holy is the Lord God Almighty who was and is and is to come_

"That would be Pastor Lucky." He unsnapped the phone from his belt.

"Hello Sir! Yeah she told me she ran into Lucy. Saturday night?" He looked at Iris who nodded vigorously. "I'll be there. Yes Sir."

Brass was still on the phone with Pastor Lucky when they pulled up to the gym. She hopped out and grabbed her bag.

"I love you." She mouthed.

"Love you too. See you tonight." He mouthed back.

Grace pulled up blaring a Trace Adkins song. "Hey you!" She shouted at Iris.

"Hey sweetie."

"Was that Brass I saw?"

"Yeah we were out running errands."

"Wow lucky girl."

"Speaking of lucky girl, did you see Nicky today?"

"Yeah we went to the movies to see New Moon."

"New Moon? The Twilight movie?"

"Yeah we planned it. We both read the books."

"Brass evidently has too. Am I the only one who hasn't read them? I mean they are teenage vampire books right?"

"Yeah but they're epic like Harry Potter. So yes you are out of the Twilight Zone. I'm not obsessed I just love Carlisle."

"Oh me."

"Let's go swim."

"Sounds good. By the way I need a ride to the barbeque."

"Sure thing."

The swim felt great. Iris and Grace challenged each other in laps and in between talked about their men. They showered and changed for the barbeque.

"I could eat a house I'm so hungry." Iris proclaimed.

"Me too but I have to be careful with my calories today."

"It's paying off Gracie. Totally noticing all your hard work."

"I'm glad you do. The scale is a bitter old man."

"Don't listen to it. Listen to us we have eyes you know."

"Thank you. Now we need to stop at the store so I can grab dessert."

"Brass threatened my life when I attempted to bring something or pay for it. Oh gosh I have to tell you what he did to me!"

They arrived at Brass's house. Grace was laughing so hard that she was hardly able to walk. Warrick came outside.

"What's with her?" He asked.

"Please don't ask."

"I'm going to call him Polar Bear." She said barely breathing.

She finally calmed to give Warrick a hug which he held long enough to allow Iris scamper inside.

"There's my lady." Brass said with a kiss. "How is my little penguin?"

"Shh don't you dare say that in front of Grace."

"Too late!" She shouted. "Aww the penguin and the polar bear."

Iris flushed red.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Warrick pleaded.

"Oh I will pal but this one is a jewel and best saved till everyone gets here." Brass said.

Iris made herself busy unpacking at the counter to avoid further embarrassment. Jack and Olivia showed with Catherine in tow. People made themselves busy setting up out back.

Iris was pouring ranch into a bowl when Brass crept up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his fingers beneath her shirt and across her tummy. She got instant goosebumps.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear. He made a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She froze instantly with the ranch jar suspended in mid air.

"It-it was only two hours."

"Long enough." He said breathing deeply in her ear.

The doorbell rang causing him to grumble.

"I'm not finished. We will explore this soon." He said kissing her cheek.

He released her to answer the door. People began to arrive. Iris, Olivia and Donna worked on preparations in the kitchen. The men argued in the backyard about grilling techniques. Everyone had arrived but Nick. Greg and Warrick setup the badminton game. Soon the smell of chops, burgers, brats, steaks and veggie burgers were in full swing. Brass called Nick from the den.

"Where are you brother?"

Iris listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Are you trying to kill her? All right buddy just get over here. We'll handle the rest."

He hung up and Iris eyed him. "Nick?"

"Yup."

"You have that whole code of silence look."

"The unbreakable code of silence. But a nice long kiss might break the code." He smiled.

Iris sauntered over and laid her best Texas tongue twister on him.

"That was something that's going to make it hard to sleep tonight." He laughed and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute. What happened to the secret?" Iris challenged.

"Oh you didn't have a prayer of getting it out of me but I love that you tried." He winked and laughed at Iris's dumbfounded look.

Nick finally arrived and followed Brass outside. "About time cowboy!" Grace shouted.

"Hey, I was making my famous Texas chili you can't rush it." He defended and wrapped Grace in a hug and then kiss.

"All right I forgive you at least for ten minutes." She teased.

"So what's doing guys? Half of Vegas can smell the barbeque."

"Now that you're here we can eat." Grissom said. Everyone gathered around the table and hurricane CSI overtook the food.

Greg was telling Warrick and Jack about taking Abby to the new John Travolta and Robin Williams flick.

"Dude my favorite part was when JT and Robin ended up in the penguin enclosure!"

Brass went silent and Grace started giggling uncontrollably. "You better tell them Big Dog." She said.

"Grace!" Iris said hiding her face under a dishtowel.

"Um I think my dame my break off our engagement if I do Gracie."

"Oh well then we'll coherence Iris into telling us." Olivia said.

"Anybody got a hose?" Warrick said.

"Guys you're making Iris turn all red." Grissom defended.

"Thanks Boss." Iris said.

"I recommend tying her to the chair and using a feather behind her knees." Grissom added.

"GRISSOM!" Iris bellowed. "You of all people cannot be trusted!"

"I have to sacrifice one for the greater good of the team." He smiled.

"Wow now I'm not sure if I want to know more about Brass and Iris or Grissom and Iris." Nick said nudging Warrick.

"Brass and Grissom were always the devil dogs. I say pop um both." Warrick said.

"I agree." Catherine and Sara said together.

"I have nothing to hide. I'm already married and I won't die of embarrassment." Grissom said.

Iris couldn't believe she was caught in the middle of this. "Go ahead the both of you. I can't possibly be any more embarrassed then I am from all the implications."

Grissom said. "Iris and I worked a case where a woman was tortured and died from injuries sustained in the chair she was tied to. There was a gun pointed at her head. If she kicked the switch she would be shot. We had to test kick strength which we decided was caused by reflex. The way the vic was bound indicated she was wearing shorts since duct tape was found on her thighs. I taped Iris up to the chair and put my hand here." He said demonstrating on Sara. "When I rocked back to adjust the strap I touched her right here." He grabbed the back of Sara's knee. "Iris came unglued nearly coming out of the chair with the rope and duct tape still attached."

"His hand was cold." She defended.

Brass didn't say a word but gave Jack a look. Before Iris could protest Jack had Iris pinned to the chair and Brass was rubbing the back of Iris's leg. Iris squealed so loud she surprised Catherine who spilled her iced tea. Iris tucked her knees up to her chest tightly.

"You can't hide forever." He said.

"The Lord wouldn't mind me on my knees a little more."

Everyone laughed.

"That's great! But not half as good as today's story Polar Bear." Grace teased.

Iris waved her hand forward giving Brass the floor. Brass was having a hard time maintaining his composure and by the time he finished there wasn't a dry eye at the table. Even Grissom who was typically in control was hysterical.

"Geez Brass!" Catherine said.

"I hadn't intended to hold her there but freezer boy just popped up there."

"Please I'll have to buy my groceries at Laramie's from now on." Iris said.

The barbeque went into the evening. Brass has flood lights in the backyard so it was well lit. Everyone played a little badminton and helped clean up. At seven thirty Brass lit the torches in the grass and the Chinese lanterns turning off all but one set of floodlights on the patio. They all carried their chairs to the lawn.

"Ok Jim, break out the guitars." Catherine ordered.

"Ah, did you bring Sabastian?" Brass said to Al.

""Indeed I did and your new one."

Brass jumped to his feet like a little boy. He followed the doc into the house and came out with a guitar case. Grace had her camera at the ready. He opened the case carefully.

The electric guitar was black with green shadowing on the body. A woman dressed in black pants and boots wearing a white flowing top. Across her chest was a sword. Her arms were muscular. At each side was a fierce looking dog built for battle. Above them a light shown down on them.

They all marveled at the detail. Brass ran his hand across the body. Grace whispered something to Sara who whispered it to Olivia and then to Catherine who then confirmed with Donna their suspicions were accurate. Iris was oblivious to what they all knew.

"What are you naming this one?" Iris asked.

"Daughter of Deity."

"That's magnificent sweetie. She's a real warrior."

Brass smiled. "Look closely."

"What am I missing?"

"Ladies?" He said gesturing to the women who looked about ready to explose.

"It's you!" They all shouted excitedly.

"Me?"

The warrior's hair was a bit longer and she was stronger than Iris. Iris looked at Brass but Al spoke up.

"It is you Iris, along with Cyrano and Durante."

"I was lying in my hammock the day you left my cabin. The day you left me that letter and stole my Jeep. I saw you just like this. You're a warrior and the daughter of God, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. This is what I see when I look at you. I know God must see you this way cause He gave me the vision."

Iris felt the tears sting her eyes and had to excuse herself.

"This is a job for brother Nick." Nick said leaping up and nodding to Brass.

He went in the house after Iris and returned with her ten minutes later.

"Welcome back baby. I got my girl tuned let's play some tunes." Brass said.

Al's guitar had a happy, frisky Dalmatian. He'd been designing guitars for forty two years.

"Iris meet Sabastian." He said.

"Handsome fella."

"Requests?" Brass asked.

"You know mine." Grissom said.

"Marshall Tucker Band, Fire On the Mountain." Brass said and began to strum,

He and Brass strummed and Al sang the lyrics. Soon an ensemble of tunes followed. They sang country, classic rock, and some oldies.

At 8:15 Nick's phone went off and he disappeared. He reappeared and nodded at Brass.

"Uh Gracie can you do me a huge favor? There is a cake in the fridge. Can you slice it up? Greg there's plates to the right of the microwave. You guys have to try this cake." Brass said as Greg and Grace disappeared along with Nick.

"Ok everyone, group huddle." Brass said.

Grace and Greg returned with the sliced up cake. Everyone had turned their chairs to face the patio. Greg grabbed the cake from Grace leaving her alone on the patio. Brass and Al began to play the guitar. Grace went to walk to her chair but Grissom carried her chair to the patio and gestured for her to sit. She heard noise behind her. He began to sing to her.

_Well it's Saturday night_

_ You're all dressed up in blue_

_ I've been watching you awhile_

_ Maybe you've been watching me too_

_ And so somebody ran out_

_ Left somebody's heart in a mess_

_ But if you're looking for love_

_ Honey I'm tougher than the rest._

Nick walked over to her. The sight of him took he breath away, He was wearing a black leather vest over a white buttoned down shirt, black boots and a black Stetson cowboy hat. Even the women were drooling. He walked over to Al and Brass.

_Some girls they want a handsome Dan_

_ Or some good looking Joe_

_ On their arms some girls want a sweet talking Romeo._

He made googlie eyes at Brass. The ladies laughed

_But around here baby_

_ I've learned you get what you can get._

_ So if you're ready for love_

_ Honey I'm tougher than the rest_

He stood behind Iris but sang to Grace. Grace didn't dare move. If she was dreaming she didn't want to wake up.

_Oh your road is dark_

_ And it's a thin thin line_

_ But I want you to know_

_ I'd walk it for you anytime_

A minute later Grace saw Luke push the infamous Dwayne forward on the lawn. Nick walked over to Dwayne and grabbed him by the collar.

_And all your other boyfriend's_

_ They couldn't pass the test_

He shoved Dwayne into the empty seat. Dwayne looked ready to run but Luke held him in place. Then Nick walked to a stunned Grace.

_If you're ready for love_

_ Honey I'm tougher than the rest_

Nick winked at Grace and then turned backed to Dwayne as Brass and Al played on but lower.

"Dwayne, I called you here for a very important reason. In case you didn't know my name is Nick Stokes and Grace is my girlfriend. You broke this beautiful heart of hers and while I should be grateful, I can't let it go. I believe you said she couldn't ride horses and some other nonsense about her weight. I want you to take a real good look at this picture partner." He handed him the pictures of Grace smiling boldly before the camera.

"That's amazing." He said.

"What's amazing is that a shallow guy like you can't see all that she is. You missed out on her laughter, her warmth, her giving heart, everything that makes her gorgeous. Look at those stunning brown eyes and her hair that shines radiant red in the sun. She gives more of herself than Bill Gates gives to charity. And of that you missed it all. I love her and you're never going to get the change to hurt her again."

"So what are you going to do, beat me up like her mutant brother here?" He said.

Dwayne never saw the punch coming, or the second one, or the kick in the ribs. Brass handed Al his guitar and got up to help Nick. They both wrapped their arms around Grace who was still trying to get in another kick.

"Don't you talk about my family or Nick! I'll end you! You know my Uncle Lino can do it! I hate you! Why did I even care about you?!" She spat. Nick could feel the rage pulsating but Grace didn't shed a tear.

"Luke, show Mr. Manheiss to my gate and don't worry if it hits him on the way out." Brass said.

"I'm all over that." He said.

The moment Dwayne was out of sight, Grace burst into tears and literally fell into Brass. Nick crouched bear Catherine who put her arm around him. Grace and Brass were sitting in the grass and she was sobbing relentlessly. Nick was ghostly white. Finally she calmed.

"N-n-Nick." She choked.

"Gracie?" He said standing up. "I'm so sorry I-"

"No Nick it's not what you think. I needed him to see you and how we are together. I probably didn't need to mame him but-"

"Oh yes you did girl! Iris and I are only sorry we didn't get our licks in." Olivia hollered.

"Thank you Nick. I can't believe you love me that much. I didn't think I could ever face him again. I finally feel free of him."

"And he got the beating of his life, although I though Nick was going to waffle him." Greg added.

"I wanted to." He said.

"I almost got up and left but I wanted to know why he was here and with my brother who hates him."

"I don't anymore but I would've gladly gone done time for you baby girl. No one hurts my sister. Luckily working for the fire department you meet sympathetic judges." Luke said.

"Well now that you're not going to take me down Cena style can we all sit back down so I can finish my song?" Nick asked.

"It's my favorite so please continue. Can I sit by Brass though?"

"Right here." Brass said patting the seat. He and Al picked up the guitars and began playing again.

_Well it ain't no secret_

_ I've been around a time or two_

_ Well I don't know but maybe you've been around too_

He kneeled in front of Grace

_Well there's another dance_

_ (He reached out and Grace saw the ring clutched between his thumb and index finger)_

_ All you gotta do it say yes_

_ And if you're looking for love_

_ Honey I'm tougher than the rest_

_ And if you're ready for love_

_ Honey I'm tougher than the rest_

"Gracie, darling; I love you so much and I want to know if you'll marry me, have our babies and wear my hat." Nick said.

Silence ensued for a full minute.

"Slap her on the back Iris, she ain't breathing!" Olivia said loudly who did just that. Grace drew a deep breath.

"Oh Nick, I, of, well-"

"Hit her again Iris she's going into shock!

"Oh Nick I think I'm having that dream again. Yes of course I will marry you!"

Grace leapt to her feet the same time Nick did and they both crashed and landed in the grass. Nick kissed Grace like he never had before. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Sara please tell me you got the whole Royal Rumble on film." Brass said

"Down to first punch." She whispered.

"Thank you Sara." Grace said.

"Well we knew what a picture hound you are so we put Sara in charge." Iris said.

"I want to see the ring. Nick promised to show it to me at the cabin but he got sidetracked. Typical Texan." Iris said.

"Takes one to know one!" He said

The ring was as Nick described. It was a gold band with a diamond in the center surrounded by rubies.

"That's a heartstopper!" Catherine said.

"Look deep into the stone." He said

"Hey there's a cross!" Grace said.

"Yup to remind you that we were brought together by God."

"It's so beautiful Nick! Olivia, you and I are going to see Chow Yo tomorrow and get our nails done!"

"Good, I'm long overdue."

"As is my back!" Jack chimed in.

"He loves when I scratch his back." She added.

Nick pulled Grace to him and kissed her dizzy.

"So are you guys going to have a double wedding?" Donna asked.

"No Grace has a unique idea and I'd like to see it through." Nick said.

"The amusement park?" Olivia asked.

Grace smiled big and bright. "I may be thirty but I'm like ten years old."

"30? I thought you were 35." Iris asked.

"35? Where'd you get that idea?" Olivia asked.

"She said that Devonna at church."

Olivia laughed. "Selective hearing? Grace said she looks 25, turning 30 but in her head she's 35 going on 10."

"Oh dear now why would you say that?"

"At the time I didn't have Nick and when you're seemingly in love with older guys, you think older. But Nick knows how old I am. Iris you are too cute!"

"Thank you."

With that everyone laughed again and Brass said playing "Tequila Sunrise" by The Eagles. The group sang together and passed around the cake. Nick and Grace cuddled on the grass. Grace had tears flowing from her eyes. She never believed she'd ever find the cowboy of her dreams. She grabbed his hat and stole another kiss.


	29. Ch29: Marked For Reno

Chapter 29

The barbeque wound down around midnight. By then almost everyone was sitting or lying on the lawn with his or her significant other. Al and Donna were the first to leave followed by Grissom and Sara. Warrick kissed Catherine goodbye and walked out with Grissom.

"So Catherine are you and Warrick ever gonna tie the knot?" Iris asked.

"Very doubtful. Warrick and I both had bad marriages; we aren't looking to complicate things."

"He's a sweetie." Grace added.

"You know what? He is." She smiled dreamily. "Well guys I'm headed home. I need to do some laundry and cleaning before work tomorrow. Thanks for everything Brass. See you all tomorrow."

Hugs and congrats circled around. Nick, Grace, Jack, Olivia and Greg finished out the team, leaving just Brass and Iris.

"This is such a great idea. A tomorrow will be fun." Iris said.

"Not for me." Brass said.

"Why sweetie?"

"You all get to go to Reno for a week. I will have to catch up on paperwork and cold cases." He grumbled.

"Oh that's right. Well we can chat on the phone and Lord help me I will learn to get better at texting."

"Not as much fun as this." He pinned her to the tree, hands above her head. His eyes were hungry and his kisses were dangerous.

"Uh, oh, uh true but we're only there till Friday. I'll be back Saturday morning."

"What if you get to Reno and fall in love with a handsome young police captain?"

"It would never happen. Breaking you in nearly got me killed!"

"Touché. Well I'll just mark my territory so they won't get any ideas."

Iris looked at him in horror.

"I'll smack you with the newspaper like I do my dogs!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might like it?"

"I haven't any doubt."

"I wasn't going to lift my leg on you." He said.

"I'm already wearing your ring; what else is there?"

"Glad you asked King."

He moved her shirt slightly off her shoulder to reveal the length of her collar bone and took the flesh tightly in his mouth. Iris was dazed and though her logic rarely failed her, she could seem to find no reason to make him stop. She made a very poor attempt to brush him off but he laced his fingers through hers and pinned her solidly against the tree. They stayed that way for a long time. By then Iris was Jello.

"That's a lovely ten day tattoo." He said smugly. "And what it looks like now isn't even close to what it will look like tomorrow.

Her collar bone was Tootsie pop purple.

"Oh my! I can't believe you did that! I feel like we're in high school! Although I never had one in high school. I was a shy little bookworm."

"You're lucky you didn't know me in high school. I was a football player and had a new girlfriend every week."

"Oh? Any little Brass's running around?"

"About three or four hundred."

"Oh I beg your pardon. I didn't know I was in the presence of the King of Siam."

"Etc. Etc. Etc." He said referring to the movie the King and I.

"Now will you kindly release me? Nature calls."

He released her and she disappeared inside. He stood outside alone and looked up at the stars. "Lord, I am a humbled man tonight. You have blessed me with diamonds and gold, riches and blessings and they we're all at my house tonight. Thank you Jesus for loving this old cowboy who owes you his life."

Iris stared at the silver dollar sized plum on her collarbone. It looked like someone had shaded her neck with a purple marker. She came out of the bathroom and found Brass loading the dishwasher.

"It's finally happened." Iris said.

"What's that babe?"

"I'm marrying a blood sucking leech."

"I am what I am. I, however I sustained injury to my lips to ensure you were branded a first class, grade A, future Mrs. James Brass." He said without looking up.

"Aww well look at this thing! I have to wear blouses that are high cut. I can't wear my beloved V neck shirts."

"That's the point. You're lucky I didn't put it on your neck!"

"Oh that would be bad."

"So cuddle pup you sleeping over?" He batted his eyes at her.

"I can't sweetie. I have to do laundry and spend some time with my boys. Poor things are home for one day and already have to go to Olivia's tomorrow."

He looked at her with his lips popped out.

"Although I could use someone strong to carry out my garbage. And I'll need someone to eat leftovers from breakfast cause I cook too much. You know anyone who fits the bill?"

"I'll drive you home. Maybe we'll find someone on the way."

"Good thinking."

They arrived at Iris's much to the delight of two very excited dogs. Brass busied himself throwing the tennis ball and Frisbee out back. When he came back in she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor. He kneeled down and helped her with it.

"We need some music in here. I don't care if it is after 1am." He said.

"You're in luck. Luke hooked up my surround sound on the television so we can turn on the satellite and get it from there."

"Put it on and turn it up."

Iris turned on the country mix station. Miranda Lambert was singing about Gun Powder and Lead.

She went on the porch and began brushing out her pups. They loved this activity. Brass was sweeping the dining room and dancing to "4th of July" by Shooter Jennings. She chuckled watching him through the window. He occasionally sang into the broom handle. A new song started playing.

"Get in here King and dance with me. The floor's dry." He hollered.

She came inside and took his hand. He started singing the song "Cover You In Kisses" by John Michael Montgomery.

"It's going to be a long week. I never saw myself as a needy guy but you've made me this way."

We'll always have Buck's Landing."

"Baby, you're da greatest.' He said like Bogey.

She stepped forward to kiss him but he stopped her.

"No, no. We have to finish your housework. Now let's go upstairs and get the laundry. Where do you keep it?"

"Bedroom closet." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Are you pouting?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon, up the stairs we go."

Iris grunted but complied.

"I love your bedroom with the comforter on top." He said going up the stairs.

"How do you know what my bedroom looks like?"

"Remember I had to get clothes after Amos drugged you?"

"And where was I?"

"Passed out in my Jeep. I was only here for a minute."

When Iris realized he'd had to go into her underwear drawer she blushed. Her bed comforter was striped black and blue but the top blanket was black with the red Marines emblem. She'd bought it on a whim thinking of him.

Iris pulled the hampers out of the closet. She'd volunteered with Catherine to wash half of the sheets from Buck's Landing. As Brass picked up the hamper and headed to the door, Iris dove at him knocking the hamper flying and Brass falling to the bed. Quickly she climbed on his waist.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

"Call it a temper tantrum." She said.

"Is this because I wouldn't kiss you downstairs?"

"Uh yeah."

"And you think this little maneuver is going to help you get your way?"

"I do."

"Who am I to argue?" He said and pulled her down as if to kiss her.

Brass had been out of the Marines for many years but he was still built for combat. He locked his leg through hers and suddenly Iris was airborne. As soon as she landed on the bed beside him Brass began an all out tickle torture assault. Iris fought like a wildcat. Brass thought he had her bound at one point but she broke free and since all he could grab was the front of her shirt, all the buttons tore loose. She stood over him, her shirt wide open, leaving his eyes free to wander across her bare skin and purple bra.

"I always did like purple." He smiled.

Iris smiled briefly then dove at him again. Brass still had the upper hand however. He pinned her, stomach side down.

"Well King I think you've lost this round."

"Grumble." She said.

He laughed and released her arm which was halfway out of her shirt. He slowly pulled her arm free and then the other and threw her shirt into the hamper. He looked at her bare back with the purple strap across it. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, then began kissing a trail down her back. Iris never knew breathing could be such a complicated effort. His hands caressed her sides and she had chill bumps all over her skin.

"You're so soft." He said raggedly.

His maddening kisses continued as he slid off of her and onto his side. Carefully he rolled her onto her back and began kissing her stomach. Iris ran her fingers over the bristles on his head. Finally after an eternity he lay on top of her and claimed her lips. Every inch of Iris was on fire. It was evident that Brass was too. His kiss got more intense and they both made groaning sounds at different points. Iris was rubbing his back through his shirt and longed to touch his bare flesh. Like he was reading her mind he rose up and removed his shirt and tossed it into the hamper. Iris had never felt another's skin against her own and she found it wondrous.

All of a sudden as he had before, he stopped. He stood up, grabbed his shirt, collected the fallen laundry and hauled it downstairs. Iris got to her feet and threw on a blue shirt. She decided to clean up the room and leave Brass alone for a few minutes.

Finally she headed down the stairs. The washer was running but Brass was nowhere to be found. She found a note in the kitchen.

_All things considered, I have compromised our case. Going home now to save face for us both. Forgive me for pressing my advantage. I'll call you after shift tomorrow. I love you._

Iris grumbled. She'd had enough of this. She let the dogs in, grabbed her MP3 player, strapped her gun to her hip and put her jacket over it. She started to walk.

Brass took the longest and coldest shower he could stand. He tried desperately to keep his mind off Iris. Then he lay in his shorts on the sofa. He got immersed in "Sands of Iwo Jima" and nearly came out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He peeked through the peephole and saw Iris.

"Hey where's your car?"

"I walked."

"You walked?!"

"All the way."

"That's nearly five miles! And it's almost 3am!"

"I made better timing than I thought."

"Iris, are you nuts?! Not for nothin' but you're an easy target."

"Am I?" She said moving her jacket off her hip to reveal her sidearm.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you pack heat."

"You'd be surprised. Now can you sit down so we can talk?"

"You're the one with the gun. I'm feeling reasonable."

Iris put her gun on his bookcase and went to sit by him.

"Why did you fly out of my house like an F-16?"

"I couldn't cool myself down in there. I was on overload and there was no reasoning with my anatomy. It wasn't like the night at Olivia's. I seriously wanted you. I was breaking down barriers I vowed I wouldn't. Ten more minutes of that and we'd have gone past the point of no return." He said.

"And you're to blame?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it you? Why aren't you allowing me to share the blame?"

"Because you have no idea what you're doing babe."

Iris looked at Brass incredulously.

"Oh don't get angry sweetheart. I know you're untouched and namely pure; although I can't figure out for the life of me how someone could be married to you and keep his hands off."

"David managed easily enough."

"He must've been play dough from the waist down.

"No idea but let's get back to why you're guilty." She said.

"Because I let it go too far. I knew what I was doing and I know what I'm capable of. I had a girlfriend from Singapore when I was in the Marines. She taught me the ropes so to speak. There'd be little chance that your will would win out."

"At that point my will had his mouth shut and hog tied in the back of my head. I wanted it as much as you did. I still do. Why do you think I walked?"

"Don't tell me that! You're not helping the Bulldog's restraint." He growled.

"I'm sorry Brass. I may not be properly broken in yet but I'm not completely naïve nor am I without those wants and feelings. You have that effect on me every time you kiss me." She admitted.

"Iris, I'm trying to do the right thing here. Do you know what I would do right now if we were married?"

"Tell me."

"Drive you up to Buck's Landing, take my big wool blanket, lay you down on that hammock and make love to you till we were both howling with the wolves. I can't get the image out of my mind. It's the only bridge we haven't crossed and I feel like a cad for wanting to."

Iris watched Brass's internal struggle.

"If it were five years ago and you were anyone else, believe me I would have broken down all those defenses. I could've done that tonight. But I made a vow to God so I had to leave." He said hanging his head.

"Would it be better to move up our wedding or maybe get married here in Vegas at one of those all night chapels?"

"You would do that for me? Man you are something else. No my love, we will wait till April. We just have to avoid putting ourselves in temptation's path."

"I will work on that. Does that mean no more snuggling?"

"No, it means we can't wrestle." He said.

"Totally agree."

"I love you, you know?"

"I love you too. And not just because you're strong."

"And here I thought it was my brawn."

"You are a lot stronger than I realized." She said.

"Nick and Warrick have me lift weights and you know I still do kickboxing. I have an entire workout room in my garage and you've seen it up at Buck's Landing too."

"I can tell. Now will you kindly get your butt in that Jeep and drive us back to my house. We have to finish the laundry or we will never get to bed."

"Oh yes ma'am."

"And I want a promise from you please."

"What's that darlin'?"

"Promise me you won't run off. You and I have gone down so many rocky roads together, I think we have ironed out the bumps. If things get tough we need to talk it out."

"Or call Pastor Lucky." Brass added.

"Right! Oh that reminds me, are you picking me up Saturday?"

"For Pastor Lucky's? Yeah."

They got back to Iris's, finished the laundry, and Iris packed her bags for Reno. It was after 6am before they fell asleep on the couch. The music played in the background.

Iris awoke at 11 and broke free from Brass's protective grip. She ran to the bathroom and then back to the couch. He wasn't there.

"Iris! Up here!" He called.

Iris jogged up the stairs and he was lying in her bed. She crawled in bed beside him and he wrapped his arm around her. They slept that way till her alarm went off at three.

"Do we have to get up?" She murmured.

"Afraid so babe. Your flight leaves at six."

"Can't we just make a career out of this?"

"Oh I fully intend to but right now we have to get up and get dressed. We have to take the pups to Olivia's by four."

"Grumble."

"You better get up or I'm going to tickle you."

Iris flew out or bed and he laughed.

"I'm going to shower. You can use the bathroom downstairs."

"Will do."

Iris appeared a short while later. Brass was on his phone.

"Hey don't you worry about it Mick, we'll just pray about it. Listen you get Hal and Willie together tomorrow afternoon at Sal's for pizza and we'll work on it. I got some ideas. Sure sure. You want to pray now?" He said.

Iris didn't want to interrupt so she went outside with her dogs. They were engaged in a heated game of Frisbee when he came out.

"Sorry about that. Mick is one of our seniors in youth group. He's working on a production of Lazarus's awakening. He's a great kid, works hard, and does a phenomenal job but he's hard on himself."

"I imagine he feels better now."

"I think so too. I'm humbled by the opportunity to be there for those boys especially when I slip up."

"Looks like Mick isn't the only one hard on himself."

"I gotta be babe. I don't want to be the monster I used to be."

"Not a chance. You're a superhero."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Thanks for loving me. You about ready?"

"I am. We'll take the boys to Olivia and then we'll go eat."

"Sounds good. I am craving a pastrami sandwich like no other. There's a Jersey Jack's by the airport. Do you want to go there?"

"I've never been there so yes I like to try new places." She said.

"You won't be sorry." He said

Iris was not all sorry after filling her tummy with a corned beef and Swiss sandwich on rye with a big dill pickle and a large lemonade. They ate in silence but shared quiet looks every now and again.

Brass and Iris arrived at the airport at a quarter of six. Nick and Grace were there with Grissom who was carrying their kits on a cart. The rest of the team arrived shortly after.

"Man a whole week. This is gonna be tough Big Dog. Usually I like headed to Reno after we get back." Nick said.

"Tell me about it pal."

"Gracie, I'll take care of your cowboy if you take care of mine." Iris said.

"Count on it."

"All right. Say your goodbyes. We have to get our kits through security." Grissom said to the groans of the others.

Brass kissed Iris quickly not wanting to make it harder than it already was. "You're a marked woman Iris King. You're my woman. Don't forget it." He said running his thumb over the cotton material where the purple brand was hidden.

"I won't forget Captain. Bye." She kissed him again.

"Times like this make me glad I'm married to my work." Sara said to Catherine and smiling at a busy Grissom.

"I bet you are."

Brass and Grace stood together until the team was gone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Grace I have a project I'm working on. You available to help out?"

"I have a whole week to go Bulldog."


	30. Ch30: Getting Lucky

CH 30

One week later….

"I am so glad that week is over. Reno is not my forte." Catherine said taking her seat next to Iris and Sara. Warrick, Greg and Nick sat across on the other side.

"Iris and Greg got the worst of it." Nick said.

"Please do not remind me. I like Teddy well enough but when he released the valve on the wrong hose, I nearly throttled him! I nearly drowned in sewage! And Greg you were so brave to dive in and save me after Teddy and Eric stood staring at me." Iris said.

"No problem but that is the grossest thing I have ever done. Brass better pay me well for that rescue." He said from in back of her.

"Oh I'll make sure of it!"

_Flight 1503 non-stop service to Las Vegas this is the final boarding call._

"I guess Brass is excited to have you home." Catherine said.

"I hope so. I've only talked to him twice via text this week. We've been too busy. You know I think we're just spoiled in our lab, we seem to be more consistent and organized." Iris replied.

"That was not even normal for them. Then again since Johnny Conrad retired they've had lower ratings. I'm not sure I'm a fan of this Roth character." Sara said.

"He's no Grissom." Nick said.

"Thank you Nicky my boy." Grissom said from the window seat behind Sara.

"Well either way I'm not too worried about Brass. I'm a branded woman." Iris said and regretted it instantly.

"Branded?" Catherine asked.

"Oops inside voice came out. Forget it."

"You know you have to fess up now." Sara teased.

Iris sighed and moved her shirt down so they could see the hickey that was now beginning to fade.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ohhhh myyy gosh!" Did you and Jim get intimate?" Catherine asked getting closer to Iris.

Iris blushed at the memory. "Not exactly. He's a master of self-control. He just wanted to ward off any possible pursuers."

"Don't let the boys see it." Catherine whispered. "I had one from a guy I was seeing. They never let me live it down."

"Looks like I hold great power then." Grissom said from behind.

Iris blushed.

"Don't worry Iris. Grissom may look innocent but he's far from it." Sara whispered. "I have pictures to prove it."

"Cruel exaggeration." He said.

The CSI crew arrived at McCarron Airport at 1:30am on Saturday. Grace was waiting at the bottom of the escalator. Nick and Grace were all arms and kisses. Iris waited patiently.

"Oh Iris! Sorry! Brass is still out on a case but he said for you to head to his house. Here's his house key. I'll drop you off." Grace said.

They waited for the bags and after saying goodbye to everyone, Nick, Grace and Iris departed for the parking garage. Fifteen minutes later, Iris was dropped off at Brass's house. He kept his Jeep in the garage so Iris was uncertain if he was home. She knocked and when she got no answer she let herself in. The radio was on and playing Willie Nelson's "Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain." There was a candle lit on the coffee table and a note.

_Welcome home my love_

She felt the intoxicating scent of his cologne and his arms came around her.

"Mmmm hi baby." He said in her ear. "Are you going to turn around?"

"I like this spot it feels warm and safe."

"There's always a workaround."

He tilted her head back and he brought his lips down on hers. She pulled him close and put her arms around him.

"Longest week ever." He said between kisses.

"For me too."

Iris heard a whimper that didn't come from Brass.

"Almost forgot about your welcoming committee." He opened the curtains on the sliding glass door and she saw the two excited faces of her dogs.

"My boys!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am." He moved aside so she could go out and spend time with them. He figured it was a good time to go through his mail. When she returned she was all smiles like a little girl.

"Did Olivia drop them off?"

"Actually no. I picked them up Wednesday morning. I figured since we're all going to live together, we should become pals."

"Oh hon that is so sweet."

"They're good kids although Durante and I had to have a little conversation about digging up my flower bed."

"Oh he can be ornery at times. When he was a puppy he nearly chewed through the tree in my backyard in Dallas. He has moments but I had a great trainer who helped break him. I think he's rebelling a bit because I've been away a lot." She said staring at him through the window.

"I always wanted a bulldog oddly enough."

"It suits you but why haven't you?"

"I've been looking for a blue and white bulldog which are exceedingly rare."

"They are. I can't say I've ever seen one myself. But I do appreciate you taking my boys in. I love them tons."

"You're welcome. It was worth it to see that smile. You hungry?"

"Oh heavens yes! We finished our case and that gorgeous Sherriff Blackburn took us to the airport."

Brass laughed. "If you think Blackburn is gorgeous with his bleach blonde sideburns, brown mustache, and beer gut, then I'm Pierce Brosnan."

"Oh I could see that. Do you move like he does in Die Another Day?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "Baby, the month of April will rock you out of orbit. Believe that."

Iris gulped back the thought she'd imagined many times and blushed again.

Brass made spaghetti and grilled pastrami sandwiches while they caught up on cases.

"This is so good!" Iris said of the pasta.

"I had a lot of sleepless nights. I made the sauce from scratch. It's my Grandma's sauce."

"You should market it."

"Does it make you fall more in love with me?"

"Over the moon."

"Then we can't market it. You'd have fierce competition. Look at Paul Newman and his salad dressings. Anyway here's a little secret. My grandmother gave that recipe to Carlotta in her will. Carlotta and I are the only ones who know it and it goes to the grave."

"Fair enough but you do talk in your sleep Bulldog."

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah you do."

"Maybe I do but you do too."

"When?" She asked.

"In the hospital. You said you loved me."

Iris remembered that day and she remembered the dream with the little child. She remembered having said it to God but Brass looked so pleased with himself that she didn't correct him.

"Speaking of dreams. I need to pay a visit to Dr. Teagues. I've been putting it off."

"Well that's because the memories aren't fun to remember but he's got a God given gift."

"Yes he does." She said yawning.

"You're too tired to go home. Looks like you're bunking here babe."

She yawned again as he moved to the couch with her in tow. "Ok."

They watched television for awhile and Iris fell asleep in his recliner. He covered her with the blanket and then let the dogs in. They looked over at Iris and then followed him up the stairs.

"Oh you guys are going to pay for your loyalty issues. And she's going to bark at me for them."

Iris liked Pastor Lucky and Lucy's house the minute she saw it. It was a two story brownstone with more flowers than the Kennedy Rose Garden she estimated. It took them a long time to go inside because Iris had to admire all of the landscaping.

She carried the Irish cream cheesecake she'd lovingly made. She threatened to lock Brass outside with her dogs if he touched it. The ultra serious look on her face made him think twice about challenging her.

Lucy opened the door. "Hello Iris, oooh hello dessert! Hi Jim!"

They all exchanged hugs and Pastor Lucky came down the stairs.

"Hey Jim! Iris it's wonderful to see you out of that hospital bed. Praise God you came out safe. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes much better. I'll always carry the scar but it's better than losing my life."

"Come in here Iris. We'll leave the men to their talks. They'll start throwing around words like carbonators and diesel engines and we'll fall asleep before dinner. Do you want something to drink?" Lucy asked.

"You have 7-Up of Dr. Pepper?" Brass asked.

"Of course. You and Pastor live on 7-Up."

Iris followed her into the kitchen and popped the Dr. Pepper can. "You're landscaping and house is gorgeous. It's different than I expected."

"Park Avenue penthouse and Rolls Royce maybe?"

"Not exactly. In Dallas most of the bigger churches supplied these big houses for the pastors."

"I've heard about it and I even saw some when we went back to visit his parents last November. No, Lucias and I come from poor Italian families. We have great careers now and God has blessed us but we still live humbly. It's not ideal to a lot of people but it's more than we need."

"It doesn't look humble at all. I love all the flowers!"

"Thanks. Our old house was cement and rocks. I told Lucias that I wanted a big yard full of flowers. It's not easy in this Vegas climate but we spend a lot of time researching what blooms well. It took us a couple years but we got the knack now."

"You sure do!"

"Thanks again. I hope you're hungry. I made chicken parmesan, Caesar salad and garlic bread."

"Brass's favorite."

"I know it. Do you know he comes from an Italian family and yet he never had it till I made it for him? Now when I make it, I sneak him some at church."

"He is so spoiled." Iris laughed.

"Well we have to spoil them. They do change our oil." She said elbowing Iris. Iris giggled.

Iris helped set the table and Lucy called for the guys.

"Is that my chicken parmesan I smell?" Brass asked.

"No this is ours. You get liver and onions." Lucy teased.

Brass made a scrunched face. "I'd rather share kibble with Gideon and Gabriel out back."

"They don't even share with each other. I have to feed them in two separate rooms." Pastor Lucky said.

"What kind of dogs are they?" Iris asked.

"Gabriel is our white lab and Gideon is a black lab."

"More big dogs. I have two Durante and Cyrano. They're great Danes."

"They're as big as Volkswagon Beetles!" Brass added.

"I wouldn't start on my dogs mister. You're already in the doghouse."

"Whoops." He said.

"He took care of them while I was working in Reno. I stopped over his house when I got back from the airport. I fell asleep in his recliner. My faithful dogs slept upstairs with him!"

"I tried to convince them otherwise. They wouldn't listen."

"Oh my goodness you two are so funny! When's the wedding?" Lucy laughed.

Brass and Iris grew dead silent.

"How did you know?" Brass asked.

"I'd love to say God gave me a vision but the ring gave it away. I saw it when you were setting the table Iris."

"Oh yeah look at that." Pastor said reaching for her hand.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes you are as usual." Brass confirmed.

Lucy squealed and clapped her hands together. Pastor shook Brass's hand and pounded him on the back which made him choke on his bread. While he sputtered Pastor crushed Iris in a hug.

"I want all the details." Lucy said forgetting her dinner.

"We are getting married on April 22nd at Buck's Landing in Brass's cabin." Iris said.

"Great choice!"

"Pastor we would be honored if you'd marry us." Brass added.

"That's not a good idea my friend."

Brass was alarmed. "Why is that?"

"I'm already married to this one and she doesn't share either."

"Lucias! You are so bad! You almost gave Jim a heart attack!" She said smacking his arm. "He always says that."

Pastor Lucky laughed hysterically into his napkin. "Consider it my honor Jim. I have to confess it could be for a selfish reason."

Lucy piped up. "Oh you mean cause Jim will take you fishing?"

"Precisely."

"Of course. We'll consider that the honeymoon." Brass chuckled.

"I smell a conspiracy." Iris said.

"Double that. We may end up sitting on the porch knitting." Lucy said.

Dinner was easy with good conversation. Iris did the dishes even though Lucy threatened her. She made coffee and sliced up Iris's cheesecake. Then they all went into the living room. Lucky and Lucy sat on one sofa and Brass and Iris sat on the other,

"So Iris what ministries were you involved in in your last church?" Pastor asked.

"A bit of everything. I helped out in the nursery and children's church. I also helped cook for the women's meetings and ran the prayer café on Sunday mornings with Grace and Olivia."

"Wow! We can definitely utilize you Iris!" Lucy smiled.

"Glad to be of service."

"Great maybe you and Grace and Olivia can come a little early on Sunday and we can talk about some things."

"I'll let them know."

"Meanwhile this cheesecake is to die for!"

"I'd love to take the credit but that's a Paula Deen exclusive."

"Oh I love her recipes but you made it so don't sell yourself short."

"And yet selling herself tall would be a bit inaccurate." Pastor said licking his fork.

"Stop it! Oh he's in rare form tonight!" Lucy said shaking her head.

Brass and Lucky laughed.

"You have to watch these two Iris because they have the same sense of humor. They are so subtle to the point of insanity and then they get you! I'm so glad I have you to wrangle these men now. I used to use Nick but he's gotten pulled in with them too."

"We'll have more help very soon." Iris said.

Lucy sat forward.

"Grace? Did Nick ask her?"

"Last weekend. He gave me permission to tell you both."

"That's it I can't handle any more excitement in one day. I'm going to burst!" Lucy said happily. "Have they set a date?"

"A date yes but not a place exactly."

Brass leaned forward while the girls were chatting. "Pastor can I borrow you?"

"Yeah c'mon we'll go out to the garage. I could use your opinion on that wood I bought for the shed."

Iris watched them leave.

The women chatted like old friends for well over an hour before the men returned.

"There you are. We were going to send the search dogs out for you." Lucy said.

"Lost track of time I guess. Anyway Iris and I should head out so you guys can prepare for service tomorrow." Brass said helping Iris to her feet.

They all walked to the door and hugged goodbye then Brass and Iris left.

"What a wonderful night!" Iris said.

"Couldn't agree more. Now you see why Nicky and I love them so much."

"Add me to the fan club."

They drove in silence the next two blocks.

"You're worried about why I wanted to talked to Pastor Lucky privately aren't you?" He asked suddenly turning down George Strait singing about the Seashores of Old Mexico.

""Not at all hon. I respect your privacy."

"Well I'm going to tell you because I don't want any secrets."

"If it makes you feel better about it."

"It will."

"Then fire away Captain." Iris said her hands in her lap.

"I asked him to pray for me to help me avoid falling to temptations." He said.

"Sounds serious. What kind of temptations?"

"It's nearly impossible lately to keep my hands off of you." He said a little faster than he intended.

"Oh. Is this about last week?"

"I'd love to say yes but no it's been building and I feel like I'm drowning. I've never loved anyone this way. It was hard to do it with others, ok ok I never did it with others. I never waited. With you babe it's nearly an impossible feat."

"That's quite a revelation." Iris said trying to ease the blush back down her body.

"I've been maintaining control but it's getting worse. You're like kryptonite with them kisses!"

"Hold on there Superman, you're giving this old cowgirl much too much credit. I have zero experience in that department."

"Exactly! That's so special to me and I'm so eager to teach you." He said taking her hand.

"It's not any easier on me if it makes you feel better. What did Pastor say?"

"That I was normal and he gave me some scriptures to read through. He also cautioned me strongly not to get into a situation that could compromise us. Then we prayed."

"Did you tell him we nearly had that issue last week?"

"No, but he also knows I wouldn't be asking over a few chaste kisses. He's a smart one you know." Brass said.

Brass and Iris didn't realize what they were getting into in revealing their brush with temptations to Pastor Lucky and Lucy. For the next several months Brass and Iris hardly had time for more than xoxo in text message form. Brass was assigned a special task force in Henderson that kept him completely out of CSI. He knew that Pastor had God's ear on that one. When he was home Pastor Lucky kept him busy with church projects.

Iris didn't have life any easier. She became involved in the church Christmas play and seemed to spend all her time there. Brass finally convinced Iris they needed a better way to communicate and bought them both iPhones for Christmas. She found Facetime video messaging to be a welcome friend.

New Year's Eve….

"Hey Iris thanks for checking that stuff into evidence. Ecklie must be lonely he's bored me into unconsciousness. Are you and Brass ringing in the New Year?" Grissom asked over his glasses at his desk."

"No such luck he's working all night. I really wish they'd bust this gang. I know he's the right man from the job being involved in the gang unit in Jersey but I never see him anymore. Sorry I'm whining."

"No apologies needed Iris. It's natural."

"Thanks Bug man."

"I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my date tonight. Sara's in San Francisco with her college reunion friends and I was wondering if you'd watch fireworks with me."

"Sounds like a winning idea. Where and when?"

"CSI Rooftop at 11:45."

"That gives me a couple hours to check on my labs with Greg and review that surveillance cam with Archie."

"I'll talk to Bobby Dawson and see if he could make something out of those casings I brought him."

"See you upstairs later."

Iris headed to the ladies room before heading to Hodges. She had just finished drying her hands when her very familiar ringtone went off. George Strait's "Run" played down the hallway.

"Hey there handsome." She said to his smiling face on her phone.

"Hey babe. How's my girl on this last night of the year?"

"About the same as yesterday. Although today we are closer to closing this case. How about you?"

"Looks like we're relocating tonight. Apparently Henderson ain't cool enough to throw a big shin dig for the new year."

"I don't suppose you're relocating to Vegas."

"I wish I were baby. We got sources that tell us their headed to Laughlin."

"Laughlin?! Brass do you think Pastor Lucky had God separate us till the wedding?"

"It sure looks like it but he says he didn't. Although he does laugh a lot when I tell him that. I'm sorry I really am. What are you doing tonight?"

"Besides grumping? Grissom is without his damsel so we are going to watch fireworks on the roof of CSI."

"I'm gone two weeks and that grizzly little scientist is trying to make the moves on my woman!"

"Down boy! There are cameras up there."

"Good point. Ok I'm packing up my gear. Listen just know I love you and I promise I will be home soon." , He blew her kisses.

"I love you too. Be careful."

"You can count on it."

He hung up and Iris shook her head in frustration. Her frustration only mounted when Hodges had to give her a play by play of his ploy to steal a kiss from Saundra the mail clerk. She was relieved that Archie didn't have much to say in that department and kept her busy reviewing security cams. At 11:40 Iris headed to the elevator. The ever busy CSI headquarters was like a ghost town. She boarded the elevator, pressed R-level and scanned her badge to gain clearance.

"Hi Iris."

"Hey Boss. What's with the table and chairs?"

"You can't have fireworks without hot chocolate and a place to sit."

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Have a seat." He said pulling out the chair. She had a perfect view of the fireworks that would soon be taking place.

"What a view I can see the whole strip from here."

He handed her the hot chocolate from behind. "Oh hey Iris?" He said.

"Yeah Gris?"

"There's a nicer view back here."

Iris turned to look at him and was met with a kiss that nearly tipped her out of the chair. But the lips she knew too well.

"You lied!" Iris said punching Brass in the arm.

"I'll repent tomorrow. That was well worth it." He chuckled.

"I thought you were going to Laughlin?"

"I am tomorrow afternoon. I left Fallon in charge of the boys for the night. Tonight is all about you and me babe. And whatever you do don't you dare answer your phone especially if it's Lucky or Lucy!"

"Not if you paid me to." She kissed him again.

"Glad this all worked out. If you'll excuse me I'm headed out." Grissom said.

"I thought you were watching fireworks with me?"

"Not this guy. New Year's Eve he rides Hotshot on top of the Stratosphere." Brass said.

"It's a tradition. And I have to be there in 10 minutes so good night you too."

"Thanks Gil, I know I cut it close."

Grissom disappeared. He dialed Sara's number.

"Hey you. How'd the setup with Iris go?"

"Without a hitch."

"You know for a geeky scientist you're quite the romantic."

"Must have gotten bitten by Sara the love bug."

"Romantic but still corny. I'll meet you at the top of the Stratosphere."

"What?"

"Brass did you a favor. Got me a flight in tonight instead of the morning. Now get over here."

"What's that smile for?" Iris asked.

"A certain roller coaster nut is about to be reunited with his lovely lady."

"Sara's back?"

"Pays to know people in this business."

"Romantic is what you are."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her till the countdown began. Iris hardly noticed the fireworks in the sky over the pounding of her own heart. It was a night of new beginnings and the end of old stories.


	31. Ch31: The Classic Love Story

Chapter 31

"Iris you better tell me what you've been plotting before I hall you outside and spank you!" Brass said eyeing Iris from the church kitchen.

"Oh be patient I'm waiting for Greg and Nick to arrive. I'm telling you Gracie this man has no patience at all."

"You're just lucky that it's Lucy's birthday party my little Firefly. I'm going to start sound checks."

"Good go on grumpy." Iris teased.

"You two are so cute. Are you always like this at home?"

"Mostly but we have our spats. I got in trouble the other morning for handing him my coffee cup with the hot cocoa in the coffee. The look on his face was, well a lot like you're making now."

"That's detestable. I mean really if you're going to disguise it why put coffee in there at all?"

"Sounds like what he said."

"Yo!" Came Nick's voice from the hallway.

"Hey gorgeous." Grace said with a smile.

"Aww you wore my favorite shirt. I love the way that green looks on you." Nick said.

"Smooth talker you." He leaned over for a kiss even before setting down the enormous chocolate cake.

"Hey there Iris. Have a look here." Nick opened the cake box. It had purple frosting layered in 40 decorative flowers of all colors and definitions.

"Oh my gosh! I am bowled over! What I envisioned wasn't nearly as beautiful. I'm sure Lucy will love it."

Greg followed inside with his backpack and a box filled with red Solo cups and paper plates. Brass resurfaced.

"Hey there you guys are. We need to do sound checks."

"One minute boys. Let me clean my hands off. I have a gift for you three. Follow us." Iris said.

They all followed Iris to the Sunday school classroom. "Ok close your eyes. Grace guide them in the back."

They entered into the room and Iris signaled them to open their eyes. Brass's mouth dropped open and Nick whistled. On three separate hangers were black pinstriped suits with white lapels.

"These are ours?" Brass asked amazed.

"Yes. In fact these are the groomsmen suits for our wedding. But I know how hard you've been practicing for this gig so I wanted you to have a special outfit. Nick and Greg these are your hats." She handed them each a black fedora hat. "And this one is for you." Iris handed the box to Brass. He pulled out the black fedora with a white silk ribbon around the bottom.

"Oh that's sharp! It looks like Frank Sinatra's style." Brass said impressed.

"It IS Frank Sinatra's hat. Iris has been on the hunt since November." Grace burst out.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that this hat in my hand belonged to my hero, the Chairman of the Board?"

"Old Blue Eyes himself. Yes that hat was worn by him frequently when the Rat Pack played at the Sands Hotel. See here it is in the picture."

"Iris you're killing me! Tell him how you got it!" Grace shouted.

"Gracie, ever since you got engaged you are so impatient." Nick teased.

"Don't start on me Stokes. You have a birthday coming up."

"Ouch. Yes ma'am." He said with his hands raised. "Go ahead Iris."

"I used to help out with auctions back in Dallas. I have a very good friend in the business named Barney Mills. I called him up after most of my searches came up as a bust. He put me in touch with a lady named Patsy Clemmons here in Las Vegas. She runs auctions here for high ticketed items."

"I've seen her in the paper. A few months ago she was auctioning off Bugsy Siegel's classic car collection. She raised like 122 million dollars." Brass said.

"Yeah and that's low grade for her achievements. Anyway I called her office and we kept missing each other so she finally asked if we could meet up for lunch in Henderson. She is a world class lady. She's sixty seven years old and doesn't look a day over fifty. She looks like she stepped right out of Gracie's classic movies. I explained to her about how you and I had met and the circumstances with Amos, which I never intended to tell her but she's so easy to talk to. I told her I was looking for a hat owned by Frank Sinatra. She said she'd put in a call and see what she could do."

Brass started to laugh. "Grace, you look like a girl who's been holding her bladder for a week. Sit still."

"Oh my gosh Brass! She hasn't got to the best part yet!"

"Sorry, I'm doing the best I can. Anyway, Grace, Olivia and I were out Christmas shopping when she called me about a week later. She asked if I could drive to her office right away. She said was going to make my day but I had to be there within the hour. I told her I had Grace and Olivia with me and she said to bring them along so we drove over. Her secretary took us to Patsy's office and we waited alone in there for about fifteen minutes."

"Which was awesome because Patsy has a ton of celebrity pictures of people she's met over the years. I was in heaven." Grace chimed in.

"So the door to her office opens and Patsy walks in with, get this, Frank Sinatra Jr." Iris said.

Brass's eyes nearly jumped out of his head. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No she isn't." Olivia said entering the room.

"You can't mistake this man he looks just like his father." Iris said.

"So then what?" Brass asked getting as excited as Grace had been.

"She introduced us and he kissed all of our hands which I think was Grace's favorite part."

_"Ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're Iris?"_

_ "Yes Sir."_

_ "Patsy told me about your story. It's amazing you survived all of that. I want to help you out with your request. There are many people in the world who try to sell fake memorabilia claiming it belonged to my father. I hope this is what you're looking for."_

_ He handed Iris the box and she opened it. Her eyes were larger than her glasses._

_ "This was dad's hat that he used to wear when he played at the Sands with the rest of the Pack. Here, see the picture in here. He was singing Fly Me to the Moon there. Anyway I got quite a number of dad's old hats, pictures, stuff that belonged to him. I want you to have this one."_

_ "Oh my stars! Jim is going to flip out. He loves your father's music. He has all of your albums too. I can't thank you enough. What can I do for you?"_

_ "Nothing at all. I owe a lot to law enforcement. Please take it as my gift to you."_

Brass was in awe. "I can't believe you met him! And I know what he was alluding to by his owing a lot to law enforcement."

"Yeah I thought of that when he said it but I didn't say anything." Grace added.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"Frank Jr. was kidnapped when he was 19 from Harrah's Lake Tahoe. He was released two days later after Frank Sr. paid the ransom but it did a number on them both. In fact all the calls were made on a payphone and during one call Frank ran out of dimes. So after that he never went anywhere without a roll of dimes. Wow you met Frank Jr. I can't believe I'm holding the actual Sands hat. Iris if you never bought me another thing the rest of my life I'd never complain. You have no idea how much this means to me. Frank is my favorite singer of all time. I love you so much!"

He reached for her and gave her a smoldering kiss.

"Uh Brass? Not that I want to break this up but we have to be ready with sound checks and get changed within thirty minutes. Ladies, the food smells great. C'mon." Nick ushered Brass and Greg out the door.

"Iris did you see the tears in his eyes? And you still didn't tell him the best part yet." Grace said.

"I know but I don't want the love of my life having a heart attack and dying before the wedding."

Lucy's party was a great success. She squealed loudly when she saw the cake and the little rake that lay across the center. Iris was rendered breathless when she saw Brass in his suit and hat. The music was great and thanks to all the help Iris had in the kitchen at the church, the food was a big hit. Grace noticed several times during the night that Brass would take the hat off and run his hand across it. She wanted to find a way to do something as special for Nick.

By March Iris figured she'd swear off sleep forever. Between wedding coordination, work and church activities Iris felt like she should install a revolving door on her house. Pastor Lucky kept Brass busy enough that it was rare for him and Iris to share time together. The pot boiled over at the planning meeting at CSI headquarters on March 17th.

"Shut up all of you!" Grissom bellowed.

Everyone in the room went bone-chillingly silent. Grissom never raised his voice for any reason.

"Thank you. Now I understand we have our away time but this is also Brass and Iris's wedding. I need everyone to calm down and take a breath." Grissom was about to say something when Iris suddenly began to cry and got up and excused herself. "Wait here guys."

Brass had not yet arrived on the scene so Grissom ran after her. He found her in his office.

"Iris, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Griss. I never thought this entire event would complicate things for the team."

"Don't be sorry Iris. This is your wedding. You should have everything you want."

"I know but it's the team's time to have their fun and our wedding is cutting into that."

"Well let me let you in on something I was about to tell them. After the wedding I'm taking them to Lake Tahoe for the week. I don't want them infringing on your honeymoon either. They all love you Iris. They're just all different and they all want their say.

"Hey hey hey. What's going on here? What's wrong with my girl?" Brass said sliding into the room.

"Sorry, just had a rough moment." Iris said avoiding his face.

"It's because you're trying to do too much on your own Iris. You can't be everywhere at once and you can't see personally to every detail. You're not sleeping anymore and you won't say no to anybody. I'm putting my foot down babe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are getting you some help. I think Olivia and the girls are pretty up to speed on the vision you have for this. I'm not going to allow you to destroy yourself. You hear me Gris?"

"Loud and clear. Iris go home right now and sleep. I don't want to see you until Monday night."

"But Grissom that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. I'm not giving you a choice."

Iris hung her head in tears and defeat. Brass knelt before her and pulled her into his arms.

"Go home and sleep. I'll come pick you up tomorrow and we'll spend the weekend together."

"But you're supposed to help Pastor Lucky this weekend." She said.

"Nick can step in for me. He already told me that the other night. Don't worry, God will see this wedding through to perfection. Stop being so stubborn. As sexy as that is to me if you don't make it to our wedding night I'm going to have some words with you." He kissed her hands. "Go on babe. It will be ok."

"Why don't you walk her to her truck and then join us in the meeting room. Grace, Donna and Olivia are there too."

"No problem."

Grissom walked back to the room. Everyone fell silent upon his arrival."

"Is Iris ok?" Sara asked.

"She's going home. She'll be ok. Listen I need to ask you all for help on this wedding. Iris is giving it her all as we know she does but she's going overboard with her duties. I need you ladies to help make this come together with as minimal involvement from Jim and Iris as possible. You men are to listen to the ladies and help them where they need it. These two have been there for us from day one and we need to make this special." Grissom said.

"I'm in." Catherine said.

One by one everyone else agreed and began talking about the great things Iris and Brass had done to help them out. Grissom appointed himself as wedding coordinator. Everyone laughed at that but agreed that he was the most organized and he was good with delegation. Brass returned and thanked everyone for their help. The meeting ran smoothly after that and Grissom withheld the news of Lake Tahoe. At the end Brass requested that everyone text Iris and let her know they were onboard and loved her so she wouldn't stress out. At home Iris found that she had new tears but they were of love and gratitude.

March flew by and Iris felt calmer after Brass assured her that the wedding would be a success. She was allowed to help but only to a degree. By the time they knew it April was arriving. Brass and Iris spent Easter Sunday with Pastor Lucky and Lucy and their children. Brass drove Iris home that night.

"Two more weeks babe. Are you getting cold feet?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Not at all. I wish it were here already."

"Me too. My bed is so cold. I look forward to having you in it. Speaking of which can I borrow you in the morning?"

"Does that mean you're going to give me back?"

"Not a chance."

"Then yes. What time?"

"We'll go to breakfast at the diner and then I want to take you somewhere."

"Are you up to no good Captain Brass?"

"Nothing but. Now if you'll excuse me I'm headed home."

"Negative, that won't work."

"What won't?"

"Hold on one second. I'll be right back. Oh and close your eyes till I tell you to open them." She said getting up.

"Looks like I'm not the only one up to no good. Ok I got them closed. Don't be gone too long you know how easy I doze off."

"Ten four."

Iris raced upstairs and then back again. "Ok here you go. Open your eyes."

"What's this?" He said eyeing the blue gift bag. He dug into the bag and pulled out a pair of black shorts with the New York Rangers logo on the corner. Next he pulled out a matching black T-Shirt with the Statue of Liberty in a Rangers jersey slamming a puck through the ice.

"My team! Yeah baby! I love it!"

"Consider these your pajamas."

"Oh I'm very much in favor of these as pajamas."

"So are you going to go change?"

"You mean now?"

"That was the idea."

"Iris King, are you asking me to spend the night?"

"I thought it was a good idea."

"Oh babe you know I'd love to but I promised I'd run by Nick's on the way home and practice that song. Forgive me?"

"Disappointedly yes." She huffed.

"I love when you pout especially when it's all my fault. Come here." He smiled tapping on his knee and pulling her wrist. She sat on his lap and he began to kiss her gently at first and then more heatedly. Slowly he slid her off his lap and pushed her back down onto the couch. He pinned her right hand above her head. Iris felt the familiar heat. She loved the feel of his mouth and the way he kissed her with his tongue. It wasn't sloppy like she imagined from watching movies. He suddenly grunted and pulled back. He reached for his phone in his pocket.

"Hey Nick. Yeah I'm on my way. No I was busy. None of your business. Shut up! Bye!" He hollered.

"Great timing."

"Yeah no kidding. All right I'm going. Can I at least take my new pajamas home?"

"Of course."

He pulled her up off the couch and she walked him to the door. "See you at nine, ok?"

"I'll be ready."

"Ok love you." He said with a quick kiss.

"Love you too. Text me when you get in bed."

"Will do."

Iris had a rough time sleeping that night. She was missing Brass more and more and her mind couldn't seem to turn off. At 5:30 she gave up and got into the shower. The water woke her up and she felt better after talking to Olivia.

"So what do you think he's planning?" Iris asked.

"I don't know but Jack knows as do the other boys."

"How do you know?"

"I walked into the shed yesterday morning and heard him on the phone with Brass. He said something about the guys working hard and that he'd have to thank Pastor Lucky for everything he'd done for them. Then my clutzy self knocked over a box of nails and Jack hung up."

"That's mysterious. Brass has been spending a lot of time with Pastor Lucky but when I ask what they do he says different projects."

"Oh I bet. I can't wait to see what it is. Will you call me later?"

"I certainly will. Ok let me get off here I want go wash the Bandit before he gets here."

"See you later."

Iris pulled into the driveway a few minutes before Brass. Her Trans-Am shined beautifully.

"Good morning." He said as she slid into the Jeep.

"Good morning." She smiled.

They drove the two miles to the diner. Iris had blueberry pancakes and orange juice. Brass had his usual Eggs Benedict with coffee. They ate quietly but Brass seemed impatient. He grabbed the check and then he and Iris were out the door.

"Ok before you get in." He opened the passenger door and grabbed a bandanna out of the glove box. He made Iris remove her glasses and then blindfolded her. Then he helped her get in.

"What in the world?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'll say."

He drove for what seemed like forever to an impatient Iris. He came to a stop and asked her to wait; then guided her out of the Jeep and took her hand.

"Ok there are three steps here. There we go." He made her wait a second and then took her hand again. "Close your eyes so I can take this off and get you back in your glasses. "There we go. Ok now open them."

Iris was standing the foyer of a house. "Welcome home baby." He said.

"Welcome home?"

"Yes. This is our new house."

"What? Oh my gosh!"

"Don't say that yet you haven't had the tour. Before I show you though I want to tell you that I bought it two months before I proposed to you. As you know Pastor Lucky is an architect and he helped me design and then build this. We had a construction crew of his that worked on it and your favorite guys have been working when they have time to finish it. I hope you like it."

"I'm floored! Wait a minute is that why Greg keeps asking me weird questions about kitchens and backyards and stuff?"

"Yeah we figured you wouldn't think it was odd since he's young and a little off the wall anyway."

"I never suspected anything!"

"That was the idea. He's been taking notes and we fit a ton of your ideas into the design. Come on."

The foyer led to the main dining room with a large oak table and chandelier that Iris recognized as one she'd chosen from Greg's catalog. The kitchen was three times the size of hers at home with black marble countertops and a six foot island in the center. The floor was black and white checkered which she rejoiced over as she'd always wanted that tile in her dream kitchen. The kitchen was open and faced the den which reminded her of Brass's den at the cabin.

"I haven't put any furniture in here because I want you to help me pick it out. I would like to select the television that goes on that wall along with the stereo system. In fact, it should be delivered here on Wednesday."

"You are the media king."

He led her down the hallway to the left where the bedrooms and office were.

"These two are spare bedrooms. At the end here is our office. There's room enough for two desks so we won't have to fight over computers. There will also be a TV on this wall. Across over here is the master bathroom."

"All these rooms are enormous! I love the bathroom."

"Good! Now follow me." He took her back through the den. "This is the garage. Both our vehicles will fit in here. This is the laundry room. Now come see the backyard. I'm saving the two best rooms for last."

"Right behind you. I love the carpet by the way."

"Your idea as close as we could match it by way of what Greg described."

"I love the way the blue carpet meets the hardwood floor."

There was another small hallway and then the back door.

"I didn't want the sliding glass door in the den because it get too hot in the summertime. Plus we have a lot more wall space in the den that way."

"Great idea."

In the backyard Iris was thrilled to see a swimming pool. The yard was enormous. "Back here is a one hundred and twenty foot dog run for your boys. This way they have their own space complete with dog houses. The wall is high enough so they can't jump it. They also have their share of grass and dirt."

"Oh they will be thrilled to pieces."

"This will be where we put the barbeque grill and tables for our frequent guests. And over here behind this gate will be enough space for the garden you've missed since being here in Vegas."

"I am so excited. I loved my garden in Dallas but the dogs kept digging it up here since my yard is too small."

"They won't be doing that here. All right back inside." When they went into the house, Brass made an immediate left turn through another door and down the steps. "Houses in Vegas aren't made with cellars but we had this room made special."

Iris entered a room that was nearly the size of the den. On the wall were guitars and framed photos of old Vegas, the Rat Pack, and other musicians. His drum set and guitars were in the corner. There were two sofas, a pool table, a big screen television on the wall, and refrigerator in the corner.

"Let me guess your man cave?"

"Basically. But it's also sound proof so I can work on music. But don't get me wrong this is both of ours. I wanted to have a room where people can come and hang out without trashing the main part of the house."

"You're brilliant. I love it down here."

"You're so agreeable. Now I want to show you my favorite part. Follow me."

Back in the den he led her up the circle staircase. "This is the loft and also our bedroom that's why you can see that big open area at the top of the den. Now there is something up here I chose myself."

Iris was immediately in love with the sight. There was a California King Sized bed with a large wooden black oak frame. The frame had a white etched mirror with shelves and doors on both sides. The comforter was black and white with matching pillow cases. Over the headboard was a six foot long by three foot wide picture of the old Vegas strip in black and white.

"I got this idea after that trip we took to Hoover Dam and you kept talking about the reason you wanted to live in Vegas was the old history of it. When you started talking about the old mobsters and old hotels I was so excited."

"I love this picture! I feel like I'm right there. Truth be told Gracie and I have been to that Mafia Museum behind Fremont Street at least three times! It's awesome! Oh Brass I am so happy you have no idea. I feel like I'm in a dream with you."

"I took a big risk buying this house before I proposed but God opened doors I couldn't ignore. You have your place you're renting and mine needs so many repairs. I thought why not start our life here. By the way Lucy says women need major closet space so you can fit a king sized bed in that one over there. That's also the bathroom down that little hallway and linen closets. That closet got Lucky in hot water. Lucy is not trying to get him to redesign their bedroom for a bigger closet."

"I just love that woman. Oh I love you so much. I can't wait to buy the furniture and other stuff. My favorite besides the bedroom is the kitchen. I am over the moon for it! You will rarely get me out of there. One thing that puzzles me is no television up here?"

"No we have them throughout the house. This is our room. When we're up here it's just you, me and the Lord. I don't want to take away from that. There is a stereo I'm putting in that cabinet over there. I like to have music on when I'm getting dressed."

"You are so thoughtful. I'm marrying the most handsome, sweet, strong, honorable man in the world."

"You're the one who makes me that Iris. I can't wait to cross the threshold with you in my arms."

"Sounds romantic."

"Oh it will be. Now let's go outside so you can see the front of the house."

Iris followed him downstairs and out the front door.

"Welcome home Iris!" She was met with shouts. The entire CSI team, Pastor Lucky and Lucy, Grace, Jack and Olivia were all out front.

"Oh my gosh! You all knew about this?"

"We didn't." Grace said. "Nick ordered Olivia and I in the car this morning."

"Lucy was the only female who knew because we needed a bit of female perspective but we didn't tell any of the other women because well you gals can't keep a secret." Brass said.

"Hey!" They all yelled.

"Iris, the reason I was so happy about my birthday cake was that it looked almost identical to the flower garden Jim and I planned a few months ago." Lucy said. "When spring arrives we'll have flowers planted all over the yard. We also had those window ledge boxes made for flowers."

"I'm so excited if your yard is any indication of how that will look. I just can't ask for better people in my life. I absolutely love the house. I can't thank you all enough. I promise all of you can visit anytime there will always be food." She said.

"See I told you. The eternal servant, that's my girl." Brass said to Grissom.

"I serve the eternal master. Now my first order of business, when do we move in?" Iris smiled and looked right at Pastor Lucky.

"I'd say two weeks. In the meantime you two have a wedding to finish getting ready for." Pastor Lucky smiled.

"And we got a bachelor party to plan!" Nick said triumphantly.

"Boys will be boys." Catherine laughed.


	32. Ch32: An Honorable Man To Love

Chapter 32

"Will you two knock it off already? It's only few days!" Olivia shouted from the front seat of the SUV.

"Pipe down in there Olives." Brass yelled back.

"I think we're going to need a fire hose." She said to Grace.

"I'll call you when we get there. I promise to take good care of the cabin till you get there."

"I trust you. It's Olives and Grace who are the party animals!" He hollered.

"Yeah buddy!" Grace cheered.

He kissed Iris and escorted her to the backseat. "See you Thursday night. Four long days I have to go without you."

"I know. Take good care of my boys."

"I will. Love you babe."

"Double for me."

Iris, Olivia and Grace headed out on the open road. Olivia waived to the silver sedan in the rearview.

"You two are so cute." Grace giggled.

"Jack and I used to be like that too."

"What do you mean by used to? You guys could make a bottle of cough syrup sick!" Grace poked. "Leave Iris alone she deserves it."

"Thank you dear." Iris replied.

"We are going to be busy little bees this week. I'm glad Sara, Donna, and Catherine are driving up Wednesday morning. I can't get over how Grissom has just taken over this entire thing. Sara said she never knew he had it in him." Grace said.

"He surprises me all the time. On the outside he looks like this handsome geeky bug man who loves Shakespeare and sonnets but he's a real romantic at heart." Iris added.

By Wednesday the wedding coordination was in full swing. Grissom came with the ladies to help organize. He spent more time on the phone then off of it. The ladies despite the hard work had lots of time for laughs and fun. They took on project after project together stopping only for meals and sleep. By Thursday afternoon they were well ahead of their schedule for Saturday's wedding. When the men arrived early Thursday evening the ladies were reclining on the porch drinking lemonade and swapping stories.

"Well look at the planning committee. Look at you Griss. You look like the King of Persia with all the ladies." Warrick said.

"I give credit where it's due. You'll be proud of them. The only stuff that needs to be done is the stage, the altar, and the rest of their checklist. They worked late both nights so the ladies sleep in and we're up to start building." Grissom said.

"God Sara, do you have him well trained or what?" Catherine said raising her glass.

"Still can't get him to make our bed but overall he's a keeper." She said smiling at him.

"You try making the bed when Hank decides he's napping up there. He's nearly 85 pounds. I pick my battles." He defended.

Iris saw Grace and Nick sneak off the porch and wished she'd thought of that with Brass.

"We brought pizzas for dinner." Warrick said.

"Have you boys seen the inside of the house?" Donna asked.

"No we came around back when we heard you all out here." Greg said.

"Come in and have a look and then we can eat." Donna said.

The men were all spellbound at the transformation the massive cabin had undergone. There were flowers, decorations and lights everywhere. Brass especially liked the blue and white lights that encircled the banister.

"It looks more than amazing and that's saying something because I'm a guy. If us guys had it our way we'd have tiki torches, pizza, and getting married in blue jeans." Brass said.

"Exactly that's why we didn't allow you up here." Olivia chimed.

"Hey I'm starved guys, can we eat?" Grace said reappearing with a smirking Nick.

The men retreated to the Jeep. The table came alive with laughter. It took less than an hour for the food to disappear. The pizza boxes lay like dead carcasses on the breakfast bar. Iris and Sara collected paper plates and Olivia finally ushered everyone out to the deck again so they could finish.

"Hey Grissom, you brought the wedding bands right?" Brass asked.

"No, you gave me a list of what to bring. Wedding bands weren't on there."

"What?! Are you for real?" He said in a panic.

"I saw the list Brass, they weren't on there." Jack added.

Iris walked out onto the deck carrying the dish towel over her shoulder. "You have a strange look on your face honey. What's wrong?"

"They forgot the wedding bands." Jack said and was met with a cold look by Brass.

"You mean the wedding bands in that silver box sitting on my dresser upstairs right now?"

"You brought them?" Brass asked jumping up.

"Of course I did. They were in your room when I went to pick up your suits."

"That was a close one. I had visions of trekking back down the mountain tonight."

After dinner everyone began going their own way to share the nice weather. Grissom and Sara, Warrick and Catherine decided to take a walk through the woods. Jack, Grace, Nick, Olivia and Greg turned the music on and started playing poker. Al and Donna headed for their room to call kids and grandkids and settle in for the night. Brass and Iris sat in the sun room listening to the music from the deck.

"Now that I got you past crisis mode, I bought you a little gift." She said.

"Another one? You know you're going to put Santy Clause out of a job." He teased.

"Well this one I know you've been wanting and I know it's always on backorder."

"You found Super Mario Brothers for the Wii?" He said excitedly.

"I ordered it and had it delivered here. It came in yesterday."

"Woo hoo! Come on babe! Let's go break it in." He said pulling her into the living room.

"So Captain Brass you have a wedding on Saturday, you're highly favored by the King, we have a new house nearly furnished. I just have one question for you?"

"What's that?" He said after he put the game in the console.

"Can you beat my high score? Mario or Luigi?"

"Hand over Luigi, Bub!" He said. "You haven't seen my competitive side yet."

"Bring it on Buster!"

Finally the big day arrived. Iris woke up at 5:30am and couldn't go back to sleep. She busied herself cooking breakfast until Catherine ran her back upstairs. "Get up there! Brass can't see you before the wedding and this is enough to draw him right out that door!"

"Aye aye Captain." She said and walked back upstairs. By ten everyone was in full preparation mode. Grissom had been running pillar to post since he'd woken up. He was happy that everything was coming together.

"Pssst!. Hey I need your opinion on this." Sara said from one of the bedrooms.

Grissom sighed but followed after her.

"What am I looking at?"

She closed the door and wrapped her arms around him.

"My eyes. What do you think?"

"Most beautiful brown eyes west of the Mississippi."

"You are too kind Sir."

"I'm inspired." He pushed her up against the door and crushed his mouth down over hers. "If I weren't in charge of at least five million projects right now, I'd be making love to you on that couch over there."

"Looks like your secretary just cleared your agenda for the next thirty minutes." She said locking the door.

"Who am I to argue with an efficient secretary?" He said pulling her to the couch.

"Has anyone seen Grissom?" Catherine asked the group.

"I haven't seen him or Sara in at least thirty minutes." Grace giggled. "But I did see them going into the upstairs bedroom and shutting the door."

"Man, it's so weird to think of Grissom married let alone getting his jollies with his wife." Catherine commented.

"How long did he and Sara date before they got married?" Olivia asked pinning a flower to Nick's suit.

"No one really knows. You can't get Grissom to talk about anything personal but he and Sara couldn't be in room together without setting off smoke alarms. It's a lot like Brass and Iris or Nick and Grace."

"Speaking of Iris, Grace how's our bride to be?" Olivia said to Grace who was standing halfway in the bathroom.

"Almost done."

Two minutes later Iris emerged.

"Oh Iris you're going to take his breath away." Catherine smiled.

"This dress is taking MY breath away." Iris chuckled.

"A sure sign that men invented wedding dresses." Grace said.

"Knock knock!" Sara said and entered the room. "How much time do we have?"

"Enough time to send out a search party for you and Grissom." Catherine teased.

"We didn't violate Brass's cabin law. We are married." She defended.

"And jungle cats." Iris added.

Grissom got downstairs just as the doorbell rang. There wasn't any mistaking the woman who smiled up at him. She was the spitting image of Brass.

"Hi, you must be Jim's sister Marguerite? I'm Gil Grissom, coordinator and technical best man."

"Hi Gil. It's nice to put a face with the name. This is my husband Bruce. Jim talks fondly of you. In fact I owe you a debt of gratitude for being there when he got shot." She said barely getting out the last words.

"You're welcome. He would've done the same for me. Please come in."

"Aunt Margie! Aunt Margie! Did you see Uncle Jimmy has horses?!" A dark haired little boy came bounding up the steps.

"You must be Cordell." Grissom said crouching before the boy.

"Yup!"

"My name's Gil. Would you like to go see those horses?"

"Yeah!" he shouted.

"Do you mind?" Grissom asked.

"Not at all. Cowboys and horses are his favorite things. We'll get him dressed in his tux when you come back." She smiled kindly.

"We won't be long."

"Is there a chance I can see Iris? I've only talked to her on the phone."

"Take the stairs and she's the forth door down the hall."

"Thank you Gil. Wow, I can't believe the cabin looks just the way it did when we were kids! Is my Jimmy around?"

"Second door off the landing."

"Thanks again. He always adored Buck's Landing and Zeke and I have always adored Jimmy. I'm sorry we couldn't be here last year. Bruce and I were on an Alaskan cruise and didn't get the message till we got home."

"I know. I spoke to Zeke who was on an aircraft carrier in the pacific. Jim was relieved you didn't see him that way."

"I'm not sure either of us would've made it if he hadn't. But anyway I'm glad God spared his life and now he's getting married. Iris sounds like a sweet lady."

"Oh she is. She's-"

"Aunt Margie, can I see the horses now?"

"Sorry buddy go ahead and take Uncle Bruce with you. I wish Zeke could be here. See you in a little bit."

Marguerite went up the stairs to Iris's room.

A knock sounded on the door. "Jim Brass that better not be you!" Catherine yelled. The door opened.

"Holy cow close enough!" Grace said seeing the woman.

"You must be Marguerite." Iris said smiling. The two women embraced like old friends.

"The pictures don't do you justice!" Iris said. "You look so much like Jim!"

"Isn't he lucky?" She laughed.

"Oh I like her." Olivia said shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much for the pictures you sent. Cordell really liked the one of you and Jim on the horse. You two were made for each other. It's so nice to get updated pictures of my brothers."

"I hate taking pictures but between he and Grace over here I've taken the lion's share." Iris confessed. "Have you seen Jim yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to stop by and give you something." She pulled out a small slender box. Iris opened it. It was a tennis bracelet with diamonds and sapphires.

"Oh my gosh! This is beyond beautiful!"

"This belonged to our Grandma Amelia. She wore it nearly her entire life. When she was sick she gave me all her jewelry. But she made me promise that I would give it to Jimmy's soul mate. I knew his first wife wasn't it. She was a nightmare and my family knew it. But I knew you were the one we prayed for. So please take this with our family's blessing. He thought Grandma Mia was buried with it but the minute he sees it he'll know. I'm going to go find him. See you downstairs ok?"

Iris was so choked up all she could do was nod and hug the woman. As soon as Marguerite left the room Iris burst into tears. Grace shook her head. "Back to the bathroom with you."

A knock sounded on Brass's door. Jack opened it as Brass was too engrossed in Super Mario to look. Marguerite wrapped her hands over his eyes.

"Hey Jack is that the stripper?" He teased.

"I outta knock you out the window!" She chided.

"Baby sister! Oh man I've missed you!" He said picking her up off the floor in his hug. "You know Grandma Mia would have our skin if she knew we were apart so much."

"Yeah she would! Oh I've missed you so much. You're looking good Jimmy."

"You too Marg. Still too beautiful to be out in public."

"You and Bruce are still good at lying."

"That's not what Eddie Marx thought. I nearly knocked his lights out when I saw him kissing you out by the bridge."

"Cool it or I'll tell Iris about your obsession with June Lockhart."

"June Lockhart? You were in love with Lassie's mother?" Jack said smiling like a snake.

"She wasn't Lassie's mother, she was Timmy's mother and she was hot!"

"That explains your attraction to red heads." He teased.

"You believe this guy? So where's my favorite nephew?"

"Grissom met us at the door and took him to see your horses."

"I can't wait to see him. God, you know I miss Zeke. I really do Marg. I know Cordell must miss him too."

"He does but thanks to that Facetime thing on the iPad they get to see each other every weekend so it's not so bad."

Grissom entered the room. "Hey guys I need you to get ready. Head downstairs we're going to start in twenty minutes and Pastor Lucky wants to meet with us before."

"Oh man! I'll see you down there Marg. Where's Cordell?"

"Downstairs with his Uncle Bruce. Get going!" Grissom commanded. "Marguerite if I can get you downstairs to get Cordell suited up. Jack, you need to head out to the balcony with Nick and Al."

Brass descended the stairs and Cordell screamed his name and dove into his arms. Brass hugged the little boy tightly to him and kissed the top of his head over and over again. Marguerite had a hard time prying him loose to get him dressed. Grissom checked on last minute items on his list, gave the women their warning time and headed out to the altar after meeting with Pastor Lucky.

Iris had selected the "The Wedding Song" by Kenny G as her entry song so she knew when to head down the stairs. Al escorted Catherine, Nick escorted Grace, Jack escorted Sara, and Grissom escorted Olivia as best man and matron of honor. Cordell was the ring bearer and wanting to be like everyone else looped his arm through Grace's niece Natalie's arm as flower girl. Everyone chuckled at the sight. They all walked down the stairs, through the sun room and onto the lawn where the cemented walkway led down to the altar. Pastor Lucky and Lucy stood beneath the flowered trellis altar. Around it were red and blue carnations that formed a line on both sides of the walkway. The guest list took up the entire back section of the house. There were flowers everywhere thanks to the Marconi family business.

"You ready?" Grissom asked Brass.

"A million times over. Why did Al escort Catherine up? I thought he was escorting Iris and Warrick for Catherine."

"I think Iris wanted to go it alone."

"Hmm. Leave it to Iris to be different."

"Please rise." Pastor Lucky said as the wedding song began to play.

Brass tried to see the stairs through the window but the flower arrangements blocked his view. Finally he caught a glimpse of white and black and his mouth fell open. Iris looked like an angel. All he could mouth was "Wow." He'd never seen her without her glasses and she'd never worn makeup in front of him either. It completely amazed him but even more so was the gentleman at her side. He was nearly 6'1" with broad shoulders and his once dark hair was now salt and pepper. In his Marine uniform he looked just like his grandfather. He looked strong and proud in his stripes and white gloves. Brass caught Marguerite's eyes and saw they were full of tears much like his own. Cordell was standing on his seat saluting his daddy. Brass and Marg mouthed it together.

"Zeke"

It took every bit of strength Brass had not to run down the aisle to his bride to be and his brother. When he got to the alter he smiled at Brass and handed Iris to him. Then he took his seat beside his son and sister. Brass faced Iris.

"No woman on the face of this planet looks as beautiful as you do right now. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

He reached up and stroked her face.

He looked one final time at Zeke who was rocking his son in his arms. Zeke smiled and saluted his brother. If Brass had been given the winning lotto ticket and the keys to Las Vegas it wouldn't have meant even a tenth of what that honor meant to him. His day was perfect.

The ceremony was everything that Iris could've dreamed and then some. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd, including Nick and Brass. Iris beamed as Pastor Lucky read the vows. They had chosen wedding bands with Italian gold braiding through the band. This was Brass's homage to his family history. Iris fell in love with the design even before the sales clerk told them the designer's background from Rome.

"You may now kiss your lovely bride. Make it good Jim!" He said with a smile.

The cheers resounded as Brass did just as he was instructed.

"I give to you under God's mighty hand, Mr. and Mrs. James Brass."

Brass and Iris turned to face the crowd and Grace was happy that she had her camera at the ready because the look on Brass's face was priceless. Six men in Marine uniforms and four in proper police uniform came to attention. One of the Marines on the end beat on a drum. Zeke was one of the men.

"James Luciano Brass, Captain of the United States Marine Corp Flying Hawks Division 41407, fall in!" Zeke shouted.

Brass's eyes were burning with tears. He walked Iris down the aisle and to the men awaiting him. They moved aside to let him and Iris pass and then followed behind him. Once inside the men disbanded and Brass hugged and shook hands with his old friends. He introduced Iris to each one of the men not realizing she already knew them.

"Hey Big Dog, can we get you and Iris outside for a quick announcement?" Nick asked.

"Yeah sure. Hey I'll see you skids around in a few." He said smiling.

"Can I get everyone's attention real quick?" Nick shouted till the crowd was listening. "The wedding reception will be held at BlackJack's. Please see Catherine or Grissom for the map if you want to head over early. Reception begins at two. Our caravan will head down the hill at 1:15. Line up your vehicles behind that super hot Firebird over there. Thanks!"

Brass saw Zeke standing on the back deck and Cordell saw Brass at the same time.

"Uncle Jimmy!"

"Hey there Cowboy! How's my little man?"

"Good! I got to see your horses!"

"You did? That's my boy! I missed you buddy. Guess what? I have your drawings on my refrigerator at home. I love Ninja Teddy!"

The little boy giggled. "I'm a ninja too!" He started doing karate moves and got involved in playing with Natalie who seemed to like ninjas just as much as Cordell. Iris was talking to Zeke.

"Hello little brother." Zeke said

"Zeke." Brass immediately got choked up. The men hugged so tightly that Iris stopped breathing for a moment. "I thought you were in the Pacific man?"

"I was but Iris contacted me. I had only five months left so I couldn't request shore leave." He said.

"But you're here."

"Thanks to your wife. She found a hidden clause the Marines keep buried. With my rank, tenure and age I am eligible for up to a year of early retirement. The General who I know really well signed off on it and I came back last weekend. Poor General Geary took my leaving pretty hard but he knows how much I miss Cordell. Anyway I was on base at Fallon till Wednesday and in Vegas after that."

Brass looked at Iris astonished.

"Wednesday night? You said you were having dinner with Olivia and Lucy before work?"

"I did! We picked up Zeke at McCarron and we all went to dinner. We had him at the MGM and then he followed us up when we came here. He stayed with Murphy till today."

"You're in trouble Mrs. Brass." He said wagging his finger at her.

"What else is new?"

He got close to her. "Don't push it. We will be alone tonight with no limitations." This made Iris blush profusely.

Brass turned back to his brother. He wanted to know how some of his Jersey friends from the department and military buddies had gotten there but he decided to interrogate her later. Seeing the old gang and his brother among them was a dream come true.

Iris wandered off to chat with different people giving Brass time with his friends. Marguerite freed herself from the crowd and ran up the steps to her brothers. That caused more tears and hugs. It was while Brass was talking to his sister that he got a bit of an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. His blood ran cold and he knew that the feeling wouldn't go away if he didn't address it. He looked around and noticed that everyone there aside from the CSI team, Jack, Grace and Olivia, were there for him. Iris was alone. He knew the guest list was handled by Iris and the crew. He'd only requested that his sister's family and Zeke be there along with his friends from the surrounding towns, the nurses at the hospital, and a few others from the LVPD. He made little demand with any of the details. As far as he was concerned they could've gotten married at one of the all night wedding chapels in Vegas.

"Excuse me a second." He said and headed down the steps to Jack and Olivia.

"Hey Olives can I talk to you?"

"Yeah ok. Be back in a second dear." She said to Jack.

She followed Brass to the shed where he practiced music.

"Where's the fire?" She urged.

"Listen, you and Iris did the guest list right?"

"We did, yeah."

"Does it seem like someone is missing?"

"Like who?"

"Like anyone that is related to Iris or friends outside Vegas?"

"You'll have to get that out of her Brass. She was adamant about her family not knowing. She won't tell me or Grace why. You know me I'm not easily discouraged but she wouldn't budge. Good luck with getting it out of her." Olivia said.

"Oh I will. I just need—"The door opened and Iris came down the steps.

"What are you two doing?"

"Planning to take over the world." He said.

Olivia squeezed Brass's arm. "I'm going to find Jack. We leave in 45 minutes. Don't be late." She left and closed the door.

"Come here my beautiful wife. I see you found your glasses."

"Yes I did. I have contacts for rare occasions but I can't wear them for long or my eyes start to itch."

"I like you with your glasses. It's like they're your personality. But I have to tell you the truth about something. That dark purple eye shadow drives me wild."

"I'll keep that in mind. So your big night is tonight. Are you excited?" She asked.

"It's not just my big night my Love; it's yours too. Patience has prevailed and I think God will bless our waiting."

"True, but I think Pastor Lucky and Lucy had a hand in the waiting."

"Good thing." He growled in her ear.

He pulled her onto his lap but his phone began to ring.

"Never fails! What is it Gil?! Oh you all go by yourself we can skip it." He kissed her. "Oh all right. We're on our way."

"Grissom?"

"Yeah. The photographer is outside waiting for us to take pictures. It's a good thing we aren't doing this again. Grissom is the most annoying wedding planner alive!"

"He is on top of things however. And our friends did a superb job."

"I'm completely bowled over baby. It was beautiful. Ok let's go before he comes down here and hauls us out there."

The pictures took thirty of the forty five minutes. It took another ten to get all the cars lined up. Most of the cars had pink and white carnations and writing on the windows. Iris was shocked to see that her beloved Firebird was the lead car. She laughed when she saw that twenty five Dr. Pepper and 7-Up cans were tied to the back. Nick handed Brass the keys.

"Thanks Nick. We ready?"

"Check your talkie up in the car Jimbo."

Brass and Iris got in the car.

"Be careful with my baby." Iris said.

"Oh yes ma'am."

"Oh this is too funny. I have a chauffeur and his name is James."

"Very funny Mrs. Brass. Any more of those cracks and I'm taking your baby down to mud bog in the hollow."

"Start the divorce proceedings!" She teased.

"Forget it babe. I wasn't kidding when I said till death do we part."

"Big Dog!" The walkie talkie squawked to life.

"Pancho Petey. Come back Nick!"

"Fire the bird up and let's roll."

"Ten four."

Iris pressed the CD played and went to song three.

"East bound and down Nicky. Let's get truckin!" Iris said into the radio.

Brass laughed and pulled out of the drive.

"I take it back Iris, Sally Field has nothing on you. Let's burn Blackjack's down babe!"

"Floor it hubby!"

"Oh Roger that!" He smiled and sped down the hill.


	33. Ch33: The Beauty of Fire

BlackJack's had a sign on the marquee out front that read, "Congratulations and Many Blessings Jimmy and Iris Brass!"

"You have wonderful friends." Iris said with a smile.

"I do at that but I think you inspire them. I never got this kind of outpouring when I married Nancy."

"Yeah your sister told me it wasn't a warm reception."

"I bet she did." He chuckled. "I told you I was a completely different guy then. If I'd thought with my heart instead of my hormones I would've seen she was a joker. Not that I was exactly Prince Charming."

Grissom knocked on the window.

"You two need to stay here till the guests are seated. I'll call you in on the radio."

"Whatever you say, Chief." Brass answered.

"I hope you don't mind the reception being here. I know you thought the cabin was ideal but Catherine and Olivia talked me out of it. They said sometimes you can't get your guests to leave. Besides all that Carlotta and Vinny were absolutely beaming when I asked." Iris said.

"Well first of all my house, my rules, so not in my house!" He defended. "I'd be kicking them out on their hides. But no seriously I love this place. I don't mind that much about the details as long as you end up mine when it's all said and done. You've all done an amazing job. But yeah Grissom told me earlier that we were having it here because I had to meet with special teams again."

"Romantic and calculating." She laughed.

He pulled her over and kissed her till her face was flared up.

"You keep that up we may not make it to the reception." She whispered.

"Works for me!"

"Behave you!"

"All right fine I'll just sit here and simmer. I have a new topic anyway."

"Can't wait to hear it." She said facing him.

"Why did you go through the trenches to get my family, friends, and old crew together and yet none of your family or friends from Dallas are here?"

"I knew that was coming. Do we have to discuss it now?"

"No, but the alternative is to leave everyone here in the dust and I don't think Grissom would let me hear the end of it."

"Ok I guess now is as good of time as any. It's like this; I'm the black sheep in my family. They love me I know they do but it seems like they're against everything I do. They never contact me unless they need me for something and then it's more like an obligation. They didn't want me to be a CSI, marry David, and especially didn't want me to move to Vegas. I think probably because I'm too far away to be at their beck and call. They criticize my faith and it's stressful. I'm not me around them because I'm always on my guard."

"I can see how you want to keep away from them. I never had it easy growing up with my dad either that's why I spent a lot of time with my grandparents. Why are they like that?"

"I think part of it has to do with the unsolved death of my mother. They found her dead in a hotel room. My dad was always tight lipped about. They all got this protective shell around them. I went the other way. I didn't want to hurt people because I was hurting. I got counseling after David and I divorced and it changed things for me. But they're too stubborn to work through it. I feel a bit guilty for not inviting them but I couldn't have been stress free on the most important day of my life."

"Wow babe! Now I get it! Now I get it. Is that why you had that breakdown at CSI awhile back?"

"Partly yes. I was losing sleep over it and trying to distract myself with planning and things to keep my mind off of it."

"It makes sense to me. What helped you make up your mind?"

"I called Lucy and told her. We talked for a couple hours and she didn't push me into a decision but helped me figure out the pros and cons. Then we prayed. The next night I'm at work thinking about it and I just said out loud. Lord, forgive me but I can't give up a single minute of sanity to have them there. And after that I felt so peaceful about it. I knew it was the right thing to do. As far as friends go I never had any really. I was the Lone Ranger. I did invite my old boss but he had surgery last Monday on his knee and isn't up to travel."

"Well him I get but the rest of those squirrels are nuts! To use and take advantage of someone as amazing as you is a huge mistake on their part. Don't you worry about it baby. You have my family, the team, and all our friends here. When and if you decide to tell them then I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks sweetie. I do love you."

"And I love—"

"Brass and Iris please come in through the main door. We're ready." Grissom blared over the speaker causing Iris to jump.

"That man better be a thousand miles away after this event is over." Brass grumbled. "You ready?"

"Let's do it!"

They entered the dance hall and cheers and cameras went off like a fourth of July fireworks sky. Grissom escorted them to their own table surrounded by the rest. Grace started tapping on her water glass until the entire room was in unison. Brass reached over and kissed Iris again. They were met with louder cheers.

"That was always my favorite wedding tradition." Iris proclaimed after the kiss.

"Keep the glasses chiming! By the way did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

"You did but I can pretend that I forgot."

"And I like this lacey stitching across your middle here." He said mischievously running his fingers across it and tickling her tummy.

"Stop it Mister!" She giggled.

"Oh I will for now but you just wait because you're still in trouble and I haven't even begun the interrogation."

"Can we please get the bride and groom on the dance floor?" Louie said from the stage.

"Think they mean us?" He teased.

"Get up here silly man. By the way what did you pick for our wedding song?"

"You'll know it immediately. I was going to pick our Ronnie song which is in the playlist but I chose the Alabama song that made me realize I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. Oddly enough I heard it on my iPod the night you left the cabin and I was staked out in the woods."

"I can't wait to hear it." She said getting into a position to dance.

_As I lay by your side and hold you tonight_

_ I want you to understand_

_ This love that I feel _

_ It's so right and so real_

_ I realize how lucky I am _

_ And should you ever wonder if my love is true_

_ There's something that I want to make clear to you._

_ "_Sing it sweetie." She whispered.

_There's no way I could make it without you._

_ There's no way that I'd even try_

_ If I had to survive without you in my life_

_ I know I wouldn't last a day_

_ Oh babe there's no way_

_ "_Iris, I'll always love you and I hope you know that."

_It means so much to me whenever I see_

_ That wanting me look in your eyes_

_ I don't know how I could do without_

_ Holding you close every night_

_ I've waited so long just to have you to hold_

_ And now that I've got you_

_ I'll never let go_

He pulled Iris close while he sang the chorus to her.

_Baby there's just no way._

"Oh honey that was just beautiful. Why is it not on the CD you made for me?" She asked after he kissed her.

"Got you covered babe. All of tonight's songs are on discs for you."

"I love geeks." She laughed as he led her to the table.

"Gil Grissom I am not."

"Lucky for me." Grissom said. "May I have a dance with the bride?"

"Be gentle with her Bug Man."

Louie was on the mike again."Everyone please join us on the dance floor."

The men took turns dancing with Iris and the women with Brass. In between Carlotta opened the buffet complete with Caesar salad, chicken marsala, Italian knotted rolls, pasta fazul, and Italian wedding soup.

"This soup is heavenly Miss Carlotta." Iris said.

"Thank you my dear. You want to know a myth about it. Italian Wedding Soup is not a wedding tradition. The mistranslation of our Italian actually means a marriage of flavors. But it's so easy to make and it's Jimmy's favorite so I make it for you."

"I'm noticing that he has a lot of favorite meals that are Italian."

"You have to blame that on his Grandma Mia she was sixteen when she left Sicily and she made many of the dishes her mama made. She taught me many of them. I wish you could've known her she would adore you." Carlotta smiled.

They spent the next hour going to different tables and talking to the guests. Then came the wedding cake. Brass and Iris were both chocolate hounds so the cake was triple fudge, triple layer cake, with roasted almonds on the top layer, Irish cream in the middle and roasted coconut cream in the center.

"That cake is coming home with us, right?" Brass said after devouring his second slice.

"In pieces, yes." Iris replied.

"I need a napkin." When he turned to reach for it and turned back, Iris creamed him with a slice of fudge cake. The photographer named Kevin was right there to snap the shock on Brass's well-covered face. Everyone clapped as Iris cleaned off her hands. When she looked at him he had the most devilish look on his face.

"Run." He said simply.

Iris knew the look. She wished she had her faithful Reeboks on her feet to carry her to safety instead of the Lacy Gordon short heels. She took off running and noted that Brass hadn't moved which only added to her fear. She did exactly what Brass hoped she would. She sought out her boys Nick, Jack and Warrick. He nodded his head at them and they brought her to him.

"Thought you were clever did you babe?"

Iris spotted the cans in his hands. Like a Wild West gunslinger he whipped them up and spun them around. Then he unleashed the cans all over Iris in a full-fledged assault. Iris was covered in whipped cream. She was thankful her dress was white. Iris wasn't out of it however; Mama Tills and Carlotta thought Brass and the boys were terrible for ganging up on her. With wooden spoons lifted in the air they began to chase the boys around the dance hall. Brass thought he'd made it to safety when he ran into the kitchen. That was until he felt a sharp pain come across his backside.

"Ow!" He bellowed.

Mama Tills stood in the doorway with a triumphant smile. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You boys always go overboard! Now go clean up that mess and you tell Iris you're sorry!"

"But Mama Tills that was all her doing!" He defended.

"Oh don't you dare argue with me James! You had it planned because Louie was seen sneaking those cans out with the cake. Now go or I'll put a permanent mark to your hide!" She said shaking the spoon at him.

"C'mon fellas." Brass said to Nick and Jack who hid behind the prep table.

"I feel like I'm ten years old." Nick said sheepishly.

After they finished the cleanup, Iris reappeared from her own tidying up. Her hair was wet but there were no signs of the calamity Brass and the boys had brought upon her.

"Truce?" She asked in front of Carlotta and Mama Tills.

"Truce babe." He pulled her into his embrace. "Till later, and then there won't be any witnesses. Now be a good girl and smile and nod. That's it." He said with teasing approval.

They all went back to dancing and an hour later Brass took center stage.

"Since my ladies made it a little harder to give Iris her wedding present, I had to make other arrangements. Can I ask you all to join me out back? Follow Grissom please. And you my lovely bride get to wear this." He said handing her his black bandana.

"I'm beginning to think you have a thing for these." She smirked.

"You have no idea." He said blindfolding her and then leading her by the hand. She followed with him and stepped down when he told her to. "Ok stop right here. I hope this gift makes you as happy as you've made me Iris." He removed the bandana.

"Oh heavens!" Iris said excitedly. Standing before her was an elegant chestnut mare. "Brass she looks just like my old horse P-"

"Peanut Brittle." He completed.

Iris stared at him in awe before she spoke. "Yes, Peanut Brittle was my favorite horse when I was fifteen. She died giving birth to Cinnamon Sugar." Iris said tearing up.

"Iris, meet Peanut Butter. And honest to God I found her with that name already. She is 18 months, broken and all yours. Murphy will keep her here with my horses or there's a local stable in Vegas if you can't part with her for a while."

Iris turned around and nearly knocked him off his feet with the hugs and kisses she bestowed upon him. "I love you so much! She's so beautiful!"

Nick leaned over to Catherine. "He should've bought her the horse a lot sooner."

"Sometimes it takes a mare to bring out a stallion." Grissom responded behind them.

"Gil!" Catherine hissed with laughter.

"I don't think I have any lips left!" Brass said setting Iris down. "Wow!"

"You're wonderful, sweet and thoughtful. How did you know about my Peanut Brittle?"

"I'm a detective baby."

She leaned in close so only he could hear. "And I bet your undercover work is second to none."

"You better believe it. The countdown has begun."

Nick took the stage when they were all seated again. There was huge projection screen over the stage typically used for football games.

"To say Brass and Iris have been interesting to watch is an understatement. The CSI team and friends dedicate this short film to you both."

Iris recognized Luke Bryan's song "Country Girl Shake It For Me," as the backdrop song. Various pictures and video clips from the mud bogging to the water house and paintball incident were playing. Everyone laughed and cheered at seeing Brass pinned under Iris and then later the shot of Brass pinning and kissing Iris. This got a dangerous look from Brass to Grissom. The clip of Brass and Iris kissing on the horse got the biggest reaction and Iris threw Grace her own deadly look. Brass laughed heartily seeing Iris trying to climb out of the mud pit and fall back in again. It ended with the picture of Brass proposing and then Iris kissing him with tears running down her face.

"All of you are getting lumps of coal for Christmas!" Iris hollered.

"More barbeques!" Jack responded.

The crowd headed back to the dance floor. Around seven the guests began to leave. The team and their closest friends remained to help load up and clean up. To help lighten the burden, Jack and Greg took Brass's Jeep and Murphy's truck back to Brass's cabin with well over a hundred wedding gifts.

Brass and Marguerite stood outside with Zeke. Cordell was sound asleep on his daddy's shoulder. "Cordell and I will be in Vegas for another week before heading back to Jersey." Zeke said.

"You moving back in to mom and pop's old place?" Brass asked.

"Yeah. It's close to Marg. I can't separate him from everyone he knows there and I miss our baby sister. It's gonna be nice to be home. You know I never felt about Nevada the way you did. But I want you to promise me that you and Iris will come out when you can. We'll be staying at the MGM Grand when you get back from here so come find us. If we're not there I'm sure we'll be at Circus Circus playing ski ball."

Marguerite laughed at her brother. "He says that's for Cordell but you know the pinball wizard over here." She said to Brass.

"Stole every quarter I ever made playing pinball." Brass agreed. "We'll find you Zeke. In fact we get home Wednesday night. Why don't you and Cordell stay at the new house? Here take the key. I'll have Nick show you how to get there."

"That's a winning idea brother. I'm proud of you Jimmy. I may pull rank but you're by far my hero." Zeke said hugging Brass.

"Thanks pal. I love you too."

Marguerite was crying and snapping pictures of her brothers while Bruce took possession of sleeping Cordell.

"And what are you doing Meatball?" Brass said poking his sister in the stomach. He pulled her into a hug and she began crying again.

"Bruce and I fly home on Monday. I miss you so much. Promise me you'll visit us soon."

"He will. I'll make sure of it." Iris said walking up to the group.

"You hear that? She's the boss." He teased.

Marguerite smiled and then looked at the handsome images of her brothers and began crying all over again.

"Hey shhhh, you want me to sing to you like I did when we were kids?" Brass said taking her into a dancing position. "Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me." He sang.

"Stop it." She laughed.

"Are you going to tell them?" Bruce asked.

"Tell us what?" Zeke said.

"Bruce, I was going to wait till later." She said.

"No holding out on your brothers, kid." Brass said.

"Ok fine. I'm pregnant! We're due in November." She burst out.

"No way!" Brass shouted and Zeke picked her up and spun her around.

"I didn't want to steal your thunder Jimmy." She said.

"This is by far the greatest day of my life!" Brass shouted.

They all took turns congratulating Marguerite. Brass began singing and dancing with her when she started to cry again. Pretty soon he had her dancing all over the parking lot. She was giggling like crazy at the end.

"Works like a charm." He said to Iris.

Marg hugged Iris. "Iris, I just think the world of you. Thank you for taking care of our brother and for getting Zeke home. I can never repay you for your beautiful gifts."

Iris smiled watching Brass talk to a few of his military friends with Zeke. "They are both good men. I was honored to have the resources the Lord provided to make it happen."

"Please come to Jersey as soon as you can."

"Count on it and call us when you make it home."

"I will but you better not answer the phone." She teased.

Everyone left with the exception of the team. Jack and Greg returned.

"Gather around guys!" Grissom said. "In light of Brass and Iris's honeymoon it would be rude to stay at the cabin. We'll be staying here in town tonight and then in the morning we're headed to Lake Tahoe."

The shouts and cheers rose up from everyone.

"Load up!" Grissom yelled over the excitement. "We'll be staying down the street at the Mountain Range Inn."

Iris and Brass hugged and kissed their friends. Nick pulled Iris aside. "Remember what I said- explosive! Don't burn down the cabin though. We need our getaway." He laughed.

Iris blushed and hugged him. Olivia and Grace hung back a few minutes and instructed the boys to go ahead and they'd ride with Catherine. Jack and Brass went inside to say goodbye to the BlackJack crew and collect what little they had left.

"So how are you?" Olivia asked with Catherine joining them.

"Happy. I can't believe that I, Iris King, am a married woman."

"Uh you mean Iris Brass." Grace said.

"Oh! Shoot I need to practice my signature."

"You could be Iris King Brass." Catherine said joining them.

"King Brass? He'd have a big ego for sure." She laughed.

"So Iris, my dear, I think you are side stepping my question." Olivia said.

Iris scoffed. "My dear Olives, I don't think you asked a question. How can I side step?"

"What are your thoughts about tonight?" She said stepping a bit closer.

Iris went red immediately.

"Wow that bad huh?" Grace giggled.

"I don't know what to -uh say -uh really. I-I mean I miss sleeping next to him. Thanks to Pastor and Lucy we haven't been able to even cuddle." Iris stammered.

"You're so cute. Catherine smiled. "Are you worried?"

"Not worried just apprehensive."

"That's normal hon. Just trust him." Olivia said touching her arm.

"I do. I just don't trust me."

Olivia chuckled. "Oh Iris, how do I explain this? You know that feeling you have when you dance really close to him? It's like everything in the world is gone and that nothing can come between you? That if you were any happier you'd burst?"

"Yes I know that feeling well."

"Now take that multiply it by a billion and push it all out of you. Every emotion, feeling, every hidden part of who you are and every bit of love you have for him you just give all that to him. Then just let it flow. You're going to surprise yourself." Olivia concluded.

"You'll be fine Iris. Brass will take good care of you. In fact I'm a little jealous." Catherine teased.

"We're all excited for you!" Grace smiled.

"Thank you ladies for everything. I don't know how I'd have made it this far without you." She hugged each one as Brass and Jack reappeared.

"You gals ready to go?" Jack asked.

The ladies hugged Brass and followed Jack to Catherine's SUV leaving Brass and Iris alone in the parking lot. They got into Iris's car with Brass driving. The Jeep had been left at the cabin.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm thankful for peace and quiet. But I have to say it was the best wedding I've ever been to." He said backing out.

"I second that emotion."

They drove in silence listening to Reba McEntire sing "Forever Love."

"What's wrong?" He said suddenly.

"Just reflecting on this wonderful day." She said taking his hand and fell silent again.

"You're really scared about this aren't you? Tonight I mean." He said looking at her face in the glow of the radio.

"No! No! It's not that. I guess I just feel unequal to the task." She confessed.

"Task? Babe, it's not a college course. You can't prepare for it. And frankly I'm no scholar."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Brass pulled over in the parking lot of Al's Hardware and Tractor Supply. He turned on the light and turned to face her.

"Iris, what do you think tonight is all about? Sex? Sugar, there is so much more to making love than that. You know what tonight means to me? It means freedom. I don't have to be ashamed for wanting you anymore. I don't have to hold back because I might cross a line. I kept my promise to the Lord. Iris tonight is about our love completely unhindered. I know I tease you a lot but to be perfectly honest, sex is not as important to me as you in my arms."

Iris felt her resolve begin to crumble.

"Now we can drive up to that big old cabin and we can fall asleep on the couch. We can watch movies; we can hang out on the porch. We don't have to remove a scrap of clothing. Our skin doesn't have to even touch. And you know what? When I fall asleep after all of that, in my heart I'll still know that I made love to my wife."

"That means we've being doing that since our mini-vacation."

"That's right." He said stroking her cheek. He laced his fingers through hers and headed back on the road. He sang to her all the way home.

They pulled into the driveway that circled to the back. Iris was grateful that Greg and Jack had taken everything ahead of them and left lights on. Brass swept Iris off her feet on the porch and carried her inside.

"What's so funny Captain?" She asked.

"This is the second time I've actually done this. The first time you were passed out from being drugged. I remember thinking that I'd sure love to repeat that performance with you in a wedding dress. And here we are." He said.

"You and your plotting." She chuckled.

"Wait here I have something for you." He said.

It took him a few minutes. "I didn't think you could fit a horse in your room." She shouted.

"You'd be surprised what I can do!" He hollered back.

He returned with a large white box with a big silver bow.

"You are a man of surprises." She said eyeing the box. She untied the bow and lifted the cover off the box. Inside she found cobalt blue matching silk pajamas with a matching robe.

"Oh these are lovely and soft!"

"I thought you'd like them. I have a similar kind in men's of course."

"You've made today so special. I love you." She whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

"Ditto babe."

"Would you mind if I took a shower and changed? Wedding dresses aren't the most practical of clothing."

"Neither is this monkey suit. Go ahead. Take your time and relax. In fact if you go into that bathroom upstairs on the right you can take a hot bath and turn on the jets."

"I love that idea. One more thing? Can you unzip me?" She asked and turned her back on him.

He slid the zipper down slowly, his fingers caressed her back. Iris blushed when he didn't move his hand right away. He fanned out her dress where the zipper was and traced kisses along her back till he reached her neck. Iris closed her eyes remembering last time he'd started that. As before he stopped and slowly turned her to him. The desire was unmasked in his eyes.

"Don't stop yet." She whispered. "Please."

He pulled her down to the couch and kissed her deeply. She felt the buttons on his white shirt and slowly unbuttoned them. Then she ran her fingers across the hairs on his chest. He slid onto his knees in front of her and pushed her down on the sofa. His kisses became hungry. His fingers stroked her tummy through the material. Iris found new feelings she didn't quite understand but this further encouraged her. Finally he pulled back.

"Iris." He said painfully. "Go take your bath please."

She saw the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm losing control."

"I thought we were now ok with that?"

"Oh we are but I promised myself that I'd teach you slowly. If I don't stop at the moment I'm not going to be able to and it won't be as special. I'm all right baby. Just let me get changed and you do too and we'll continue in a little bit." He said with a pained smile.

Iris did as he asked and took her time in the bathtub pondering what had already begun. She slid into the silk pajamas and headed downstairs. She found Brass playing his beloved Mario Kart. He was wearing black silk shorts and a black muscle shirt. The moment he saw her he rose and turned off the game.

"My imagination just doesn't do you justice in those pajamas."

"Thank you kind Sir."

She sat beside him and kissed his bare shoulder. "Are we ok?"

"Better than ok my love. You should feel honored actually."

"How so?"

"I've never had so much restraint in all my life. I've had my share of ladies I won't lie. Most of the Jersey cops called it perks of the job but still I was particular about who I brought home. But you, you are my undoing. There's something about the way you kiss me that tears down all my defenses."

"And I have no idea what it is I'm doing."

"Maybe that's why. It's the innocence that makes it so beautiful and so irresistible."

"So where does that leave us now? Did you take care of it in the shower?" She asked not meeting his eyes.

Brass stared as her incredulously and then started laughing when she looked at him. "Oh no babe. No I would rather suffer that pain then share the release without you. I promise this calm is merely a distraction. The slightest touch from you is going to start the fire all over again."

"I wouldn't blame you, you know."

"Iris, you're making too much out of its importance to me. I'm fine I promise. I think you're actually feeling guilty about your own feelings here. Before you went upstairs I could feel how turned on you were getting. You don't have to hide the way you feel."

"I'm used to doing that around you."

"Oh you're sexy babe. You're like a bottle rocket. I just need to light the match. But we have plenty of time for that. I'm starved! I realized while I was in the shower, yes thinking about food, that we haven't really eaten since lunch. So how about I grill us some burgers? The crew loaded the fridge. Can you make some of that potato salad I love so much? I made sure Sara bought all the stuff."

This made Iris grin from ear to ear. He was truly comfortable just being there with her. He wasn't pressuring her and this made for a better experience.

"I'll get right on it!"

He turned on the satellite radio and then turned on the grill outside. They worked side by side in the kitchen singing to the radio. Brass went back to the grill and Iris setup the picnic table outside along with the citronella candle to keep the bugs away.

"Can I ask a question?" He said after they said grace and starting making their plates.

"Yes of course."

"How did you get all of those guys here from my old days?"

"Word of mouth helped. Actually its funny cause Gracie and I were watching White Christmas one night and that's what Bing Crosby does for the general."

"Yeah I've seen that movie a dozen times."

"Anyway the response was amazing. A few couldn't make it but we got cards from them."

"We should open some of them unless you're tired." He said,

"Are you kidding? This is when we normally get up!"

"No kidding. Ok after we finish here."

They cleaned the kitchen and sat on the sofa in the sunroom among the presents. Iris leaned to get the first one and Brass grabbed her wrist.

"Oh my God! That looks like Grandma Mia's bracelet!"

"It is her bracelet."

Brass was bewildered so Iris recounted the story to him. "My sister's right. I thought they buried her with it. I had a hard time standing at the casket because she and I were so close. I'm so happy she gave it to you. You have so much of that same spirit. Sometimes I feel like she's here. She would've adored you."

"Thank you for saying that. Now let's rip these open. Give me that pen and pad over there so I can make a list for thank you notes." She said.

They opened presents for an hour laughing at cards and odd gifts. Brass was excited that Grissom had bought he and Iris fishing poles. There were gift cards for dinners, money and spa treatments. Olivia and Jack had bought them open ended plane vouchers to visit the family in Jersey.

"We have three boxes left." Brass said. "This one is from the girls."

Iris opened the box expecting lingerie. What she got was shock of another kind. It was the picture of Brass and Iris on top of his horse Damascus the day he proposed. The portrait was poster sized and burned into a heavy wooden frame. It was black and white and showed Brass in his cowboy hat with his arms wrapped possessively around Iris.

"Will you look at that?" He said running his hand over it. "There's a card too." He said pulling the envelope free from the paper.

"It says, dear Jim and Iris, we know you're disappointed that there isn't any naughty lingerie in the package. We'll leave that one to Iris because we know she has at least one that she lifted from Victoria's Secret. Sorry Iris the man has a right to know. Anyway, we all loved this picture and decided there wasn't a better representation of your love story. We love you both. And they signed it Grace, Catherine, Olivia, Donna, and Sara."

"That's a keeper. John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara pale in comparison to us babe. Should we leave it here or take it home?"

"I think we should leave it here. It seems like it belongs here. But I will make sure we get another copy we can frame for our house."

"You're brilliant." He said leaning over for a kiss. "Now what's this about stealing lingerie?"

"Oh never you mind. I'll tell you later. I don't come out looking good in that story."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"One box left." She said. "It's exceedingly light."

Brass ripped the paper and found a note inside the box. "It says for us to check the cellar."

They looked at each other and then raced to the cellar door. Iris slid into the door and they both laughed as they crashed. They crept down the stairs knowing they were friends with some of the world's greatest pranksters. At the far end of the cellar was a professional sized air hockey table.

"No way!" Iris shouted.

"Right?! I love hockey in all forms and I've been wanting one here forever!"

"Wanna play?"

"Oh heck yeah!" He said racing to the far end. "Another note."

"Read it."

"Bulldog and Firefly, we didn't want you two to spend all of your time in bed on your honeymoon. Here's a little gift from us to you. Double points for playing naked."

"Let me guess it's from the boys."

"Yup. Good idea playing naked. We'll have to try that some time." He winked.

"Oh dear." She blushed.

"Let me unwrap the parts here and look at this, they left us a jar full of quarters."

They began a heated game of hockey that lasted nearly an hour. Brass was amazed at how fierce a competitor Iris was. By the end they were both sweaty.

"I nearly had you!" Iris laughed.

"That game could've gone either way. Let's head upstairs. It's almost midnight. I tell you sweetheart you can be the goalie on my team any day!"

"You're a regular Wayne Gretzky yourself."

Brass laughed. "He is the Great One. Good ole' Wayne!"

They walked upstairs and Iris yawned.

"You ready to sleep?"

"I'm getting there. But first I have a gift for you." She said. "Check your nightstand."

Iris followed Brass into the master bedroom. Inside he found a small black box with a silver bow on top.

He read the note attached. "To my sweet husband. You rescued me so I moved heaven and earth to rescue this."

He looked at her puzzled and then opened the box.

"I'm not seeing this! There's no way I'm seeing this! It can't be!" His voice was getting louder and more excited. He sat on the bed holding the box like a child would seek to hold a bubble. The box contained his grandfather's ring from WWII. The richness of the sapphire shined like a beacon. Iris pulled it free from the box and with a little difficulty slid it on his other ring finger.

Brass was having a rough time speaking. Finally he choked out. "Iris how?"

"Nick and I were working a case one night and I collected this really nice ring with a Marine emblem on it. He started telling me about your grandfather's ring and how you'd had it stolen by some boy. The name sounded familiar to me but I kept it under my hat. You'll probably remember a young man you put away by the name of Sunny Cruz. The name was familiar to me because we arrested Sunny Cruz for killing an Iraqi soldier who owed him money. I believe he was fifteen when you arrested him for murder.. In 2008 he died in prison, in Dallas. His personal effects were given to his sister Louise. I didn't remember him so much as I did his sister. She adored him and she knew he was a killer but she wasn't going to give up hope for him."

"I never met his sister. I do remember that kid's face though. He almost looked like he could be my son."

"He died looking that way too. He contracted AIDS through a heroin addiction. I thought the same thing that he looked just like you. Anyway when I remembered the name I followed up with my old boss and sure enough it was the same guy. I found the imprisonment log and the ring was found hanging from a chain around his neck when we arrested him. Grissom helped me follow up. I honestly believed that the ring might finally be a peace offering between you and me. That's why I asked to speak to Grissom privately in the hospital. I wanted so much to get it for you."

"Oh I see now. I thought it was to tell him you were high tailing it back to Dallas."

"Not a chance. He contacted Louise for me and when we went to work in Reno I took a side trip to Dallas overnight to meet with her. I told her the entire story and she disappeared into her room and returned with it. She knew your name very well because Sunny had written a letter to her before he died. She said Sunny was a good man and that he killed your partner in a fit of rage because the police couldn't protect him from their abusive father. He wore the ring as a reminder of what he'd done." She said.

"I remember how it fell off. My partner Kenny was lying on the ground with that knife sticking out of his chest. I was trying to stop the bleeding and that kid just stood there staring at me. And he did the weirdest thing, he called 911 for help. I moved my hand and the ring got caught on the zipper of Kenny's coat. With all the blood on my hands it slipped right off. That kid swiped it and ran like the wind. We picked him up a week later but he didn't have the ring then. I figured he hocked it."

"He must've hid it somewhere and went back to it later. He asked her to return it to you with his apologies that you and the Lord would forgive him for what he'd done. He also asked her to pray for you daily. I guess her prayers paid off because he became a minister in prison. She said she tried to find you but you left Jersey and she hadn't taken the time after that to pursue you though she intended to."

"I can't believe you got it back. I was devastated when I lost it. It means so much to me you have no idea. And even more because I lost my partner and a good friend that night. I can't tell you what this means Iris. Truly you are a gift from God my darling. Thank you with all my heart."

He stood up and pulled her to him in a bear hug.

"Thank you baby. Thank you God." He said in a whisper.

"You're welcome."

"Ok give me a few minutes to wash up from the hockey game and I'll be right back." He said.

When he returned a few minutes later, Iris wasn't in the room.

"Where'd you go?" He said more to himself. When he turned around she was in the doorway. She'd removed her pajamas and wore only the silk robe. She walked over to him and ran her hand up under his shirt.

"Kiss me the way you did that first night we slept at Olivia's." She whispered.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this now? Because I think I've burned up every ounce of restraint." He gulped.

"I'm scared to death I won't lie but I trust you and the Lord enough to make it right. I know if I shy away now I'll miss out on something wonderful. So please show me." She said removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand.

"Wish granted." He said.

He cupped her waist with his hands and pulled her as close as he could manage. His kiss was slow and steady and filled with need. He broke loose for just a moment to pull his shirt over his head. He stared into her eyes as he pulled the belt free from her robe. Seeing the confirmation he needed he removed the robe and tossed it onto the chair with his shirt.

"A masterpiece undiscovered. Iris your skin is soft." He smiled and stroked the skin on her bare sides. His mouth came down over hers again and when he moved an inch closer she could feel his desire against her thigh. This startled her but excited her too. She drank in his kisses as his hands roamed her skin. He didn't touch any area he knew she wasn't ready. He kissed the soft curves of her neck and smiled inwardly as the small groans she made. He pulled back for a minute.

"I'm good." She smiled.

"Yeah? You ready for lesson one?"

"Sure." She barely whispered.

"Whatever you're feeling inside needs to come out of that lovely mouth of yours. This is not the time to use your inside voice."

"Ok I'll try."

"Do whatever it is you're feeling. Don't hold back."

"Noted."

"Bit of a disclaimer here. It's probably going to hurt at first but I'll try to be quick about the unpleasant part."

"I've been stabbed, punched, shot, bit, and kicked. I think I can handle that pain." She said reassuringly.

"Last part Rambo. If you want to end it just tell me. Life won't end I promise."

She chuckled at that.

"Look at me." He whispered. "I love you and I'll take care of you I promise. I want you so much. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be here with you." He kissed her mouth again his hands pinning hers behind her back. Then he looked at her again.

Iris felt the chill run across her skin as she saw the passion in his eyes. She was on shaky ground now but she was ready. "You're as nervous as I am aren't you sweetie?" She asked stroking his belly and kissing his chest.

"I guess I am a little bit. I want it to be perfect for you. It's a lot of pressure." He chuckled.

"I have no one to compare it to but so far you're doing great." She leaned up and kissed him again and boldly took his hands and closed them over her chest. This started a fire and Brass moaned into her mouth as he kissed her harder. The radio played on in the living room as Brass backed her onto the bed and finally freed himself of the rest of his clothes. He let her eyes take him in before lying down. He lay besides her allowing her to touch him and explore with intrigue. Then he kissed her again slowly, painfully and heatedly.

"Last thing baby."

"I'm here." She said eyes closed.

"Look at me. I want your beautiful eyes open so you can watch me make love to you. I love you with every part of me. Trust me when I say I can't contain it. It's going to be-"

"Explosive." She finished,

"Atomic levels." With that he took the most important position of his life with Iris until that time. The pain was minimal but the joy was immeasurable. Every part of Iris felt alive and renewed. She was drowning and she never wanted it to end. Then when the ending drew near she was ejected into another level. She wasn't sure how any of it measured up to books but she was sure she didn't care. She was surprised when he laid his head on her chest that he began to cry. She realized that Brass was truly happy not because they'd made love but because something deep down had finally healed. For this Iris rejoiced and cried along with him.


End file.
